Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, el destino de Seiya está en peligro, ya que la Espada del Emperador, invisible, avanza lentamente hacia su corazón y para eso, Saori, Shun junto con Bart, Lisa, Jessica y sus Aliados deberán viajar al Pasado y destruir aquella arma de una vez y para siempre. Multicrossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension** **Jajaja, ¿no se la estaban esperando XD? Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos, Mis Camaradas, en una de las tantas historias esperadas :3, ¡Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension!. Como verán, me sentía demasiado aburrido de tener que dejar esperar tanto, así que aprovecho el Verano para escribirlas, sumando al futuro "Episodio G", donde posiblemente lo empiece para Junio-Julio-Agosto de este año 2017 :D junto con la Saga que he estado hablando en "El Viaje", crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy- The Loud House, donde los tres chicos de esta gran serie de la infancia de muchos de nosotros, serán los Espectros de Minotauro, Basilisco y Aurele, además de que pondré a otros personajes de The Loud House como Espectros.**

 **Como siempre digo, los derechos de todos los personajes de las diversas series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países, al igual que la música que aparecerá :D.**

 **¡Comencemos!.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cara a Cara, la Batalla Final entre los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados contra el Emperador Hades, Monarca del Inframundo y cuyos deseos de apoderarse del Mundo, empleando el "Gran Eclipse", estaban midiéndose en un tenaz combate que no tenía fin. Con las Armaduras Divinas, Seiya junto con sus amigos y los Aprendices de éstos, los niños de Spingfield, habían hecho un largo camino junto a sus Aliados los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, la "Brigada" y la "Banda" compuesta por Mordecai, Rigby y sus amigos, sumando a la llegada de los sobrevivientes de la Última Guerra Santa, la del Siglo XVIII, compuestos por Abraham de Acuario, Charles Montgomery de Cuervo y los Hermanos Stan de Corona Boreal y Ford de Corona Austral.

\- ¡Toma esto, Hades! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Seiya su ofensiva junto con Bart, pero ésta fue repelida por el enorme poder que ejercía el Emperador de largos cabellos negros y su defensa.

\- ¡NO MOLESTEN, INSECTOS!. Exclamó Hades, decidido en exterminar a todos los presentes.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que la voluntad de Seiya era inquebrantable, no la podía destruir para nada en aquellos momentos.

\- Ah...Ah...A...Athena, yo protegeré a Athena. Dio su palabra, cosa que terminó sorprendiendo a Hades, por unos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, recuerdos del Pasado y de una antigua batalla que había tenido.

\- _"Un momento...Un momento, este hombre fue el que en Tiempos Mitológicos...No, ya tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, en una vida pasada...Ya...ya comprendo, sin duda, es él..._ " Recordó aquellos momentos ocurridos en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** _\- "Hace más de 240 años, Pegaso era mi amigo..."_ Recordó el Emperador.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

 **Era Terrestre, Santuario, hace más de 240 años atrás desde la Guerra Santa de 1990.**

En aquel siglo, se hallaban dos conocidos y familiares Caballeros Dorados reunidos en la Sala del Trono del Patriarca, arrodillados ante el hombre que era como el Papa para los Cristianos, éste era el Representante de Athena y fue él quien había llamado a aquellos dos personajes.

\- ¡Si, Patriarca!. Dijo un joven Shion.

\- ¿A qué se debe que nos haya llamado el día de hoy?. Preguntó Dohko, arrodillados y con sumo respeto hacia el hombre que se hallaba sentado en el Trono del Salón.

\- ¡Shion y Dohko, Jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce!. [Les habló el Patriarca y de golpe, ambos amigos fueron investidos con las Armaduras Doradas de Libra y Aries, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.] ¡Así es, desde hoy se les otorga a ustedes el rango de Caballeros Dorados! ¡Invencibles al igual que sus Camaradas, los otros diez Caballeros Dorados!. A partir de ahora, vivirán y prestarán devoción a la protección de Athena y de la Tierra. Dio su discurso ante los recién ascendidos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Sí, lo haremos sin duda!. Prometió Shion de Aries.

\- ¡Arriesgaremos nuestras vidas!. Añadió Dohko a su juramento.

Pronto, el Patriarca tuvo otra noticia más por darles:

\- Ya han pasado 250 años desde la Anterior Guerra Santa, dentro de poco, el Alma de Hades descenderá al cuerpo de una persona de esta Tierra. ¡UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA VA A COMENZAR!. Dio por finalizada sus avisos y ambos Caballeros salieron afuera del Salón del Trono.

* * *

Ya afuera, llegó un joven Aprendiz, quien se arrodilló ante los dos Caballeros Dorados, teniendo un mensaje muy importante para darles:

\- Sí, al parecer se encuentra en el lugar al que llaman "Elíseo". Anunció el Soldado, arrodillado ante las figuras de suma importancia que simbolizaban Shion y Dohko.

\- ¿"Elíseo"? Preguntó Dohko.

\- Son unas tierras locales, sin embargo las han bautizado de esa forma porque las Flores en ese lugar florecen en abundancia. Justo como si se tratara del Elíseo, la Utopía del Inframundo. El mismo lugar donde un muchacho ha ido a recoger Flores en repetidas ocasiones. Informó el Soldado ante los dos Caballeros y de inmediato, Dohko se lanzó a la carrera para hacerse cargo del asunto.

\- ¡AH, DOHKO!. [Le llamó el rubio y éste lo miró, al pie de las escaleras] Tendrás que derrotarme para avanzar. Le advirtió el rubio.

\- ¡¿Y librar una "Guerra de los 1000 Días"?! Respondió Dohko pero en aquel momento, lanzaron sus asaltos.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Lanzó Shion su ofensiva.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Contra-atacó Dohko, pero antes de que se asomara un ganador, el Caballero de Libra dejó la batalla, corriendo escaleras abajo.

\- ¡ESPERA, DOHKO, ¿ESTÁS HUYENDO?!, MISERABLE!. Gritó Shion y su amigo se detuvo.

\- ¡Demonios, qué obstinado eres, Shion!. Exclamó furioso y le contó el motivo de ir allí.

\- Dohko...Iba a decirle el Caballero de Aries.

\- Si voy ahora, solo arriesgaré mi vida. Dio a conocer su plan, pero su Camarada se adelantó.

\- Yo también ofreceré mi vida, andando. Dijo Shion y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

Un antiguo Arco Griego, desgastado por el Paso del Tiempo pero aún firme, marcaba el comienzo de la entrada a los Campos Elíseos, donde Shion y Dohko se habían dirigido para encontrar a aquel joven que uno de los Aprendices les había contado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Dohko fue abatido por un temible Cosmos, el cual lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡DOHKO!. Gritó Shion y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Allí estaba un joven que emanaba un intenso poder.

\- Un Gigantesco y Temible Cosmos se está levantando alrededor de aquel joven. Observó Shion.

\- Se ha creado una clase de muro invisible; si intentamos dar aunque sea sólo un paso, seremos repelidos por el Muro. Dijo Dohko en los brazos de Shion.

\- _"Aquel joven que ha nacido en este Era, es el cuerpo de Hades, Rey del Inframundo"_ Pensó Shion pero sin darse cuenta, el muchacho que estaba arrodillando y juntando flores en una canasta, además de emanar ese gran Cosmos, se acercó hacia los dos Caballeros.

\- Eh, ¿acaso se ha lastimado, Viajero? [Preguntó, arrodillándose y se preparaba para curar las heridas de Dohko.] Presione estos pigmentos, puede que sean sólo unas hojas pero son muy efectivas contra las heridas. Dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios y largos, arrodillándose y curando las heridas del Caballero de Libra.

\- Ugh. Gimió Dohko del dolor, pero soportándolo.

Detrás de aquel chico, Shion estaba listo para matarlo, alzando la mano con su Cosmos.

\- Parece que funcionó bien, me alegro mucho. Dijo el rubio, sin saber del peligro que estaba detrás de él.

\- _"No será un crimen si acabo con este muchacho, perdóname"_ Pidió disculpas Shion, listo para cumplir su objetivo.

Pero justo en ese momento, entró en escena otro personaje de suma importancia.

\- ¡Pegaso!. Gritó el rubio, viendo al joven con túnica larga y bajarse de un majestuoso caballo blanco.

\- ¡TENMA!. Se presentó aquel castaño quien lanzaba una ofensiva y la figura del Caballo Pegaso apareció junto con él.

\- ¡¿Eh?!. Se preguntó Shion.

\- ¡Ohh!. Gritó Dohko.

Pero la ofensiva fue detenida por Dohko de Libra, ya que su poder de Cosmos era inferior.

\- ¡Imposible, ¿por qué mi "Meteoro de Pegaso" no les hizo ningún rasguño?!. Se preguntó Tenma, al ver fracasado su asalto.

\- La persona que te ha enseñado esa Técnica de Combate es...Dijo Shion sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién ha sido?. Preguntó Dohko.

\- ¡Vamos, Pegaso!. Ordenó Tenma, quien escapó con el rubio, subiendo al caballo de aquel nombre, pero del equino se desprendió un barril, el cual se destruyo con la caída y reveló su contenido.

\- ¡Un "Caja de Armadura" ("Pandora Box")!. Se sorprendieron Shion y Dohko de ver aquel objeto sagrado.

* * *

Una vez a salvo del peligro, Tenma y el rubio bajaron del Caballo Pegaso, encontrándose en un lugar donde había un precipicio y el rugir de las Cataratas invitaba a descansar en aquel sitio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tenma?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Agh, ah, sí, solo es un rasguño que me hice cuando escapamos. No debes preocuparte, Alone. [Respondió Tenma a las preguntas de su amigo, revelando su nombre.] Eres embaucado fácilmente por los sujetos malvados. Y bueno, admiramos que tu Bondad no es el único problema.

\- Eso me preocupa. Porque Tenma, tú siempre me proteges. [Dijo Alone y se comenzó a cuestionar] _"Siento que aquel temible y oscuro ha llegado. Tengo la sensación que vienen a arrastrarnos al Interior de una excepcional y profunda Oscuridad."_ Pensó para sus adentros, Tenma se volteó y asustado vio una oscura silueta de alguien tan familiar.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto?. Preguntó, pero todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Tenma?. Intervino Alone.

\- ¿Eh?. [Preguntó Tenma y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.] Por eso yo continuaré protegiéndote, sin importar lo que suceda, ten por seguro que yo iré a rescatarte. Le hizo la promesa de estar para salvarlo del peligro.

\- Tenma. Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

Una vez dada su palabra, el castaño-pelirrojo se lanzó a la carrera.

\- Ehh, ¡Tenma, ¿adónde vas?. Preguntó Alone, viendo a su amigo correr en dirección hacia el Sureste.

\- ¡Ahora regreso! ¡Alone, puede ser peligroso para ti, espera en este lugar!. Pidió el muchacho, quien vio que el barril había desaparecido.

* * *

Pero cuando el muchacho volvió a donde había acontecido la pelea, vio que Shion y Dohko bloqueaban el camino hacia la "Caja de Pandora".

\- Tenma, si tanto deseas, intenta tomarla por tus propios medios. Lo desafío el Caballero de Libra.

\- No lo sé, pero la persona que me la dio, dijo que cuando me encontrara con un formidable enemigo en forma del Mal...Relató el muchacho, pero en aquel momento, la "Pandora Box" se abrió y le entregó una Armadura tan familiar al muchacho, la cual se unió a su cuerpo, dejándolo sorprendidos a los tres.

Ahora era el turno de Shion de explicarle todo:

\- ¿Es que no lo sabías? Esa es la prueba de ser un Caballero. Dijo el rubio.

\- Tenma, tú eres un Caballero de Athena. Finalizó el muchacho de Libra.

* * *

A su vez, Alone había quedado solo en las tranquilas regiones, bajo un Cielo totalmente despejado y libre de nubes, pero de repente, todo se oscureció y una fuerte e importante actividad eléctrica comenzó a tronar en los alrededores.

\- _Alone, Alone._ Le llamó una misteriosa voz desde la orilla Oriental del río, la cual se hallaba en un pequeño edificio circular.

\- Qué...¿Qué fue eso? _"Algo me está llamando desde el interior de aquel Templo"_ Se dijo y preguntó sorprendido.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, cruzó hacia el Este y ahora estaba a las puertas del Templo.

\- _"Este lugar se dice que este es el Templo en el que nadie ha entrado en más de 200 años. Ninguna persona de los alrededores se ha acercado por temor a despertar una terrible catástrofe, pero..."_ [Alone abrió las puertas verdes e ingresó en el interior, donde clavada en el suelo, bajo una Estrella, se encontraba una Espada de suma importancia.] ¿Fue esto? Lo que...lo que me ha estado llamando. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa es la Espada del Emperador del Inframundo!. Gritó sorprendido, sin saber que detrás de él, una misteriosa figura avanzaba hacia el rubio.

\- Esa Espada le pertenece a usted, Mi Señor Hades. Soy su Humilde Servidora Pandora. Se presentó una bella mujer de cabellos cortos, de color lila y vistiendo prendas góticas del Siglo XVIII y haciendo una reverencia hacia él.

\- Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi nombre es Alone, no soy aquella persona a quien tú llamas Hades. Se negó a creer esas palabras.

\- Esa será la prueba de que es el Emperador de la Muerte, quien pueda retirar la Espada del Emperador de la Muerte, es el único Señor Hades. Le explicó Pandora, arrodillada ante él, mostrando sus respetos hacia el futuro Monarca del Inframundo, mientras que el Pentagrama brillaba con una gran intensidad.

* * *

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Tenma contra los dos Caballeros Dorados, pero éstos volvieron a repelerlo.

\- Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que lo entiendas, Tenma: Tú eres un Caballero, nuestro Camarada. [Le explicó Dohko].

\- ¡Sí es así, entonces prometan que no molestarán más a Alone! Y dime, ¡¿ustedes entienden esas palabras?!. Impuso sus reglas, pero Dohko se negó.

Entonces, Tenma decidió en volver a atacarlos.

\- ¡Ya les dije que Alone ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos niños, no dejaré que sujetos como ustedes traten de hacerle daño!. Defendió el muchacho a su amigo, pero en ese momento, Shion intervino y dejó inconsciente a Tenma, el cual cayó al piso.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos al Santuario para que sea entrenado? Propuso Dohko, en agradecimiento a su amigo.

\- Sí, además estoy deseando conocer la identidad del Caballero que le ha concedido esa Armadura. Aceptó Shion.

De golpe, una extraña presencia que venía del Sur les obligó a dejar de lado ese asunto de llevar a Tenma al Santuario, ya que se había formado un poderoso Cosmos en aquella dirección.

\- Sin embargo, en aquella dirección por donde huyó Alone, puedo sentir un Cosmos increíblemente sospechoso. Miró Shion con temor a lo ocurrido.

* * *

Pandora lo había logrado: Logró influenciar a Alone y éste tomó la Espada del Emperador Hades.

\- ¡NUESTRO SEÑOR HADES HA DESPERTADO, AHORA USTED ES EL REY DEL INFRAMUNDO!. Exclamó la chica de cortos cabellos, proclamando el inicio del Imperio del Inframundo.

* * *

\- ¡Alone! ¡Ahora mismo iré a ayudarte. Espérame, Alone!. Se despertó Tenma y de inmediato partió hacia el Sur para salvar a su amigo.

* * *

Dentro del Templo, Alone ya era el Emperador Hades, mientras que Pandora le daba a conocer las noticias que vendrían a continuación o a futuro.

\- Dentro de poco, los 108 Espectros se reunirán bajo la Influencia de esa Espada. Bien, vayámonos, Señor Hades. Informó ella al respecto y se prepararon para dejar el edificio.

Salieron del Templo y para sorpresa de Alone, un enorme Castillo apareció en el Cielo.

\- A...apareció un Castillo. Dijo, sorprendido.

\- Así es, aquel es el Castillo que reside sobre la Tierra. Dijo ella, dando a conocer aquel bastión.

* * *

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE!. ¿Qué es ese Castillo?. Gritó Dohko.

\- ¿Dijiste el Castillo de Hades? La prueba está en que ha comenzado a extenderse una "Barrera" por los alrededores del Castillo. En estos momentos no podemos hacer nada. Es la prueba de su total Renacimiento. Dio Shion las malas noticias.

\- La llegada del Castillo de Hades, significa la llegada de Hades a la Tierra. Dijo Dohko muy preocupado.

\- ¿Qué..es ese Castillo?. Preguntó Tenma, por su parte.

En ese momento, Dohko lo frenó al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Espera, ¿a donde vas?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¡A rescatar a Alone!. Fue la respuesta de Tenma, quien logró zafarse del control de Dohko y dirigirse hacia el Sur.

* * *

Llegó, pero había un mal presentimiento en el aire.

\- Me...me alegro, creo que llegué justo a tiempo. He venido a rescatarte, Alone, ya todo estará bien. ¿Alone?. Dijo Tenma, pero no hubo respuesta, ya que el chico siguió a Pandora y una letal descarga eléctrica tumbó al Caballero de Pegaso al piso.

Los dos iban hacia el Castillo.

\- E...Espera...¿adónde llevas a Alone?. Preguntó Tenma.

No hubo respuesta, ya que tres Soldados Esqueletos aparecieron y recibieron una orden directa de Pandora:

\- ¿No le importa si lo matamos?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Ustedes desháganse del chico. Ordenó ella, mientras que se iban hacia el Castillo.

Tenma se levanta y golpeó en el pecho a uno de los Soldados, pero el golpe resultó siendo un fracaso.

\- ¡Háganlo, estoy listo! ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó, tras ver fallar su ataque.

\- Jeje, ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó burlonamente uno de los Esqueletos.

\- ¡Porque se ha desplegado la "Barrera Protectora" que el Señor Hades dispuso alrededor del Castillo! ¡En otras palabras, estos son los territorios de nosotros, los Espectros!. Sentenció el Capitán de aquel escuadrón.

\- ¡Le daremos una muerte digna!. Gritó uno de los Soldados con su guadaña.

Pero en aquel momento, una fuerte explosión se sintió, matando a los tres enemigos, los tres Soldados Esqueleto cayeron muertos al piso y con sus Armaduras destruidas, mientras que aparecían de nuevo Shion y Dohko.

\- Tenma. Le llamó el Caballero de Libra.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Con la aparición del Castillo de Hades,todo este territorio ha sido cubierto por completo por la "Barrera de Hades" . Preguntó Shion y señaló el peligro de la defensa.

\- Se dice que dentro de esta "Barrera", el poder de los Caballeros, incluso el de los Dorados es reducido al de un niño. Agregó más información Dohko al respecto.

\- La prueba fueron esos Esqueletos a los que enfrentaste y contra los que no pudiste hacer nada. Dijo Shion.

\- Si ya lo comprendiste, entonces marchémonos de aquí. Pidió Dohko.

\- Dentro de poco dejarán de venir estos Esqueletos y en su lugar vendrán los Legítimos Espectros. Añadió Shion, ante el peligro de aquellos enemigos.

\- No...no quiero. [Se negó Tenma a irse.]. Todavía estoy a tiempo, si no voy ahora tengo el presentimiento de que ya no tendré otra oportunidad para salvarlo. Ahora mismo Alone se dirige hacia el interior del Castillo de Hades. Sin importar cuán absurda se torne la situación, mientras yo mismo crea en lo que es correcto, aún sí es fácil, difícil o doloroso, debo persistir para alcanzar mi deseo, eso me lo enseñó mi Maestro. [Dijo y contó sobre el nombre de su Maestro a Shion y Dohko.] Mi Maestro Suikyou de Crateris.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntaron Dohko y Shion sorprendidos.

\- Jem, no solo los conocemos. Dijo el castaño de Libra.

\- Suikyou y nosotros éramos buenos amigos. Añadió Shion a la historia.

\- Desde que éramos los tres solo niños, nos hemos entrenado juntos para ser Caballeros. Suikyou era un hombre que nos superó en Benevolencia, Sabiduría y Coraje. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó el rango de Caballero de Plata. Pero desde algún tiempo, desconocemos el paradero de Suikyou: Recibió una Orden del Patriarca de venir a los alrededores, pero...Le contaron ambos la historia, pero Tenma los interrumpió ya que tenía algo más que acotar.

\- Yo también he tratado de localizar a mi Maestro, me entregó esta "Caja de Armadura" y después desapareció. Añadió el muchacho.

\- Comprendo. Razonó Shion aquella situación.

De golpe, la "Barrera de Hades" los alcanzó a todos ellos.

\- Dohko, parece que ya es demasiado tarde. Alertó Shion.

\- Sí, puedo sentirlo. Temió el Caballero de Libra de que ahora tendrían que pelear contra los Espectros.

De aquella neblina, una risa malvada formaba parte del enemigo que venía hacia ellos.

\- Jejejeje, esta es una sorpresa. ¡Yo soy uno de los Tres Jueces del Ejército de Hades! ¡La Estrella Celeste del Valor, Vermeer de Griffon!. [Se presentó, riéndose malvadamente un joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos verde azulados.] Jem, ¿quién irá primero?. Preguntó a sus tres rivales, quienes tomaron posiciones de combate.

\- ¿Eh?. Tenma se lanzó al asalto, pero Vermeer lo detuvo con un dedo.

Dohko y Shion atacaron juntos al Juez del Infierno, pero todo fue inútil por la "Barrera".

\- ¡DESAPAREZCAN!. [Lanzó a ambos Dorados hacia los Cielos, para luego caer al piso.] ¿Qué sucede? Un solo golpe y ya no pueden levantarse, je. Si no se levantan, entonces yo los levantaré: ¡"MARIONETIZACIÓN CÓSMICA"!. [Advirtió y lanzó su ofensiva, controlando los cuerpos de los Dorados.] Todo será de acuerdo a lo decidido por Vermeer.

\- ¡MI BRAZO! ¡ESTÁ DESTROZANDO MI BRAZO!. Gritó Dohko, mientras que Shion era atacado en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Vermeer, al ver que Tenma se había levantado y golpeó en el pecho de la Armadura a Vermeer.

\- Su...suéltalos. ¡Te he dicho que los liberes, maldito! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó su advertencia y de ahí su ataque, el cual trajo un gigantesco Caballo Pegaso, lanzándose contra el enemigo.

Por desgracia, el Juez rubio detuvo con un solo dedo el ataque y Tenma ahora estaba atrapado en los "Hilos" del enemigo.

\- ¡Ughh! Mi...mi cuerpo está...Dijo, sorprendido.

\- Estás en un gran problema, les pondré fin a los tres haciendo rodar sus cabezas. ¡MUERAN!. Dio su sentencia, pero otra silueta apareció entre la niebla. Un joven de tez clara y ojos azules-púrpura, poseía pelo desordenado hasta poco más de la nuca, de cuerpo atlético, no tan musculoso y ojos azul claro.

\- ¡Espera! ¡El Espectro Garuda, la Estrella Celeste del Heroísmo!. Intervino el Espectro de cabellos negros, quien traía un mensaje de Pandora.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Vermeer.

\- La Señora Pandora necesita tu presencia. Informó Garuda, pero esa voz resulta ser familiar.

\- E...esta voz es de...Reconoció Dohko.

\- Uhhg, imposible...Dijo Shion.

\- Ah, ahh, ¡es esta per...sona es...! ¡EL MAESTRO SUIKYOU! Los reconocieron los tres al Juez del Infierno.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Soy Suikyou de Crateris._ Dijo el muchacho a dos pequeños niños, los cuales eran Dohko y Shion.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Esta corrupta Tierra será purificada por la Grandeza de Nuestro Dios. Estúpidos Caballeros de Athena, yo, Suikyou de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste del Heroísmo, seré quien les ponga fin. Dio su mensaje final.

\- Suikyou, hazlo de prisa. Ordenó Vermeer, ya que no le tenía confianza.

\- ¿Acaso sospechas de mí? Ahora yo soy un Espectro, Suikyou de Garuda. Le dio su mensaje de advertencia.

\- Je, puedes llamarte a ti mismo Espectro pero no confío en quien fue originalmente un Caballero de Athena. Volvió a dejarle su advertencia.

El Espectro de Garuda agarra a Tenma y se dispone a decapitarlo.

\- ¡Observa esto!. Gritó el rival, pero no pudo cumplir su cometido, ya que un Espectro Esqueleto entró en escena con un mensaje.

\- ¡El Emperador Hades ya ha tomado posesión frente a su Trono! ¡La asistencia de ustedes dos en el Castillo es apremiante para la audiencia con el Emperador!. Informó aquel Guerrero, Garuda golpeó a Tenma en el estómago y desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando a los tres derrotados con el Guerrero Esqueleto.

Éste iba a tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Si le llevo sus cabezas a la Señora Pandora, seré recompensado. No dejaré vivos a diminutos bichos como ustedes. Dijo, listo para matar a Tenma primero, pero intervino Pegaso, el Caballo Blanco de Seiya, quien arroja al suelo al Esqueleto.

No se iba a esperar la furia:

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, solo eres un estúpido e impertinente Caballo! ¡Por eso serás la primera víctima!. Juró venganza pero el Caballo Pegaso lo mandó a volar, dejándolo fuera de combate al Soldado Esqueleto, el cual había destruido el otro barril.

Pronto, Shion y Dohko se despiertan del golpe recibido.

\- Aparentemente los animales no se ven afectados por la "Barrera de Hades". Analizó Shion aquella ventaja.

\- Pero...para nosotros ya es tarde. Dijo Dohko y de golpe, vieron la Armadura de Crateris en los restos del barril.

* * *

Se llevaron los dos a Tenma, lejos de la "Barrera", se despertó, pegando un grito de sorpresa y nervios.

\- No te preocupes, estamos fuera de la barrera. Le anunció Dohko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo escapamos de ahí?. Quiso saber Tenma en ese momento.

\- Vertimos algo de agua de la Armadura de Crateris y la bebimos. En la Lejana Era Mitológica, se dice que para saciar la sed de Athena en el campo de batalla, esta Armadura era utilizada originalmente como una Copa. Es por eso que incluso en nuestros días, se dice que si se llena de agua esta Copa, el agua obtiene Poderes Sagrados que cura las heridas. Contó Shion la historia de aquella Armadura.

\- Vamos, Tenma, tú también deberías beber un poco. Le aconsejó Dohko.

\- Oh...sí. Dijo el muchacho.

\- Sin embargo, ¿por qué Suikyou te dejaría las Armaduras de Pegaso y de Crateris antes de marcharse?. Preguntó el Caballero de Aries.

\- Yo...yo confío en mi Maestro, el Maestro Suikyou jamás me traicionaría. Respondió y de golpe, comenzó a verse que el reflejo sobre el agua estaba cambiando

\- El Agua de Crateris proyecta el Futuro de los Humanos. ¿Eso es cierto, Shion?. Recordó Dohko y le preguntó al rubio.

El castaño se acercó hacia aquella "Puerta del Futuro".

\- Déjame ver, seguro que en mi Futuro seré un hombre apuesto. Dijo y vio la silueta de un Anciano de barba blanca y a Shion se le apareció a él en el Futuro con el mando de Patriarca.

\- Me preocupa...¿Quién es él?. Señaló a un joven en sillas de ruedas y en estado vegetativo.

* * *

 **¿No se esperaban esta sorpresa?, jajajaja, jejeje, bueno, bueno, me calmo XD, tenía ganas de hacer este proyecto, así que espero que les guste. Para esta aventura, como sabrán, no están todos los Caballeros, solo están Shun y Saori, quienes viajan al Pasado para destruir la Espada del Emperador Hades, así que solo estarán en su viaje, Bart, Lisa, Jessica, Martin, los Hermanos Flanders, Abraham de Acuario, los "Herederos", Stan, Ford, Burns, los Generales Skips, Brady y Mavis, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Benson, Papaleta, Thomas, Fantasmano, Starla y Musculoso, quienes serán los acompañantes de Saori y Shun.**

 **¿Reviews? :3 Los estaré esperando :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves, nos estamos viendo.**

 **P.S:** **Las batallas que se llevarán a cabo en el Pasado, en especial con Mordecai y sus amigos, lo mismo para los antiguos Caballeros del Siglo XVIII, van a estar genial :D. No se la vayan a perder.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Alone estaba ahora tomando el control del Imperio como el Emperador Hades, la Espada estaba en sus manos, ese símbolo de poder yacía en aquel joven rubio y la esperanza de que Tenma lo salvara no se pudo concretar, debido a la "Barrera de Hades", la cual aumentaba la fuerza y las ofensivas de los Espectros, por lo cual, tras haber salido de los Territorios Imperiales, Shion, Dohko y Tenma, quien recuperó sus fuerzas con la Copa de la Armadura que se había llevado consigo junto con la de Pegaso, pusieron rumbo hacia el Santuario.

Pero cuando volvieron al Santuario, alguien los recibió con una severa advertencia: Allí estaba para "darles la bienvenida" a Shion y Dohko, un Caballero Dorado gigantesco, su nombre era Ox de Tauro, era más alto que Aldebaran. Sus características eran su piel color blanco, en su rostro podían apreciarse rasgos faciales llamativos, en especial su nariz redonda, marcas debajo de los ojos, sumando al color de sus ojos, los cuales eran de verdes y sus cejas rubias.

\- ¡Mocosos, acaban de convertirse en Caballeros Dorados y hacen cosas estúpidas! ¿Creyeron que no tendrían problemas con tomar la cabeza de Hades?. ¡Tontos actos, que aún realizados por un solo Caballero, guiarán al Ejército de Athena hacia la destrucción!. Los regañó Ox, mientras que Shion y Dohko le iban a explicar todo lo acontecido.

\- Pe...Pero...Dijo Shion.

\- Nosotros...Añadió Dohko.

\- ¡TOMEN LA FURIA DEL CUERNO DORADO: "GRAN CUERNO"!. Lanzó Ox su ofensiva como castigo por haberse metidos en esos problemas..

Pero justo en ese momento, Tenma de Pegaso se interpuso en el ataque, antes de que el Caballero de Tauro terminara su golpe, acercándose hacia el rival.

\- ¡Shion y Dohko se arriesgaron por mí, asumiendo ese riesgo! ¡Sí vas a castigar a alguien, castígame a mí!. Le dijo, depositando toda su culpa en él, pero Ox lanzó a Tenma contra una columna, la cual se resquebrajó y estaba por ceder.

\- ¡Acabaré con los tres, tomen esto! ¡No me den más problemas!. Se preparó el Caballero de Tauro para cumplir su castigo, pero en ese momento, alguien intervino, deteniendo el ataque.

\- No, espera, Ox. Intervino un muchacho de contextura delgada, tamaño promedio y cabellera larga. Su cabello era negro azabache y lo mismo sus ojos. Este joven estaba apoyado contra una serie de columnas, las cuales se llegaba por una escalera y eso llevó a que Ox se volteara para verlo y hallarlo cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡La gente lo llama "El Asesino de Demonios": Izou de Capricornio!. [Lo reconoció Ox a su Camarada, quien bajó las escaleras y fue hasta ellos.] No interfieras, Izou. Yo me encargaré de castigarlos a estos tres. Le ordenó el Caballero de Tauro.

Pero en ese momento, Izou alzó el brazo en alto, asustando Ox.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con la Espada en tu brazo!. Pidió Ox, asustado.

\- Es cierto, la Espada de Capricornio. Recordó Shion alertado por el movimiento futuro del oponente.

\- Corta todo lo que toca. Añadió Dohko, pero sin poder hacer una escapada, Izou lanzó su ofensiva contra el suelo que estaba unido a la Colina.

\- ¡"ESPADA SAGRADA EXCALIBUR"!. Atacó y destruyó aquella parte del suelo, causando una gran conmoción.

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué es eso?! Preguntó Shion.

\- ¡Dividió la tierra!. Añadieron Dohko y Tenma, mientras que caían al Vacío.

Una vez terminada la ofensiva, Ox le lanzó una pregunta al Caballero Izou de Capricornio:

\- Izou, ¿por qué interfieres? Solo pensaba amenazarlos un poco para que reflexionaran más adelante. Quiso saber el Caballero de Tauro.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Ox. Sin embargo, tu poder pudo haberlos matado. Además, dentro de poco tiempo comenzará la Guerra Santa contra Hades, será necesario hasta el último Caballero. Respondió Izou, tranquilo, volteándose pero de pronto, Ox recordó algo de suma importancia que les habían dicho Shion y Shun.

\- Hablando de eso, de acuerdo a las palabras de Shion y Dohko, Hades consiguió un cuerpo y ya ha despertado. Pero aún no hay señales de la natividad de nuestra Athena, a este paso, la derrota será inevitable. Recordó aquel momento, para luego voltearse hacia la Estatua de la Diosa.

\- ¿Dónde se encontrará nuestra Diosa Athena?. Se preguntaron ambos Caballeros de Tauro y Capricornio.

* * *

En el Fondo del Santuario, allí habían caído Shion, Dohko y Tenma tras el ataque de Izou con la "Espada Sagrada Excalibur".

\- ¿Se encuentran bien los dos?. Preguntó Dohko.

\- Sí...eso creo. Respondió Shion afirmativo.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué cortó la tierra? ¿Qué clase de monstruos era? Rayos. Quiso saber Tenma, mientras que se recuperaban del golpe.

\- Jeje, es verdad, Capricornio y Tauro son genuinos Caballeros Dorados, muy diferentes de nosotros. Río Dohko sobre sus dos Camaradas, elogiándolos.

\- No es necesario que los elogies. [Dijo Shion.] Me doy cuenta de nuestra propia inexistencia, debemos convertirnos en Genuinos Caballeros Dorados como ellos lo antes posible. Agregó el rubio.

\- Sí, debemos entrenar mucho más. Juró Dohko en aquel momento.

\- Yo también entrenaré y me volveré más fuerte. [Se les unió Tenma.] ¡E iré a buscar a Alone y al Maestro Suikyou a toda Costa!. Dio su palabra, poniendo su mano en el corazón, haciendo el juramento de salvar a ambos seres queridos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿En la Armadura de Crateris?. Preguntó Izou sobre la Armadura.

\- Sí, Shion y los demás dijeron que se reflejaron en el agua que colocaron en la Armadura. Le explicó Ox sobre aquella función.

\- Sus propios futuros, ¿no es así?. Indagó Izou.

\- I...Imposible. Se negó a creer aquel suceso Ox.

\- Podría ser que...el lugar donde se encuentra Athena ahora es...Dijo Izou, mientras que una oleada de dudas y sorpresas les invadía, abrieron la boca bien grande y...

* * *

 **El Futuro:** Sí, aquella visión que hablaban ambos Caballeros de Pasado era cierta: Porque allí, en aquellos tiempos del Futuro, el Emperador Hades había sido derrotado, pero habían pagado un precio bien alto: Seiya había quedado en estado vegetativo, en una silla de ruedas y cuidado por Saori, ya que él se había lanzado contra la Espada del Emperador, la cual había intentado tomar la vida de Athena para siempre, él recibió la estocada, la cual lo dejó en una especie de coma.

Tristemente y sin poder ver a su hermana Seika, Seiya estaba en estado vegetativo, mientras que era visitado por sus Aprendices, los cuales eran ahora los nuevos Caballeros Dorados las 12 Casas: Bart de Géminis, Lisa de Virgo, Jessica de Cáncer, Allison de Acuario, Milhouse de Tauro, Martin de Capricornio, Sherri y Terri de Escorpio, Rafa de Sagitaria y los Hermanos Rod de Leo y Todd de Libra. Nelson había decidido seguir a su Maestro Ikki y convertirse en el Caballero del Fénix también, mientras que también regresaban los antiguos Caballeros del Siglo XVIII, los cuales eran Abraham Simpson, Caballero de Acuario, Stan y Ford Pines, Caballeros de las Coronas Boreal y Austral y Charles Montgomery Burns, Caballero de Cuervo.

Sumado a eso, en Asgard, los "Herederos", grupo compuesto por Dipper de Mizar Zeta, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, Peridot de Merak Beta, Steven y Connie de Benetnasch Eta, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma, Wendy de Osa Mayor, Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, Star de Megrez Delta y Marco de Doble Alfa, ellos junto con las Crystal Gems rendían homenaje a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el "Muro de los Lamentos".

Y lo mismo se podía decir en el Imperio Marino, donde el Emperador Poseidon se hallaba con Skips, vuelto ahora a ser el General de Crisaor junto con Brady de Caballo Marino, Mavis de Sirena, Thetis de Sirena, Maestra de los dos niños, sumando al grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, quienes se habían convertido en los nuevos Generales de Escila, Sirena, Lymnades y Kraken.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo crees que seguirá el Maestro Seiya, Bart?. Preguntó Lisa, mientras que iban a visitarlo.

\- Su Maestro peleó muy bien contra Hades, niños, pero hay algo que me incomoda mucho y es que es raro que todavía no despierte. Dijo Abraham.

\- Sí, es cierto, hay noches en las que he estado despierto y pienso que también hay algo raro por aquí. Alegó Bart.

Pronto, llegaron ellos hasta donde estaba Saori, entregándole una Pulsera de Flores al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Seiya, hice esta Cadena de Flores. Estoy segura de que te protegerá. Por eso, date prisa y vuelve a ser el Seiya de antes. Rogó Saori, mientras que le ataba aquel regalo a la muñeca del joven castaño y lloraba porque no sabía si iba a despertar.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Bart, Lisa y Abraham.

\- Señorita Saori, Maestro Seiya. Mostraron los tres sus respetos hacia la Diosa, arrodillándose ante ella.

\- Amigos, ¿cómo han estado?. Sean bienvenidos. Dijo ella, mientras que les sonreía y secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Bien para nosotros, pero, ¿Seiya despertó? ¿Sucedió algo?. Preguntó Bart.

Pero Saori negó con la cabeza ante la falta de respuestas del castaño.

\- Esto es raro, me parece que hay algo que de la Batalla de los Campos Elíseos aún no aparece. Alegó Lisa.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Lisa y sé qué es. Les iba a contar Saori sobre la verdad absoluta.

Pero cuando estaba por revelarles la verdad, se escuchó una voz familiar, la cual se hallaba en la colina del "Reloj de Fuego".

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo aquella voz, llevando a la Diosa a voltearse y encontrarse con el Caballero de Bronce Shun de Andrómeda, quien era acompañado por sus Aprendices y Caballeros Dorados de las Casas de Leo y Libra, los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders, quienes se arrodillaron. Además de eso, el hermano menor de Ikki portaba su "Caja de Pandora" con su Armadura en el interior de la misma.

\- ¡Shun, Rod, Todd! [Los reconoció Saori.] ¿Y los demás?. Preguntó ella.

\- No sé qué les sucedió después de que derrotamos a Hades en el Elíseo. Ni Shiryu, ni Hyoga, ni mi hermano Ikki ni Nelson. Pero creo a toda costa que ellos regresaron de vuelta a la Tierra con nosotros. Dijo Andrómeda, contándole los paraderos de sus amigos y del Aprendiz de su hermano.

\- Es verdad. Le dio Saori la confianza.

\- ¿Y Seiya? ¿Acaso está vivo o está muerto?. S...Señorita Saori, ¿Qué sucede con Seiya?. No siento su Cosmos ni su Fuerza Vital, es como si solo quedara el exterior. Preguntó Shun al ver a su amigo en la silla de ruedas.

\- Es debido a la Espada que sigue ahí. ¡La Espada aún está perforando el pecho de Seiya! La que le hirió en el momento que me protegió. Respondió Saori, mientras que se veían imágenes pasadas sobre el momento en el que la Espada de Emperador Hades perforaba la Armadura Celestial de Seiya.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no puedo ver esa Espada!. Exclamó Shun sorprendido.

\- Ni yo. Alegó Rod.

\- Ni yo tampoco. Agregó Todd.

\- La "Espada Invisible" que las personas no pueden ver, en ella permanece el Rencor de Hades. Contó Saori en aquel momento, mientras que Bart pudo ver aquel arma, la cual avanzaba hacia el corazón de Seiya, ya que aún perduraba la misión de Hades de destruirlo por haber interrumpido sus conquistas desde la Era del Mito.

\- No puede ser, e...entonces si esto continúa, la vida de Seiya será...Dijo Andrómeda, pero Saori ya tenía la respuesta.

\- Probablemente tres días. Dijo ella.

\- Tres días. Añadió Shun.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?. Preguntó Bart.

\- En tres días, la Espada de Hades habrá alcanzado el corazón de Seiya y con seguridad, acabará con su vida. Finalizó Saori.

\- Bart tiene razón: Señorita Saori, ¿significa que esa Espada que no puede ser vista, se mueve lentamente?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Es por la "Maldición de Hades". Respondió Saori.

\- ¡Señorita Saori, ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer para salvar a Seiya?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Hay una persona a la que iré a ver. Le respondió, mientras que llegaban Jessica, Allison y Martin.

\- E...En ese caso, yo la acompañaré. Dijo Shun.

\- Nosotros también iremos. Juraron los presentes Caballeros Dorados junto con los "Herederos" que habían llegado, lo mismo los Generales Marino con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube.

\- ¡Sí, nos de paseo!. Festejó Mabel.

\- De hecho vamos en una misión sumamente importante. Le corrigió Peridot.

\- ¡Nos vamos a una misión!. Volvió a festejar, a pesar de estar de luto por los Dorados caídos.

En eso, Saori llama a la Armadura de Athena, la cual entra en escena, uniéndose a la muchacha.

* * *

Y ante aquella aparición, todos los personajes terminaron en "Star Hill".

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó Steven con Connie.

\- Nunca estuvimos aquí. Agregó Ronaldo.

\- Este lugar es "Star Hill". [Les contó Shun sobre la ubicación.] ¿No es la Zona Prohibida donde por Generaciones el Patriarca pronostica la Guerra Santa?. Preguntó Shun a Saori, quien le responde.

\- Así es. También es el lugar más cercano a la Luna con la Tierra. Agrega ella en su respuesta.

\- I...Imposible, entonces la persona a la que iremos a ver es...¿Artemisa? ¡La Diosa de la Luna!. Sentenció el muchacho, hasta que un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sacudir toda la zona.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Preguntó Nube con Eileen.

\- ¡Chicos, no se separen!. Pidió Saori.

\- Se está sacudiendo el Espacio-Tiempo. Dijo Shun.

\- Shun, chicos, no se alejen de mí, si lo hacen, serán tragados en el Intervalo Espacio-Tiempo y nunca más podrán regresar. Les alertó la Diosa.

\- ¡No se preocupe, Señorita Saori, por suerte siempre traigo mi gancho espía que nos salva a todos!. Dijo Mabel en ese momento.

En aquel momento, el paisaje cambió, mostrando todo un camino montañoso.

\- Se...Señorita Saori, ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Adónde hemos llegado? ¿Podría ser el Mundo de la Luna?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Wow, jajaja, esto es increíble, tomaré unas fotos. Dijo Papaleta, quien tomaba su cámara.

\- No, estamos al pie del Olimpo. Respondió Saori, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo dice?. Preguntó Dipper, sorprendido.

\- Como oyeron, lejos de aquí se encuentra el Templo de mi hermana: El Templo de Artemisa. Les anunció Saori, mientras que Shun decide vestirse con su Armadura, para eso, va a abrir la "Pandora Box".

\- Yo también me pondré la Armadura, no sabemos qué pueda haber más adelante. Dijo el peli verde.

Pero cuando se la pone, ve que ya no es más Divina.

\- La Armadura Divina regresó a la original Armadura de Bronce. En el Elíseo, la Armadura Divina de Andrómeda que resucitó entre las cenizas y evolucionó a partir de la de Bronce con la Sangre de Athena. Observó Shun sorprendido, mientras que Saori le explicaba el por qué había vuelto a su estado original.

\- Por lo tanto, ahora que terminó su misión, regresó una vez más a su forma original en el interior de su caja. Explicó ella.

\- Ya veo. Vistiendo la Armadura de Andrómeda, libré numerosas batallas hasta ahora, aunque he atravesado la Tierra de la Muerte en muchas ocasiones, he dependido de esta Armadura para mi Seguridad. Mostró Shun su orgullo por portar la Armadura de Andrómeda.

\- Es verdad, han participado en muchas batallas hasta ahora. Y siempre he sido rescatada por ustedes, pero ahora, yo rescataré a Seiya de las garras de la "Maldición de Hades". Bien, vayamos para el Templo de Artemisa. Dijo Saori.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamaron todos los presentes.

* * *

Volviendo al Pasado:

\- _Je, Izou, Ox, ¿Ustedes no saben dónde se encuentra Athena?_. Preguntó una misteriosa voz, la cual despertó sorpresa en los dos Caballeros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Preguntó Ox.

\- ¡"El Hombre Más Cercano a Dios"! ¡El Tranquilo Shijima de Virgo!. Reconoció Izou a la voz, mostrando a un joven de contextura delgada, piel blanca, su cabello era de color rojo medio largo y sus ojos eran azules, además de estar sentado, cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados, aumentando su Cosmos.

* * *

\- _"Puedo sentirlo, viene desde un Lejano Espacio-Tiempo, el enorme Cosmos de Athena se aproxima a esta Dimensión"._ Pudo sentir el Caballero de Virgo.

* * *

De regreso en la Luna, Shun, Saori y los demás vieron que estaban perdidos.

\- Señorita Saori, el camino se divide a partir de aquí. Dijo Shun.

\- Parece que nos hemos perdido, Shun. Alegó Saori.

\- Mmm, jamás hemos estado por aquí, lo siento mucho, chicos. Pidió disculpas Stan, tras haber analizado el camino.

\- Ni siquiera los Cuervos Negros pueden reconocer esta zona. Alegó Burns.

De repente, desde la columna con forma de Media Luna, una voz les detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van? Preguntó aquella persona encapuchada de negro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? Le preguntó Saori a la figura de la columna.

\- Soy la Bruja de la Luna, Hécate. Este lugar está prohibido para los Humanos, regresen de inmediato. Se presentó y luego ordenó de que se retiraran de allí mismo.

\- No nos iremos hasta que no veamos a Artemisa, ¿acaso eres un pariente de la loca familia de Saori?. Preguntó Rigby, burlándose pero terminó recibiendo un golpe de Mordecai.

\- ¿Sabes que estamos en el Olimpo? Si te llegan a escuchar, nos matan a todos. Le dijo su amigo.

\- Ok, Ok, solo quería ponerle onda a este ambiente, Dios, parece un velorio. Alegó Rigby, quien recibió otro golpe de Mordecai.

\- Queremos ir al Templo de la Luna. Dio Saori su explicación, mientras que Hécate descendía de la columna.

\- ¿Qué asunto lo lleva a Humanos a ese Templo?. Quiso saber la Bruja, quien podía verse su rostro arrugado por el paso del Tiempo.

\- Dios, sí se ve un Dios, yo me hago Sacerdote. Alegó Rigby, tras ver la cara de Hécate, mientras que recibía otro golpe por parte de Mordecai.

\- Encontrarme con mi hermana. Soy Athena, la hermana menor de Artemisa. Abuela, por favor, díganos qué camino debemos tomar. Se presentó Saori, mientras que Hécate la observaba.

\- Ahh, ya veo. Tenía que ser Athena, alguien tan hermosa. Les mostraré cómo llegar pero, ¿Qué me darán a cambio?. Se ofreció en mostrarles el camino a cambio de un pago.

\- ¿Dinero?. Le ofreció Bart.

\- ¿Unas vacaciones pagadas en Gravity Falls?. Ofrecieron Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Wendy.

\- ¿Alitas del "Reino de las Alitas"? Mostró Rigby con Musculoso y los demás la oferta.

\- ¿Joyas?. Añadió Pacífica.

\- ¿Alitas del "Reino de las Alitas"?. Volvió a preguntar Rigby.

\- Lo siento, pero por desgracia no tenemos nada de valor con nosotros. Pidió disculpas Saori, pero Hécate sacó una daga.

\- Ese hermoso cabello. Se dice que quien beba del cabello hervido de Athena, se prolongará su vida por cien años. Si me lo entrega todo, esta Anciana será capaz de recuperar la Eterna Juventud. Le explicó Hécate.

\- Es absurdo, ¿Quién creería en algo así?. Se interpuso Shun pero Athena tomó la daga.

\- Sí solo se trata del cabello, se lo daré. [Dijo, cortándose el pelo y entregándoselo a Hécate.] Aquí tiene. Vamos. Entregó ella el cabello a cambio de la información.

\- Entonces díganos ¿Qué camino nos lleva al Templo?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Sigan recto. Respondió la Bruja, pero Shun con Saori y los demás se preguntaron qué camino debían seguir recto, pero ya era tarde, ya que Hécate habia desaparecido.

\- ¡AH, espera!. Intentaron Rod y Todd frenarla, pero era tarde.

\- ¡Solo tomó el cabello para después huir!. Exclamó Bart furioso.

\- Chicos, parece ser que fue solo un camino desde el principio. Les llamó Mordecai, apuntando hacia el Norte.

\- ¡Qué acto tan cobarde el de robarnos y engañarnos con una ilusión!. Se quejó Lisa.

\- Ya no importa, andando. Ordenó Saori, mientras que tomaba el camino hacia el Templo de la Luna para ver a Artemisa.

\- Por otra parte, que la longitud del cabello deba decidir la vida de una mujer. Se lamentó Shun.

\- La verdad es que hace tiempo que lo quería más corto. Es más lindo y ligero, jeje. [Le calmó Saori, mientras que volvía a ponerse el Casco de la Armadura y se ponía seria.] El Templo de la Luna ya está cerca. Dijo ella, mientras que se ponían en marcha..

* * *

Finalmente llegaron hacia aquel edificio, el cual se erguía imponente ante todos.

\- Wow, Señorita Saori, ¿aquí es donde vive su hermana Artemisa?. Preguntó Papaleta, tomando fotos al edificio y subían las escaleras.

\- Así es, por favor, cuando entremos sean cordiales con ella. Pidió la muchacha.

\- Todo en orden. Juró Rigby con no faltarle le respeto a ningún Dios.

Pronto ingresaron en el Templo.

\- Finalmente hemos llegado, Señorita Saori. ¿Este es el Templo de Artemisa, la Diosa de la Luna?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Señorita Saori, sin ofender, pero ¿no hay nadie en su familia a la que no le falte un tornillo o no intente matarla?. Fue la pregunta de Rigby a Saori, cosa que la hizo reír, a pesar de la situación tensa que se vivía.

\- Uh, Rigby, ¿por qué has dicho eso?. Preguntó Benson, quien trataba de no ponerse rojo.

\- Miren que llamativas son esas Arqueras sobre la Muralla. Señaló Papaleta, pero cuando les tomó una foto, éstas comenzaron con un bombardeo feroz de flechas, las cuales eran evadidas por Saori, Shun y los demás.

\- ¡CUIDADO, SEÑORITA SAORI! ¡NIÑOS, AHORA: "DEFENSA RODANTE"!. Advirtió y lanzó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders sus ofensivas contra los enemigos..

Esto funcionó y detuvo las oleadas de ataque.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Dejen de atacarnos!. Preguntó Shun y ordenó de que cesaran los ataques.

Pero las Arqueras sobre la Muralla no pensaban ceder por ningún momento y volvieron a apuntarles.

\- Eso es lo que nosotros deseamos saber: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntaron las Arqueras.

\- ¡¿Quiénes vamos a ser?! ¡Oh no, no somos Caballeros de Athena, somos de la Pizzería!. Respondió Benson con sarcasmo y furia.

\- General Benson de Sirena, tranquilo, yo me encargo: Les aseguro que no somos enemigos. Esta persona es la hermana de...Les dijo Shun, pero las Arqueras volvieron a atacarlos con sus bombardeos de flechas.

\- No los escucharemos: Aquellos que entren al Templo sin permiso, recibirán la muerte. Sentenció la Capitana de las Arqueras, quienes estaban listas para volver a atacarlos.

\- ¡Agh, vamos, encima que fuimos sinceros con los Dioses y así nos reciben! ¡Vayan a llorar la Iglesia, banda de cobardes, gallinas, que encima se hacen los "Señoritos y Señoritas Dioses" pero mandan a sus Sirvientes para pelear contra nosotros! ¡SE ACABÓ Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA SI ME CASTIGAN LOS DIOSES, YA HE TENIDO BASTANTE! ¡RECIBAN EL DOBLE ATAQUE DE RIGBY DE CRISTAL!: "AÑO NUEVO"! [Exclamó Rigby, harto de tantos problemas, lanzando un bombardeo de fuegos artificiales, causando toda una confusión.] ¡Y PARA TERMINAR: "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. Lanzó su ofensiva, congelando a las Arqueras, las cuales quedaron atrapadas por el frío, hasta que lograron salir de la trampa.

Cuando estaban por volver a atacar, una voz las detuvo.

\- Esperen, Satélites. Les detuvo una voz.

\- ¡Señora Calisto!. Las reconocieron ellas a la Comandante de los Ejércitos Satélites.

Calisto era una joven adulta, atractiva, cuerpo con contextura delgada y su piel es clara.

\- Ustedes apártense. Disculpen la rudeza. Les ordenó ella a sus Soldados, mientras que bajaban las armas, luego se dirigió hacia los invitados, bajando las escaleras, para luego mostrarse arrepentida.

\- _Y tenías razón, Mapache._ Le dijo Mordecai al oído a Rigby.

\- Perdónenos, por favor, Athena. Soy la Dama de Compañía de la Señorita Artemisa, mi nombre es Calisto. Pidió disculpas y se presentó.

\- He venido a ver a mi hermana mayor, por favor, entrégale mi mensaje. Pidió Saori, pero también la Comandante tenía su mensaje.

\- Las malas acciones de Athena han llegado a oídos de la Señora Artemisa. Les dio la mala noticia.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntó Athena sorprendida.

\- ¿A qué acciones se refiere?. Quiso saber Lisa de Virgo.

\- Acabó con los dos grandes Dioses que le seguían al Supremo Gran Zeus en los Doce Olímpicos. El Emperador de los Mares Poseidon y el Emperador del Inframundo Hades. Les pido que se retiren, por favor. Contó Calisto, mientras que se recordaban las batallas pasadas.

\- No, no, nos vamos de aquí. Se negó Bart.

\- No me iré, si no me dejas pasar. Respondió Athena y Calisto subió las escaleras.

\- Entonces adelante, por favor. Acató Calisto la orden y comenzaron a seguirla, subiendo las escaleras para llegar con la Diosa de la Luna.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo :3, luego continuaré con el siguiente y los demás :D. Espero que les vaya a gustar, no me olvido nunca de poner un poco de comedia de nuestros amigos de "Regular Show" y en especial de Papaleta, los que hayan visto el capítulo final ya sabrán como se siente :( cuando termina una gran serie.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí perduran los personajes para siempre :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y El Cazador Argentino :D. Cuídense y buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Siguieron a Calisto por las escaleras de ascenso hacia el Templo Lunar, el Sagrado Sitio donde la Diosa Artemisa de la Luna se hallaba pero a esperar de una buena respuesta, Saori reconocía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien, ya que su hermana estaba enterada de las malas decisiones que la Diosa había tomado con respecto a los Humanos y con la derrota del Emperador Poseidon y la muerte del Emperador Hades en el Inframundo.

\- Señorita Saori. Le llamó Mordecai.

\- ¿Sí, Mordecai? Preguntó ella, mientras que veía a él y sus amigos arrodillados ante su persona.

\- En el nombre del Caballero Dragón Negro, cuya Armadura porto con honor y respeto, quiero decirle, también en nombre de mis amigos, que no me importa lo que piensen los Dioses, fue una Guerra y en las Guerras no debe permitir la Diosa que protege a la Tierra, de que no triunfen los Dioses Malignos: Usted tomó su decisión y los enfrentó, no por el Olimpo, sino por los Humanos, a quien ama con todo su corazón. Le dijo Mordecai, dándole ánimos a la chica y a Shun.

\- Sabias palabras las de usted, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, gracias, muchísimas gracias. Le agradeció la Diosa.

\- Sepa que a pesar de que nosotros no seamos Humanos, que seamos un Arrendajo, un Mapache, una Máquina de Chicles, una Paleta Gigante, un Monstruo Vede, un Fantasma, una chica Topo, una chica Nube y una Cabra Espía, nosotros lucharemos por usted. Prometió Mordecai con sus amigos.

\- Lo mismo nosotros. Juraron los "Herederos".

\- Y nosotros. Agregaron los nuevos Caballeros Dorados y se arrodillaron, aún ante la mirada seria de Calisto.

\- No está sola, Señorita Saori, nunca lo estará. Le dijo Shun.

\- Y así será, amigos, gracias. Dijo ella, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegaron al destino tan temido y esperado.

En un enorme monumento de piedra y mármol se podía ver el Trono de Artemisa, bajo ella, la Luna y las llamas de las antorchas que iluminaban todo el sitio. Pronto, Saori se arrodilló ante su hermana.

\- E...Esa persona es...Dijo Shun, pero la Diosa Athena se le adelantó.

\- La Diosa de la Luna Artemisa. Respondió Saori.

Fue entonces que habló Artemisa ante ella.

\- Hermana, ¿vienes a morir?. Se dirigió con un tono de seriedad, oculto su rostro por la Oscuridad.

\- Hermana Mayor, desde el principio estuve preparada para morir. Respondió Saori.

En aquel momento, Artemisa se levantó de su Trono y bajó las escaleras, portando el Cetro de la Luna, su Símbolo de Poder.

\- En ese caso, yo, Artemisa, te castigaré, Athena. Dio su sentencia la Diosa de Luna.

Allí estaba por completo revelado el aspecto de Artemisa: Cabellos rubios cenizo y brillante, lacio y bastante largos. Poseía ojos peculiares, del tipo "Ojos de Insecto", completamente negros y con algunos brillos.

Se acercó hasta la Diosa pero los acompañantes que iban con ella la rodearon.

\- Aún lado, Caballeros, Generales y Herederos, no es su pelea. Les ordenó Artemisa.

\- Ni lo piense, Señorita Artemisa, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí. Advirtió el General Benson de Sirena.

\- ¿Estarán en lo correcto de que lo están cometiendo es obstruir el trabajo de los Dioses? ¡Un sacrilegio! Así atrás. Volvió a ordenarles.

\- Dios, ¡Qué carácter que tiene usted! ¿Por qué no la deja tranquila? Usted sabrá, ya que es una Diosa, de que si Hades se salía con las suyas, él llegaría hasta aquí ¿y usted qué hará? _"Adelante, Señor Hades, máteme pero que sea rápido, ya que quisiera morir como una Diosa y no como una cobarde"_. Imitió Mordecai a Artemisa, cosa que ella iba a darle una bofetada por tal humillación, sin embargo, Nube la detuvo.

\- A mi novio, el Caballero del Dragón Negro, jamás le levantes una mano. ¿Oyó?. Dejó Nube su advertencia, sosteniendo la mano de Artemisa con fuerza.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?. Sugirió Rigby, mientras que tomaba con Mordecai sus guitarras y tocaban aquella canción.

(Música Why can´t we be friends?, War)

Why can't we be friends (4x)

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time

I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine

Why can't we be friends (4x)

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown

I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around

I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line

I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime

Why can't we be friends (4x)

The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me

As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony

I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president

And I could, and I could,

and I could show you how your money's spent

Why can't we be friends (4x)

Sometimes I don't speak right

But did I know what I was talking about

I know you're working for the CIA

They wouldn't have you in the mafia

Why can't we be friends (50x).

Justo cuando terminaron de tocar, Artemisa los miró muy serios a todos ellos.

\- _Viejo, ¿ya estamos perdidos?_ Preguntó Rigby, sonriendo muy nervioso y susurrando a su amigo.

\- _Sí, ya lo estamos, pero bueno, pelearemos._ Respondió Mordecai, mientras que Artemisa se olvidaba de ellos por un momento y volvía con Saori, quien le habló.

\- Pero antes, tengo una petición que hacerte: Dentro de poco, la vida del Caballero de Pegaso, conocido como Seiya, le será arrebatada, a causa de la Invisible Espada de Hades. Pidió Saori la ayuda de su hermana.

\- Él fue mi Maestro, también el de mi hermana y mis amigos, por favor, Señorita Artemisa, se lo pedimos. Pidió Bart, uniéndose a la plegaria con Lisa y los demás.

\- ¿Mi Poder? Cuestionó Artemisa.

\- Tú y nuestro hermano mayor Apolo son los Dioses de la Luna y el Sol. Remarcó Saori, tranquilizando a la Diosa de la Luna.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres retroceder en el Tiempo e ir al Pasado para arrebatar la Espada de Hades?. Preguntó la chica, quien mantenía apuntada su Cetro de la Luna contra Saori.

\- No pude encontrar...No pude encontrar otro método a parte de este para salvar a Seiya. Le explicó Saori.

\- Silencio. No te basta con ocasionar dispuestas con Poseidon y Hades, sino que además piensas deformar el Espacio-Tiempo. ¡TE CASTIGARÉ!. Dio su sentencia, el veredicto final contra su hermana y la atacó con su Cetro, pero ella también presentó la defensa.

\- Aunque se trate de mi hermana mayor, de ninguna manera ofreceré mi vida hasta no haber salvado a Seiya. Dijo Saori, firme, mientras que se enfrentaba a Artemisa.

\- ¡No podemos dejarla sola, amigos, tomen por asalto todo este sitio!. Ordenó Dipper y cerraron las puertas.

\- ¡QUE NADIE SE VAYA A MOVER!. Ordenó Mabel, mientras que con Rigby, Mordecai, Benson, Mavis, Brady y Skips asaltaban las Murallas.

\- ¿Acaso será como una clásica toma de rehenes? ¿O un asalto terrorista?. Quiso saber Papaleta, quien había ayudado a cerrar las puertas.

\- ¡¿VAS A SALVAR LA VIDA DE LOS HUMANOS CUYAS EXISTENCIAS SON IGUALES A BASURA?!. Preguntó Artemisa, furiosa y luchando contra su hermana.

Justo en aquel momento, Martin la sorprendió por detrás, tomándola del cuello.

\- Si sigue peleando contra la Señorita Saori, yo, Martin de Capricornio, Sucesor del Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio, juro que le rebanaré su Cuello Divino y veremos qué tan Sagrada es usted, Señorita Artemisa. Le advirtió Martin, quien colocó la Espada Excalibur contra el cuello de la mujer.

\- ¡¿Nos llama "basura" a los que peleamos en las 12 Casas, mientras que usted estaba aquí sentada sin hacer nada?! ¡EL CABALLERO SAGA DE GÉMINIS NOS ENCOMENDÓ LA MISIÓN DE PROTEGER A ATHENA Y ESO HAREMOS! ¡AHORA DÉJELE IR O JURO QUE HARÉ ESTALLAR ESTE SITIO CON MI "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Ordenó Bart, mientras que Artemisa luchaba aún contra Saori y Martin no la soltaba para nada.

\- ¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE ERRADICAR A LOS HUMANOS!. Exclamó ella, a pesar de las resistencias que se estaba topando en su camino.

\- Tal vez estés en lo cierto y los Humanos sean tontos, se mienten mutuamente, roban y hasta asesinan sin arrepentimiento alguno. Mientras haya Amor, yo creeré en los Humanos. Dio Saori su palabra de proteger a los Humanos, pero a pesar de ese intento, Artemisa la arrinconó contra un muro, Shun intentó ayudarla, pero Calisto lo detuvo, sumando de que Martin y Bart habían sido reducidos junto con los demás, pero no los "Herederos".

\- Lo siento, niño. No te muevas. Le advirtió la Comandante de los "Satélites".

\- ¡DIOS, ¿ASÍ ES COMO TRATAN LOS DIOSES A LOS HUMANOS?! ¡COMO BASURA, BASURA SON USTEDES, ¿LA FAMILIA DE SAORI? JAJAJA, HASTA MI FAMILIA SON MÁS AMABLES Y CARITATIVOS, USTEDES SON UNA VERGÜENZA!. Exclamó Mordecai con Rigby.

\- ¡Silencio! Parece que pasar tanto tiempo con los Humanos, finalmente te han contagiado su estupidez. Después de todo, el Amor es una ilusión creada por los Humanos. Debes dejar de ser influenciada por esos Humanos. Tarde o Temprano, atraerás la Ira del Gran Señor, serás rebajada de ser una Diosa a ser una Humana. Dio ella su advertencia, pero Saori no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

\- Connie, ella está hablando igual que Hades, ¡está loca!. Dijo Steven a su novia.

\- ¡Sí, eres una loca, Artemisa!. Gritó Connie, pero la Diosa no les prestó atención.

\- ¡Aún así yo quiero creer en las personas!. Hermana, te lo ruego, préstame tu Poder. Dijo Athena, mientras que lograba calmar la situación.

\- Athena. Dijo Artemisa.

\- Muéstrame la forma de viajar en el Tiempo, por favor. Pidió ella.

\- Ni nuestro hermano mayor Apolo ni yo somos capaces de controlar el Tiempo, sólo vigilamos el Movimiento del Tiempo. El único capaz de hacerlo no es uno de los Doce del Olimpo. El único Dios que trasciende sobre de ellos. ¡CHRONOS, EL DIOS DEL TIEMPO!. Le explicó la Diosa de la Luna en ese momento.

\- Hermana, en ese caso, ¿cómo puedo encontrar a Chronos? Preguntó Saori.

\- Chronos es el Dios Sin Forma, nadie sabe a dónde ir para poder encontrarlo. Si ya lo comprendiste, vete ya y olvídate todo lo relacionado con ese Humano. Artemisa no le dio explicaciones a Athena y se retiró de la pelea.

* * *

Pronto, todos ellos se encontraban devuelta en el Camino del Monumento de la Luna.

\- Uhh, Dios. Se quejó Eileen por la expulsión del Olimpo.

\- Señorita Saori, ¿se encuentra bien?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Estoy bien. [Respondió la Diosa] Pero para poder salvar a Seiya, debo encontrar un método para viajar a través del Tiempo. Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Pe...Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ver a Chronos? ¿No dijo nada de eso?. Quiso saber Rod.

\- ¿Quieren que les diga?. Preguntó voz, la cual se hallaba en la Columna de la Luna.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntaron todos ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Shun.

\- Soy la Bruja de la Luna Hécate. Se presentó la Bruja ahora rejuvenecida y con cabellos verdes.

\- Rigby, ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Les mando un mensaje por celular a mis padres y a mi hermano Dom: _"Ustedes, en comparación con la Familia de Athena, son el equivalente a los Campos Elíseos"_ y dejo este a Artemisa. Dijo Rigby, quien dejó aquella pancarta en la Columna.

* * *

\- Señora Artemisa, ¿cree que fue lo correcto? Llevar devuelta a esos dos después de todo. Preguntó Calisto, preocupada.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, Calisto. Aún sabiendo que ella misma se arroja a un sinfín de calamidades, mi Valiente Hermana Menor, esa Pequeña en verdad ama a los Humanos. Dijo Artemisa, quien reconoció la valentía de Athena y sus ojos se habían humedecido por las lágrimas.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando Calisto salió del Templo Luna, allí estaba una persona que había llamado para que se hiciera cargo de un asunto de suma importancia.

\- La Scoumoune, Jefa de las Unidades Comando está aquí. Se presentó la Comandante de las Satélites, quien se arrodilló ante Calisto.

\- Acaba con Athena. Le ordenó la chica.

\- ¿Eh? Se quedó sorprendida La Scoumoune.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?.

\- ¿Está bien que matemos a la hermana menor de la Señorita Artemisa? Preguntó la castaña.

\- Aunque es una Diosa, actúa como si fuera solo una chiquilla que no entiende su deber. Su existencia solo inflige dolor a la Señora Artemisa. Debes mantenerlo en secreto a la Señora Artemisa, ¿entendido?. Impartió y dio a conocer toda la situación a la Arquera.

\- Sí, déjeselo a mi "Técnica Mortal", la "Víbora Carmesí". Acató la orden y se fue dirigiendo para llevar a cabo el atentado.

* * *

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shun?. Preguntó Saori, mientras que iban subiendo los caminos montañosos.

\- Ah...Sí. Respondió el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Niño, presta atención, este Valle es el lugar más profundo de las Cordilleras del Olimpo. Una vez que caes por ahí, no podrás volver a subir. Dijo Hécate en modo de advertencia.

\- Pe...Pero pareciera que solo damos vueltas por acantilados y lugares escarpados desde hace rato. ¿En verdad llegaremos con el Dios Chronos?. Analizó Shun todo el recorrido que estaban haciendo.

\- Es cierto, ya parece que llevamos días por aquí. Alegó Stan con Ford.

\- Hay algo que debemos hacer a cualquier precio en tres días. Dijo Saori.

\- ¿Mmm? Se preguntó Hécate.

Pero cuando Saori le iba a contar sobre la misión, Shun se volteó, sintiendo la presencia de alguien.

\- ¿Shun? Preguntó la Diosa.

\- Nos persiguen, Señorita Saori. Yo me encargaré de esto, ustedes sigan adelante. No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo en este lugar. Pidió Shun de que se apresuraran, pero nadie pensaba dejarlo solo.

\- Entiendo, te lo dejo a ti. Dijo Saori, mientras que hacía el Sur venían avanzando las Satélites de Calisto y también venían corriendo Mordecai y Rigby como locos.

\- ¡LEYERON EL MENSAJE, LEYERON EL MENSAJE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Rigby aterrado.

Shun comenzó a encender su Cosmos junto con Rod y Todd.

\- Parece que tienen mucha prisa, ¿Qué es lo que desean? Preguntó el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- ¿NO TE APARTARÁS? Preguntó una de las Satélites y dispararon todo un bombardeo de flechas, las cuales fueron detenidas por las defensas de Shun y sus Aprendices.

\- Si es posible, me gustaría no tener que librar una disputa, se los pido, no quiero herir a nadie. [Pidió Shun, pero no hubo respuesta.] ¡No tengo otra opción! ¡RUGE, "CADENA NEBULAR"!. Se defendió Shun.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"! Atacó Rod.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Lanzó Todd su ofensiva con su hermano y Shun.

\- ¡"ONDA DE TRUENO"!. Atacó Shun y logró dejar fuera de combate a las Satélites, pero llegó la Comandante en Jefe, quien les apuntó con su Arco y Flecha.

\- Ya veo, ¿esa es la "Cadena Nebular de Andrómeda"? Pero no funcionará contra las Flechas de La Scoumoune. ¡TOMEN ESTO: "LA VÍBORA CARMESÍ"!. Advirtió la Jefa y lanzó su ofensiva, formando una gigantesca Serpiente.

\- ¡"ONDA DE TRUENO"!. Atacó Shun como defensa.

Pero el ataque siguió en camino.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer, pareciera que volara describiendo una Espiral que bloquea los movimientos de mi "Cadena"!. Gritó Shun, pero que era alcanzado.

\- Es una herida superficial, acabaré contigo. [Sentenció ella, listo para matar a Shun y a sus compañeros, pero en ese momento, algo la tomó por sorpresa.] ¡¿Qué es es Cosmos?!. Se preguntó ella..

Un aura de fuego comenzaba a verse en el lado Este de las Montañas.

\- No...No puedo creer lo poderoso que es, es la primera vez que siento un Cosmos tan agresivo como éste. Dijo sorprendida, mientras que del Fuego aparecían dos Caballeros listos para enfrentarla.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, La Scoumoune?! Se burló Nube con Mordecai y sus amigos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué Athena está? Preguntó Ox.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Shijima? Preguntó Izou.

\- _"Así es, Izou y Ox. Athena...Athena vendrá sin falta ¡A ESTA ÉPOCA!"_. Respondió el Caballero de Virgo de forma profética.

* * *

\- El Cosmos desapareció. Se asombró la Comandante.

\- He...Hermano. Dijo Shun, sabiendo que él había venido en su rescate.

\- De todos modos le daré el golpe final, y enseguida iré en busca de Athena. Advirtió ella y disparó su Flecha, pero una Pluma de Fénix impidió la ofensiva, deteniendo la misma.

La chica se arrodilló.

\- Q...¿Qué es esto? ¿La Pluma de una Armadura? ¡AHHHH! ¡Sabía que estaban ahí! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "LA VÍBORA CARMESÍ"!. Se preguntó ella, examinando la Pluma, pero aquel Cosmos volvió a sentirse y la tomó por sorpresa, causando que ella disparara varias Flechas contra el enemigo, quien las detuvo.

De ahí comenzaron a salir del Fuego dos Caballeros.

\- Qui, ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!. Quiso saber ella, asustada.

\- No deberías perder los estribos por cualquier cosa, mucho menos usar una rama tan frágil como ésta para atacar ¡AL AVE FÉNIX Y SU APRENDIZ!. Respondió Ikki, quien había venido junto con Nelson, el cual también portaba la Armadura del Fénix junto a su Maestro.

\- E...¿Eres el Fénix del que se dice que es el más fuerte de los Caballeros de Bronce?. Preguntó La Scoumoune.

\- Je, hay muchos Caballeros más fuertes que yo. Incluso la habilidad de Andrómeda es mucho más fuerte aquí. Río Ikki, manteniendo la seriedad junto con Nelson.

\- ¿Qué? ¡TOMEN ESTO: "LA VÍBORA CARMESÍ"!. Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva la castaña, pero Ikki y Nelson se prepararon para contra-atacar.

\- Te la devolvemos. Dijo Nelson y la Flecha anterior chocó contra la actual. destruyéndola y golpeando a la Comandante en Jefe La Scoumoune, quien cayó al suelo derrotada.

Ikki y Nelson se acercaron a Shun.

\- Aún hay cosas que debes hacer, así que tú y tus amigos protejan a Athena. ¡Vámonos, Nelson!. Pidió Ikki y ambos se retiraron del escenario.

Pronto, Shun fue despertándose.

\- Qué...¿Qué significa esto? [Se preguntó de ver a La Scoumoune derribada en el suelo y una Pluma familiar.] Ikki, hermano, Nelson, sa...sabía que vendrías. Se alegró Shun en aquel momento y pronto pusieron marcha hacia donde había ido Athena.

* * *

\- Hemos llegado. El único lugar en la Tierra donde poder encontrar al Dios del Tiempo. Le dijo Hécate, estando ella y Saori al borde del Vacío.

\- Pe...Pero no sabia que había un Lago tan grande como éste en el Olimpo. Se sorprendió Saori.

\- Observa bien, Athena, eso no es agua. Pidió la Bruja de cabellos verdes suma atención.

\- ¿Es una Nebulosa? Volvió a preguntar la Diosa.

\- No es sólo una, pueden verse todas las Nebulosas del Macrocosmos. Es el Mundo que trasciende el Tiempo, en este lugar se mezclan el Pasado y el Futuro. ¡EL PORTAL DE ESPACIO-TIEMPO SOBRE LA TIERRA!. Exclamó Hécate, pero aquel grito despertó al Dios del Tiempo.

\- _¿Quién perturba la tranquilidad del Tiempo?_ Preguntó Chronos.

\- El Dios del Tiempo Chronos. Dijo Hécate, mientras que el personaje invisible lanzaba una ofensiva contra Saori.

\- _¡DESAPAREZCAN, AQUELLOS QUE MOLESTEN AL TIEMPO, SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA, SERÁN ERRADICADOS Y DISPERSADOS POR EL UNIVERSO!_. Sentenció Chronos.

\- ¡Le ruego que me escuche, vine arriesgando mi vida, confiando en su Gran Poder, Chronos!. Pidió Saori de que se detuviera, pero éste hizo desaparecer a la Bruja Hécate de la Luna.

* * *

\- ¿Dices que dejaste escapar a Athena? Preguntó Calisto molesta a La Scoumoune.

\- Lo...Lo siento mucho, Señora Calisto. Se trata de...Pidió disculpas y le contó de lo ocurrido en la Batalla de las Montañas del Olimpo.

\- ¡¿DE FÉNIX Y SU APRENDIZ?! Es terriblemente angustiante, el que los Caballeros pongan un pie en el Olimpo, tierra de los Dioses. Ya nadie podrá tener la insolencia de Athena, hay que arrebatarle la vida por cualquier medio posible. Sería sumamente peligroso despertar la ira de todos los Dioses del Olimpo. Se mostró Calisto muy preocupada por la situación.

* * *

Cuando Saori estaba por caer a las Nebulosas del Macrocosmos, Shun llegó para salvar con los "Refuerzos".

\- ¡Señorita Saori, ¿se encuentra bien, Señorita Saori?! Preguntó Shun a la Diosa.

\- Si no hubieras llegado, en momentos como éste hubiera sido lanzada en diferentes direcciones del Tiempo. Le agradeció Saori por haber llegado a tiempo.

\- Pe...Pero, ¿Qué es este lugar? Quiso saber Shun.

\- Es el Sitio de Chronos, la Entrada del Espacio-Tiempo. Hécate fue sacrificada. Le contó Saori.

\- ¿La Bruja? Preguntó Shun.

Pero el peligro no había pasado.

\- ¡La Nebulosa se está acercando! ¡A este ritmo seremos tragados!. Alertó Dipper con Mabel, quienes se abrazaron.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó el Dios del Tiempo.

\- ¡Le responderé, Gran Chronos! ¡Yo soy Athena de los Doce Olímpicos!. Me gustaría pedirle que me envíe al Pasado. Sí, regresar unos 200 años atrás a la Época de la Anterior Guerra Santa, ¡justo en medio de la Batalla entre el Ejército de Athena y el de Hades! ¡Lo hago para salvar la vida de un Hombre!. A esa persona sólo le quedan tres días de vida al recibir la Espada con la "Maldición de Hades". Pidió Athena a Chronos.

\- _¿Significa que vas al Pasado para deshacerte de esa Espada?_ Preguntó el Dios del Tiempo.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamó ella.

\- _El destino no puede cambiarse, hagas lo que hagas, los ojos de esa persona no se volverán a abrir. Sólo conseguirás que se pierdan vidas de más personas._ Le explicó Chronos de las desventajas y consecuencias de viajar en el Tiempo.

\- ¡Le daré cualquier cosa a cambio, Gran Chronos! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Por eso se lo ruego, envíeme a la Época de Anterior Guerra Santa!. Rogó Athena y fue entonces que sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

Un Enorme Reloj de Arena apareció ante ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Shun.

\- _Athena, tu vida está en mis manos, te otorgaré un lapso de tres días hasta que caiga la Arena del Reloj Estelar. Solo hay algo que debo decirte: No debes cambiar la historia._ Le contó Chronos a Athena sobre el viaje, mientras que se iban preparando.

\- Escuchen, amigos, Abraham y yo nos quedaremos para proteger a Seiya, ya escucharon lo que dijo Chronos: No alteren nada del Pasado. Dijo el General Skips, quien no iría junto con Abraham.

\- Cuídate, Abuelo, por favor, protejan al Maestro Seiya. Pidieron Bart y Lisa, quienes se despidieron del Caballero de Acuario y Mordecai y sus amigos de Skips.

\- Estaremos bien y no te preocupes por tu Maestro, Seiya, él estará a salvo. Le prometió Abraham.

Ya estaban todos listos para iniciar el viaje.

\- Esta Cadena de Flores nos mantendrá firmemente unidos, Shun, de ninguna manera vayas a separarte de mí. Dijo Saori.

\- Entonces vayamos a la Época de la Anterior Guerra Santa. Dijo Shun y se lanzaron ellos.

Allí, en el Vacío se lanzaron, pero la presión era muy intensa.

\- Pe...¡Pero qué tremenda presión, está desgarrando mi cuerpo! ¡Señorita Saori!. Gritó el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- ¡Shun, no vayas a soltar mi mano! Pidió Athena, cosa que se mantenía imposible.

Ahora era el turno de los demás.

\- Dentro de esta Gran Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo estaremos bien. Dijo Steven y cuando todos ya estaban dentro, se lanzaron al Vacío.

\- ¡SÍ, PONGAMOS MÚSICA PARA EL VIAJE!. Pidió Mabel y Mordecai y Rigby comenzaron a tocar junto con Eileen y Nube un tema conocido.

(Música The Power of Love, Huey Lewis, de la Saga de "Volver al Futuro")

\- ¡Esto será como "Volver al Futuro"!. Exclamó Ronaldo.

\- ¡Sí, genial, esto me recuerda cuando caímos en el aquel Pozo Dimensional de la Cabaña! ¿Se acuerda?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, fue genial. Alegó Dipper con Mabel.

\- Menos mal que vine con ustedes, chicos. Dijo Gideon, quien estaba callado durante todo el viaje.

\- Tranquilo, que mientras que estemos todos juntos, nada malo nos pasará. Prometió Ford.

\- Así se habla, amigos, así se habla. Dijo Dipper, mientras que iban acercándose hacia donde estaban Saori y Shun.

(Música Opening Principal de la Saga de "Volver al Futuro")

\- Maestro Seiya, vamos a salvarlo, resista, que mi abuelo y el General Skips junto con los demás "Refuerzos", Shaina, Marin, Kiki, Ichi, Jabu y los demás están con usted. Prometió Bart, mientras que se iban internando más a fondo en la Dimensión que los llevaría hacia el Siglo XVIII.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, ¿no se lo esperaban? Digamos que este manga es como "Volver al Futuro", en mi opinión XD :3.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció, amigos? ¿Qué creen que se toparan nuestros héroes en el Pasado?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y El Cazador Argentino :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El viaje al Pasado se había iniciado, había una misión y no tenían mucho tiempo: Si no destruían la Espada del Emperador Hades, Seiya en tres días moriría por la "Maldición" que tenía y además quedarían atrapados en el Siglo XVIII, ya que tenían ese tiempo en el ultimátum. Y las cosas en el Viaje en el Tiempo no iban bien para Shun, Saori y los niños, ya que la presión que había allí los estaba separando de las "Cadenas de Flores".

\- ¡Dios, siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar!. Gritó Jessica, quien llevaba la Armadura de Cáncer y podían éstas resistir esa fuerte presión, pero ésta superaba todos los límites.

\- ¡Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo, Dios! Gritó Allison de Acuario.

\- ¡Chicas, resistan, por lo que más quieran, no vayan a separarse de mí ni de Shun!. Pidió Saori.

\- ¡¿Cuándo llegaremos?!. Preguntó Bart de Géminis.

\- ¡Debemos estar cerca, puedo sentir las corrientes de aire fresco!. Añadió Lisa.

A su vez, en la Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo donde viajaban los "Herederos" con los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Stan, Ford, Burns, Gideon y las Crystal Gems estaban viendo aquel suceso.

\- ¡Amigos, resistan un poco más, Steven, acerca la "Burbuja" hacia donde están Shun, la Señorita Saori y los Caballeros Dorados!. Pidió Dipper.

\- ¡Haré todo lo que pueda, pero la Presión es sumamente fuerte!. Alertó el hijo de Rose.

Pero cuando estaban por acercarse con la "Burbuja" y ayudar a los protagonistas, vieron que algo comenzaba a fallar.

\- ¡Shun, niños, no vayan a soltar mi mano! ¡Si llegáramos a soltarnos en este Espacio-Tiempo, seguramente no nos volveríamos a ver!. Pidió Saori en aquel momento.

\- E...entiendo pe...pero...Iba a decir el peli verde pero de golpe, la "Pulsera de Flores" se quebró, separando a los presentes.

\- ¡Shun, niños!. Gritó Saori.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Gritaron el Caballero de Andrómeda y los niños de Springfield.

\- ¡Maestro Shun, no podemos dejarla que caiga, mire si la perdemos!. Le alertó Rod de Libra.

\- ¡Niños, no podemos hacer nada, debemos estar juntos, les prometo que la salvaremos a la Señorita Saori!. Prometió el peli verde, ya que no podían hacer nada en ese momento, mientras que caían como Estrellas Fugaces sobre el Firmamento del Siglo XVIII.

Con horror en sus ojos, los que iban en la "Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo" se sintieron tristes por no haber podido hacer nada, a pesar de sus intentos por rescatarlos de la presión.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo con Chronos, Hécate había caído al suelo, golpeando su cuerpo contra el suelo y despertando tras la ofensiva que la había hecho desaparecer.

\- _Oh, muy bien, Hécate, regresaste. Tenía pensado en liquidarte, enviándote a 1000 Años Luz de Distancia._ Dijo el Dios del Tiempo hacia la Bruja de cabellos verde.

\- Jajaja Jajaja, de...debes estar bromeando. Yo soy la Bruja de la Luna, aunque no lo parezca, he vivido miles de años bajo la Gracia de la Luna. [Respondió ella a las burlas de Chronos, se levantó y miró al Gigantesco Reloj de Arena allí presente.] Ah...Ahh..ese es...¡"El Reloj Estelar"!. ¡¿Tres días?!. Reconoció ella aquel artefacto mágico y preguntó sobre la duración del trato.

\- _Tal y como deseaba, la he enviado al Pasado junto con sus Caballeros y Aliados, concediéndole una extensión de tres días. Sin embargo no aseguro que haya llegado a salvo, no...incluso si alcanzara su objetivo, le espera una inimaginable y dolorosa batalla, jejeje._ Respondió Chronos.

\- Qué...¿Qué diablos significa esto, Chronos?. Quiso saber la Bruja de cabellos verdes.

\- _Je, cometí una pequeña travesura sin importancia._ Fue la respuesta del Dios del Tiempo.

\- ¿Telómeros?. Preguntó Hécate pero el personaje de aquel sitio le pidió que se retirara.

\- _Vete, ahora me iré a dormir._ Pidió el Dios del Tiempo pero Hécate tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle.

\- ¡E...Espere, por favor, Gran Chronos! ¡Si eso es verdad, Athena estará completamente indefensa!...Ah...A...Athena...Athena morirá. Reconoció aquella estrategia del Dios del Tiempo, la Bruja Hécate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Arpa del Castillo de Hades, Pandora se hallaba tocando aquel instrumento, inundando por completo aquella Sala enorme con su música, mientras que no había ningún inconveniente. Alone ya era el Emperador del Inframundo y nada ni nadie detendría los planes de conquista.

Pero de golpe, la chica dejó de tocar el Arpa.

\- E...¡Está aquí!. Pudo sentir ella aquella sensación en el aire.

* * *

Lo mismo pasó con Ox, Izou y Shijima, quienes pudieron sentir aquella presencia.

\- Finalmente...¡Finalmente ha llegado!. ¡NUESTRA DIOSA HA LLEGADO A ESTA ERA!. Dio el pelirrojo de Virgo cumplida aquella visión profética y justo en donde estaba la Estatua de Athena cayó una Luz Dorada, la cual iluminó todo el sitio y llamando la atención de los tres Caballeros como testigos.

Los tres se voltearon para ver lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Cayó el Cosmo de Athena! ¡FUE EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA!. Observó Izou de Capricornio aquella escena y Shijima le respondió afirmativamente.

Pero a la vez, algo le preocupaba al Caballero de Virgo.

\- _"¿Qué será esta sensación de Ansiedad?"._ Quiso saber, mientras que una enorme preocupación le invadía por dentro.

* * *

\- Al parecer llegó la Natividad de la Diosa que esperábamos desde hace tiempo. Dijo Dohko, quien junto con Shion y Tenma habían sentido aquella presencia.

\- Mmm, sí. Alegó el rubio.

\- ¡Shion, tú protege el Templo de Aries, yo voy al Templo de Libra!. Impartió el castaño las órdenes.

\- ¡De acuerdo!. Acató su amigo las órdenes.

\- ¡Yo también voy!. Pidió Tenma, pero Shion le impidió el paso.

\- Tenma, tú no puedes entrar. Los Caballeros de Bronce y de Plata deben prepararse para atacar al enemigo y reforzar los alrededores del Santuario. Le explicó aquella posición.

\- Demonios, Mezquino. Se sintió molesto Tenma por no poder entrar.

* * *

\- Señora Pandora. Entraron Vermeer y Suikyö de Garuda al Salón del Arpa, quienes se arrodillaron ante la muchacha.

\- ¿Athena?. Preguntó Vermeer.

\- Ambos parece que Athena apareció en el Santuario. [Respondió Pandora con los ojos cerrados.] Sin embargo, no hemos podido confirmarlo, pero pareció que desapareció por completo. Puedo sentir un Cosmo increíblemente poderoso a punto de caer en el Santuario. Les informó de todo al respecto.

\- ¿Desapareció?. Quiso saber Vermeer.

* * *

Ox junto con Izou y Shijima llegaron hasta las escaleras de la Estatua de Athena, en donde allí podía verse brillar un intenso Cosmo.

\- ¿Dónde está Athena?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Virgo.

\- Athena. Dijo Izou.

\- Qu...¡¿Qué?! E...Esta es...ATHENA!. Le encontraron los tres Caballeros Dorados de Tauro, Capricornio y Virgo a la pequeña bebe que se hallaba dormida en el suelo: El viaje en el Tiempo había convertido a Saori en una bebe de nuevo.

\- Sí, esta es Athena. Lo confirmó Izou pero Ox tenía sus dudas.

\- ¿Pero si es sólo un bebe?. Preguntó el Caballero de Tauro.

\- No hay duda de que es Athena. No, aunque sea pequeño, puedo sentir un Cosmo Sagrado. Se arrodilló Shijima en donde estaba la bebe.

Justo en ese momento, llegó el Patriarca.

\- No deben tocar a Athena con sus manos. Les advirtió el hombre, quien la tomó en sus manos.

\- Patriarca, ¿Qué hará con Athena?. Quiso saber Izou.

\- ¡Retrocede!. Le ordenó el hombre, mientras que se la llevaba en sus brazos.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo sitio, a pocos metros de la Estatua, habían caído Bart junto con Lisa, Martin, Allison y Jessica mientras que Milhouse, Rafa, Sherri y Terri se habían quedado en el Presente para proteger el Santuario junto con Abraham y el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- Dios, ¿Qué...Qué pasó?. Quiso saber Bart, quien se despertó.

Pero cuando vio que faltaban varias personas.

\- ¡Bart, la Señorita Saori...!. Dijo Lisa.

\- No está, ni tampoco el Maestro Shun ni Rod y Todd. Respondió el joven.

\- Chicos, esperen, creo que hallé a la Señorita Saori. Señaló Jessica hacia el Patriarca, el cual hablaba con Izou.

\- Pero sí es...un bebe...¡La Señorita Saori!. Exclamó Lisa y se tuvieron que ocultar para no llamar la atención.

\- Debemos seguir a ese sujeto, no me gusta para nada lo que hará. Pidió Bart.

* * *

\- Ahora que descendió Athena, seguramente el Ejército de Hades vendrá por su vida. Defiendan las 12 Templos, de ninguna manera permitan la invasión de los Rebeldes. En ese caso vayan. Ordenó el hombre antes de retirarse.

\- ¡SÍ!. Acataron los tres Caballeros las órdenes pero Shijima tuvo un mal presentimiento..

* * *

Volviendo al Castillo de Hades, un Mensajero había llegado con un importante mensaje de parte del frente de guerra.

\- Mensajero, ¿eso es verdad?. Quiso saber Pandora.

\- ¡Así es, no hay duda!. Respondió el Mensajero.

\- ¿Dices que Athena es una bebe y que fue por eso que su Cosmo se volvió pequeño?. Preguntó Pandora, ya que no estaba muy convencida.

\- Señora Pandora, podemos tomar la cabeza de Athena inmediatamente. Por favor, deje que yo, Vermeer, me haga cargo. Solicitó aquel personaje el pedido de atacar.

\- No, Suikyou ve y hazte cargo. Le negó Pandora participar en el ataque y delegó el mando en el otro Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó el Juez de Garuda con sorpresa y ante la mirada de molestia de Vermeer.

\- Eres el más indicado para tomar la cabeza de Athena, tratándose de ti, has de conocer el Interior del Santuario. Reconoció Pandora aquella ventaja.

\- Entendido. Aceptó Suikyou la orden y se fue preparando para partir hacia el frente.

\- _"Él fue un Caballero de Athena, si regresa al Santuario posiblemente vuelva a cambiar de bando"_ Pensó Vermeer, quien no le tenía confianza en su Camarada de Armas.

Pandora se le acercó.

\- Todavía hay otros Peones al Interior del Santuario. Le mencionó Pandora.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Vermeer confundido.

\- Je, aún así está bien. Antes de Suikyou llegue al Santuario, seguramente la cabeza de Athena ya habrá sido tomada, jejejejeje. Río Pandora de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir.

* * *

\- ¿No sería mejor que uno de los Caballeros se quedará al lado de Athena?. Preguntó Shijima a Izou.

\- ¿No está el Patriarca con ella? El Patriarca será hará cargo de ella. Le tranquilizó el Caballero de Capricornio y se fue retirando a toda velocidad junto con Ox de Tauro.

\- Nosotros protegeremos nuestros Templos. Agregó el rubio.

* * *

Ahora con el camino libre, mientras Shijima reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, Bart, Lisa, Allison y Jessica se dirigieron hacia la Cámara del Patriarca para ver qué había pasado con Athena.

Dentro de aquella Sala, una conocida Daga Dorada fue empuñada por el Patriarca, quien estaba listo para acabar con la vida de Athena pero algo sucedió.

* * *

Volviendo con Shion y Tenma, ellos dos había sentido aquel poder sobre los alrededores.

\- ¡Shion, ¿Qué fue eso?!. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Al parecer cayó otro Cosmo más. Fue en la dirección de la Arena de Combate. Señaló la posición de aquel suceso.

\- ¡Iré a ver!. Respondió Tenma y partió hacia aquella zona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Arena de Combate del Santuario, Shun junto con Rod de Aries y Todd de Libra junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eieleen y los Generales Marinos Skips, Brady, Mavis, Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso, Star, Fantasmano y Papaleta se estaban recuperando del golpe recibido tras haber impactado contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué...Qué nos pasó?. Preguntó Mordecai.

\- ¡Shun, niños, ¿están bien?!. Se acercó Papaleta con Skips para ver si se encontraban en buen estado.

Pronto, el peli verde junto con los dos Caballeros se recuperaron del golpe y miraron por los alrededores.

\- Ah, ¿Es la Arena del Combate del Santuario?. Observó Shun la zona.

\- Al parecer está en lo correcto. Respondió Nube.

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿Y la Señorita Saori?. Preguntó Rod.

\- No lo sabemos, perdimos también contacto con los "Herederos", Stan, Ford, Burns y los demás Caballeros Dorados. Alertó Benson.

\- Espero que estén bien. Pidió Todd por sus amigos.

\- Los encontraremos, tranquilos, no se preocupen. [Les prometió Shun] Pero...¿Esto significa que estamos en el Santuario?. Se preguntaba el peli verde.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de Soldados del Santuario rodearon el Coliseo.

\- ¡Oh, genial, ¿estás contente, Artemisa?! ¡¿Te gusta hacernos la vida imposible?! ¡Solo era un mensaje de crítica!. Gritó Rigby molesto.

\- ¡Silencio!. Le ordenó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?. Quiso saber otro de los Guerreros.

\- ¡¿Quiénes más vamos a ser?! ¡Somos de la Pizzería!. Gritó Benson, harto de tantos problemas con los Dioses.

\- Te lo dije, viejo, Artemisa nos tiene de hijos a nosotros. Alegó Rigby.

\- Shhh, paren. Pidió Mordecai, calmando a todos.

\- Estos tipos están severamente armados, no debemos hacer nada estúpido. Pidió Eileen.

\- Guarden silencio. No está permitido entrar sin permiso al Santuario. Les remarcó otro de los Soldados.

\- Gracias por el dato. "Agradeció" Rigby con sarcasmo.

\- Yo me encargo. [Pidió Shun y se dirigió hacia los Soldados.] No somos ningunos sospechosos. Yo soy un Caballero de Athena. Les dijo, tratando de calmar las aguas.

Uno de los Soldados armado con una lanza bajó para ver a los intrusos.

\- Mmm, ciertamente visten Armaduras pero a ti no te había visto, ni tampoco a tus acompañantes. Remarcó.

\- A...A decir verdad...Nosotros venimos del Futuro. Dijo Shun pero los Soldados se pusieron más serios.

\- Creo que no les cayó para nada bien lo que les dijiste, Shun. Le dio Rigby la mala postura de aquellos hombres.

\- ¿Del Futuro?. Preguntó el Soldado de la Lanza.

\- Estos sujetos son cada vez más sospechosos. Indagó un segundo.

\- ¿Y si por el momento los metemos en la Prisión?. Sugirió un tercero a sus Camaradas.

\- ¿Prisión?. Preguntó Shun con sorpresa.

\- No opongan resistencia. Les ordenó el Capitán de la tropa.

\- Oigan, Caballeros, ¿por qué no solucionamos esto con una tranquila charla con bebidas y...¡ESO ES, SHUN, RÁPIDO, NIÑOS, USTEDES TAMBIÉN! ¡MORDECAI, LAS LATAS DE SODA!. Pidió Rigby, quien tenía un plan en mente.

\- ¡Ya rugiste, amigo!. Respondió su mejor amigo y le pasó las latas, las cuales iban a ser utilizadas por el mapache para una operación de escape.

El peli verde junto con sus Aprendices se prepararon para atacar, siguiendo el plan de Mordecai, Rigby y sus amigos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Rigby, chicos, prepárense! Solo tenemos tres días, debemos encontrar pronto a Athena, ¡no tenemos tiempo para estar prisioneros en un lugar como éste!. ¡"CADENA NEBULAR"!. Lanzó Shun su ofensiva.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Atacó Todd.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Atacó Rod junto con su hermano.

\- ¡ESTALLEN BELLAS SODAS: "EXPLOSIÓN DE SODA Y MENTOS"!. Lanzó Rigby su ataque final junto con Mordecai y los demás.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!. Preguntó el Capitán e inmediatamente una fuerte explosión cubrió toda el Área del Coliseo.

Una vez que los Soldados y el Capitán de la tropa quedaron inconscientes, se dispusieron a salir de allí para buscar a Athena y a los demás.

\- Vaya, acabaron con tus enemigos. Su próximo rival seré yo. Les dijo cierto Caballero de Pegaso a todos los personajes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, chico, danos un descanso!. Pidió el General Skips.

\- ¡SEIYA!. Exclamó Shun, pensando que ese muchacho sería su amigo.

\- ¿Dijiste "Seiya"? Me estás confundiendo con alguien más. Dijo el castaño y se lanzó al ataque, primero contra Shun.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No somos tu enemigo, soy igual que tú, un Caballero de Athena!. Trató Shun de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¡Ya deja eso!. Le ordenó Tenma.

\- ¡Yo soy Shun de Andrómeda, ellos son mis Aprendices, Rod de Aries y Todd de Libra y nuestros amigos, Generales de Poseidon y Caballeros de Athena!. Intentó una vez más de convencerlo.

\- Shun, por más que quieras, este sujeto está dispuesto a destruirte a ti primero y luego seguirá con todos nosotros, a menos de que funcionen tus palabras. Le dijo Benson, mostrando aquel lado.

\- ¡Guarden silencio! ¿No vinieron porque su objetivo es Athena, quien ha descendido en el Templo de Athena?. Les preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Ya veo, la Señorita Saori también consiguió llegar a salvo. Me alegra. [Se mostró tranquilo de esa situación y se preparó para emprender la marcha para buscar a la Diosa.] En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa y llegar al Templo cuanto antes. Bien, nos vemos. Se despidió Shun de Tenma y todos ellos emprendieron la marcha.

\- ¡Oye, tú, ¿crees que les dejaría ir?!. ¡TOMA ESTO: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Les advirtió Tenma y lanzó otra ofensiva pero Shun la bloqueó con su defensa.

\- Vaya que eres persistente. Dijo Rigby, mientras que le decía con un "No" con la cabeza a Musculoso, quien tenía un palo de hierro en sus manos.

\- Oh, rayos, nunca me dejan usarlo. Se lamentó Musculoso con Starla y Fantasmano.

\- Es muy probable que no me creas, pero Athena, yo y mis amigos venimos del Futuro. Le explicó Shun.

\- ¿Del Futuro?. Quiso saber Tenma con bastante duda y sospecha.

\- Para destruir la "Espada de Hades", tenemos tres días, si entonces no la destruimos, nuestro amigo morirá. Ni Athena, ni yo, ni tampoco nuestros amigos podemos volver al Futuro hasta no haberlo conseguido. Siguió Shun contándole toda la historia.

\- Quién, ¿Quién es ese amigo?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Seiya, el Caballero de Pegaso. Respondió Shun, mientras que se mostraba una imagen del muchacho en silla de ruedas, protegido por Abraham de Acuario y el General Skips de Crisaor.

* * *

Ante la Estatua de Athena, el Patriarca que había tomado a la pequeña recién nacida en sus manos, estaba cubierto por una misteriosa aura de color violeta y empuñaba la Daga Dorada, listo para asesinar a la Diosa.

\- Jajajaja, de...de prisa. Se decía aquel hombre pero algo le estaba impidiendo cometer el atentado.

* * *

\- ¿Está diciendo que el Patriarca los ha traicionado?, Señora Pandora. Preguntó Vermeer a la chica.

\- Je, es solo cuestión de tiempo que se produzca la destrucción del Santuario desde el interior. Le respondió ella a su pregunta.

\- Ciertamente, sería una victoria para nosotros, el Ejército de Hades, sin la necesidad de pelear. Añadió el Juez de Griffon serio.

\- Sin embargo no debemos bajar la guardia, Vermeer. Mostró Pandora aquella desventaja.

\- ¿Eh?. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- El que Athena haya descendido como un bebe en víspera de la Guerra es algo inesperado. Tengo la impresión de que una gran voluntad comenzará a moverse. No hay dudas de que es una gran existencia, sin embargo, al parecer transciende a Athena y también al Señor Hades. Añadió la chica en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Aquella persona que había evitado el atentado contra Athena había sido el mismísimo Caballero Shijima de Virgo, quien detuvo la mano que portaba la Daga Dorada y que estaba lista para matar a la Diosa.

\- ¡Patriarca, ¿Qué está haciendo?!. Preguntó el pelirrojo, lleno de sorpresa y furia.

\- ¡SHIJIMA!. Respondió con también una gran furia, el Patriarca.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?. Regresé porque usted está actuando de una forma muy extraña. [Dijo el pelirrojo, quien en un arrebato rápido, le rasgó la túnica negra al enemigo, rescatando a Athena pero éste iba a vengarse.]. U...Usted en verdad se ha convertido...¿en un traidor?. Quiso saber Shijima.

\- ¡MUERE!. Gritó el Patriarca y se lanzó al asalto para matar al Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¡NO TE LO VAMOS A PERMITIR!. Gritó Bart, quien salió de su escondite y empujó con una gran fuerza al atacante, enseguida llegaron Lisa, Allison y Jessica.

\- ¡MALDITO, TOMA ESTO: "ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó Jessica su ofensiva pero el Patriarca la esquivó.

\- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO, CORRE, AMIGO, HUYE CON LA SEÑORITA ATHENA, NOSOTROS TE ALCANZAREMOS!. Le pidió Lisa a Shijima, quien no salía de la sorpresa.

Pero en aquel momento, un nuevo personaje entró en escena:

\- Esperen, por favor. Pidió un Caballero de complexión delgada, portando su Cloth, sus cabellos eran rubios, lacio y en capas junto con un flequillo de bebé en la frente y una cola de caballo más largo, el cual mantiene atado con una capa roja.

\- Ah...tú eres...Iba a decir el Patriarca ante el recién llegado.

\- ¡El Caballero Dorado del Templo de Piscis!. Agregó el pelirrojo y el rubio avanzó hacia ellos, sin importarle la llegada de esos extranjeros.

\- ¡Llegaste al lugar indicado, Cardinale! ¡Shijima es un traidor!. Le "alertó" el Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Je, ¿es una broma, Patriarca?. No hay manera de que se levante en una rebelión contra Athena. Shijima es el hombre con el sentido de Justicia más fuerte entre los Caballeros. El Juicio de Cardinale no puede ser engañado. Patriarca, más bien aquí el traidor es...Iba a decir el rubio, quien estaba defendiendo al pelirrojo y enseguida sacó una Rosa Blanca.

\- ¡Espera, Cardinale!. Pidió el Patriarca, alterado.

Pero en aquel momento y ante la mirada de terror de los jóvenes Dorados, vieron que la Rosa Blanca había impactado en el cuerpo del Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¡¿Q...?!¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- Las personas no necesariamente toman el camino justo, no lo tomes como algo personal, Shijima. Le dijo el rubio, quien sonrió malvadamente y el Caballero de Virgo cayó al piso junto con el bebe en sus brazos.

* * *

\- ¡Tenma, no tenemos tiempo para pelear contigo en un lugar como éste! ¡Sin importar que...Sin importar que debo darme prisa e ir al lado de Athena!. Le dijo Shun en aquel momento.

* * *

\- Cardinale, maldito, ¿Qué significa esto?. Quiso saber el Patriarca.

\- Je, ¡todos los seres vivos deben morir!. Es por eso que decidí que la razón estaba en Hades, para ser liberado del miedo a la Muerte. Respondió con orgullo a la traición que él mismo estaba relatando.

\- Imposible que también haya un traidor entre los Caballeros Dorados. Dijo con sorpresa el Patriarca.

\- Je, no solo soy yo. Agregó el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Shijima...Shijima desapareció junto con Athena y esos niños!. Exclamó el Patriarca en aquel momento al ver que no quedaba nada en el suelo destruido y hundido, salvo la mancha de sangre.

\- Descuide, Patriarca, como usted sabe, no se puede usar la teletransportación en las 12 Casas. Sin embargo, para Shijima eso será imposible, más abajo debe seguir el camino que va de la Cámara del Patriarca al Templo de Piscis estando herido, aún más, en ese trayecto estará al acecho el Terror de las "Rosas Diabólicas", sin embargo, para Shijima eso será imposible. Le contó Cardinale sobre el plan que tenía para destruir al pelirrojo y a los prófugos.

\- Pero el poder que posee Shijima, el llamado "Hombre Silencioso" es el "Hombre Más Cercano a Dios" entre los Caballeros Dorados, no hay que bajar la guardia hasta ver su cuerpo. ¡Hay que seguirles, ve, Cardinale!. Ordenó el Patriarca.

* * *

Sangrando y ayudado por Lisa de Virgo, Shijima no pensaba rendirse aún.

\- A...Athena, por favor, no se preocupe, yo, Shijima de Virgo la protegeré a toda costa. Sin embargo no puedo creer que Piscis, y sin mencionar al Patriarca, sirvan a Hades. N...No, ¿y si llegan haber más traidores además de ellos?. [Se preguntó el Caballero de Virgo, mientras que montaban guardia para que no llegaran los enemigos.] _"Izou, Ox, dense cuenta, por favor...No deben bajar la guardia ni con los de fuera ni con los de dentro el enemigo...EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ EN EL SANTUARIO!"_. Les alertó el Caballero de Virgo a sus amigos, mientras que se levantaba y caminaba hacia hacia la cima junto con los niños.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo, que con nosotros estarás a salvo. Le prometió Lisa, quien le ayudó a caminar.

* * *

El mensaje llegó hasta la Casa de Capricornio, en donde Izou montaba guardia y Ox estaba listo para partir hacia la suya.

\- Me pareció haber oído una voz parecida a la de Shijima. Le dijo el peli negro a su amigo rubio.

\- ¿A la de Shijima?. Yo no pude escuchar nada. [Le dijo, mirando hacia la Casa de Capricornio.] Por cierto, el inminente ataque del Ejército de Hades ya debe estar por venir, yo me iré de prisa para la Casa de Tauro. Dijo Ox, quien partió a toda prisa hacia su territorio.

\- _"Mmm, sin embargo, sin embargo, ¿Qué diablos será está intranquilidad?"_. Quiso saber Izou con preocupación.

* * *

De vuelta en el Coliseo:

Tenma y Shun con sus Aprendices y los Generales Marinos volvieron a pelear contra el castaño pero éste se detuvo.

\- No...No puedo hacerlo, pierdo mi espíritu de lucha cuando te veo. Te pareces increíblemente a mi mejor amigo...Dijo Tenma, quien no podía pelear contra ellos.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿acaso esto es una novela mexicana o brasilera...?. Quiso saber Rigby recibió un golpe por parte de Mordecai.

\- Shh. Pidió su amigo.

\- Gracias, Mordecai de Dragón Negro: Se llama Alone y de verdad fue una buena persona, pero fue tomado como cuerpo por Hades y se lo han llevado al Castillo de Hades. Le contó el castaño aquella historia.

-Fue igual conmigo, yo una vez fui tomado como el cuerpo de Hades. Relató Shun.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó sorprendido el Caballero de Pegaso.

Fue entonces que Tenma comenzó a subir las escaleras para salir del Coliseo con Shun y sus acompañantes.

\- Muy bien, síganme. Pidió.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntaron todos ellos.

\- Pero no sé sí los Caballeros de cada uno de los Templos de más adelante nos crean y nos dejen pasar. Todos ellos tienen la cabeza muy dura y por eso son Caballeros Dorados. Dijo el castaño, mientras que iban llegando hacia la Casa de Aries.

\- ¡SHION!. Exclamaron todos ellos al ver al Caballero rubio.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A MABEL LE VA A ENCANTAR LA NOTICIA, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamaron Mordecai y Rigby, mientras que el sonido viajaba hacia la zona de donde habían caído los "Herederos" con las Gems, Stan, Ford y Burns.

* * *

\- Mi...Mi...Mi...¡MI AMADO CABALLERO DE ARIES, AQUÍ VOY, SHION!. Gritó ella entusiasma, Mabel y se lanzó con sus amigos hacia la Casa de Aries.

* * *

\- Como ya te lo he explicado, Shion, este sujeto se llama Andrómeda y viene del Futuro con sus amigos. Le trató Shun de convencerlo.

\- Qué tontería, ¿piensas que creeré algo de lo que me dices?. Se negó Shion a creerle.

\- Disculpe, Señor Shion, pero necesitamos cruzar, esto es en serio. Trató Nube de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- _Mejor saca el palo de hierro, amigo._ Le sugirió Fantasmano a Musculoso, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

\- Además estamos en Estado de Alerta, no podemos dejar pasar absolutamente a nadie. Hizo recordarle aquella alerta, el rubio.

\- Parece que solo podré pasar usando la fuerza. ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo, debo darme prisa e ir con Athena! ¡¿Qué?!. Lanzó Shun su ofensiva pero ésta fue desviada por Shion.

\- ¿Entonces quieres morir?. Le preguntó Shion.

\- ¡Siempre estoy listo para morir!. Exclamó el peli verde pero en ese momento, fue el turno de Shion.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!. [Invocó su defensa y arrojó a Shun al suelo.] Shun, tendré piedad contigo y te haré dormir en este lugar, prepárate. Sentenció el rubio, mientras que el peli verde yacía en el suelo herido.

\- Espera...Shion...[Pidió Tenma y en ese momento, Musculoso le partió el palo de hierro en la cabeza al rubio, el cual no sintió nada.] Yo lucharé en lugar de Shun y sus amigos. Se ofreció el castaño a pelear.

* * *

Shijima volvió a sentarse de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que los demás se detenían.

\- Ugh, mis pensamientos no pudieron ser transmitidos a los otros Caballeros Dorados. Una Clase de Cosmo Maligno lo está obstruyendo. Pero...Pero Athena...debo proteger a Athena. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Yo te ayudaré en todo, amigo, has salvado la vida de la Diosa, eso es de suma importancia, así que no te dejaremos morir. Le prometió Lisa y con Jessica y lo volvieron a ayudar a levantarse.

* * *

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Tenma?. Preguntó Shion.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo pelearé en lugar de Shun. Le respondió el castaño, pero Shion dudaba.

\- ¿Significa que te aliarás al enemigo?. Preguntó de nuevo.

\- No es el enemigo, si vieras a Shun a los ojos lo sabrías. Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Lo creo, pero esto y aquello es diferente a mi deber que es hacerme cargo de la Casa de Aries, no dejaré pasar a nadie sin el permiso de Athena o del Patriarca, sin importar de quién se trate. Sentenció, a pesar de creer en las palabras del castaño.

\- ¡SIENTO MIS GOLPES!. Atacó con sus puños al rubio, pero éste lo detuvo.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo?. Preguntó Shion sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- No, yo escuché algo. Ciertamente fue dentro de mi cabeza. Recordó Shion aquel mensaje.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- " _Yo soy Shijima de Virgo, alguien...¿alguien que escuche mi voz?"_ Recordó aquel momento.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos en aquel momento.

\- ¡Te...Te escucho!. Reaccionó Shion ante la voz.

\- ¡Por un Demonio, lo que faltaba!. Gritó Rigby, haciendo la pose del meme.

\- Que...¿Qué dijiste? ¿Con quien estás hablando?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- ¡Te escucho, Shijima!. Respondió Shion al llamado de su amigo.

\- _"Escucha, Shion, en ese caso podrás estar atento a lo que tengo que decir..."_ Envió el pelirrojo su mensaje.

\- ¿Que la nacida Athena es un bebe? ¿Y que el Patriarca y Piscis son traidores?. Fueron las preguntas del rubio.

Shun se levantó.

\- ¿Shion? ¿Y esos traidores?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¿Le ha sucedido algo a la bebe Athena?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Desconozco las circunstancias, sin embargo, Shijima ha salido en rescate y está con Athena pero herido y junto a él hay un grupo de niños que lo protegen. Señaló Shion.

\- ¡Son Bart, Lisa, Jessica, Allison y Martin!. Recordaron Rod y Todd junto con Shun y los demás.

\- ¡E...En ese caso, déjanos ir, por favor!. Pidió Shun con Tenma, pero algo estaba pasando en aquellos momento, algo muy peligroso.

\- Están aquí finalmente. Dijo Shion, mirando hacia el Sur.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntaron todos los presentes.

Detrás de ellos estaba toda una tropa de Espectros, listos para asaltar el recinto.

\- ¡ESPECTROS!. Señaló Shion.

\- ¡Por un Demonio, lo que faltaba!. Gritó Rigby.

\- Genial, otra vez la burra al trigo. Se lamentó Benson.

\- Deberíamos pelear contra ellos. Sugirió Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- No tenemos tiempo, perderíamos mucho y Seiya morirá, debemos ir pero ya. Ordenó Mavis de Sirena.

\- Tenma, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, tú informa de las palabras de Shijima a los Caballeros Dorados de las otras Casas. Le ordenó Shion, quien se quedaría a pelear.

\- ¿Shion?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Tú también ve con Tenma y salven a Athena. Les ordenó el rubio a Shun y los acompañantes.

\- No fallaremos, gracias, amigo. Le agradeció Mordecai y partieron hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡De prisa!. Ordenó Shion.

\- ¡SÍ!. Acataron ellos las órdenes y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Ahora Shion estaba listo para pelear contra toda esa tropa de Espectros, los cuales se reían y burlaban del Caballero Dorado de Aries.

\- Jejeje. Río uno de los Soldados.

\- Idiota. Se burló un segundo.

\- _¡Ríanse todo lo que quieran, pero Shion les va a patear el trasero!._ Gritó Rigby desde el interior de la Casa de Aries y pronto fueron dejando aquella edificación y fueron para la siguiente.

\- Lo siento, pero si dan un paso más, sus cuerpos quedarán hechos pedazos. Les advirtió Shion.

\- ¡Je! No me hagas reír. Se burló uno de los Soldados Espectro pero recibió un fuerte ataque que lo neutralizó al instante.

\- ¡Bien, ataquemos entre todos!. Ordenó el Capitán del batallón.

Pero alguien más llegó para evitar más bajas en las filas imperiales.

\- No sean estúpidos, los aniquilará a todos. Entró en escena aquel Juez del Infierno enviado por Pandora, quien caminó hacia las escaleras de la Casa de Aries y ante la mirada de sus Soldados.

\- ¡SUIKYOU!. Exclamaron todos con sorpresa.

\- Es una imprudencia atacar a ciegas el "Muro de Cristal". Pero...[Advirtió el Juez de Garuda, lanzando un pequeño ataque que destruyó las defensas de Shion.] Sin importar su dureza, seguramente habrá una parte débil. Si atacan ese punto darán con su fragilidad. Remarcó el Juez.

\- Suikyou, has venido personalmente para...Iba a decirle Shion.

\- ¡VINE PARA TOMAR LA CABEZA DE ATHENA!. Exclamó el rival.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le sucedió a un hombre de tu nivel? ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que traicionaste a Athena y le sirves al Ejército de Hades?. Quiso saber Shion antes de pelear.

\- Dije que no tengo nada que decir. Respondió el Juez.

\- Jejeje, Señor Suikyou, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de ese hombre. Pidió uno de los Soldados, el cual era muy grande.

\- Sin su "Muro de Cristal" lo atacaremos y lo mataremos instantáneamente. Agregó otro de los Soldados, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos.

\- Aunque hubiera cien de ustedes, no podrán ganarle a Shion. Les dijo su Comandante.

\- ¡Y si no, observe la forma en la que lo aplastamos!. Se lanzó el Soldados grande junto con otros dos más pero fueron rechazados por la defensa de Shion y cayeron muertos en las escaleras.

\- Qué...¿Qué diablos pasó?. Preguntó otro de los Soldados.

\- En un instante...fueron...pulverizados...Añadió otro.

\- Soy yo Suikyou. El único que puede derrotar a Shion. Ustedes no se preocupen por Shion y sigan derecho hasta atravesar la Casa de Aries, ese sujeto no se moverá estando aquí. Llevó el Juez la calma a sus tropas y éstas se lanzaron para cruzar la Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

\- No debí haberme involucrado con Athena, si que estuvo cerca, casi me mandan a unos mil años luz de distancia. Sin embargo, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿A esos dos y sus amigos?. Se preguntaba Hécate, tras quejarse por su alianza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mencionaste a Athena? ¿Podrías hablarme más sobre eso?. Le preguntó Ikki de Fénix, quien estaba con Nelson de Fénix y casi causaban que la peli verde se cayera de la Columna de la Media Luna.

\- Qui...¿Quiénes son ustedes?. [Quiso saber ella.] Yo soy la Bruja Hécate de la Luna, no tengo nada que contar. Dio su nombre y se negó a hablar, pero Ikki pateó la Columna, haciendo que ella cayera y fuera salvada por ambos.

\- ¿Dices que Athena fue junto con Shun y los demás a la Anterior Guerra Santa?. Preguntó Ikki.

\- Si solo hubiera sido eso, habría estado bien hasta que Chronos le hizo una travesura. En otras palabras, su "Reloj Celular" descontroló los Telómeros Adjuntos a todas las Células de Athena que son su "Reloj de Crecimiento", justo ahora Athena podría haberse convertido en una mujer o un bebe indefenso. Le contó sobre la trampa del Dios del Tiempo.

Ikki puso su mano en los hombros de la peli verde.

\- Hécate, llévanos a nosotros también a donde se encuentra Chronos. Le pidió Ikki.

\- Auch. Se quejó ella del dolor.

* * *

Las tropas de Suikyou habían cruzado hacia la Casa de Aries que Shion custodiaba y no fueron abatidas sin ningún problema, ahora quedaban el Juez del Infierno y antiguo Caballero de Athena contra el rubio de Aries.

\- Ya se fueron los estorbos. ¿Ahora que estamos los dos solos hablarás, verdad?. Preguntó Shion.

\- Mis verdaderas intenciones no son más que tomar la cabeza de Athena. Fue la respuesta de Suikyou.

Shion comenzó a encender su Cosmo.

\- En ese caso ya no te consideraré el amigo que fuiste una vez, te derrotaré aquí como el perro faldero del Maligno Hades que eres. Se lamentó Shion y lanzó una serie de golpes fugaces contra su antiguo amigo, pero éste los detuvo.

\- ¡SUS PUÑOS ABREN EL CIELO Y SUS PATADAS SEPARARAN LA TIERRA! ¡ASÍ DEBERÍA SER EL PODER DE UN CABALLERO!. Exclamó Suikyou, quien reunió una enorme cantidad de energía y lanzó a su oponente por los aires, haciéndolo estrellar contra el frontis de la Casa de Aries, destruyéndolo.

\- Im...Impresionante...Suikyou...Le dijo el rubio Arriano, admirando aquel poder y desplomándose de una en el suelo.

\- Me da risa que con ese nivel te hayan encargado la Casa de Aries, deberías entrenar una vez más desde Caballero de Bronce. Le dio aquel consejo al derribado Shion, quien estaba rodeado de muchos escombros del frontis de su Casa.

\- A...Aún no llega mi final. [Le dijo decidido que pelearía hasta el final, pero cuando se levantó, vio algo que le sorprendió en el rostro de Suikyou] ¡¿Lágrimas de Sangre?!. Observó con sorpresa aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿Este es el Lago de Espacio-Tiempo donde duerme Chronos?. Quiso saber Ikki con Nelson.

\- Todavía hay tiempo de echarse atrás, Ikki y Nelson. No sabemos si Athena consiguió llegar a salvo, sin mencionar que es imposible para un Ser Humano como ustedes atravesar el Espacio-Tiempo. Les trató de advertir Hécate de que dieran marcha atrás, pero ambos estaban decididos a ingresar.

\- Obligaré a Chronos a dejar su sueño y haré que me guíe hasta donde está Athena. Mostró su plan el Caballero del Fénix junto con su Discípulo.

\- No...¡No digas esa clase de tonterías!. Insistía la Bruja de cabellos verde, pero desde el fondo del Lago, unos Pétalos de Flores salían a la superficie.

\- Hécate, ¿Qué es eso?. Señaló Nelson a lo que estaban viendo.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó ella.

\- _"Mmm, eso debe ser...Lo sabía, ¿habrá sido obra de Athena?"_ Se preguntó Ikki para sus adentros.

\- ¡ASCIENDE DESDE ESA NEBULOSA ROJA LA CADENA DE FLORES!. Señaló Nelson.

\- Los Pétalos traen consigo el Aroma de los Jardines del Santuario, evidentemente se trata de la Guía de Athena. [Remarcó Ikki en ese momento].

\- Hécate, nos vamos, infórmales esto a los hombres que vengan después de nosotros. ¡Ellos dos vendrán aquí sin falta, e igualmente que yo cruzarán el Tiempo para reunirse al lado de Athena!. Se despidió Ikki de Hécate y junto con Nelson se arrojaron hacia el Lago, aferrándose a la "Cadena de Flores".

* * *

¿Acaso lo que Shion había visto fue tan solo una ilusión? ¿Simplemente eso? Pero parecía tan real esas lágrimas de sangre, lo cual no dejaba de levantar sus dudas en el Arriano.

\- ¿Fue una ilusión? Mmm, me pareció ver que derramaba lágrimas de sangre. [Dijo el rubio y se lanzó al asalto otra vez, pero Suikyou lo frenó.] Dohko, tú y yo entrenamos juntos desde que éramos niños, dices que nos conoces bien, pues bien lo mismo va para ti. Sentenció Shion.

\- ¡Correcto, será una "Guerra de Mil Días"!. Sentenció Suikyou y comenzaron a encender sus Cosmos.

Fue el momento del Juez del Infierno en disparar su ofensiva con una gran presión y fuerza sobre su rival.

\- Ugh...esto es...Está aplicando presión. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Vamos, será mejor que expongas un poder equivalente al mío!. [Le ordenó el rival y lanzó al rubio por los aires, cayendo al piso y sangrando.].

\- Aún...Aún no ha terminado...Sí...Sí quieres puedes seguir adelante...Tendrás que acabar conmigo. [Advirtió Shion a su rival y antiguo amigo, pero en ese momento, un gigantesco Cosmo bajó en forma de Cometa hasta impactar contra el suelo, llamando su atención.] E...Ese impacto fue igual cuando lo de Shun...E...¿Eso significa que de nuevo vino del Futuro?. Quiso saber Shion y de ahí los vieron venir a los dos Caballeros del Fénix, cubiertos por las Llamas y subiendo las Escaleras de la Casa de Aries, cruzando por donde estaban los Soldados muertos del Batallón de Suikyou.

\- ¿Y ustedes adónde creen que van?. Preguntó serio Suikyou.

\- A donde está Athena. Respondieron Ikki y Nelson.

\- No puedo dejarlos pasar de aquí...No importa que sigan viniendo. Les advirtió el herido Shion.

\- En ese caso, nos abriremos paso. ¡Aquel que obstruya el Camino de Ikki de Fénix y de su Discípulo Nelson de Fénix, ya sean amigos o enemigos, los derrotaremos y pasaremos!. Advirtió Ikki con Nelson y las Llamas comenzaron a elevarse hacia los Cielos.

* * *

 **La Batalla de la Casa de Aries apenas está por empezar, Ikki y Nelson han llegado para sumarse al rescate de Athena de las garras de los traidores del Patriarca, Cardinale de Piscis y las Fuerzas Imperiales de Hades, ¿lograrán alcanzarla y llevarles el "Mensaje de Shijima" a los demás Caballeros Dorados acerca del peligro que acecha en el interior del Santuario? No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Saludos para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96: Jajajaja, acá verán mucho más humor de parte de los personajes de "Un Show Más" y de Mabel, quien ya va con sus amigos hacia donde está Shion :D.**

 **Lamento mucho no haber actualizado este crossover, la última actualización que le hice fue el 24 de Enero de este año y nunca más seguí, me disculpo por eso y el motivo fue por muchas cosas (turnos con los médicos, estudiar para los últimos finales y mis vacaciones en Villa Carlos Paz, Córdoba, donde terminé la Segunda Temporada de "Saint Simpson: The Lost Canvas", ésta última la retomaré para Marzo, ya quiero darle un respiro y seguir con las demás historias :))**

 **Cuídense, amigos y que tengan un buen Viernes y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana para todos ustedes.**

 **P.S:** **Para lady-saintiasailor, en el capítulo que viene aparecerán las chicas de MLP :D, como un agradecimiento por las Armaduras que llevarán los personajes de Ed, Edd, Eddy para mi futura Saga que haré, la cual será la de Zeus :D. Muchas gracias a todos y cuídense.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La aparición de Ikki y Nelson en la Casa de Aries dejó sorprendido a Shion, pero Suikyou no, ya que éste tenía su misión que cumplir y era conseguir la cabeza de Athena a toda costa, además de las tropas de su escuadrón ya habían cruzado dicha zona y ahora iban para la siguiente Casa Zodiacal, pisándoles los talones a Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen y los Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon.

El Fénix y su Aprendiz habían dicho bien claro que no iban a tolerar que un rival les obstruyera el paso, así que se estaban preparando para pelear.

\- Suikyou, te lo volveré a decir: Ya sean amigos o enemigos, nosotros los derrotaremos y llegaremos con Athena. Le volvió a dejar bien en claro su mensaje, pero Garuda lo tomaba como un alarde de orgullo.

\- ¿Estás alardeando?. Quiso saber.

\- No. Le negaron ambos Caballeros del Fénix.

\- Sin embargo, veo que eres un Caballero de Bronce de los más bajos, ¿podrán conseguirlo?. Dejó su advertencia el rival.

\- Ikki, Nelson, déjenlo, los matará. Pidió Shion, quien estaba sangrando.

\- En ese caso yo, Suikyou, acepto el duelo. Vengan. Aceptó la pelea el Espectro y ambos Caballeros se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡Vamos, que podemos!. Exclamó Nelson.

Con el "Golpe del Fénix", el Yelmo del Espectro de Garuda cayó al piso, dejando sorprendido al rival.

\- _"¿Qué? ¡Arrancó la Máscara de Suikyou!"_. Pensó Shion.

Pero algo pasaba, el Espectro no parecía para nada sorprendido ante semejante golpe.

\- Qué lentos. Les dijo.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Ikki.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Te dimos un golpe bastante fuerte. Quiso saber Nelson.

En aquel momento, las Máscaras de ambos Caballeros se destruyeron en miles de pedazos, regando el suelo con sus fragmentos.

\- Mientras que arrancaban mi Máscara, yo hacía pedazos las suyas. Dijo Garuda, pero eso provocó que Ikki y Nelson se lanzaran al asalto de nuevo.

\- ¡En ese caso, sí que iré en serio!. Exclamó Ikki y ambos se lanzaron al combate, pero a pesar de todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo, éstos no parecían inmutar a Suikyou.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eso es venir en serio?. Preguntó el Espectro, quien provocó la caída del ropaje de Ikki y Nelson, quienes empezaron a sentir el dolor de la batalla.

\- ¡Dios, ¿Qué clase de Espectro es éste?. Quiso saber Nelson.

\- ¡Aguanta, Nelson, debemos resistir!. Pidió su Maestro.

\- Parece que fue solo un roce pero aún ambos son unos polluelos. De esa forma no protegerán a Athena. Les dejó sus palabras de advertencia, tras avanzar y quedar frente con las escaleras de la Casa de Aries.

\- Es fuerte...la fuerza de este hombre es mayor a la de los Caballeros Dorados que he conocido hasta ahora. Reconoció Ikki la superioridad de su rival.

\- ¡Esa es la Ley del Campo de Batalla, pero aún así, los polluelos caen como los perdedores!. Sentenció y ambos se lanzaron a un último combate, donde Ikki cayó junto con Nelson al suelo, derrotados, pero algo estaba preocupando a Suikyou.

\- _"Hermano Suikyou, ¿moriré? ¿Acaso voy a morir?_. Escuchó la voz de su hermano, quien dejó paralizado al Espectro.

\- Suishou...e...esto es...imposible. [Dijo, mientras que caía bajo una especie de "abismo" por lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego se recuperaba] S...Shion, escucha, dejaré que tú, Ikki y Nelson conserven sus cabezas por ahora. Les perdonó la vida y continuó su camino.

\- ¡Suikyou!. Intentó el rubio de frenarlo pero ya era tarde.

Justo en el momento en el que se iba, llegaba el grupo de los "Herederos", los cuales se detuvieron.

\- Aquí ha habido una batalla. Señaló Burns.

\- ¿Quién será ese sujeto?. Quiso saber Stan.

\- No lo sé, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, crucemos la Casa de Aries y pasemos a la siguiente, pero ya. Pidió Ford.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, SHION, SHION, SHION DE ARIES, SABÍA QUE VOLVERÍA A VERTE, LO SABÍA!. Exclamó Mabel, quien ayudó al Caballero rubio a recostarse en el suelo tras el combate contra Suikyou.

\- ¿Estará bien?. Preguntó Dipper.

\- Está herido, ¡no puedo dejarlo, Dipper!. Se negó Mabel a irse sin él.

\- No tenemos tiempo, Mabel, nos necesitan, si no llegamos con Bart y los demás, Seiya morirá, no vinimos para un paseo. Pidió su hermano gemelo de que se pusiera en marcha con ellos.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Mabel.

\- Tu hermano tiene razón, él va a estar bien, tenemos que seguir, recuerda que tenemos tres días para salvar a Seiya. Le hizo recordar el Tío Stan.

\- Pero...Iba a decir ella, mientras que abrazaba a Shion.

\- Oigan, aquel sujeto parece estar despierto. Señaló Gideon.

\- _"¿Qué es esto? El Cosmo de esta niña es tan...cálido...¿Qué será todo esto? ¡Suikyou!"_ ¡Suikyou...agh!. Pensó y luego recordó el rubio sobre su rival, el cual estaba avanzando hacia Athena.

\- ¿Quién es Suikyou?. Preguntó Wendy.

\- No...podemos permitir...que escape...debo alertar a los demás Caballeros y llevarles el "Mensaje de Shijima". Dijo Shion, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado.

\- ¿De qué estará hablando?. Preguntó Peridot.

\- El..Caballero Shijima de Virgo me...dijo sobre que el Patriarca y Cardinale de Piscis son traidores y el primero intentó asesinar a Athena, no puedo permitir que muera. Dijo Shion en respuesta.

\- Nosotros iremos a alertar a los demás, así encontraremos a Shun y los demás. Le prometió Ronaldo.

\- ¿Lo prometen?. Preguntó Shion.

\- Es una promesa. Dio Dipper con Mabel su palabra.

\- Está bien, pasen, pero tengan cuidado, el enemigo está tanto dentro como afuera del Santuario. Les dio Shion la vía libre para accedieran a su Casa.

\- Prometo que volveré, Shion de Aries, te lo prometo. Juró Mabel y le dio un beso en los labios al Caballero de Aries.

Acto seguido, toda esa tropa cruzó la Casa de Aries, internándose hacia la siguiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shun con Tenma, Rod y Todd se hallaban en camino hacia la próxima Casa Zodiacal, tenían prisa, ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra y con los enemigos tanto externos como internos, no era seguro confiar en nadie más que en ellos y sus Aliados.

\- Shun, ¿cómo están tus heridas?. Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Estoy bien, Tenma. Respondió Shun.

\- ¡Ya puedo ver la Casa de Tauro!. Señaló Rod.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamaron los restantes.

Pero cuando llegaron a las puertas de la Casa de Tauro, allí se hallaba el Caballero Ox de Tauro, el cual les impedía el paso y se hallaba cruzado de brazos, listo para defender su territorio a toda costa.

\- ¿Ustedes cuatro adónde piensan ir?. Preguntó muy serio desde las escaleras.

\- ¡Ox!. Gritó Tenma.

\- Por favor, Señor Ox, necesitamos cruzar la Casa de Tauro, hay un peligro enorme que se halla en el Santuario. Pidió Todd con Rod.

\- Tenemos un mensaje de Shijima de Virgo: Él dice que el Patriarca y Cardinale de Piscis son traidores, intentó matar a Athena y que ahora está en peligro junto con la Diosa y los Caballeros Dorados. Así que es por nosotros que...Le contó Tenma, cosa que parecía que al gigantesco Caballero le estaba llamando la atención.

\- ¿El Patriarca y Cardinale de Piscis son traidores?. No les creo, será mejor que se den prisa y se vayan. No les creyó y pidió de que se retiraran.

\- En verdad tienen una cabeza dura. Dijo Tenma furioso.

\- ¡Alto, por favor, alto, que yo...! Uf, Uf, Dios, que lugar, Dios, ¿acaso no inventarán algún una escalera eléctrica para subir a las 12 Casas?. Preguntó Mordecai, quien llegaba con sus amigos, tras haber escapado de las tropas imperiales de Hades.

\- ¡Amigos, están bien!. Se alegró Shun, cosa que le llamó la atención a Ox.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?. Preguntó el Caballero de Tauro.

\- De todas formas no esperábamos que nos dejaras pasar sin oponer resistencia. Dijo Tenma y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- Escuche muy bien, Caballero Ox, nosotros venimos del Futuro y la Diosa Artemisa nos tiene de hijos, si tan solo fueras bueno y nos dejarás pasar, te prometo que te recompensaríamos muy bien. Intentó Benson de ser diplomático con Ox, pero éste no respondió.

\- Muy buena tu intención, Benson, ahora no nos dejará pasar y nos va a mandar al Otro Mundo. ¡Ahora escucha, Toro Gigante, o nos dejas pasar o...o...haré estallar tu Casa con estos Fuegos Artificiales! [Ox no pareció inmutarse] ¡Tú lo has pedido!. Exclamó Rigby y encendió un cargamento de pólvora del Imperio Persa.

\- Apuesto $500 de que Ox lo manda a volar a Rigby. Apostó Musculoso.

\- Yo sumo $200. Agrandó Fantasmano la apuesta.

\- Ay no. Se lamentó Mordecai y se tapó los ojos, ya que cuando Rigby iba a lanzar los explosivos, Ox lo detuvo con su increíble fuerza.

\- ¡Eres...muy fuerte...Muchacho! ¡¿Acaso eres pariente de Rocky Balboa?!. Felicitó Rigby.

\- Gracias por los halagos, ¡pero a la Casa de Tauro no pasa nadie sin mi permiso!. Agradeció el respeto y lanzó a Rigby hacia sus amigos.

\- ¡"CADENA NEBULAR"!. Lanzó Shun su ofensiva contra el Caballero, el cual estaba todavía sentado en los peldaños de las escaleras.

A su vez, Tenma lo atacó con un golpe, pero no pudieron con la increíble fuerza del rival.

\- ¿Se pondrás de pie?. Les preguntó, reconociendo la fortaleza de ellos.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Siendo así, adelante. Permitió que ellos cruzaran por su Casa.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Tenma de nuevo.

\- Al parecer, la situación ha cambiado rápidamente, tal y como ustedes dijeron. Reconoció Ox de que estaban diciendo la verdad.

\- ¡Ahh, Espectros!. Dijo Tenma, volteándose y viendo que estaban los Soldados del Batallón de Suikyou a las puertas.

\- ¡Por un Demonio, lo que faltaba!. Gritó Rigby molesto.

\- No son solo esos sujetos. Añadió Ox, sabiendo que alguien más fuerte estaba por llegar.

\- Amigos, ustedes crucen la Casa de Tauro, nosotros los alcanzaremos. Pidió Papaleta.

\- ¿Qué harán ustedes?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Vamos a pelear contra estos malditos, ustedes sigan, rápido. Respondió Nube con Eileen.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Suikyou se hallaba recuperándose de aquella voz.

\- A...Aquel Legendario Golpe Demoníaco...N...No hay duda, el golpe lanzado por Ikki y Nelson es legendario: "Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix". Reconoció aquella ofensiva que le había lanzado sus rivales.

* * *

\- ¿Significa que fue eso lo le lanzaron a Suikyou?. Preguntó Shion sobre aquella técnica.

\- Es el legendario "Golpe Demoníaco" que destruye el espíritu en lugar del cuerpo. Explicó Ikki al respecto.

\- Entonces fue por eso que Suikyou no tuvo fuerza para lanzar el golpe final y siguió adelante. Comprendió Shion aquel suceso.

\- No...Es una lástima pero debido a su resistencia, él solo recibió la mitad del daño. Siguió Ikki contándole lo ocurrido.

\- ¿La mitad?. Quiso saber Shion.

\- Lo suficiente para crear un caos en su mente. Resumió todo en palabras fáciles.

* * *

\- Suishou...Comenzó a recordar, ya que estaba Suikyou bajo los efectos del golpe de Ikki y Nelson.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí se hallaba Suikyou al lado de la cama donde su hermano estaba recostado y sufriendo por la enfermedad que le atormentaba.

\- Shuishou, resiste, tienes que resistir. Pidió el joven a su hermano, el cual estaba agonizando.

\- Hermano...Suikyou...[Le llamaba el muchacho en cama.] Yo...Yo...¿Yo me estoy muriendo?. Preguntó y eso dejó helado a su hermano.

\- Ya verás cómo te repondrás de la enfermedad. Por eso no debes rendirte, Suishou. Athena, te ruego por la vida de mi hermano, sálvalo, por favor. Solo somos Shuishou y yo, no tenemos a nadie más en este Mundo. A cambio, yo, Suikyou, cargaré con pesar el resto de mi vida. Rogó el muchacho a la Diosa, mirando hacia el "Reloj de Fuego".

\- _Jejeje, es inútil._ Tu hermano morirá muy pronto. Soy la Mano del Inframundo y vengo por tu hermano. Se presentó aquel personaje que parecía una especie de Ave Alada Negra.

\- ¡LÁRGATE!. Intentó Suikyou de espantarlo pero fue inútil, ya que éste salió volando.

\- Jijiji, te dije que era inútil. La Muerte llega a todos los vivos por igual. Pero yo he venido por una razón en especial. Le dijo y contó su verdadero objetivo.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Jura Lealtad al Emperador del Inframundo. Dio a conocer aquella "salvación".

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Suikyou.

\- La Señora Pandora admira tu habilidad y ha puesto interés en ti. Dijo la "Mano del Inframundo".

\- ¡¿Crees que seria capaz de traicionar a Athena?!. Estalló el muchacho en furia y se preparaba para atacar de vuelta.

\- ¡La Muerte próxima de tu pequeño hermano dependerá tu respuesta! Seguirá sufriendo eternamente, despedazado en los Numerosos Infiernos por toda la Eternidad. Finalizó aquel Espectro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Un...Un Sueño? [Se preguntó Suikyou, quien se hallaba recostado contra el lado oriental de las escaleras.] _"E...Ese Ikki y su Aprendiz, me gustaría reconocerles pero aún son unos ingenuos"_. Con este nivel no podrían hacer que mi mente colapse. Jamás le dejaría hacerlo. Finalizó el Espectro de Garuda, quien se puso de pie y puso la vista al frente.

* * *

\- En ese caso deben darse prisa, Ikki y Nelson. Les pidió Shion.

\- ¿Significa que nos dejarás pasar, Shion?. Preguntó el Fénix.

\- Enormes y Oscuras Nubes se arremolinan dentro de las 12 Casas. Ahora es mejor tener la mayor cantidad de Aliados al lado de la bebe Athena. Además presiento el siguiente ataque enemigo. Debo defender este lugar hasta el final. Temió Shion sobre los avances enemigos.

\- Sí, ¿de verdad ese hombre es nuestro enemigo?. Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Shion.

\- Fue como si se atormentara así mismo durante el combate. Remarcó Ikki al respecto.

\- Ese hombre, llamado Suikyou, está caminando por un "Camino de Espinas". Finalizó Nelson en aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¡¿ACASO LES DUELEN LOS PIES?! ¡VÁYANSE, DE PRISA!. Les ordenó Ox ante el peligro que estaban metidos.

\- Me...Me romperá los tímpanos. Dijo Tenma, sintiendo dolor en sus oídos.

\- ¡De acuerdo, amigos, nos veremos en la próxima Casa!. Dijo Rod, mientras que se ponían en marcha.

\- ¡Vámonos, Shun!. Ordenó Tenma y junto con el peli verde y los dos Caballeros Dorados de Aries y Libra cruzaron hacia el interior de la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamó el hermano menor de Ikki.

Ahora que el lugar quedaba despejado, Mordecai y sus amigos ayudarían a Ox de Tauro a pelear.

\- ¿Están listos para patear traseros de Espectros, amigos?. Preguntó el Caballero Gigante.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamaron todos ellos.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué estás mirando?! ¡Deberías temernos a nosotros, los Espectros!. Gritó el Capitán de la tropa.

\- ¡Agh, mejor véanse en un espejo, están más feos que comer pizza con piña!. Dijo Nube.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron Mordecai y sus amigos ante el comentario de la chica, quien dejó humillado al Capitán de la tropa y sus Soldados.

\- ¡Miserables, ahora verán!. Gritó uno de los Espectros y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- Observen esto. Les pidió Ox, quien se levantó de las escaleras y lanzó su ofensiva, el "Gran Cuerno" contra los enemigos, quienes cayeron muertos, entre ellos el Capitán de la tropa.

\- ¡Qué ofertón, amigo!. Le felicitó Rigby, chocando los cinco con Ox, Mordecai y los demás.

Luego de ese momento de lucha, Ox se volvió a sentar.

\- Insectos como ustedes no merecían mi atención desde el principio. Yo veía solo a una persona. [Dijo y ante él y sus acompañantes, en las Escaleras se hallaba Suikyou de Garuda, listo para pelear].

\- De pie, Tauro. Si permaneces sentado no podrás derrotarme. Dice con vanidad.

\- No seas vanidoso, mocoso. Le dijo, mientras que Suikyou subía y quedaban cara a cara.

Inmediatamente, Tauro lanzó su ofensiva contra Garuda.

* * *

\- E...Este impacto es... ¿Será uno de los golpes lanzados por Ox?. No puedo hacer nada contra el Habilidoso Suikyou, ni contra un Auténtico Caballero Dorado. Sin mencionar el abrumador poder de Ox que hace trizas el cuerpo completo. [Pienso Shion y comienzan a caer las lágrimas] Suikyou. Lloró por su amigo.

* * *

\- ¡Tenma!. Le detuvo Shun.

\- Si, Ox lo consiguió. Mientras Ox esté en la Casa de Tauro, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse, vamos, Shun. Pidió Tenma en aquel momento, sabiendo que el Caballero Dorado lo había logrado.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente Templo?. Preguntó Todd.

\- La siguiente es la Casa de Géminis. Les informó Tenma.

\- Sí. Acataron ellos.

\- _"Mordecai, amigos, por favor, tengan cuidado"_. Pidió Shun por la seguridad de ellos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaba un joven Suikyou, listo para irse con su "Pandora´s Box" en su espalda, ya que había tomado la decisión final al respecto de lo que haría.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Suikyou?. Preguntó Dohko.

\- Sí, es una orden del Patriarca. [Mintió, no quería herir a sus amigos y Discípulos de esa manera, tampoco podía decirles la verdad, de lo contrario se alarmaría todo el Santuario]. Debo ir en reconocimiento a la región de Florencia en busca de señales del Renacimiento de Hades. Shion, hay algo que quiero decirles. Dijo, mientras que se preparaba para partir.

\- ¿Pedirnos?. Preguntó Dohko.

\- Acerca de Suishou. Dijo, ya que tiempo después, su hermano menor había fallecido, preso del dolor y las fatigas de la enfermedad que le arrastraba.

\- Si es por lo de cuidar su tumba, no te preocupes. Contestó Shion.

\- La cuidaremos bien. Prometió Dohko.

\- _"A decir verdad..."_. Pensó, por un momento lo iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó Shion.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo más que te preocupe?. Quiso saber Dohko al respecto.

\- No. Cuida de su tumba. Pidió Suikyou y finalmente se retiró del Cementerio.

\- Suikyou. Le llamó Dohko pero ya el Maestro había iniciado su viaje. Poco después llegó a las afueras del Santuario, donde nunca más volvería como el Caballero de Athena que todos conocían.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"¿Cuál era la verdad?"_ ¿Qué era lo que en aquel momento Suikyou...? ¿Qué diablos era lo que nos iba a pedir?. Quería saber Shion al respecto.

* * *

Y hablando del Espectro de Garuda, éste había recibido un golpe bastante duro por parte de Ox, quien le causó sangrado y heridas en su Armadura.

\- Suikyou, ¿Qué es lo que recibiste de Hades a cambio de esa Sapuris? ¿Tesoros de Oro y Plata en abundancia para esta vida? ¿O tal vez la promesa de Utopía para la Otra Vida? ¡Deberías avergonzarte!. Preguntó Ox, queriendo saber al respecto sobre el motivo de la traición y luego volvió a atacarlo, pero el Espectro lo detuvo.

Una especie de "Vórtice" se había formado allí mismo, desde la mano de Suikyou.

\- Qué...¿Qué es este "Vórtice"? ¿Está es tu técnica de combate, Suikyou?. Quiso saber el rubio ante la defensa de su enemigo.

\- Así es, la Humedad de la Atmósfera se concentra en un solo punto y está obstruyendo tu ataque. Ya te lo había dicho, dije que tú morirías si yo conseguía avanzar los tres pasos. No tomes a la ligera de este rocío débil. Incluso las gotas de lluvia desgastan las rocas, e incluso el agua corta el Acero. Sin embargo, no conseguiste nada simplemente defendiéndote. Mostró aquel poder que tenía reservado para el Caballero de Tauro, el cual estaba completamente inmovilizado y el grupo de los Generales Marinos junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Suikyou, romperé en diminutos fragmentos tu defensa. Con mi "Gran Cuerno". Le advirtió Tauro de que lanzaría su ofensiva contra él.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde. Debiste atacarme con todo tu poder desde el principio. Dijo Suikyou, lanzando una mirada aterradora y severa.

\- ¿Tarde? ¡Cómo digas, toma esto! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. [Exclamó Ox, pero en ese momento, se le apareció una pequeña cuchilla de hielo] ¿Qu...Qué?. Preguntó al ver ese colmillo.

\- El Agua se congela para convertirse en "Colmillos". Añadió con los ojos cerrados y extendió los brazos.

\- _"Las Partículas de Agua alrededor de Suikyou se están cristalizando; como si se trataran de Lanzas de Hielo"._ Pensó el Caballero Dorado Ox de Tauro, mientras que las "Lanzas de Hielo" lo atacaban como un intenso bombardeo contra su cuerpo.

\- Sin embargo, era de esperarse de un Caballero Dorado que aún muerto proteja el Templo de Tauro. Se lamentó muy triste Suikyou, quien cruzó las Escaleras y se internó en la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡OX, NO, NO, POR FAVOR, VAMOS, GRANDOTE, ARRIBA, AMIGO, ARRIBA!. Pidió Rigby a aquel rubio, pero este ya había cerrado los ojos.

Mordecai al ver a su amigo llorar, apretó los puños con fuerza y fue hasta la puerta de la Casa de Tauro.

\- Apártate, chico, no quiero pelear contra ti. Le pidió Suikyou.

\- Para pasar, tendrás que vencerme. Le desafió.

\- ¡Mordo, no!. Gritó Nube con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Mordecai, déjalo, no podemos hacer nada!. Pidió Benson.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me despedirás? ¡Yo soy Mordecai de Dragón Negro y juro, en nombre del Caballero Ox de Tauro que pelearé hasta el final! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?!. Preguntó el Arrendajo Azul, desafiando a Suikyou.

\- No pelearé contra ti, hazte a un lado y les perdonaré la vida. Les ordenó el rival.

\- ¡¿Y a Ox por qué no se la perdonaste?!. Preguntó Papaleta, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Porque esto es una Guerra Santa, ustedes apenas están comenzando a entenderlo, pero yo sí, desde hace mucho, ¿creen que los mataría? Tienen un gran poder y por eso los dejo vivir. Dijo Suikyou.

\- Entonces por qué quieres la cabeza de Athena. Preguntó Rigby.

\- No puedo decirlo, además no hay respuesta para semejante pregunta: Es mi misión. Le respondió el Espectro.

\- ¡Espera!. Intentó Mordecai de frenarlo y luchaba contra él.

\- ¡Mordo!. Gritaron sus amigos.

\- ¡"LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO"!. Exclamó Mordecai, sosteniendo a su rival.

\- ¡¿Sabes que tú y yo moriremos si explota tu técnica?!. Preguntó Suikyou.

\- ¡Estoy preparado para morir por mi novia y mis amigos!. Respondió el Arrendajo.

\- _"Mi misión no debe ser interrumpida. No te voy a dejar morir, amigo. Lo siento"._ Pensó Suikyou y detuvo a Mordecai, lanzándolo contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo con sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos mataste?. Quiso saber el Arrendajo.

\- ¿Crees que soy como Vermeer de Grifos? No, están equivocados, no son mi objetivo ustedes, deben saberlo. Respondió Suikyou y se preparó para partir.

\- ¡Espera!. Le detuvo Rigby con Mordecai.

\- ¿Ahora qué?. Quiso saber el Espectro.

\- Tal vez en el fondo tú no seas una mala persona. Creo que en el fondo de tu corazón, debajo de toda esa Armadura Sapuris y de maldad, de seguro hay una verdadera persona que quiere revelarse. Le dijo Rigby y sus amigos asintieron.

\- Quizás...Quizás... _"en eso estás en lo cierto, Rigby de Cristal"_. Dijo Suikyou y se retiró de allí, poniendo rumbo hacia la Casa de Géminis.

Ahora que estaban ellos adoloridos, sabían que aquel rival les había salvado la vida, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sintió compasión?.

\- Sea lo que sea, este hombre no es como Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifos y Aiacos de Garuda. Alegó Benson.

\- Sí, ¿y quién será ese tal Vermeer de Grifo?. Quiso saber Eileen.

\- Alguien mucho peor que Suikyou, amigos, escuchen, descansaremos ahora un rato, los "Herederos" y los demás están cera, así cuando lleguen, nos uniremos a ellos y partiremos hacia la Casa de Géminis. Informó Mordecai al respecto.

\- Perfecto, y espero que Artemisa no nos tenga ningún truco tramposo en contra nuestra. ¡¿ESCUCHASTE, VIEJA BRUJA?!. Preguntó Rigby y un pedazo de mampostería le cayó en la cabeza, golpéandolo y dejándole un chichón.

\- Ay, Mapache, tú y tus problemas con los Dioses. Río Mordecai junto con su amigo y los demás.

* * *

A su vez, en los Cielos, sobre las suaves y blancas nubes se hallaba una conocida mujer, quien se dirigió hacia un sitio que parecía una Prisión, en donde un joven estaba siendo retenido.

\- Touma. Ha llegado el momento de dejarte salir de la "Prisión de la Luna". Le ordenó Calisto a un joven adulto, su cuerpo era de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien formados y tenía cicatrices. Sus ojos eran de color negro, llevaba una Careta o Máscara que cubría la parte superior del rosto hasta su nariz, los cabellos eran de una tonalidad rojiza y largo, llegando un poco más abajo de la cintura del cuello y sujetado a una Cinta.

Éste escuchó los pasos de Calisto, hallándose el muchacho encadenado a cientos de grilletes.

\- ¿Me dirás qué tengo que hacer, Calisto?. Preguntó por la misión que iba a desempeñar.

\- ¿Eh?. Quiso saber ella.

\- No creo que vayas a liberarme solo porque sientes Misericordia. Alegó el joven en su defensa.

\- Je, era de esperarse de un Ángel. En ese caso lo diré: Irás al Santuario de Athena ahora mismo y me traerás la cabeza de uno de sus Caballeros de Bronce. Le impartió aquella orden la mujer.

\- Me rehúso. Yo fui una vez un Ángel, un Guerrero del Cielo, no obstante también me volví un Prisionero. Simplemente no tomaré la cabeza de un Caballero de Bronce. Se negó a llevar a cabo una operación tan terrible, pero pronto comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que provenía de la Máscara.

\- No habrás olvidado de que cada vez que desobedeces esa Máscara se contrae, ¿verdad?. Con un simple Deseo mío puedo hacer que tu cabeza quede hecha pedazos. Aunque fueses un Ángel, también fuiste expulsado por el Cielo como un Ángel Caído de Un Ala. Propiamente hablando, mantengo a mis Mascotas sin vida para momentos como éste. Si cumples con esta misión, podrás quitarte la Máscara y serás libre de tu destierro. Ponte de pie ahora mismo. Ordenó ella, poniendo las reglas y advirtiéndole de que no le desobedeciera.

\- Ugh...Di...Dime una vez más...¿Cuál es el nombre de ese Caballero?. Pidió pero ya Calisto se estaba retirando.

\- Ve, Touma, demuestra el Poder de los Majestuosos Ángeles y tráeme la cabeza de Seiya. Ordenó ella.

\- Entendido. Prepara mi Armadura Celeste. Acató el pelirrojo la misión y fue preparándose para partir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ikki y Nelson habían llegado a la Casa de Tauro, donde se encontraron con el cuerpo sin vida y de pie todavía del Caballero Dorado Ox de Tauro, quien había tenido su combate contra Suikyou de Garuda, además de los daños en las Escaleras.

\- ¿Habrá concluido? Estás son marcas de una feroz batalla. Quiso saber el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Al parecer se trata del Caballero Dorado de Tauro pero...¿Y qué sucedió con Suikyou?. Quiso saber Shun.

\- Lo enfrentamos, pero no pudimos, es muy fuerte pero lo más raro es que nos perdonó la vida. Dijo Mordecai, quien ya se había recuperado de la Batalla de la Casa de Tauro junto a sus amigos.

\- Entiendo, esto es verdaderamente interesante. Alegó Ikki hacia ellos.

\- ¿Van a seguir?. Quiso saber Nelson.

\- Sí, pero esperaremos a los "Herederos" y los demás, ustedes sigan. Pidió Rigby.

\- Ya te has marchado. Pero incluso tratas de proteger la Casa de Tauro, es admirable. Pero, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la Armadura Dorada recibiera tal daño? ¿Será que Tauro fue derrotado por alguna clase de golpe utilizado por Suikyou?. Quería saber Ikki al respecto, admirando la defensa todavía intacta de Ox de Tauro.

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shun? Preguntó Tenma.

\- A...Acabo de sentir el Cosmo de mi hermano mayor y de su Aprendiz. Le dijo el peli verde.

\- ¿Hermano Mayor?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Es el Caballero de Bronce del Fénix, Ikki. Le dio su respuesta.

\- ¿Eso significa que ese tal Ikki de Fénix vino desde el Futuro?. Lanzó otra pregunta Tenma.

\- Si, no hay duda alguna de ello y con su Aprendiz. Añadió Shun.

Justo en las puertas de la Casa de Géminis, sintieron una extraña presencia, una neblina color lila que venía desde el interior.

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Quiso saber Shun con Rod y Todd.

\- ¿Es que no hay un Caballero Dorado que proteja este lugar? ¡Vamos, Shun!. Ordenó Tenma y se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior de la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondieron los tres personajes.

* * *

\- ¡Tenma, no bajes la guardia!. Pidió Shun, mientras que ingresaban en la Casa de Géminis y eran sorprendidos por una extraña cortina de poder.

\- Hay algo extraño, este Templo es demasiado sospechoso. Observó Todd y pronto llegaron a la salida.

\- ¡Pasamos!. Je, ¿ves que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Shun, chicos?. Festejó Tenma y luego les preguntó.

\- Pudimos pasar sin problemas. Alegó el peli verde.

\- No, miren. Señaló Todd.

\- ¡Volvimos adonde comenzamos!. Gritó con sorpresa Tenma.

\- Lo sabía: La Casa de Géminis. Señaló Shun aquel edificio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Presente, Seiya se hallaba custodiado por Abraham de Acuario y el General Skips de Crisaor, ellos no bajaban la guardia por ningún momento, ya que temían de que algo malo le pasara al Caballero de Pegaso que estaba en coma.

\- Por lo que más intentemos, no podemos bajar la guardia, Abe. Le dijo Skips.

\- Estás en lo cierto, ¿por cierto? ¿No sientes una presencia extraña por aquí?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- Sí y...Pero cuando el Yeti iba a terminar su oración, escucharon pasos que venían desde el Sur.

\- ¡Alto, identifíquese!. Ordenó Abe.

Allí lo vieron venir al misterioso personaje pelirrojo y de Armadura Blanca con Alas.

\- ¡Vine por tu cabeza!. Exclamó, alzando la mano y listo para decapitar a Seiya.

\- ¡TÉMPANOS, ¿QUÉ HACES, CHICO?! ¡DETENTE!. Gritó Skips y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero sin causarle ningún daño.

El rival se levantó.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde o te encerraré en un "Ataúd de Hielo"!. Le ordenó Abraham.

\- Esa respuesta no es de su incumbencia. Dijo Touma, quien volvió a ponerse en posición de combate para decapitar a Seiya, pero en ese momento algo pasó.

El Cosmo del castaño le impidió llevar a cabo el atentado.

\- Je, esto es ridículo. No tiene Cosmo, ni fuerza de vida, ya no es nadie. Este sujeto no es más que un cadáver viviente. No es más que una simple burla. El que Calisto utilice a un Ángel para matar a un sujeto como este. Pero...si le llevo la cabeza de este sujeto, seré un hombre libre. También seré liberado de esta molesta Máscara. _"Podré buscar a mi hermana, de quien fui separado de ella cuando era niño"._ Dijo, pensando en todas las cosas que haría, una vez fuera liberado.

\- ¡Hey, ¿Qué harás?! ¡Ven y pelea!. Le desafió Abraham.

\- Tu cabeza es mía. Sentenció Touma.

\- ¡NO, NO LO HARÁS!. Le advirtió el Abuelo Simpson, quien se lanzó al asalto con Skips, pero no vieron que alguien estaba observando toda la pelea también.

* * *

\- ¡Ah! No...No es nada, es que me siento algo intranquilo. Será que...Sí, debo encontrar a Athena lo más pronto posible y cumplir con mi misión como sea. Pero, ¿cuál será la mejor forma de pasar por la Casa de Géminis?. De todos modos, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Dijo Shun decidido a todo y viendo qué plan les serviría para cruzar aquel territorio.

\- Bien. Dijo Tenma, listo.

\- Aún así, posiblemente ocurra lo mismo. Advirtió a lo último y se lanzaron al interior de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡Bien, estamos cruzando!. Informó Rod.

\- _"Es lo mismo de antes: El Comos Misterioso parecido a la encrucijada de la Luz y la Oscuridad"_ Pensó Shun.

\- _"¡Sí! Como lo suponíamos, hay algo en el Templo de Géminis"_ ¡Ahí está la salida!. Señaló Tenma.

\- ¡Volvimos al comienzo!. Protestó Todd; viendo que estaban de vuelta en las puertas de la Casa Zodiacal, en donde podía verse el frontis de los Dos Gemelos.

\- ¡Y no solo eso! ¡La Casa de Géminis se ha duplicado! ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?!. Quiso saber Shun ante todos esos cambios.

\- Así que es tal y como lo dicen: Aquellos que ingresen al Templo de Géminis se encontrarán con un laberinto que los obstaculizará. Remarcó Shun aquella defensa enemiga.

\- Bien, ya no queda tiempo. Nos separaremos de aquí en adelante. Dividió Tenma al grupo en dos.

\- Escucha, Tenma, no dejes que la Ilusión te confunda. Pidió Shun como consejo.

\- Si lo conseguimos, nos reuniremos a la salida. Puso el castaño aquel punto de reunión.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamó Shun.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es este Cosmo?! ¡Un Majestuoso Cosmo se acrecienta desde el cuerpo muerto de este hombre! ¿Qué...Qué diablos es esto?. [Quiso saber Touma y pronto vio su respuesta] ¿Flores? El Cosmo se está liberando de la "Cadena de Flores" que rodea la muñeca de Seiya. ¡Del Cosmo de un Dios!. _"Es...Es inútil, no puedo seguir con mi ataque. La "Cadena de Flores" está protegiendo a Seiya"_ [Pensó el Caballero Celestial, quien lanzó a Skips y Abraham al suelo, para luego elevar la silla de ruedas de Seiya hacia los Cielos] Detendré tu último aliento con este golpe desde las alturas. Se preparó para ejecutar su acto final.

\- ¡Aguarda!. Le ordenó una conocida pelirroja Amazona.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién eres tú?. Preguntó Touma, interrumpido por Marin de Águila, la Guerrera Amazona más temida del Santuario.

\- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber: ¿Por qué entras al Santuario sin permiso e intentas tomar la vida de Seiya?. Baja ahora a Seiya poco a poco. Le ordenó Marin con voz autoritaria.

Ambos rivales quedaron cara a cara.

\- ¡Cuidado!. Alertó Abraham, viendo que caía la silla de ruedas pero Marin logró salvarla junto con Seiya.

Pero en aquel momento, Touma puso su mano contra el cuello de Marin.

\- Mujer, eres insignificantemente molesta. [Se burló de ella, cuando una misteriosa doble ofensiva dio en el blanco] ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó sorprendido Touma.

Allí, frente a él y Marin, Abraham y el General Skips, se hallaban Hyoga de Cisne y Allison de Piscis.

* * *

\- ¡Maestro Shun, mire!. Señalaron Rod y Todd al misterioso responsable de aquella energía sobre toda la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡El Caballero de Géminis!. Exclamaron ellos tres.

\- E...Escúcheme, por favor. Yo soy el Caballero de Bronce Shun de Andrómeda y ellos son mis Aprendices y Caballeros Dorados: Rod de Libra y Todd de Aries. Solo queremos ir adonde está la reciente nacida Athena, de ninguna manera acarrearíamos problemas al Santuario. Dijo Shun.

Pero el Caballero de Géminis no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Ya no queda otra: Pasaremos. Tomó aquella última carta.

Y en aquel momento, cruzaron sin ningún problema.

\- Puedo ver la salida, me pregunto si podré pasar en esta ocasión con ustedes dos. Observó Shun con los dos jóvenes aquella salida.

* * *

\- ¿Quién es este hombre?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡No lo dejen escapar, viene por la vida de Seiya!. Alertó Marin.

\- Eso ya lo veremos: ¡Forastero, te castigaré con el poder que me fue conferido por el Gran y Hermoso Caballero Afrodita de Piscis! ¡"ROSAS SANGRIENTAS"!. Exclamó Allison y lanzó su ofensiva contra el rival, logrando atravesar la Armadura pero no había caído aún.

\- Buen truco, niña, buen truco, estoy fascinado por lo que has hecho. Le felicitó Touma.

\- La próxima oleada irá directo a tu corazón. Le advirtió la castaña.

En aquel momento, Hyoga y Allison se lanzaron a un limpio combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Touma, pero no hubo vencedor.

\- Maldito, eres bueno. ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. Felicitó Hyoga a su rival y luego lanzó su ofensiva.

\- Je, ¡es una lástima pero ese nivel no funcionará conmigo! ¡Ahora serán tú y tu Aprendiz los que reciban mi ataque!. ¡RECIBAN EL "PUÑO DE UN ÁNGEL GUERRERO DE LOS CIELOS"!. Exclamó Touma y estaba preparado para contra-atacar.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Marin.

\- ¡¿Dijo Ángel?!. Quisieron saber Hyoga y Allison.

Pero en aquel momento, el "Puño" de Touma fue congelado por sorpresa.

\- No debiste haberte burlado de nosotros. Le advirtió Abraham, siendo el responsable junto con Hyoga en primer lugar, de haber atacado al rival.

\- ¡MI BRAZO SE CONGELA!. Gritó el pelirrojo espantado.

\- ¡Tú ve por el frente, Hyoga y Allison, le bloquearé por detrás! ¡Abraham, Skips, conmigo!. Pidió Marin y la ayudaron.

\- ¿Se llaman Hyoga y Allison, no es cierto? Dejaré que se queden con la Victoria. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez me quedaré con la cabeza de Seiya. Dijo el rival, listo para irse, pero en aquel momento.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"!. Lanzó una misteriosa chica de cabellos rubios y con franjas rojas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra Portadora más del Fénix?!. Preguntó Allison sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme ni escapar, me tiene aprisionado, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Touma, preso de aquella celda de fuego.

\- He estado observando esta batalla desde el "Reloj de Fuego",veo que no me presenté: Soy Sunset, Sunset Shimmer de Fénix. Se presentó ella ante los personajes.

\- ¡Ganas esta vez, mocosa, pero la próxima no será tan fácil!. Advirtió Touma y escapó.

\- La próxima vez te reduciré a cenizas, Ángel Touma. Juró Sunset, mirando hacia los Cielos.

Pronto, todo quedó sumido en una intensa calma..

\- Es inútil, Hyoga. Si ese sujeto es un Ángel, no habrá forma alguna de que puedan seguirle. Dijo Marin.

\- Sin embargo, ¿por qué un Ángel vendría por Seiya, Marin?. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo gigantesco nos está acechando. Temió ella.

\- ¿Podría ser?. Preguntaron Hyoga y Allison y la pelirroja alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo.

\- _"Y en que algún tiempo atrás, tengo la sensación de haberlo conocido en algún lugar"_. Pensó Marin en aquellos momentos, teniendo breves recuerdos de aquel personaje.

* * *

\- ¿Aún no sale Tenma?. Prometimos que el que pudiera salir seguiría al siguiente Templo. No...no tengo opción, tendré que adentrarme. Vamos, chicos, a la Casa de Cáncer. Pidió Shun y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente zona.

* * *

Por otro lado, Touma había sido humillado y derrotado, se recostó en las laderas de una Montaña para pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

\- Rayos, cómo es que yo, Touma, he fracasado. Pensé que tomar la cabeza del inerte Seiya sería fácil y deje que interfieran, lo tomé a la ligera. Tengo la sensación de haberla conocido en algún lugar. Comenzó a recordar, tras intentar pensar en las cosas que habían salido mal en su plan.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Hermana!. Gritó aquel pelirrojo, cuando eran niños, mientras que una misteriosa fuerza lo arrastraba hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Touma!. Gritó ella, intentando salvarlo pero fue en vano.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Je, eso sería imposible, ¡De cualquier manera, lo primero será tomar la cabeza de Seiya! ¡Espera Seiya, lo conseguiré la próxima vez!. Se dijo otra vez lleno de victoria y salió volando de allí hacia la Ciudad de Atenas.

* * *

Volviendo al Pasado, Tenma se encontraba peleando contra el Misterioso Caballero de la Casa de Géminis, quien le impedía el paso.

\- Te haré a un lado si tratas de interferir. Pero Shun me lo advirtió. En ese caso pasaré. Dijo el castaño y comenzó a pasar cerca del rival.

* * *

\- Ugh, aunque me preocupa la Señorita Saori y nuestros amigos. Su temperamento competitivo es igual al de Seiya, es capaz de ir por Géminis. La verdad también me preocupa Tenma. Lo sabía, a este paso será imposible que siga adelante yo solo. ¡Rod, Todd, ustedes vayan hacia la Casa de Cáncer, ya, los veré allí con Tenma!. Dijo y pidió a sus dos Aprendices, quienes acataron la orden, mientras que él se iba hacia la Casa de Géminis, los otros dos Caballeros Dorados continuaron con su camino hacia la próxima Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

Las ofensivas de Tenma no eran nada contra el Caballero de Géminis, el cual las rechazaba y lanzaba al castaño contra el suelo.

\- ¡Es real! ¡Toma esto! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva pero el Caballero volvió a defenderse.

\- ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Invocó su defensa y arrastrando aquellas corrientes de aire a Tenma, pero antes de caer, éste fue salvado por la "Cadena de Andrómeda" de Shun.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! Saori, Shun y los demás están...Dijo Hyoga y Marin le respondió.

\- Sí, parece ser que solo quedan tres días de vida para Seiya. Le informó la pelirroja.

\- En ese caso ni Allison ni yo podemos no permanecer así. Me daré prisa y podremos ayudarlos. Estoy preocupado también por Seiya. Mostró sus temores.

\- No debes preocuparte, yo también estaré aquí. Dijo Shaina de Ofiuco.

\- ¡Y nosotras también!. Agregaron Twilight de Eqquleus junto con sus amigas, las Saintia del Santuario.

Pronto Shaina bajó de las colinas y fue con las chicas hacia los personajes.

\- Hyoga, tú ve a dónde va se encuentra Athena. Deja que Marin, Abraham, Skips, las chicas y yo cuidemos del cuerpo de Seiya. Pidió la peli verde de que no perdiera el Tiempo y fue al rescate de la Diosa y de sus amigos.

* * *

\- ¡SHUN!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Shun.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, ese sujeto es real!. Le alertó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- E...¡Eso es absurdo, también serás arrastrado!. Exclamó Shun.

Pero en aquel momento, las fuertes presiones del aire provocaron que Shun saliera volando, pero se aferró a dos columnas del Templo.

\- ¡Olvídate de mí y sigue adelante, Shun!. Pidió Tenma de que lo soltara.

\- Pe...Pero sufrirás debido a esta enorme Presión. Cuando nos vayamos, lo haremos juntos, Tenma. La...La "Cadena" se rompe...A...A este paso no podré...[Dijo Shun y en aquel momento, algo detuvo la contra-ofensiva del Caballero de Géminis] Ugh...Pa...Parece que alguien nos ha salvado. Agregó el peli verde.

\- Qui...¿Quién rayos fue...? [Preguntó Tenma y cuando se levantó, se llevó una gran sorpresa] E...Esa...Esa persona es...¡EL MAESTRO SUIKYOU!. Exclamó al ver al salvador de ellos dos.

Una nueva fase de la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis estaba por comenzar.

* * *

\- Bien, andando, ¡a la Casa de Géminis!. Ordenó Dipper, mientras que el grupo de Mordecai y sus amigos estaban listos y recuperados de los golpes recibidos.

\- ¡Sí, vamos!. Acataron ellos las órdenes, se despidieron del Caballero Ox de Tauro y partieron hacia el interior de su Casa Zodiacal con rumbo hacia la de Géminis, donde estaban por tener otro encuentro con aquel Espectro y Juez del Emperador Hades.

* * *

 **¿Querían ver a las Saintia? ¡Aquí están! :3 Para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 va dedicado este capítulo y veremos más aventuras de nuestros Caballeros en el Siglo XVIII junto con sus Aliados y Amigos :D. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos también para aletuki01, El Cazador Argentino, Fipe2, Fairy of the Moon 1999, Pirata y PoLucy, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y pasen bien este fin de semana largo por Carnaval para todos ustedes y de mi parte, su amigo MontanaHatsune92.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: El Espectro Suikyou de Garuda había salvado a Shun, Tenma, Rod de Libra y Todd de Aries de morir a manos del Misterioso Caballero de Géminis, el cual había intentado mandarlos a la "Otra Dimensión", pero tras fallido el ataque, ahora se vendría un momento crucial en la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡Maestro Suikyou! ¿Acaso el Maestro nos salvó de la "Otra Dimensión"? [Preguntó Tenma, al ver que su Maestro estaba brillando de un intento Cosmo color Azul y que estaba además cara a cara con el rival]

\- Para ser exactos, solo quería quitarme de encima a los estorbos. Así de simple. Quitarme de encima a todos aquellos que me impidan tomar la cabeza de Athena. Les explicó el motivo de aquel rescate, que no había sido por ellos, sino para liberar su camino hacia la Diosa.

\- O...Oye, Shun, chicos. Les llamó Tenma, viendo que tenían una oportunidad encima de ellos.

\- ¿Entonces podemos irnos de aquí?. Preguntó Shun.

\- ¿Tienen idea adónde ir?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- No. Respondió Shun de forma negativa, Tenma se levantó y comenzó a buscar el camino de salida.

\- ¿Y qué tal por allí? ¿O por allí?. Señalaba Tenma las direcciones Norte y Sur para salir de la Casa de Géminis, pero en aquel momento Suikyou y el Caballero de Géminis comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando los puños y causando una enorme impresión por la fuerza que desataba.

\- _"¡Qué terrible es la presión de su Puño!"_. Exclamó Tenma con sorpresa.

\- _"¡Fuimos lanzados hasta aquí por las Ondas derivadas de la Colisión!"_ Añadió Shun.

Suikyou se detuvo en aquel momento.

\- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN?!. Volvió el Espectro de Garuda a remarcarles de que se largaran de allí.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante tan pronto como sea posible!. Acató el peli verde la orden.

\- ¡Tienes razón, Shun, vámonos!. Respondió Tenma y se retiraron de allí.

\- ¡Sí!. Dijeron los tres acompañantes.

\- _"Maestro Suikyou"_ Pensó él, tras girarse y podían verse lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Tenma. Se lamentó Shun de verlo triste por el cambio de bando en su Maestro.

* * *

\- Ya no hay más estorbos, ¿reanudamos el combate?. Preguntó Suikyou, al ver que la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis podía continuar.

\- Me estás confundiendo. Como sea, deberías esperar, Suikyou. [Habló finalmente el Caballero Misterioso, quien mostró una sonrisa malvada debajo de la máscara] ¡Yo, Abel de Géminis! ¡Parece ser que soy igual que tú un traidor a Athena, ¿cierto? Jajajaja. Se presentó el Caballero de Géminis, quien también mostraba su lado oscuro.

* * *

Afuera de la Casa Zodiacal, Shun, Tenma, Rod y Todd debían continuar con el avance.

\- De alguna manera conseguimos salir, Shun. Dijo el castaño.

\- Sí. Fue gracias al Maestro Suikyou. El Maestro Suikyou decidió ser el oponente de Géminis, permitiéndonos salir de ahí. Respondió Shun, agradeciendo a aquel hombre.

\- De...¿De verdad?. No, estoy seguro de eso. [Confió Tenma en la buena acción del peli negro]. Bi...Bien, en ese caso no podemos quedarnos aquí a descansar. Démonos prisa. Pidió el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Sí. El siguiente es el Templo de Cáncer. Señaló Shun al respecto y continuaron los cuatro su camino en las Escaleras.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis:

\- Para estas horas tanto el Patriarca como Piscis ya se habrán levantado en revuelta contra Athena. Y aunque Athena ha renacido, lo ha hecho como un bebe, ha perdido toda posibilidad de ganar. Siendo ese el caso, es un buen momento para venderme a un alto costo al Ejército de Hades. Así que me gustaría consultar algo: Suikyou, ¿bajo qué condiciones te cambiaste a Hades?. Quiso saber, mientras que revelaba su traición a Athena y cambiaba de bandera, pero eso le cayó mal al peli negro, quien le propinó una golpiza en la cara.

\- ¡NO ME REBAJARÉ A ENFRENTAR A UN HOMBRE COMO TÚ!. Exclamó con furia..

\- Vaya, je, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?. ¿No eres el hombre que traicionó a Athena por beneficio propio?. Se rebeló la cara de Abel de Géminis: Sus cabellos y ojos eran de color negro, después de que cayera la Máscara Dorada y el Casco.

\- Yo no actúo por beneficio propio. Le respondió que él no efectuaba ese papel.

\- Yo Abel, tomaré la cabeza de Athena y la llevaré directamente con Hades a un precio muy alto. Y haré exactamente lo mismo contigo si me detienes, Suikyou. Era oficial: El Caballero Dorado Abel de Géminis era un traidor, un monstruo, se había vendido: Iba a matar a Athena y unirse al Ejército del Emperador Hades.

Suikyou no iba a permitirlo.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, ABEL: "LANZAS DEL HIELO DEL LOTO BLANCO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva contra el peli negro, pero éste invocó su defensa] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó.

\- Jeje, no tengo por qué moverme con un ataque de este nivel. Se burló de su rival.

\- Pu...Pudo hacerlo. Probablemente la habilidad de este hombre destaque de entre los demás Caballeros Dorados. Observó aquella superioridad.

\- Ya es tarde para que te des cuenta de ello. Vamos, ahora te enviaré a una dimensión desconocida. ¡DESAPARECE, SUIKYOU! ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Se preparó Abel para lanzar su ofensiva final.

\- ¡Espera! [Intervino otro Caballero con la Armadura de Géminis].

\- ¡CAÍN DE GÉMINIS!. Exclamó Abel sorprendido de ver a aquel Caballero brillar de un intenso color Dorado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades:

\- ¡TODO EL BATALLÓN DE SUIKYOU HA SIDO ELIMINADO!. [Alertó un Mensajero, quien traía la mala noticia sobre el fracasado asalto al Santuario] ¡El Señor Suikyou ha atravesado el Templo de Aries y el de Tauro él solo!. ¡Todo parece que indicar que en estos momentos se está enfrentando a Géminis en el Templo de Géminis!. Informó todo al respecto en el Salón del Arpa, donde estaban Pandora y Vermeer reunidos.

\- Je, era de esperarse de Suikyou. Así que ha conseguido llegar al Templo de Géminis. Reconoció aquella ventaja.

\- Le ruego que ordene a Vermeer salir y empezar la invasión. De hacerlo, yo le traería la cabeza de Athena de inmediato. Pidió Vermeer en aquel momento.

\- Je, muestras tu ímpetu con mucha frecuencia. Aún debemos conservar tu fuerza de combate. Los Caballeros van apareciendo uno tras otro de acuerdo a los deseos de nuestro Ejército. En otras palabras, será la razón de la muerte del Ejército de Athena. Escucha, Vermeer: Cuando llegue ese momento, atacaremos con todo el Ejército. Anunció Pandora sobre la siguiente fase del plan que iban a seguir.

* * *

\- ¿Caín de Géminis? ¿Significa que el Caballero de Géminis es realidad son gemelos tal y como índica su nombre? ¿Qué? ¿Desapareció?. Quiso saber al respecto el muchacho.

\- Aquella fue solo una sombra. De vez en cuanto aparece para hacer el Mal. Le explicó aquel misterioso personaje, quien llevaba la Máscara y el Casco que no le mostraban su rostro.

\- Imposible, ¿acaso no tienes cuerpo?. Quiso saber Suikyou.

\- No lo sé. Sólo sé que aparece y desaparece desde que era niño. Si no me equivoco podría decirse que, de alguna manera, siempre está cerca de mí. Contó sobre aquel suceso Caín.

\- Ya veo, siendo así al Oponente que debo derrotar por el momento. [Dijo Suikyou y en aquel momento una intensa oleada de Cosmo derribó al peli negro] Es...Es fuerte. Este hombre puede compararse fácilmente con Abel. No, su fuerza es incluso mayor que la de él. Comprendió aquella superioridad del rival.

\- ¿Acaso no entendiste? Te dije que esperaras. Pidió Caín.

\- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESO!. Exclamó Suikyou y en aquel momento, el Caballero Caín de Géminis lanzó por los aires al rival hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- Apreciaría que detuvieras esta lucha sin sentido. Le volvió a pedir Caín.

\- De...De este hombre emana un Cosmo de Justicia. No hay duda de ello, en verdad. Este hombre, Caín, está dotado de un poder y una Justicia Perfecta. Es un verdadero Caballero. Reconoció aquel poder.

\- Dijiste que te llamas Suikyou, ¿verdad?. Al parecer tú te pareces a mí en algunos aspectos. ¿Acaso tú no estás sufriendo por algo? Como yo con la sombra de mi amado hermano. De ser posible te pediría de favor que intentaras hablar conmigo. De esa manera es posible que encontremos una solución en lugar de pelear. Le explicó de un modo tan tranquilo aquel joven de cabellos grises.

\- Qué...¿Qué significa esto? Sus ojos están llenos de bondad. A...A decir verdad...Observó Suikyou a aquel muchacho.

* * *

Volviendo al Castillo de Hades, Vermeer de Grifos dejó el Salón del Arpa y caminaba por los pasillos hacia el Oeste de la Fortaleza.

\- Jejejeje, ¿se dirige a algún lugar, Señor Vermeer?. Es de admirar que actúe bajo esas circunstancias jejeje. Dijo un Espectro de forma casi amórfica, parecido al de una rana y de baja estatura.

\- Mi-Yan [Millán]. Reconoció aquel nombre.

\- Debo suponer que, debido a sus acciones usted está en contra del Señor Suikyou, jejeje. Dijo, mientras que se reía y sacaba la lengua como una rana.

\- Suficiente, no te atrevas a interferir o te retorceré el cuello. No sé hasta donde confía la Señora Pandora en Suikyou. Ese sujeto debe querer algo. Desconfió Vermeer de su Camarada de Armas.

\- ¿Croak?. Imitó aquel sonido de las ranas, Mi-Yan.

\- ¡Lo observaré y cuando llegue el momento, su vida será mía!. Ideó su plan.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa, Suikyou? ¿Por qué no hablas?. Quiso saber Caín.

\- N...No. Mi único objetivo es la cabeza de Athena. C...Como lo imaginé, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablarte. Respondió Suikyou.

\- Simplemente no puedo dejar pasar a aquellos que vengan por la cabeza de Athena. Avisó Caín pero en aquel momento, algo comenzó a debilitarlo, a derribarlo por completo.

\- Qué...¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Caín?. Preguntó Suikyou con preocupación.

\- No...No es nada...da...date prisa. Date prisa y vete de este lugar, de...de lo contrario...él de nuevo...[Le pidió y la Máscara del Casco se partió a la mitad, mostrando el Lado Sonriente] Jejeje, ¿crees que te dejaré ir? Tu vida será mía. [Dijo ahora Abel].

\- E...Esta vez fue el hermano mayor de Caín, el que desapareció. Dijo Suikyou, rodeado por el enemigo.

\- Jejeje, te diré algo, ese hombre es mi sombra. Aparece y desaparece siempre cerca de mí desde que era niño. Siempre procurando y garantizando la Justicia, pero yo soy diferente. Yo haré lo que sea para obtener aquello que deseo. Incluso revelarme contra los Dioses, jejeje. Sonrió con malicia Abel.

\- ¡¿Cuál de ellos será el Caballero de Géminis?!. Quiso saber el Espectro de Garuda.

\- ¿Cuál de nosotros será la verdadera entidad del Caballero de Géminis? Eso ya no importa mucho. Lo único que debería interesarte ahora es que morirás, Suikyou. Le avisó Abel, listo para pelear.

Lo que él no sabia era que Mordecai, Rigby, los Generales Marinos y los "Herederos" con Stan, Ford, Burns y las Gems estaban cruzando en silencio la Casa de Géminis.

\- _Vaya que ese sujeto está más loco que una cabra._ Dijo Peridot sorprendida.

\- _Sí, chicos, tengan cuidado por donde pisan, hay muchos escombros._ Pidió Steven.

\- ¡BIEN, RECÍBELO! ¡LA TÉCNICA SECRETA MÁS GRANDE DE GÉMINIS!. Lanzó en aquel momento el peli negro su ofensiva, provocando todo un huracán dentro de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡UF, MENOS QUE MAL QUE ESCAPAMOS!. Dijo Mordecai, ya afuera con los demás..

\- ¡Sí, ahora a la Casa de Cáncer!. Pidió Benson y se pusieron en marcha..

* * *

Y allí estaban Shun, Tenma, Rod y Todd a las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer.

\- ¿Este es el Templo de Cáncer?. Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Así es. Respondió Todd.

\- Pero que Templo más lúgubre, Shun, chicos. Les dijo Tenma.

\- Tenma, estás totalmente en lo cierto. Eso es porque el Templo de Cáncer es el más cercano al Inframundo de las 12 Casas. Se dice que en el Oriente, el Cúmulo de Estrellas del Pesebre de la Formación de Cuatro Estrellas de la Constelación de Cáncer, se le considera como el Aura que se alzaba de los Muertos. De ahí el nombre de "Sekishiki". Cáncer es el Lugar de Reunión de los Muertos. Era la Entrada al Inframundo. El Caballero Dorado, Guardián de la Casa de Cáncer era aterrador y además manipulaba el Sekishiki. Explicó Shun toda la historia sobre la Constelación, la Casa de Cáncer y el Caballero. Pronto fueron ingresando, pero en el interior escucharon una serie de ruidos que venían desde el fondo de la Oscuridad de aquel Templo.

\- Se...Se puede escuchar algo que viene del fondo. Parece un Lamento Humano. Dijo Tenma.

Y detrás de ellos:

\- ¡Dios, agh, Dios, cuanto que corrí, creo que bajé mucho de peso! ¡Un descanso, chicos, por favor, porque creo que me muero!. Pidió Musculoso, mientras que recuperaban el aliento.

\- ¡Chicos, están bien!. Se alegró Shun de volver a verlos.

\- ¡Como nuevos y en tu cara, Artemisa!. Respondió Rigby y se le cayó un pedazo de mampostería en la cabeza, pero la esquivó.

\- Mapache, ya de...bueno, no importa, jajaja, ¡te ganamos, Artemisa!. Se burló Mordecai con los demás.

\- Será mejor que vengan con nosotros, de prisa. Pidió Shun y los siguieron.

\- ¿Qué serán todos esos lamentos?. Quiso saber Papaleta asustado.

\- Es como si se tratara de un rencor. Añadió Starla.

\- Sí, sin embargo es más un sonido lleno de dolor. Como se se trataran de alaridos. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¡Cuidado, amigo!. Le alertó Fantasmano y Tenma y los demás se llevaron otra sorpresa.

\- E...¡Es un rostro humano!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡ROSTROS HUMANOS RESALTAN TODAS PARTES DE ESTE TEMPLO! ¡LOS LAMENTOS PROVIENEN DE TODOS ELLOS!. Exclamó Rod con Todd.

\- ¿Acaso será un Caballero Malvado que juega con las Almas de los Muertos? Como lo imaginé, el Caballero de Cáncer de esta Era es igual...Iba a decir aquel nombre, pero sintieron unos ruidos que provenían de más al interior de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a una especie de "Taller".

\- ¡¿Ataúdes?!. Se preguntaron todos ellos.

\- ¡Templo del Cangrejo Gigante, Death Toll de Cáncer!. [Se presentó aquel personaje de estética fea, sus cabellos tenían un tono rojo fuerte, pero en realidad era calvo y usaba una peluca. Su nariz era larga y ligeramente aguileña, sus ojos color café y pequeños, la boca es larga y con su mentón era dibujado de forma caricaturesca. Éste personaje se hallaba ocupado, martillando los clavos para los Ataúdes.] Aunque también soy conocido como el "Constructor de Ataúdes", jojojojo. Ponía aquellos momentos una dosis de comedia.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Santa Claus sea un Caballero! Jajajjaja. Río Rigby.

\- ¡Eh, me gusta tu sentido del humor, chico!. Le felicitó Death Toll al Mapache.

\- ¿"Constructor de Ataúdes"? ¿Por qué haces Ataúdes siendo un Caballero Dorado?. Preguntó Tenma al pelirrojo.

\- Hay muchos muertos que llegan constantemente hasta este lugar sin haber podido desprenderse de sus Resentimientos del Mundo Presente. Así que los pongo de nuevo en los Ataúdes y los envío de vuelta al Otro Mundo. Vamos, elijan el Ataúd que más les guste, así podré enviarlos a ustedes también al Otro Mundo rapidito. Les explicó su función y les dio ese "consejo".

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntaron todos ellos.

\- Nosotros no estamos muertos. Le dijo Shun.

\- Espera, por favor. Pidió Tenma.

\- Nosotros hemos venido a informar de eso a los 12 Caballeros Dorados: El Patriarca se ha revelado en contra de la recién nacida Athena. Le dijo Shun el "Mensaje de Shijima".

\- Amores, déjenme decirles que yo soy Death Toll, ya lo sabía. Les dijo y se detenía en su trabajo.

\- Oh, genial, ¡¿acaso hay alguien este lugar que no esté loco, tenga sentimientos extraños o sea un traidor?!. Quiso saber Mordecai molesto.

\- Si eres un verdadero Caballero de Athena, entonces, ¿nos dejarás pasar?. Pidió Shun pero el Caballero de Cáncer encendió su Cosmos.

\- No sé quiénes sean o de dónde vengan, pero los jovencitos que entran al Templo de Cáncer sin permiso serán enviados al Otro Mundo. ¡Ustedes también prepárense!. Les advirtió el pelirrojo.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA!. Gritó Rigby molesto.

\- ¡Genial, ahora hay que pelear contra este rarito!. Exclamó Benson furioso y todo rojo de la furia.

El poder de Death Toll lanzó a Shun, Tenma, Rod y Todd dentro de unos Barriles.

\- Ya que ustedes parecen ser japoneses, les vendría muy bien un _hayaoke_ , jojojojo. ¡Vamos, ya no pierdan su camino, descansen en paz!. Río con tanta elegancia el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, entonces nosotros, con permisito dijo Monchito y se fue a comprar unos clavitos. Dijeron Mordecai, Rigby y los demás, quienes intentaron cruzar hacia la salida, pero Death Toll los detuvo.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó su ofensiva el Caballero de Cáncer, elevando por los aires los dos barriles.

\- Creo que a este tipo le falta un tornillo como a Artemisa. Alegó Rigby.

\- Estás en lo cierto, amigo, estás en lo cierto. Le apoyó Thomas con los demás.

* * *

\- Jejejejejejeje. Reía Abel como todo un loco pero entonces...

\- ¡Abel!. Le llamó Caín.

\- Hermano. Le dirigió el muchacho de cabellos negros una mirada de desprecio.

\- Maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Suikyou?. Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Jejejeje, es aburrido pensar simplemente en matarlo. Le lancé el "Satán Imperial" y le permití seguir adelante. Le respondió con burla sobre lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Qué? ¡"Ilusión del Satán Imperial"!. Preguntó aterrado Caín por las consecuencias que habrían.

\- Jejeje, me pregunto ¿a cuál de los Caballeros de Bronce que pasaron por aquí primero, matará Suikyou? O quizá...¿Qué sucedería si de alguna manera, alcanzara primero a Athena? Probablemente se convierta en el Asesino de la Bebe Athena, jejeje. Río, mientras que disfrutaba de su plan de atentado.

* * *

\- Co...¿Cómo diablos fue que...atravesé la Casa de Géminis? Es...Es como si hubiera perdido la Memoria. Al lado de Athena...Dijo el peli negro, agarrándose el corazón y con paso complicado avanzaba por las Escaleras.

* * *

\- Abel, maldito, ¿harás que Suikyou asesine a Athena?. Quería saber Caín con respecto al plan de su hermano.

\- Je, desde un comienzo Suikyou había venido para tomar la cabeza de Athena, ¿acaso no le cumplí su deseo?. Preguntó con tono de burla.

Ahora él tenía una Marioneta que le cumpliría sus órdenes.

\- Sin embargo, hermano, tú también debiste notar que Suikyou no tenía intención de tomar la cabeza de Athena. Suikyou llegó al Santuario con planes completamente distintos. No hay duda de la Lealtad de ese hombre hacia Athena pero cuando despierte en él el "Golpe Satánico" frente a ella. Asumiremos que caerá la cabeza de Athena, je. Le siguió explicando todo su plan, pero ya había sido suficiente para Caín, quien lo atacó a golpes.

\- ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!. Maldijo el peli blanco.

\- ¡Aguarda! [Pidió Abel, quien saltó en el aire, evadiendo el golpe de su hermano] No hay razón para molestarse, ¿acaso no hago por ti lo que tú siempre quisiste hacer, hermano?. No importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo, yo lo sé todo. Sé de tus verdaderos Sentimientos Ocultos detrás de esa Bondad. A tu Corazón Malvado. Le amenazó, lo sabía todo lo tenía bajo la mira y esos ojos que resplandecían de un color rojo intenso, como las Llamas del propio Infierno.

\- Ma...Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves?. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Jejeje, como sea, será mejor que te pongas tu Máscara de Bondad también desde ahora, Hermano. Yo Abel, haré todo el trabajo sucio en tu lugar. Tomaré por la fuerza a Athena y el Santuario no...tomaré la Tierra y te la daré a ti, Hermano. Le dijo, prometiendo ese premio para el peli blanco y luego desapareció en una oleada de Cosmo.

Caín intentó detenerlo.

\- _¡Hermano Mayor, no debes preocuparte por nada! ¡Será mejor que dejes que Abel se haga cargo de todo, uajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaja!._ Se despidió, prometiendo que tenía todo bajo su control y dejaba la Casa de Géminis con una risa malvada que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shun se hallaba con Rod y Todd en una región totalmente desconocida, helada, fría, oscura y sin rastro de Luz Solar, parecía que estaban en aquel sitio que una vez, en el Presente, cierto Caballero de Cáncer había mandado a Shiryu con Martin durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

\- E...¿En dónde estamos? Qué...¿Qué es eso? Es...¿un grupo de muertos? ¡La Colina del Yomotsu!. [Exclamó Shun, viendo que todas esas Almas iban en filas infinitas para lanzarse hacia la Oscuridad de la Montaña] Chicos, ¿y Tenma? ¿Mordecai, Rigby y los demás?. ¿Acaso fuimos lanzados hasta aquí por las "Ondas Infernales" de Death Toll?. Quería saber Shun al respecto.

\- Maestro, mire. Señaló Rod y vieron que entre las filas habia alguien conocido.

\- N...No, no es él. Pero...Pero...sí es él...¡SEIYA!. Gritó Shun al ver al Caballero de Pegaso marchar hacia el Yomotsu.

\- N...No lo hagas, Seiya, si cae en ese Pozo no podrá volver nunca más. Alertó Todd.

\- ¡SEIYA, DETENTE, NO DEBES SEGUIR, SEIYA!. Intentaron ellos tres con detenerlo pero no se podía.

En un intento desesperado, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡DETENTE, SHUN!. Si siguen a Seiya, ustedes tampoco podrán volver jamás. Les detuvo una voz familiar.

\- Pe...Pero. Iba a decir el peli verde.

\- Vuelvan ahora, aún hay tiempo para salvar a Seiya. Les prometió que tenían el tiempo para salvarlo.

\- Seiya, te sacaremos a toda Costa de ahí, hasta entonces...Hasta entonces, espéranos, por favor, Seiya. Prometió Shun.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Cáncer.

\- Y por eso todavía debo la Escuela Secundaria. Le contó Rigby sus historias a Death Toll.

\- ¡Jajajaja, me haces reír, amigo! Bueno, bueno, por hacerme reír, con ustedes haré una excepción y les dejaré pasar. ¡Vengan a visitarme cuando quieran!. [Reía Death Toll, quien les dejó la vía libre para cruzar hacia la próxima Casa del Zodiaco] ¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasó contigo? Eres Tenma, ¿cierto?. Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Duele. Dijo Tenma.

\- Jovencito, ¿Qué no te había enviado a la Colina del Yomotsu?. Ay no, mira, si se vencieron los soportes. Ya entiendo el " _Hayaoke"_ se rompió a la mitad del camino, por eso te trajo de vuelta. [Death Toll se agachó y miró con tristeza su obra de arte que se había destruido, tuvo que volver hacia su banco de trabajo y empezar de nuevo con la Carpintería] Ahh, tengo tanto trabajo, aguarda un poco. En seguida haré un nuevo _"Hayaoke"_ para que pueda enviarte al Otro Mundo. Ustedes pueden irse, jajaja, gracias por hacerme reír, Dios, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de buena compañía. Dijo el pelirrojo, quien volvió a estar ocupado y sin saber que estaba Tenma se había levantado.

\- ¿En serio?. Preguntó Benson.

\- Sí, pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran. Dijo Death Toll.

\- !Qué ofertón, gracias, amigo!. Agradeció Fantasmano y empezaron a salir, no sin antes hacerles señas a Tenma de que no lo atacara.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva contra el Caballero de Cáncer.

\- Adiós a nuestro amigo. Se lamentó Star con Marco.

Pero cuando estaba por alcanzar a su objetivo, Death Toll con un simple dedo detuvo la embestida y luego golpeó con ese mismo la frente de Tenma.

\- ¿Qué pasó? El dolor durará solo un momento. Bueno, la verdad puede que duela un poco más, jejejejejejejeje. Bien, muere. Le dijo Death Toll, quien se preparó para contra-atacar, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una misteriosa "Cadena de Andrómeda" había aparecido de la nada.

\- ¿Ah? No, no ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De verdad volvieron por ustedes mismo?. Preguntó el rival, mirando hacia un Shun y sus dos Aprendices, quienes habían vuelto de la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- Mi "Cadena Nebular" puede atravesar también el Espacio-Tiempo. El Orificio de las "Ondas Infernales" que hiciste fue muy útil. Dijo Shun y Death Toll puso una cara triste.

\- Cielos, nada me está saliendo bien. Un Ataúd Ordinario no será suficiente para ustedes. [Se lamentó y luego trajo uno más grande de los que tenía allí, sonriente] Éste es el indicado. "Omertá", el "Ataúd del Silencio". Dijo, mostrando aquella "maravilla" de sus obras.

\- ¿Omertá? Uh La La, Señor Francés, ¿y qué harás con Mordecai, sus amigos y los demás? Preguntó Rod.

\- Ellos fueron buenos y me hicieron reír, así que les dejé el paso libre, pero ustedes irán al Inframundo. Advirtió Death Toll.

\- ¿Omertá?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Es el Legendario Ataúd que ha sido heredado desde la Era Mitológica. ¿Qués es lo que son ustedes? ¿Son justos o malvados? Vamos, respondan. Pidió respuestas a esa pregunta.

\- ¡Eso es obvio, nosotros somos los Justos!. Respondió Tenma, pero una gigantesca corriente los succionó hacia el interior del "Omertá".

\- ¡Somos absorbidos por el Ataúd!. Gritó Shun y los cuatro cayeron en aquel interior, el cual estaba adornado con piedra y tenía un Ángel con los ojos vendados y Flores por doquier.

\- Jeje, torpes. Bien, esta vez el Gran Death Toll los llevará hasta la Colina del Yomotsu por su cuenta. Y los arrojaré personalmente al Agujero de la Muerte. Bueno, amigos, cuídense y como les dije, no se olviden de venir a visitarme. Dijo el pelirrojo, quien cargó al "Omertá" en sus manos y partió hacia Yomotsu.

\- Sí, lo haremos, cuídate. Le desearon los "Herederos" y los demás, pero tenían un plan de rescate.

Pero algo llamó la atención de Death Toll, un intruso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?. Preguntó hacia el personaje no invitado.

\- ¡Soy el Espectro Suikyou de Garuda!. Se presentó el Antiguo Maestro.

\- ¿El Espectro Suikyou? ¿Aja? ¿Tú? ¿El Sujeto que era el Caballero de Crateris se cambió de bando al de Hades?. Ahora no importa, puede ser un Espectro o un Caballero, en cualquier caso me da igual. Pero mientras yo esté en la Casa de Cáncer de ninguna te dejaré pasar. A lo que me refiero es que yo, Death Toll, soy el "Vigilante de los Muertos". Si Hades resultara el Vencedor, mi Condición Social estaría prácticamente asegurada, ¿correcto?. Preguntó, mientras que ponía caras graciosas, las cuales hacían reír a Mabel.

\- Jajaja, este sujeto es adorable, parece un cómico puro. Río ella.

\- ¿Ya ves? Hasta la niña de Mizar Zeta le encanta mi Posición Social. Si Athena resultara la Vencedora, yo seguiría siendo el Caballero de Cáncer. No hay mucha diferencia en cualquiera de los casos, vamos, ya sigue adelante. Le pidió con burla.

\- Maldita Basura. Se enojó Suikyou.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo lo mismo? Hasta te cambiaste al lado de Hades y...Dijo Death Toll pero se le adelantó Suikyou.

\- Estás en lo cierto, he jurado Lealtad al Emperador del Inframundo. Respondió el peli negro.

\- No...No tienes el más mínimo descaro, ¿verdad?. [Quiso saber el pelirrojo]. ¡Ya...Ya no lo resisto más! ¡A ti también te enviaré al Mundo de la Muerte junto con estos muchachitos!. ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó el pelirrojo su ofensiva, transportándose él y Suikyou hacia el Inframundo.

Pero algo salió mal.

\- ¿Ahh? Ya...Ya comprendo. He escuchado que los Sapuris les permiten ir y venir libremente entre este Mundo y el Otro Mundo. [Comprendió aquel fallo, pero pronto algo extraño podía verse en el rostro de Suikyou, cosa que asustó a Death Toll] ¡Es el rostro de alguien cuando se activa el "Golpe Satánico"!. ¡¿Por qué hasta ahora?! A...¿Acaso este hombre recibió el "Golpe Satánico" antes de venir aquí. Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

Pero su respuesta fue un golpe proveniente de Suikyou.

\- Ci...Cierto, y si mejor lo lo enfrentan esos muchachitos. A...¿A dónde se metieron?. ¡AHHH! ¡Pero si acabo de enviarlos a la Colina del Yomotsu!. Dijo alarmado y fue hasta allí.

* * *

\- ¡Oigan, Tenma, Shun, Rod, Todd! ¿Dónde están? ¡Salgan de allí!. [Pronto localizó el Ataúd en el cual los había metido] ¡Cuidado, cuidado! ¡Están casi a la orilla! ¿Acaso quieren caer al "Agujero del Mundo de la Muerte". ¡Ayyy, Ayyy, Suikyou!. Encontró el Ataúd pero el rival llegó hasta él.

\- ¡"LANZAS DE HIELO DEL LOTO BLANCO!". Lanzó su ofensiva contra el Caballero de Cáncer.

Death Toll se protegió con el Ataúd y logró sacar a los jóvenes atrapados.

\- O...Oigan, resistan. Al fin están fuera. Se alegró el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Maestro Suikyou!. Dijo Tenma con sorpresa de verlo, pero éste no era el mismo.

\- Tenma, ten cuidado. Le pidió Shun.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- La expresión en el rostro del Maestro Suikyou significa que ha caído bajo la ilusión del "Satán Imperial". Le advirtió el peli verde.

\- Qu...¿Qué es eso del "Satán Imperial"?. Quiso saber Tenma alarmado, pero Suikyou los atacó con una gran intensidad, a pesar de que Rod invocó el "Muro de Cristal", éste no tuvo efecto.

Tenma se levantó tras el golpe.

\- Ma...Maestro Suikyou...[Dijo pero éste no respondía, estaba bajo los efectos de ese hechizo y solo le importaba pelear hasta matar, cuando iba por Tenma, la "Cadena" de Shun lo salvó] Maestro Suikyou, soy yo, Pegaso, no...Soy Tenma. Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón pero éste fue lanzado por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron Shun y los dos niños.

\- Sh...Shun, ¿cuántas veces tendrá que pedírtelo? No intervengas. Necesito...Necesito hablar con mi Maestro Suikyou. Le dio aquella instrucción.

\- Pe...Pero el Maestro Suikyou está bajo la influencia del "Satán Imperial", él no...¡él no está consciente de nada!. Añadió Todd a su advertencia.

\- ¡Se equivocan, estaré bien, el Maestro Suikyou es un hombre entre hombres en mente y cuerpo! No sé que sea ese tal "Satán Imperial" pero no exactamente un hombre al que puede quebrantarle la voluntad como así lo harían con otras personas. Dijo Tenma y se puso de pie.

Pero Suikyou volvió a la carga, golpéandolo en el estómago.

\- Ma...Maestro, ha...hace tiempo, yo que robaba y hacía cosas malas a sangre fría haciéndome llamar Pegaso, fui puesto en el camino de la Rectitud por usted, Maestro. Al sentir la calidez de otras personas, las mismas se permiten vivir. Al hacerlo, hacen a un lado la Mala Voluntad. [Los ojos de Tenma comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas] ¡MAESTRO, SE LO RUEGO, ABRA LOS OJOS, POR FAVOR! ¡SOY YO, SOY TENMA!. Pidió con todo su corazón, pero no sirvió, ya que Suikyou lo mandó a volar de nuevo y a estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ¡TENMA! Pe...¡Perdió mucha sangre! Su Corazón...Su Corazón se detiene. ¡TENMA, NO PUEDES MORIR EN UN LUGAR COMO ÉSTE! ¡¿ACASO NO DIJISTE QUE IRÍAS A SALVAR A TU AMIGO LLAMADO ALONE?!. Intentaba Shun con despertarlo, pero en aquel momento...

...Suikyou estaba listo para terminar el trabajo.

\- Su...Suficiente, se lo ruego, deténgase, por favor, se lo ruego. [Pidió Shun, encarando a Suikyou y éste los lanzó por los aires, pero algo más pasó] Su Corazón...vuelve a latir. Observó.

\- Ma...Maldito, lo regresaste a la vida atacando su punto vital para detener la hemorragia. ¿Eso significa que no recibiste el "Puño Demoníaco"?. Preguntó Death Toll, tras ver toda la pelea.

\- Lo recibí, sin embargo antes de eso, ya había recibido la "Ilusión Diabólica" del Fénix de ese sujeto Fénix Ikki y su Aprendiz Fénix Nelson. La "Ilusión Diabólica" y el "Satán Imperial" son golpes similares que actúan en el Cerebro. En otras palabras, podría decirse que desarrollé inmunidad, je. Respondió Suikyou a las dudas del cómico Caballero de Cáncer.

\- No hay remedio, es un problema: Pero ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de los cinco con mis propias manos. [Death Toll se lamentó, pero luego sonrió y cruzó los dedos] Jojojo, lo siento por ustedes. Aunque debo admitir que me gustan las cosas que resultan así. ¡PORQUE AHORA DEATH TOLL SI IRÁ EN SERIO!. [Exclamó y con una gran destreza derribó a sus oponente] Jojojojo, ¡atormentar jovencitos como ustedes me divierte muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho! ¡TOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN!. Pero aún así ya están algo maltrataditos y por eso no son oponentes perfectos. Es un poco decepcionante. [Dijo, tras golpearlos varias veces y luego los tomó del cuello, listo para terminar con el trabajo] Lo primero, ¿enviaré de vuelta a estos dos muchachos?. Se preguntaba qué haría con Tenma y Shun, luego con Rod, Todd y Suikyou, pero éste último se levantó.

\- E...Espera...¡"LOTO BLANCO"!. Le pidió y lanzó su ofensiva, haciendo que Death Toll soltara a ambos jóvenes.

\- Ay no, ¿pero qué haaaaaceeeees? ¿Qué no ves que vi tu técnica hace ratito? Todo el Mundo sabe que la misma técnica no funciona contra los Caballeros, ¿no crees? [Dijo con un tono divertido Death Toll, Suikyou lo atacó pero nada pasó, luego éste contra-atacó] La verdad es que pensaba dejarte con vida para que hicieras de Intermediario con el Ejército de Hades. Pero me dí cuenta de que eso sería imposible. E ir por lo que más convendría cuando llegase el momento de cambiar de bando. Porque sabes, Suikyou, tú no eres un traidor a Athena como dices ser. Tú eres un hombre que persiste en mantener la Justicia. Sin embargo, eres un idiota, un grandísimo idiota. Pareciera como si estuvieras andando por un "Camino de Espinas" tú solo. En tu Espalda has sido marcado como un Traidor Despreciado como Enemigo y también como Aliado. ¿Qué diablos es lo que te impulsa a seguir caminando y a seguir cubriéndote más heridas?. Bien, como sea, te mataré ahora mismo en este lugar. En respuesta te enviaré mi Amor. Ese es el "Agujero del Inframundo", mira nada más que profundo. Dijo el rival, listo para lanzar al Espectro.

\- O...Oye, Death Toll. ¿Eres hombre o mujer?. Preguntó Tenma.

* * *

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamaron Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, los Generales Marinos, los "Herederos" con las Gems, Stan, Ford y Burns.

* * *

\- ¿Qué has dicho?. Preguntó con dudas.

\- Me gustaría saberlo antes de morir. Pidió Tenma que le respondiera esa pregunta.

\- ¿Eres hombre o mujer? En verdad no conocía a alguien tan repugnante. ¿Eres hombre o mujer? ¡Contesta, Death!. Ordenó Tenma que respondiera, mientras que Shun, Rod y Todd aparecían también.

\- ¡SILENCIO, MALDITO CHIQUILLO! ¡YO SOY HOMBRE, TARADO!. Gritó molesto por la pregunta el Caballero Dorado Death Toll de Cáncer, pero esa fue la oportunidad para encerrarlo dentro de su propio Ataúd.

\- Jeje, para este Ataúd, no la contestación, su respuesta será lo final, ¿no es así, s-e-ñ-o-r?. Dijo Tenma, riéndose.

\- ¡UAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DETÉNGANSE!. Pidió el pelirrojo, atrapado en aquellas Corrientes.

\- Je, tonto. Río Tenma y cerró la tapa.

\- Dormirás ahí dentro el resto de tu vida. Rieron Rod y Todd.

\- Y...¿Y el Maestro Suikyou? No está en ninguna parte. Observó Shun a aquel desaparecido.

\- Maestro. Lo buscaba Tenma pero ningún resultado había.

\- Pero debe estar bien, no cayó en el "Agujero". Le calmó Shun.

\- Seguramente el Maestro Suikyou se encuentra a salvo, Tenma. Añadieron los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Sí, tienen mucha razón. El Maestro Suikyou es un hombre muy fuerte, seguro que se adelantó. Vamos, regresemos también. Dijo y pidió que se apuraran.

\- Sí, a los Doce Templos. Ordenó Shun.

* * *

\- Tenma, yo también sentí tu calidez. Perdón, Tenma. Pe...Pero aunque no haya más que Espinas y solo me estén esperando dificultades un hombre debe seguir avanzando, mientras haya un camino. Dijo Suikyou, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, debió continuar con su avance hacia la próxima Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

\- Llegaron, oigan, ¿y Death Toll?. Preguntó Rigby.

\- Lo encerramos en su Ataúd, no se preocupen, está bien, aunque le falta unos cuantos tornillos a sus maderas. Dijo Shun.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Bueno, andando. Pidió Papaleta con Benson y los demás.

\- ¡A la Casa de Leo!. Les dirigió Shun con el avance.

\- ¡Sí y espero que en este Santuario no estén todos locos o que tengan deseos de matar!. Pidió Mordecai en aquel momento, mientras que iban saliendo de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

 **Jajaajaja, ¡Comedia Fuerte en la Casa de Cáncer XD! ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Lo sé, quería agregarle ese delicioso y clásico toque de comedia a este Múltiplecrossover :3, así que espero sus comentarios en los reviews :D.**

 **Saludos para lady-saintiasailor, El Cazador Argentino y FreedomGundam96 :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen comienzo de día Lunes para todos :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Mientras que la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis había terminado la pelea entre Abel y Suikyou, ahora se encontraba Caín buscándolo para que respondiera a su traición.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Abel! ¡Hermano, eres un malvado!. Le llamaba muy severo el peli blanco, furioso por las fechorías que había hecho.

Justo en aquel momento, dos personas ingresaron en la Casa.

\- ¿A quién diablos le hablas?. Preguntaron los dos conocidos, llevando a que Caín se volteara para ver quiénes eran.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Soy un Santo de Bronce Athena, Ikki de Fénix. Se presentó el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Y yo soy su Aprendiz y también Caballero del Fénix, Nelson de Fénix. Añadió el bravucón de Springfield.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que dos Santos de Bronce hayan ingresado en la Casa de los Gemelos?. Quiso saber por la intrusión en su territorio.

\- Antes de preocuparte por nosotros, parece que tienes otro oponente por quien enfrentar primero: ¿Quién es ese Abel?. Le dijo Nelson, pero el Santo Dorado no respondió y evadió a la pregunta formulada por el joven castaño.

\- Yo detesto luchar, así que si les interesa mantenerse con vida, regresen por donde vinieron. Advirtió sin dirigirles la mirada.

\- No seas un cobarde, vamos. Le desafió Nelson.

\- Estamos preparados para perderla. No presumas demasiado. Dijo Ikki al rival.

\- Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces demuéstrenlo, avanzando un milímetro. Impuso ese desafío.

\- Está bien. Respondió Ikki pero cuando dieron el primer paso, ambos Caballeros del Fénix fueron atacados por una misteriosa fuerza que los derribó al suelo.

\- Caballeros de Bronce, en este momento me resultan irrelevantes: Abel acaba de rebelar sus verdaderas intenciones, así como una Bestia muestra sus colmillos a la Luz del Día. Les informó al respecto, pero ambos Caballeros volvieron a levantarse, a pesar de la ofensiva anterior.

\- ¿Quién es...Abel? ¿Dónde está ese hombre?. Quiso saber Ikki.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se sorprendió Caín de verlos de pie.

\- Tú eres el único que lo ha visto. Sin embargo, ese hombre no se encuentra en este lugar. ¿Acaso no estarás fingiendo no haberlo visto?. Agregó el Fénix sus preguntas, pero de golpe, Ikki fue golpeado por Caín.

\- ¡¿QUÉ PUEDE SABER UN BASTARDO COMO TÚ?! [Preguntó enojado y aquel golpe dejó a ambos Caballeros fuera de combate en el piso] Pero Abel no es el único problema. Puedo sentir como un Cosmo Maligno gira en torno al Santuario. Athena tiene que ser protegida lo antes posible. Temió aquel Caballero pero en aquel momento, Ikki y Nelson volvieron a levantarse del suelo.

\- Nosotros...hemos venido para proteger a Athena...desde el Futuro. Dijo el Caballero de Fénix hacia Caín.

* * *

\- Parece que hemos podido cruzar el Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Dijo Shun.

\- Sí. Respondió Tenma, quien estaba bastante herido.

\- Tenma, aunque hayas resucitado, parece que tu corazón sigue herido por esa vez que se detuvo. Dijo Shun, sosteniendo al castaño.

\- No...te preocupes, Shun. ¿Podrías avanzar con los demás sin mí?. Le dio su tranquilidad y pidió que se fueran sin él.

\- Ni lo creas, amigo, no te vamos a dejar. Juró Musculoso.

\- Estamos todos juntos en esto. Añadió Starla.

\- Ya los oíste, imposible, no podemos irnos sin ti, Tenma. Se negó Shun.

\- Tienen que hacerlo...en mi condición actual solo sería un estorbo para ustedes. Solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré bien. Comentó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿Pero vendrás con nosotros? Si quieres podemos cargarte. Le dijo Mordecai.

\- No, no se preocupen. Quería preguntarles cómo es el Mundo del Futuro de donde vienen. Quería saber sobre aquel Mundo.

\- Oh, te va a gustar, hay vídeo-juegos, la amistad que nunca muere, hay gente mala como en todas partes, pero también están los buenos. Le contó Rigby.

\- Shh, amigos, no...Iba a pedirles Benson, pero se contuvo, estaba bien, ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran los Dioses y en especial Chronos?.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Shun.

\- De aquí a unos cientos de años, ¿las Guerras y las personas malvadas habrían desaparecido?. A parte de lo que tus amigos del Parque llaman la "tecnología". Quería saber más sobre el tema el Caballero.

\- No, las guerras, las hambrunas y las personas malvadas aún existen. Le dio aquella lamentable noticia.

\- Y peor: Son personas enquistadas en el poder, enfermas del mismo y que parecen Dioses. Añadió Mordecai.

\- No importa cuánto luchemos arriesgando nuestras vidas, al final de cuentas no podremos eliminar la Maldad de este Mundo. Es por eso que creo que algún día los Dioses nos castigarán, eliminando la raza humana de la faz de la Tierra. Se lamentó el castaño.

\- Oh, de eso no te preocupes por eso, a nosotros Artemisa nos tiene de hijos. ¡¿PODRÍAS SER BUENA CON NOSOTROS, BRUJA?!. Gritó Rigby hacia el Cielo y de ahí le cayó una roca en la cabeza.

\- ¡Mapache, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Tranquilo, ya mi cabeza es como un Casco. ¡Jajajaja, vas a necesitar algo mejor, Artemisa!. Se siguió burlando Rigby de los Dioses.

\- Jajaja, ustedes son muy graciosos, me llama la atención de que vengan del Futuro. Alegó Tenma, riéndose de aquellos personajes.

\- Seremos del Futuro, pero no somos tampoco malvados ni tampoco Dioses, nosotros daríamos todo por proteger a Athena y al Mundo. Dio su palabra Dipper de Mizar Zeta.

\- Nadie debe quedarse solo en el Planeta, no tendrían que haber odios ni peleas. Alegó Mabel de Alcor Zeta.

Cuando Shun escuchó lo dicho sobre los Dioses, él habló de vuelta.

\- Estás equivocado. Es cierto que existen todavía las guerras y las personas malvadas, pero estoy seguro que algún día llegará la Era donde las personas de todo el Mundo podrán vivir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando ese momento llegue, los Dioses dejarán la Tierra a manso de los Hombres. Dio Shun aquella futura revelación.

\- Esas cosas que me dices, me hacen sentir unos Sentimientos bastante extraños. ¿Así que piensan luchar por ese día?. Dijo con razonamiento.

\- Así es. Respondió Shun con los demás.

\- Seguiré adelante. Te prometo que te alcanzaré. Juró Tenma, mientras que recuperaba fuerzas. Sí es así, entonces no puedo morir todavía, menos en un lugar como éste. Tengo que hacerlo por...ese día. Estoy...seguro que llegará. Se dio aquella palabra Tenma, quien se iba levantando del suelo, a pesar de las heridas.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis:

\- ¿De verdad creíste que alguien creería esa tontería que dices?. Preguntó Caín a Ikki y Nelson.

\- Me creas o no, conseguiré cruzar este lugar. ¡Parece que no hay otra alternativa! ¡Aquí vamos!. El Fénix se lanzó contra el Caballero de cabellos blancos, pero el golpe que tenía previsto falló, ya que el rival lo esquivó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No pueden hacerme ni un rasguño. ¿Acaso creen que pueden proteger a Athena con un nivel tan débil?. ¡Sin embargo, el Santo Dorado se mueve a la velocidad de la Luz! ¡Por más que eleven sus Cosmos, dos Santos de Bronce solo pueden alcanzar la Velocidad del Sonido!. [Advirtió Caín y lanzó otra ofensiva contra ambos Caballeros, los cuales fueron arrojados al suelo].

\- Como era de esperarse de Géminis...aquel que se enorgullece de ser el poderoso de los Caballeros Dorados. No podemos caer derrotados, es ahora cuando libere todo mi poder. ¡Aquí vamos, Géminis! ¡La Técnica más poderosa del Fénix! ¡"VUELO DEL AVE FÉNIX"! [Atacaron ambos al rival, destruyendo todo el interior de la Casa Zodiacal, pero éste permanecía de aún] No puede ser...se supone que el "Vuelo del Ave Fénix" es capaz de pulverizarlo. Se sorprendió de verlo de pie aún.

\- Tiene una fuerza increíble, de todos los rivales con los que hemos luchado...este es probablemente el más fuerte. Admitió Nelson la superioridad del rival.

\- Ustedes se llaman Ikki y Nelson, ¿no es verdad?. Los felicito por haber hecho retroceder a un Caballero Dorado como yo, siendo dos simples Caballeros de Bronce. Así que comprendan que matarme con una técnica de este nivel es una señal de respeto. Ahora los reconozco como verdaderos Caballeros de Bronce. La técnica más poderosa de Géminis que hace vibrar hasta las Galaxia: ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Felicitó Caín a sus oponentes, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva contra ellos.

* * *

La explosión en la Casa de Géminis se sintió hasta las Escaleras, en donde Tenma se hallaba tomando un descanso para poder seguir avanzando y así encontrarse con Shun y los demás en la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿Acaso fue eso el sonido de una explosión?. El suelo ha comenzado a temblar muy fuerte. Ese estruendo provino de la Casa de Géminis. Este impacto que parece haber atravesado la tierra y el Cielo debe haber sido causada por la técnica más poderosa de Géminis. Dijo el muchacho, quien se iba levantando del suelo para seguir a los demás.

\- La GEX...no me cabe duda...Pero si estoy en lo correcto. Temió Shun lo peor.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, Caín había terminado de atacar con su ofensiva a Ikki y Nelson, provocando la destrucción del interior de su Casa Zodiacal.

\- Qué lástima. Eran unos verdaderos hombres a pesar de ser tan solo dos Santos de Bronce...¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!...¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Por qué mi GEX no tuvo efecto en...?!. Quería saber el peli blanco, antes estaba satisfecho y mostró respeto hacia sus rivales, pero cuando se volteó y vio que Ikki y Nelson estaban bien, se quedó sorprendido.

\- Esa es la razón: La misma técnica no funciona dos veces con un Santo. Respondió el peli azul.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Esta es la primera vez que uso la técnica GEX contigo. Quiso saber Caín al respecto.

\- Ya te lo había dicho mi Maestro: Venimos del Futuro. Ahí recibimos muchas veces la GEX durante los combates. Ha destrozado las células a pesar de no habernos causado ninguna herida mortal. Pero...como era de esperarse...Le explicó Nelson y ambos estaban por caer al piso, pero Caín los detuvo.

\- Oh, ¿piensas en darnos el golpe de gracia?. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada para movernos. Quiso saber Ikki y en aquel momento sintieron una extraña fuerza contra ellos..

\- No se muevan, ahora mismo estoy utilizando la "Kishikaisei". Como deben saber, los Santos poseemos los Seimeiten en las zonas vitales del cuerpo. Ahora mismo, sus Puntos Vitales están desapareciendo debido a la GEX. Pero creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de evitar eso, si las cosas van bien, la Estrella Resucitadora será capaz de regenerar los Puntos Vitales Estelares. Les explicó Caín, mientras que les daba fuerzas para recuperarse con su poder.

\- Eso...quiere decir que, ¿nos estás ayudando? ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber Nelson.

\- Ustedes no son mi enemigo, al menos no lo son más que mi hermano Abel. Respondió el peli blanco, mirando hacia el fondo del Templo.

En ese momento, una voz comenzó a escucharse allí mismo.

\- _¿Piensas dejarlos con vida?_. Fue la pregunta de la voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Quiso saber Ikki.

\- _¡Estos dos hombres tienen mucha fuerza a pesar de ser Santos de Bronce! ¡Si los dejas vivir, serán una molestia algún peor! ¡Es por eso que debo matarlos!._ Respondió, materializándose, el fantasma de Abel.

\- No te entrometas, Abel. Le ordenó su hermano.

\- ¿Ese hombre que ha aparecido detrás de Caín es Abel? Si es así...entonces la verdadera Identidad del Caballero de Géminis de esta época...No puede ser...¿Acaso su Constelación también está maldita?. Se preguntó Ikki, mientras que Abel iba al ataque.

\- ¡Mueran, Fénix!. Exclamó Abel, quien tomó a ambos del cuellos y su hermano de cabellos blancos desapareció, quedando solo ellos tres.

\- ¡Caín ha desaparecido, Maestro!. Le alertó Nelson.

\- Es solo que no puedo permitir que dos hombres sigan con vida. Solo así mis ambiciones se volverán realidad. Les dijo Abel, mirándolos a los ojos y listo para matar a ambos Caballeros.

\- _¡Te dije que te detengas, Abel!_. Intervino su hermano Caín en aquel momento.

Después de que Caín interviniera, Abel desapareció.

\- Esta vez...Abel ha desaparecido. Dijo Ikki.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Jamás en mi vida vi algo así. Dijo Nelson con dudas.

Y ante la sorpresa y el terror, vieron la imagen de Abel reaparecer ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, viejo, ¿qué te pasa?!. Quiso saber el bravucón molesto.

\- ¡Aquí está...cuando uno aparece, el otro desaparece. Estos...Estos dos...¡¿cuál es la verdad identidad del Caballero de Géminis?!. Quiso saber Ikki ante ese espectáculo de apariciones misteriosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las Escaleras.

\- Maestro Shun, ¿está bien?. Preguntó Rod.

\- Chicos, el Cosmo de mi hermano Ikki y el de Nelson han desaparecido. ¿Querrá decir esto que mi hermano y su Aprendiz han muerto en la Casa de los Gemelos?. No...no puede ser. Se negó Shun a creer lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que iban subiendo las Escaleras y llegaban a la Casa de Leo.

\- ¡Sí, la Casa de Leo, vamos, muchachos, vamos!. Animó Star pero en aquel momento, mientras que iba subiendo con los demás apareció un gigantesco León con melena roja y amarilla, protegido con una inmensa Armadura y rugiendo ante los invasores.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un León?!. Se preguntó Shun, mientras que Star salía disparada ante el susto y Marco la salvaba.

\- Jejeje, me has salvado, Corazón. Le dijo la chica rubia al castaño.

\- Daría todo por ti, Mi Amor. Respondió Marco, quien la besó en los labios.

Ante las dudas y el miedo que daba aquel animal, una voz se escuchó en las Escaleras.

\- Este no es un León común y corriente. Dijo aquel personaje.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Un Oso? ¿Un Tigre? Yo lo veo como un León, tan burro no soy. Dijo Rigby, mientras que se le reían sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué clase de León es entonces?. Preguntó Star al misterioso Caballero de Leo que aparecía junto a aquel animal.

\- Es el León Sagrado Goldie, él protege la Casa del León junto conmigo. Respondió el misterioso personaje.

\- Wow, así de increíble era la Seguridad en el Siglo XVIII y uno estos días comprando alarmas, cámaras de vigilancia, seguros y demás...¡Y AQUÍ TIENEN UN LEÓN! ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA HICE ESO PARA EL PARQUE?!. Se preguntó Benson, quien se puso rojo de la furia ante todos los gastos en Seguridad que pagaba para el lugar donde trabajaba.

\- Benson, no te preocupes tanto por esos gastos, además tú diriges muy bien el Parque. Le calmó Papaleta.

\- Sí, hermano, no te quejes por eso, peor es que tenemos que llegar hasta la próxima Casa y este León nos bloquea el paso. Alegó Musculoso.

\- ¿Tú eres el Caballero que custodia esta Casa?. Preguntó Dipper.

\- ¡Así es, soy el Caballero Dorado Kaiser de Leo!. Se presentó aquel personaje que era igual a Aioria, pero sus caballeros eran cortos y los mechones apuntaban en otra dirección en la parte superior y las patillas. En su rostro se podían observar unas cejas que eran más tupidas que las del anterior Caballero Dorado.

\- Oiga, mi buen amigo, tenemos prisa, mire, no somos enemigos de Athena, solo queremos pasar, solamente eso. Le pidió Fantasmano.

\- No pasarán por la Casa de Leo. Además, Caballero de Bronce y Aliados, no recuerdo haberlos visto en el Santuario. ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para llegar hasta este lugar?. Interrogó Kaiser con su mirada severa a Shun, tras responderle a Fantasmano.

Fue en ese momento en el que Kaiser sintió aquella presencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Peridot.

\- Ya veo: Debo admitir que he sentido un Cosmo extraño cubriendo el Santuario desde hace ya un tiempo. Regresen por donde han venido. Advirtió, después de sentir esa presencia.

\- ¡Pero Kaiser, le digo que la vida de Athena está en peligro debido a la traición del Patriarca!. Intentó Shun en convencerlo, pero ya el rubio se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya sea verdad o no, no puedo creer en ello sin antes haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. Pero de ser cierto de lo que dices sobre el Patriarca, ¡yo mismo le arrancaría la cabeza, por más se tratase del mismísimo Patriarca!. Dio a conocer que tomaría esa decisión si el tiempo era cierto.

\- Entonces, ¿nos dejas pasar?. Preguntó Star.

\- Si siguen rondando por la Casa de Leo, Goldie se los comerá. Si ya lo han entendido, regresen. Dejó bien en claro Kaiser su advertencia.

\- Nosotros seguiremos adelante sin importar lo que suceda. Se enfrentó Shun al rubio.

\- Hagan lo que quieran. [Sentenció Kaiser y en aquel momento, Goldie se lanzó sobre ellos, pero algo pasó] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó sorprendido.

Su mascota, aquel León Dorado feroz y temible, estaba con Shun y los demás, recostado en el suelo, mientras que Mabel le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un gato que estaba con sus dueños.

\- Awwwww, eres tan dulce, Goldie, me recuerdas a mi gato en Piedmont, California. ¡¿Quién es el León más valiente y tierno del Mundo?! ¡Tú!. Dijo Mabel, mostrando ese cálido y llamativo cariño a la mascota de Kaiser, el cual estaba lamiendo la cara de Shun: Los reconocía como amigos.

\- ¡Este León es lo mejor! ¡Felicidades, Kaiser!. Dijo Mordecai.

\- No puede ser...Yo era la única persona a la que Goldie confiaba. Su instinto salvaje ha desaparecido por completo. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?. Quiso saber ante aquellas preguntas.

Shun se levantó del suelo, mientras que Goldie yacía dormido a su lado.

\- Soy un Caballero de Bronce del Año 1990. Mi nombre es Shun de Andrómeda. Respondió y presentó el peli verde.

\- Nosotros somos Rod de Libra y Todd de Aries, Caballeros Dorados del mismo tiempo que el Maestro Shun. Respondieron ambos hermanos.

\- Nosotros también venimos de esa época y somos los "Herederos" de Asgard. Añadió Dipper junto a sus acompañantes.

\- Somos Generales Marinos y nuestros acompañantes también Caballeros de Athena. Se presentó Benson con todos los demás.

Inmediatamente, ante la confianza que les generaba el grupo; Kaiser bajó las escaleras y miró a Goldie a los ojos.

\- Trae a tu presa anterior. Le dio esa misión y el León la acató.

\- ¿Quién fue el otro intruso?. Preguntó Nube.

\- Ya lo verán: Cualquiera que intente cruzar este Templo sin permiso, terminará como este hombre. [Lanzó su advertencia y enseguida llegó Goldie con Suikyou entre sus fauces] Este hombre intentó cruzar, así que tuve que castigarlo. ¿Aún así piensan continuar?. Mostró aquel ejemplo.

Goldie depositó a Suikyou en las Escaleras.

\- Por...Por supuesto. Lo haré aunque no me guste luchar. Aceptó pelear y se prepararon con Shun para enfrentar a Kaiser.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shun? Si no me derrotas, no podrán cruzar este lugar. Quiso saber el rubio, mientras que Goldie rugía.

\- ¡"CADENA NEBULAR": LA CADENA DEL ESPACIO-TIEMPO QUE ATRAVIESA LAS GALAXIAS!. Iba a lanzar su ofensiva, pero en aquel momento, ésta se detuvo.

\- ¿Se supone que esa "Cadena" puede volar sobre el Espacio-Tiempo?. Ni siquiera pudo llegar hasta donde yo estoy. Dijo Kaiser en un tono de severidad.

\- ¡Veamos qué tal te va a ahora! ¡"ONDAS DE TRUENO"!. [Volvía a hacer el intento con otra ofensiva, pero pasó lo mismo] Mi Cadena no puede volar. Hay algo que la repele y por eso cae al suelo. ¡AHORA VERÁS! ¡CHICOS, PELEEN TAMBIÉN!. Pidió a todos ellos.

\- ¡Muy bien, Kaiser, hora de hacer volar el sitio! ¡"AÑO NUEVO"!. Hizo Rigby una explosión sobre el rubio, el cual salió intacto.

\- ¿Acaso no los mejoraste tus Fuegos Artificiales", Rigby?. Preguntó Eileen.

\- Sí, lo hice, pero...¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE ME FALTABA: PÓLVORA DE TERCERA MANO!. ¡AGH!. Gritó furioso el Mapache.

\- ¡AHORA VERÁS!. Exclamó Shun y con los presentes se lanzaron al ataque, pero Kaiser los arrojó a todos contra el suelo por su defensa.

\- Finalmente lo entienden. Dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

\- Sí, eres muy fuerte con tu defensa. Le felicitó Benson.

\- Nuestros ataques con la "Cadena" de Shun no sirven ante sus defensas. Añadió Starla.

\- Es por eso que tu "Cadena" caerá al suelo sin importar cuántas veces lo intentes. Finalizó su diálogo con ellos.

\- No...no nos iremos. Se negó Shun a irse.

\- Esta vez no atacaré tu "Cadena". Ahora será tu cuerpo el que reciba mis golpes a la Velocidad de la Luz. [Le dio su aviso final, tras voltearse].

\- Ya te lo había dicho: Seguiré adelante sin importar lo que pase. Se mantuvo Shun firme en no dejarse vencer, mientras que Kaiser aumentaba su Cosmo.

\- Muy bien: En ese caso te daré el golpe de gracia. Sentenció Kaiser.

Pero en aquel momento, para su sorpresa, Goldie se había lanzado, interponiéndose ante el ataque que había lanzado y dejando sorprendido a su dueño.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Goldie? ¿Por qué te pusiste ahí?. [Preguntó, mientras que Mabel y Dipper veían que tenía lastimada su pata] Desde hace rato que le has agarrado afecto a ese hombre y sus acompañantes. ¿No te das cuenta del error que cometes?. Lo diré una vez más: Sal de ahí. Volvió a ordenar su Amo.

\- Kaiser, entiendo: Nosotros no somos enemigos, somos de los buenos, ¿por qué dudarías de Goldie? ¿Acaso no le tienes confianza?. Preguntó Peridot al rubio.

\- Pero...Si no lo haces, tendré que matarte también. [Dijo el rubio, evadiendo la pregunta de la Gema Heredera de Hagen de Merak Beta y ante esas palabras, se le humedecieron los ojos al León, ya que vio que su Amo estaba preparando una ofensiva final] ¡Idiota!. Exclamó, pero cuando iba a disparar, la "Cadena" de Shun se aferró a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ja, justo en el blanco!. Río Musculoso y chocó los cinco con Starla y Fantasmano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ese maldito pudo detener mi golpe. ¿Acaso pudo ver el golpe a la Velocidad de la Luz?. Se preguntó sorprendido.

\- No, ese golpe no fue a la Velocidad de la Luz: Fue gracias a que pude detener el golpe. Kaiser, usted es una persona buena. Aunque usted sea un Guerrero, no es una persona que tomaría la vida de otra tan ligeramente. Reconoció Shun aquel lado bueno, pero el rival no le importó lo que dijo y lanzó al Caballero por los aires hasta hacerlo estrellar contras las Escaleras de la Casa de Leo.

\- Pude que haya vacilado hace un momento, pero cuando se trata de luchar contra un enemigo. Kaiser no vacila ni por un momento. Dejó bien en claro su posición.

\- E...Espera. Me contaron que el Caballero de Leo es una persona con mucho coraje, valentía y misericordia. Que era un hombre asombroso. Que tú eres inferior al Gato Enorme que está ahí. Ese León comprendió que ni Shun ni los demás son enemigos, sin embargo un Humano como tú no ha podido comprobarlo. Intervino Tenma, mientras que le dejaba esas palabras a Kaiser, el cual se volteó.

\- Goldie, mátalo. Le impartió esa misión y el León se lanzó contra Tenma,el cual resistió a la fuerza del enemigo.

\- Leoncillo, yo tampoco soy tu enemigo. Le dijo Tenma.

\- Observa atentamente. Tú también serás enviado al Otro Mundo inmediatamente junto con tus amigos. Pidió Kaiser la atención de todos ellos.

Escaleras abajo, Tenma vio algo en la pata izquierda de Goldie que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Estás herido? Espera un momento. Ahora reanudaremos nuestro combate, Leoncillo. [Pidió Tenma un momento de tiempo, mientras que se sacaba una venda que tenía en el brazo y curaba la pata herida de Goldie, el cual observaba con curiosidad] Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, ¡ven de una vez!. Volvió a prepararse para el combate.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre ayudar a sus enemigos? Ya debe haberle arrancado la cabeza. Quería saber Kaiser, pero al abrir los ojos y ver el combate, vio que Goldie le estaba mostrando su agradecimiento a Tenma lamiendo su rostro, mientras que el joven castaño caía al piso, muerto de la risa.

\- ¡Me haces cosquillas!. Reía el muchacho..

\- _"La Saliva de Goldie tiene enormes cualidades curativas"._ Pensó Kaiser, asombrado de semejante cambio en la situación.

\- Entonces...eso quiere decir que...Quería saber Shun.

\- Parece que Goldie piensa que Tenma es igual que tú y tus amigos: Que no son enemigos. Comprendió Kaiser finalmente la verdad.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Géminis:

\- ¿Estará muerto, Maestro?. Preguntó Nelson, mientras que Ikki se agachaba para ver si tenía signos vitales, ya que la GEX había provocado toda una gran destrucción en el interior de la Casa de los Gemelos.

\- ¿Caín?. Le llamó el peli azul, mientras que el segundo respondía.

\- Ikki, Nelson, ¿Qué pasó con Abel?. Preguntó Caín, preocupado y se levantó.

\- No lo vemos por ningún lado. Respondió el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Ese miserable...Parece que se ha dado por vencido y desapareció. Pero no sabemos cuándo volverá a aparecer de nuevo. Váyanse de una vez. Deben haber recibido la mayor parte de la Estrella Regeneradora. Con eso debe ser suficiente para que sigan adelante. Les pidió Caín, quien se levantó y permaneció de pie y en alerta por si volvía Abel, dándoles la vía libre a Ikki y Nelson para cruzar hacia la Casa de Cáncer..

\- Te lo agradecemos. Agradeció Nelson.

\- _"En esta Era, al igual que en el Futuro de donde nosotros venimos, el Caballero de Géminis parece haber nacido bajo una Estrella de Sufrimiento con un Espíritu en conflicto"_. Nosotros conocimos a un Caballero que tenía un sufrimiento al igual que el tuyo: Saga de Géminis, a veces era como un Dios, a veces era la Encarnación de la Maldad. [Le contó Ikki sobre aquel personaje del Futuro, mientras que aparecía dicho Caballero con sus dos lados diferentes, el Bien y el Mal]. Ese hombre asesinó al Patriarca, se hizo pasar por él e intentó matar a Athena.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Caín sorprendido.

\- Pero tu problema es distinto, Caín. Añadió Ikki.

\- Ikki, no te preocupes por mí. Váyanse de una vez que Abel podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Te devolveré en otra ocasión si sigo vivo. [Pidió Caín de que se fueran del lugar y éstos acataron la orden] _"Sin embargo, el sufrimiento de ese tal Saga es mucho menor que el mío. ¡Hemos nacido en esta Mundo por una Broma de los Dioses!"_. Pensó Caín seriamente, mientras que aparecían él y su hermano de cabellos negros en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La calma había llegado a la Casa de Leo, mientras que Kaiser reflexionaba acerca de quiénes eran los verdaderos enemigos del Santuario, éste le habló a Goldie, el cual se encontraba recostado en el suelo, tomando una siesta.

\- Goldie, estos tres y sus Aliados no pueden ser nuestros enemigos, así como tú te diste cuenta. Más bien podría decir que unos verdaderos Santos. Sin embargo, ¿Qué es ese Cosmo Maligno que se siente desde ya rato?. El Verdadero Enemigo se aproxima a la Casa de Leo. Reconoció el rubio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, como habíamos recordado, el Caballero Death Toll de Cáncer había sido encerrado por Shun y Tenma en su Ataúd "Omertá", quedando a merced de la Soledad en la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ...QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! [Pedía ayuda a los gritos, mientras que el Ataúd terminó por caer al Vacío] ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, REALMENTE VOY A MORIR!. [Gritaba desesperado el Caballero pelirrojo, pero cuando golpeó el suelo, la tapa del "Omertá" se abrió y al salir, Death Toll se vio rodeado por una tropa de Espectros] ¡¿Q...?! ¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!. Preguntó con furia hacia los invitados no deseados y éstos le respondieron.

\- ¡ESPECTROS!. Respondió el que parecía ser el Capitán del batallón.

\- La Colina del Yomotsu es el lugar donde se encuentra el Agujero que dirige al Mundo de los Muertos. Podría decirse que este lugar es el Camino que conecta el Mundo de los Muertos con la Tierra. Dijo uno de los Soldados.

\- Nosotros los Espectros no tenemos ninguna dificultad con movernos libremente por estos lugares. Siguió hablando el Capitán.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Por más que aquí esté el Agujero que dirige al Mundo de los Muertos, mientras que esté la "Barrera de Athena" activa, no deberían ser capaces de entrar a este lugar!. ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a la "Barrera"?!. Les corrigió Death Toll pero las dudas le invadieron.

\- Así es, por algún motivo el Cosmo de Athena se ha nublado y debilitado. Parece ser que Athena se ha perdido en un lugar muy profundo. Volvió a hablar el Capitán de la tropa.

* * *

Aquellos Espectros estaban en lo cierto, los temores de Death Toll se hicieron realidad, ya que Shijima y los niños que lo acompañaban en la misión de proteger a la pequeña Athena, terminaron perdidos en una especie de "Laberinto".

\- Perfecto, ¿ahora en dónde nos metimos?. Quiso saber Bart.

\- Que raro. Por más que pase el Tiempo, no consigo salir de los Aposentos del Patriarca. [Dijo Shijima y abrió los ojos ante su sorpresa].

\- ¿Estás bien, Shijima?. Preguntó Lisa.

\- Estamos...¡En el "Laberinto de los Dioses"!. Reconoció con horror aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?. Quiso saber Jessica.

\- Este lugar fue construido en los Aposentos del Patriarca como la Última Defensa del Templo de Athena. Un Laberinto Infinito del cual ni los mismos Dioses podrían escapar. Ahora no me parece posible escapar de este lugar con Athena y ustedes, niños. Dio aquella "clase" de historia y la mala noticia.

\- Hallaremos una salida o la haremos por nuestra cuenta. ¡Vamos!. Ordenó Bart y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

\- ¿Qué van a hacerle al Magnífico Death Toll?. Se los advierto, por más que mi cuerpo sea puro y adorable, no les dejaré que pongan un dedo encima. Quiso saber, mientras que se apoyaba en los bordes del "Omertá", mostrando ese lado de pandillero.

\- Idiota. Se burló uno de los Espectros.

\- Te salvamos porque tenemos un trato que ofrecerte. Por más que el Cosmo de Athena se haya debilitado, la verdad es que no podemos seguir avanzando. Por eso queremos que nos guíes, que seas nuestro Guía por las 12 Casas. Mostró el Capitán aquel trato.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Death Toll con sorpresa.

\- Si lo haces, nuestro Señor Hades te premiaré con lo que tú pidas. Mostró el lado positivo aquel Espectro.

\- Pero si te niegas, tendremos que regresarte al Agujero. Agregó el lado negativo uno de los Soldados.

\- No me vengan con estupideces. Yo soy el Grandioso Caballero Dorado Death Toll de Cáncer, ¡¿cómo pueden pedirme esoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?!. [Preguntó con aquel tono de famoso] ¡Está bien, vayamos a las 12 Casas! ¡Let´s go!. Accedió y los comenzó a guiar fuera de la Colina del Yomotsu.

* * *

\- No puedo sentir el Cosmo de Shijima. Pero si con la traición del Patriarca es cierta, es muy probable que le haya sucedido algo a Shijima. [Temió Kaiser y en ese momento Goldie comenzó a gruñir].

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Dipper.

\- Se acerca el enemigo, puedo sentirlo. Les informó Garnet.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!. Ordenó Perla.

\- Así que finalmente aparecen. Malditos, así que de ustedes provenía ese Cosmo Maligno que sentía desde hacía unos momentos. Reconoció a los enemigos y desde las Escalera llegaron Death Toll con la tropa de Espectros.

\- ¡Kaisercito, amigos! Es que tuve que traerme a estos Caballeros conmigo. Dijo Death Toll, presentando a sus "amigos".

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA! ¡¿AHORA NOS TRAICIONAS, DEATH TOLL?!. Preguntó Rigby furioso.

\- ¿Puedo hacer mi pregunta?. Pidió Mordecai.

\- Adelante. Le dio permiso el Capitán de los Espectros.

\- ¡¿ACASO HAY ALGUIEN ESTE SANTUARIO QUE NO ESTÉ LOCO, NO INTENTE MATAR A NADIE NI QUIERA TRAICIONAR?!. Preguntó y su voz retumbó por todo el lugar..

\- Buena pregunta, me pregunto si no nos sucederá lo mismo con el correr del Tiempo. Quiso saber Benson, quien estaba muy dudoso.

\- ¡Y DEATH TOLL, CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS TODOS AMIGOS!. Se indignó Eileen con Nube.

\- Tranquilos que lo somos, solamente ellos son los acompañantes. Mostró su defensa.

\- Death Toll, maldito, ¿acaso eres un traidor como dicen ellos?. Preguntó Kaiser con mucha seriedad.

\- Jajaja, Death Toll nos ayuda a llegar aquí. Respondió con uno de los Soldados del Imperio de Hades.

\- Nos hizo cruzar sin ningún problema la Colina del Yomotsu y la Casa de Cáncer, gracias a eso solo nos tomó unos instantes con llegar a la Casa de Leo. Se burló el Capitán, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, defenderse o atacar, ya que Goldie se lanzó contra ellos, matando a todos los Soldados junto con el Capitán del Batallón Imperial.

Pronto, rodeó a uno de los Soldados, el cual estaba aterrado.

\- Si...Sí...Siéntate...dame la pata. Pidió aquel Soldado pero éste fue mandado a volar junto con los demás. Pronto, todo el Batallón del Inframundo fue destruido por completo.

Sin ningún enemigo más, quedaba la duda sobre Death Toll, ya que Kaiser había encendido su Cosmo.

\- Ahora solo quedas tú, Death Toll. [Elige a tu contrincante. Desafió el rubio al pelirrojo de Cáncer.] ¿Será Goldie o seré yo, Kaiser?. Preguntó, mostrando una mirada de pura severidad.

\- Los dos me dan igual. [Mostró una sonrisa y extendió los brazos, como si fuera a darles un abrazo] ¡Ya deja de ser tan serio, yo no soy un traidor!. [Intentó convencerlo y al llegar hasta Kaiser, le dio una advertencia] Ten cuidado, aún queda uno. Le alertó.

Y en aquel momento, unas "Ataduras de Gusano" salieron de la nada, atrapando a Kaiser y a Goldie.

\- ¿Qué les parece el poder de las "Ataduras de Gusano"? Jejejejeje. Es inútil, no podrán liberarse por más fuerzas que utilicen. Les dijo con burla el Espectro del Gusano, pero Kaiser logró liberarse junto con Goldie de aquella trampa y arrastró con el último Tentáculo al responsable hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amiguito?. Preguntó Rigby al rival, el cual suplicaba a Death Toll.

\- Death Toll, ayúdame...¡Rápido!. Pidió desesperado, viendo que Rigby había encendido un potente cartucho de fuegos artificiales de China.

\- Recuerden, niños, nunca han esto en sus casas. Pidió el Mapache, pero Death Toll se encargó del enemigo.

\- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS, MEJOR TERMINO CONTIGO! ¡"ATAQUE DEL DURAZNO"!. Sentenció el pelirrojo y con esa ofensiva mató al Espectro del Gusano.

\- Espera, Death Toll, tú también vas a rendir cuentas por esto. Le ordenó Kaiser.

\- No te muevas, Kaiser. Pidió el pelirrojo y alzó el rubio la vista al Cielo.

\- Oh, ¿Qué es esa cosa?. Preguntó Kaiser ante una extraña Mariposa que volaba sobre ellos.

\- Awww, qué bonita. Dijo Mabel, pero Death Toll la detuvo con Stan y Ford.

\- Es una Mariposa del Inframundo, un Hada. Podría decirse que son una especie de Vigilantes del Ejército de Hades. Contó sobre aquella función de esos seres, los cuales eran Agentes del Emperador.

\- ¿Vigilantes? ¿Estaba siguiendo a esos tipos?. Quiso saber Kaiser.

\- Lo dudo. Probablemente estaban siguiendo a Suikyou. Alegó Death Toll a su teoría y pronto Kaiser se llevó una sorpresa enorme.

\- ¡SUIKYOU YA NO ESTÁ!. Dio el grito de alarma y fue tras el intruso.

\- ¡ESPERA, KAISER! ¡NO LO SIGAS!. Suikyou está preparado para morir. Debe estar porque sabe perfectamente que va a morir dentro de poco. Es una persona a la que hay que tenerle piedad de Guerrero. No deberías perseguir a un hombre que continua su camino, a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Le detuvo el paso Death Toll al rubio, mientras que se mostraban lágrimas en los ojos del pelirrojo y la visión que tenía al respecto, sumado a imágenes de Suikyou avanzando, con dificultad, hacia la siguiente zona: La Casa de Virgo.

\- ¿Acaso no eres un traidor, Death Toll?. Volvió a su pregunta anterior el rubio.

\- Je, eso ni yo lo sé. Pero hay una cosa que es completamente segura: Y es que con mi ojo con los hombres nunca falla. Jojojo, nos vemos. Respondió Death Toll y se despidió de Kaiser.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamaron Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Papaleta, Benson, Musculoso, Star, Fantasmano y Thomas junto con los "Herederos" y las Gems con Gideon.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ese es el espíritu! ¡Me sumo, me sumo para aprenderlo de ustedes!. Pidió Death Toll, uniéndose al "Coro".

\- Muy bien, muy bien: Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya!. Ordenó Mordecai y...

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamaron todos ellos junto con el Caballero de Cáncer, el cual se despidió de todos ellos y volvió a su Casa Zodiacal.

Y tras la despedida de Death Toll, sabían que la Casa de Virgo era muy mística.

\- Esperen, justo traje esto, lo tengo la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon. Recordó Dipper que llevaba el "Diario Número 1" en sus manos.

\- Perfecto y conmigo también necesitarán de mi ayuda. Agregó Gideon.

\- Perfecto, en cuanto se recuperen Tenma y Shun con Rod y Todd continuamos. Finalizó Mordecai y permanecieron con Kaiser y Goldie en las puertas de la Casa de Leo hasta la pronta recuperación de los Caballeros de Athena.

\- Por cierto, Benson, ¿no nos podemos llevar un León como estos al Futuro? Seria de lo más cool tenerlo. Dio Rigby su sugerencia pero eso no le hizo gracia a su jefe.

\- Jajajaja, era una broma. Se río Mordecai con Rigby y sus novias.

\- Menos mal, ¡porque de lo contrario, los mando a limpiar el Templo Marino de arriba-abajo!. Exclamó con furia pero vio que era un chiste, así que se río con sus amigos.

\- Awwww, somos un Clásico. Alegó el Mapache, mientras que todos hacían la postura del meme de Skipper.

* * *

 **¡Y otro capítulo nuevo :D! ¿Querían más aventuras, comedia y locuras XD? ¡Aquí las tienen! :3.**

 **Gracias, lady-saintiasailor por el review sobre el León para el Parque XD :D. Saludos para vos y FreedomGundam96, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, ¿haber qué cosas ocurrirán en la Casa de Virgo y con Suikyou? ¿Y también qué pasará con Shijima, Athena y los niños de Springfield?. En la semana sacaré otro capítulo de The Lost Canvas y vamos con las futuras apuestas para las peleas entre Caballeros contra Espectros y Jueces :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: En el Presente, específicamente ubicado en los "Cinco Picos", un conocido personaje de largos cabellos negros se hallaba trabajando en los campos, rodeado de la Naturaleza, la calma, el aire fresco y las Cascadas, aquel hombre era el Caballero Shiryu de Dragón, Maestro de Martin de Capricornio, el cual se encontraba en el Pasado junto con sus amigos, luchando por salvar a Seiya de la Espada de Hades que avanzaba lentamente hacia el Corazón del Caballero de Pegaso y que en un plazo de tres días, él moriría por la "Maldición de Hades".

Pero Shiryu no se lo había visto más por el Santuario, sino que se encontraba arando las tierras de sus campos, hasta que en aquel momento, alguien aparece por detrás y lo llama por su nombre.

\- Shiryu. Le llamó un conocido rubio que portaba la "Pandora´s Box" del Cisne y que venía acompañado por una conocida Caballero de Piscis.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Los reconoció el Dragón.

\- Cómo lo imaginaba, estabas aquí. Dijo Allison.

Pero esa visita era de suma importancia.

\- ¿Nos acompañarías? Se trata de Seiya. Le pidió Hyoga de que fuera con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya?. Quiso saber el peli negro.

El peli negro decidió invitarlos a que tomaran asiento, mientras que terminaba su trabajo en el campo, se sentaron para platicar acerca del asunto y Hyoga le contó desde el principio hasta el final.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad lo que me dices, Shiryu?. Quiso saber el ruso ante la respuesta del Caballero del Dragón.

\- Ya se los dije: No puedo seguir peleando. Respondió.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Allison.

\- ¿Es debido a tus ojos?. Añadió Hyoga otra pregunta, pero ese no era el problema que impedía a Shiryu volver a la Guerra Santa.

\- No, mis ojos están mejorando. Respondió, tranquilizando a los dos amigos que estaban allí.

\- Shun, Saori y los "Refuerzos" junto con los nuevos Caballeros Dorados están tratando de salvar a Seiya...Intentaba Hyoga con pedirle que volviera, que sus amigos y la Diosa estaban en una lucha contra el Reloj para salvar al Caballero de Pegaso de la muerte.

\- Hyoga, Allison. Yo ahora vivo cultivando estas tierras, déjenme seguir así. Fue su respuesta y se fue alejando.

\- ¡Shiryu, espera!. Le intentó Allison con detenerlo.

\- Espera, Shiryu, ¿en serio piensas de esa manera? ¿Te has olvidado de todo? Esa intensa y ardiente Amistad, todas las cosas que hemos superado juntos, esos fuertes lazos forjados durante nuestras luchas conjuntas. [Le hizo recordar todos esos momentos en los que había peleado juntos por Athena] ¡Shiryu, no te lo repetiré, ven con nosotros!. Hizo un último intento de convencerlo.

\- Seiya va a morir si no hacemos algo. Agregó Allison con mucha preocupación junto con su Maestro.

\- Regresen, para mi eso pertenece al Pasado. Fue su respuesta, pero Hyoga se lanzó con furia hacia Shiryu, a quien lo tomó de la camiseta, amenazante.

\- ¡Shiryu, me decepcionas, lo mismo a Allison y Martin, ellos son tus Aprendices!. Gritó con furia al ver que su amigo no le importaba lo que le pasaría al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Golpéame si lo deseas, hazlo así te hace sentir mejor. Le pidió, sabiendo que él iba a ser golpeado pero en aquel momento, Shunrei llegó junto con un pequeño bebe arropado y en sus brazos.

\- ¡Shiryu! El té está listo, es hora de tomar un descanso. Apareció ella, sonriendo y anunciando al joven de que parara un rato su trabajo en los campos.

Cuando se acercó, el bebe que llevaba en sus brazos comenzó a llorar.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué te sucede, Shuryu?. Preguntó Shunrei preocupada, pero en ese momento, cuando Shiryu escuchó al pequeño llorar, lo tomó en sus manos y éste dejó de llorar.

\- Cálmate, los hombres no lloran. Dijo con una sonrisa y el niño pronto dejó el llanto, riendo a lo que le habia dicho el Caballero del Dragón.

\- Ah, está de mejor humor ahora. Shuryu realmente te ama. [Reconoció Shunrei, riéndose y luego se volteó hacia los visitantes, los cuales se fueron] ¿Y esos visitantes?. Shiryu, ¿esas personas no eran Hyoga y Allison?. Preguntó la peli negra con preocupación y dudas.

\- No, eran dos extraños. Fue la respuesta de Shiryu, mientras que se podían a Hyoga y Allison salir de los "Cinco Picos".

* * *

\- Shiryu, ciertamente hemos luchado a muerte constantemente. De ahora en adelante, tal vez disfrutes de vivir pacíficamente. Dijo Allison, despidiéndose y con su Maestro se voltearon, deseándole lo mejor al Oriental, Shunrei y al pequeño que tenían ahora.

\- Adiós, Shiryu, probablemente ya no nos veamos nunca más. Se despidió Hyoga y emprendieron el viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la "Cascada de los Cinco Picos", Shiryu se hallaba sentado y cruzado de piernas, en aquel sitio donde solía estar su Maestro Dohko de Libra y tenía en sus manos el bastón de aquel hombre.

\- Viejo Maestro...Dijo el muchacho, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían y bajaban las lágrimas.

En aquel momento, mientras que estaba de espaldas, detrás suyo se escuchó una voz.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Soy un Guerrero del Cielo, Ángel Touma!. Preguntó y presentó el pelirrojo, sacando a Shiryu de sus pensamientos, quien se levantó y dirigió la mirada hacia el misterioso personaje.

\- ¿El Ángel Touma? ¿Qué hace un Ángel aquí?. Quiso saber el Oriental.

\- Estoy persiguiendo a Hyoga y a su Aprendiz Allison. De hecho, mi objetivo es Seiya, pero pensándolo bien, puedo tomar la cabeza de ese cascarón vacío en cualquier momento. Prefiero ajustar cuentas con esos dos, en especial con Hyoga que logró congelar mi brazo junto con Abraham de Acuario, antes de perderlo de vista. Pero siento pena por Hyoga y por Allison siento orgullo, tiene un buen Maestro...¡Él pensaba que un tipo como tú era su amigo, el Maestro de Martin de Capricornio!. [Mostró esas emociones y sentimientos, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Shiryu, lanzándolo por los aires y luego tomó del cuello de su camisa] Todo el Mundo en el Santuario está redoblando sus intentos para tratar de salvar a Seiya. A pesar de que soy un enemigo, yo tengo respeto por la Amistad. [Dijo y le dio otro golpe en el rostro] ¡Pero tú eres el único que se preocupa sólo por su propio Bienestar! ¡Deberías avergonzarte! [Shiryu cayó al borde del risco] Un cobarde como tú me da nauseas, así que me ocuparé de ti en lugar de Hyoga y Allison. ¡MUERE!. [En aquel arrebato de furia, la patada de Touma lanzó a Shiryu hacia las Cascadas] ¡Ustedes son los siguientes, Hyoga y Allison!. No podrán escapar de mí. Advirtió el pelirrojo y partió cuesta abajo para eliminar a sus opositores.

* * *

Bajo las aguas de la "Gran Cascada", Shiryu se hundía hasta el fondo, mientras que allí se encontraba una "Pandora´s Box", la cual se abrió y reveló su contenido: La Armadura del Dragón volvía a emerger para unirse a su Portador.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shiryu, Shunrei se encontraba con el dormido Shoryu en sus brazos, esperando la vuelta del peli negro.

\- Se bueno, Pequeño Shoryu, Shiryu regresará pronto. [Dijo la chica, quien en aquel momento, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se levantó de la alfombra y caminó hasta la entrada, abriendo la misma y encontrándose con el muchacho de cabellos negros, quien portaba la "Pandora´s Box" que estaba en el fondo de la "Gran Cascada".] Shiryu, bienvenido de vuelta a casa. Le dio la bienvenida, pero el muchacho no iba a ingresar, tenía otro objetivo en mente.

\- Shunrei...perdóname, pero debo partir. Se disculpó, mientras que sostenía el Bastón de Dohko, pero aquellas palabras no la hicieron llorar o poner triste a la chica, sino que se sintió feliz, ya que sabía que ese momento iba a llegar.

\- S...Sí, ya lo sabía. Este día llegaría en algún momento. No te preocupes por Shoryu, yo lo criaré correctamente para que se convierta en una persona de Bien. Dio su promesa y antes de que el Oriental partiera hacia el campo de batalla, éste se acercó hacia el bebe para despedirse.

\- _"Shoryu, Shunrei te ha encontrado en estas Montañas y eres un huérfano como todos nosotros. Conviértete en un hombre fuerte y viril"._ Adiós. [Dejó aquellas instrucciones al pequeño, para luego partir hacia la batalla, despidiéndose de la chica y del bebe] _"Lo siento, Maestro, aquí estoy nuevamente corriendo hacia el campo de batalla. No sería capaz de vivir ignorando los peligros que amenazan a mis amigos"._ ¡Esta es la Llama de nuestra Amistad!. Pidió disculpas Shion a su Maestro y dio aquella explicación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, estando herido por los ataques de Goldie en la Casa de Leo, el Juez del Infierno, Suikyou de Garuda, había logrado llegar hasta la Casa de Virgo, desde su interior podía sentirse un enorme poder que formaba una "Barrera" como defensa de dicho Templo.

\- H...He llegado...esta es la Casa de Virgo. [Dijo exhausto y debilitado por las heridas sufridas en el ataque anterior y en todos los demás] Se dice que aquí se encuentra "El Hombre Más Cercano a Dios" entre los Caballeros Dorados. El Sexto Templo defendido por Shijima de Virgo. Dijo aquel de cabellos agua-marina.

* * *

A su vez, aún atrapados en el "Laberinto de los Dioses", Shijima estaba con los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro, protegiendo a Athena del peligro que acechaba en aquel lugar.

\- Quisiera saber sobre ustedes. Pidió el hombre de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- No sé sí deberíamos...Iba a decir Jessica, ya que no era seguro revelar que ellos provenían del Futuro, ya que podría alterar el Eje del Espacio-Tiempo.

\- No, no hay problema, quiero saber sobre ustedes, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Ustedes vienen del Futuro?. Preguntó Shijima.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo y finalmente fue Lisa de Virgo quien respondió por todos ellos.

\- Sí, así es, somos del Futuro. Respondió la muchacha.

\- _"Esta chica, Lisa de Virgo, ¿cómo es posible?. Me sorprende el Cosmo suyo, es tan fuerte y lleno de amor hacia sus amigos y familia. Su Maestro debió entrenarla muy bien para que fuera su Sucesora"._ Pensó Shijima.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shijima?. Preguntó Bart, pero éste cuando se le acercó el Caballero de Géminis, se levantó del suelo, ya que pudo sentir una presencia en su territorio.

\- Alguien...alguien está intentando atravesar mi Templo. Estar atrapado en este "Laberinto" me dificulta las cosas. Pero incluso sin mi presencia, la Casa de Virgo sigue siendo un "Muro Impenetrable" a todo aquel que entre mi sin permiso. ¡Será complemente destruido!. Sentenció Shijima.

\- Te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Le dio Lisa su palabra en proteger el territorio del enemigo.

* * *

A su vez, de regreso en la Casa de Leo, Shun y Tenma se hallaban recuperando fuerzas, recostados en la espalda del dormido Goldie, el cual estaba tomando una siesta después de la batalla, mientras que Kaiser montaba guardia con Rod y Todd y los demás.

\- Parece que se están despertando, ¡buenos días, Bellas Durmientes!. Les saludó Eileen a Shun y Tenma.

\- ¿Ah?. Quiso saber Tenma, tras recuperarse de la caída.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Buenos días o buenas tardes o buenas noches, agh, no tengo idea de la hora que será. Alegó Rigby.

\- A juzgar por el Sol, han debido de dormir más de unas cuatro horas. Dijo Mabel, mientras que acariciaba la melena de Goldie.

\- Por fin despertaron, niños. Dijo el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿K...Kaiser? ¿D...Dónde se encuentra mi Maestro Suikyou?. Fue la pregunta de Tenma hacia el rubio.

\- Alcancen a Suikyou y averigüen cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. Y háganles saber a los otros Caballeros Dorados lo que me han contado. Les dejó aquella misión y dejó que pasaran por la Casa de Leo.

Una vez más, todos ellos se pusieron en marcha hacia la siguiente zona.

\- ¡Ok!. Exclamó Tenma.

\- ¡Gracias!. Agradeció Shun y partieron de allí.

Una vez que se despidieron de Kaiser y Goldie, el grupo se dirigió hacia la Casa de Virgo, lugar en el que Suikyou se encontraba.

* * *

\- P...Pero, ¿Qué está sucediendo en esta Casa? No siento ninguna presencia. [Quiso saber Suikyou, mientras que se hallaba a las puertas de la Casa de Virgo, donde un intenso silencio se podía sentir] Y está demasiado silencioso, ¿ni siquiera se escucha el sonido del Viento?. ¡Este no es un simple silencio! ¡Este es un lugar de silencio absoluto capaz de destruir el espíritu de aquellos que entran aquí!. M...M...Muy bien, Shijima, a pesar de estar ausente, se las arregla para defender este Templo...¡Y hay otra persona más que lo defiende!. [Dijo el rival y pronto vio que aparecían dos figuras sentadas y cruzadas de piernas] ¡Shijima! ¿Y tú quién eres?. Les preguntó a ambos.

\- Sí tratas de continuar, serás destruido, será mejor que te retires. Le ordenó el pelirrojo.

\- Un pensamiento residual. ¡No me dejaré detener por un Espejismo! ¡Pasaré por la fuerza!. [Votó por aquel camino, pero una misteriosa fuerza lo detuvo y terminó rodeado en una Dimensión junto con Cuatro Puertas].

\- Ante ti tienes Cuatro Puertas: "La Puerta de la Vida", "La Puerta de la Muerte", "La Puerta de la Enfermedad" y "La Puerta de la Vejez". ¡Estás son las "Cuatro Puertas de Buda"!. ¿Suikyou? Ya veo, tú eres Suikyou de Crateris, quien nos ha traicionado. Muy bien, si tanto quieres quitarle la vida a Athena, entonces elige una de las "Puertas". Si las Divinidades Budistas te guían, entonces quizás puedas atravesar este Templo. Le impuso Shijima aquel desafío para probar si podía o no salir de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué...?. Quiso saber el rival.

\- Elije una, continuarás o darás la vuelta. Muéstrame tu decisión. Dijo Lisa por su parte.

\- Esto es más molesto que esa Barrera para retener a los intrusos. Sin importar cuál sea mi elección, seré destruido, ¿verdad?. Sin embargo, si no hago nada, eventualmente moriré en este lugar por el Silencio Absoluto. Avanzar es mi única opción. Buda alcanzó la Iluminación en las Puertas del Este, Sur y Oeste luego de enfrentar 3 Sufrimientos: Vejez, Enfermedad y Muerte. Y entonces salió por la Puerta del Norte convertido en Monje. Yo no soy un Ser Sagrado, ¡SOLO PUEDE SER ÉSTA!. Tomó Suikyou su decisión, tras debatirse y relatar la historia de Buda, eligió una de las Puertas, la cual comenzó a destruirle, por la fuerza, su Armadura Sapuris.

* * *

\- ¡E...Esto no puede ser! ¡Ha elegido la "Puerta de la Muerte"!. Exclamó con sorpresa Shijima.

* * *

A su vez, en las Escaleras y con rumbo hacia la Casa de Virgo, Tenma pudo sentir aquella presencia de su Maestro siendo arrastrado por las fuerzas de la "Puerta" que él mismo había elegido.

\- ¿Ah?. _"El Cosmo de mi Maestro, j... justo ahora..."_. Pensó el castaño, tras detenerse.

* * *

\- Suikyou, ah...N...No lo mates, Shijima. ¡Suikyou ha traído algo muy importante consigo!. Le pidió Death Toll de Cáncer.

* * *

Y mientras que todo esto sucedía, la Armadura de Crateris que se hallaba en las Puertas del Santuario, misteriosamente desapareció del lugar.

* * *

\- Q...Qué hombre ese Suikyou...No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a abrir la "Puerta de la Muerte". Cualquier otro, en frente de las "Cuatro Puertas" hubiera huido o al menos hubiera elegido una Puerta que le permitiera salir con vida. _"A pesar de ser un enemigo, Suikyou es un verdadero Guerrero. Pero como el nombre de la "Puerta" lo indica, luego de seleccionar la "Puerta de la Muerte", solo te espera la Muerte"._ Suikyou, ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a llegar a tales extremos? ¿De verdad quieres la cabeza de Athena? ¿Eres de verdad un traidor?. Quiso saber Shijima, quien dudaba al respecto de que aquel joven fuera el enemigo a vencer.

* * *

Atrapado, en medio de la Oscuridad, Suikyou estaba listo para morir, ya no le quedaba ninguna otra opción más que prepararse para la llegada de su destino final, pero de golpe, algo comenzó a brillar allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué es eso en medio de la Oscuridad de la Muerte?. Se preguntó el Espectro de Garuda y una misteriosa Luz Sagrada lo envolvió.

* * *

\- Por todos los Dioses...Dijo Bart con asombro ante la pequeña Athena, la cual estaba emanando una poderosa Luz hacia Suikyou.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! E...En este momento siento una Gran Luz siendo liberada del cuerpo de Athena. Observó Shijima aquel suceso.

* * *

Y aquel suceso terminó por enviar a Suikyou lejos de la Muerte hacia un sitio totalmente nuevo y desconocido para él.

\- No puede ser...es...el "Legendario Jardín" que se encuentra a un costado de la Casa de Virgo: ¡El "Jardín de la Sala Gemela"!. De cualquier manera ya no me puedo mover, no me queda más que esperar a la Muerte aquí. [Dijo en un estado de total debilidad y en aquel momento, una misteriosa fuente de energía apareció frente a los dos Árboles] E...Eso es...Mi Cloth, ¡El Cloth de Plata de Crateris!. [Dio unos pasos pesados y llegó hasta la "Pandora´s Box", la cual se abrió y reveló su contenido] El Cloth que una vez confíe a Tenma. ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí?. [De golpe, desde los Cielos, una misteriosa Lluvia comenzó a caer y llenar el interior de la Copa] Un Néctar en forma de Lluvia cae desde los Salas Gemelos llenando la Copa, ¡esto es indudablemente el "Agua de la Vida"!. Ahora lo entiendo...¡Fui salvado por Athena!. Comprobó Suikyou aquel rescate por parte de la Diosa.

* * *

\- Ha sacado a Suikyou de la Oscuridad de la "Puerta de la Muerte", muy bien, Athena. A pesar de ser una bebé, ella aún emana un Poder Sagrado. Ella es, sin dudas, nuestra Diosa. _"Sin embargo, ¿p...por qué lo salvó?. Ese hombre es un Espectro que intenta atravesar las 12 Casas. No deberías dejarlo vivir, Athena"_. Pensó al final Shijima, ya que no podía permitir que aquel hombre llegara hacia la Diosa.

* * *

\- A pesar de ser salvado por Athena, la Superficie del Agua no mi imagen. S...Sin embargo, Athena se aseguró de salvarme. No puedo morir hasta encontrarme con ella. [Luego de comprender la situación, vio como unos Pétalos caían desde los Árboles hasta la Copa] Ya...Ya veo, los Pétalos de los "Salas Gemelos" pueden atravesar las Dimensiones y llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Athena. [Suikyou tomó varios de estos Pétalos y comenzó a escribir con su Sangre el mensaje que debía llegarle a la Diosa] Viento, lleva estos Pétalos hasta donde se encuentra Athena. Si mi vida llega a su final, al menos debo entregar el mensaje. Pidió Suikyou como favor a aquel Elemento, mientras que lanzaba su Mensaje hacia los Cielos.

* * *

Y llegó justo a tiempo, los Pétalos cayeron en las manos de Shijima, pero eran muy pocos debido a una fuerza que les impedía llegar en el total.

\- Estos son Pétalos de los "Salas Gemelos". Un Mensaje Escrito con Sangre desde la Casa de Virgo. [Tomó Shijima aquel mensaje]. Sólo dos Pétalos lograron llegar sin ser bloqueados por el "Laberinto de los Dioses". "San" y "Ju". No puedo entender el significado con solo dos Letras. Dijo Shijima, viendo que el texto estaba incompleto.

En aquel momento, cuando Lisa los observó, su rostro se puso pálido ante el aterrador mensaje.

\- ¿Qué dice, Lisa?. Preguntó Jessica.

\- Niños, si esa Leyenda se hace realidad entonces, los 12 Templos, ¡el Santuario entero será destruido!. Anunció aquella noticia tan terrible.

\- Pero, ¿por quién?. Preguntó Martin de Capricornio.

\- ¿Hades?. Quiso saber Bart.

\- No, alguien mucho peor que Hades. Respondió Shijima.

* * *

A su vez, en la Luna, Hyoga junto con Allison habían llegado hacia aquel sitio, encontrándose frente a la "Torre de la Luna".

\- Sí, definitivamente estuvieron aquí. Dijo Allison.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?. Preguntó su Maestro.

\- Porque es clásico de Rigby de que deje mensajes para burlarse de los Dioses. Mostró su Aprendiz y Caballero de la Casa de Piscis el "Mensaje" que había dejado el Mapache.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón, me sorprende que él sea quien porte la Armadura de mi Maestro, el Caballero de Cristal. Río Hyoga sobre aquel personaje.

Pero en aquel momento, las risas se congelaron cuando sintieron unos pasos detrás suyos, se voltearon y se toparon con una conocida Saintia de Eqquleus.

\- Twilight, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Las chicas se quedarán cuidando a Seiya junto con Abraham de Acuario, el General Skips de Crisaor, Marin, Shaina y los demás chicos, a mí me encargaron de que fuera con ustedes, es muy peligroso ir hacia el Pasado sin causar problemas. Dijo la chica.

\- De acuerdo, ven con nosotros. Le dejó el ruso ir con ellos.

\- No los defraudaré. Juró la muchacha, mientras que estaban listos para cruzar la "Torre de la Luna".

Pero cuando la chica terminó de hablar, escucharon una voz que provenía desde lo alto de la Columna.

\- Aquí estoy de nuevo. Obviamente, están en el Olimpo, la Montaña de los Dioses, este no es un lugar para los Humanos. Les advirtió Touma de Ícaro.

\- ¿Acaso no te cansas de nosotros?. Preguntó Allison con fastidio.

\- Touma, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Fue la pregunta de Hyoga.

Pero en aquel momento, el Ángel Celestial se lanzó como bomba en picada contra los tres personajes.

\- ¡Vine para poner fin a nuestro duelo!. [Exclamó el pelirrojo].

\- ¡Atrás, maldito!. Se interpuso Allison y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás al rival.

\- ¡No intervengas, Allison de Piscis, esta no es tu batalla!. Le ordenó Touma.

\- ¡Y estos no son tus asuntos! ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!. Lanzó la chica su ofensiva contra el Ángel.

Por desgracia, el rival evadió el golpe, pero Hyoga lo contuvo.

\- Espera, desafortunadamente no tenemos tiempo para pelear. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. Pidió el ruso dejar para otro momento la pelea, pero Touma volvió a atacar con sus puños y la "Pandora´s Box" del Cisne se abrió, revelando la Armadura, la cual se unió a su Portador.

\- Je, te has puesto tu Cloth, ¿estás listo?. Se río el rival y preguntó.

\- No, espérame tres días. Pidió Hyoga, pero Touma no iba a dejarlos escapar.

\- ¡Basta de discutir! ¡Vas a probar el "Puño de un Ángel" esta vez!. Gritó con furia, pero desde lo alto de la "Torre", alguien les habló.

\- Hey, escúchenme, ¿son el Dragón y el Cisne?. Un tipo llamado Ikki y su Aprendiz Nelson dejaron un Mensaje para ustedes. Dijeron que se marcharon sin perder el Tiempo. Les comunicó Hécate el recado, pero Touma golpeó a Hyoga con mucha fuerza, mientras que Allison lo atacaba por sorpresa al Ángel.

\- ¡Oye, bravucón, toma esto! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Twilight su ofensiva, logrando hacer retroceder al rival y darle un fuerte golpe en la boca y el rostro.

\- ¡Maldita niña, ahora verás!. Gritó furioso Touma y volvió a la carga, pero la chica de Eqquleus lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra el piso.

\- Esperaba más batalla de ti, pero solo eres un pobre Ángel sin Alas. Se burló Twilight de él.

* * *

Por su parte, Hécate se marchó de la "Torre" molesta.

\- Listo, ya transmití el mensaje de Ikki y Nelson, ahora prefiero no involucrarme más con esta gente. Pidió enojada.

Pero algo le preocupaba a la Bruja de la Luna.

\- No quiero arriesgarme a ser víctima de la Ira de los Dioses del Olimpo. Pero, pobre Athena, ella no podrá escapar. Se lamentó la chica.

\- ¿Athena has dicho?. Preguntó una voz detrás suya.

\- ¿Eh?. Se asustó la chica.

\- Yo soy Shiryu de Dragón. Se presentó el Oriental de cabellos negros.

\- ¿El Dragón? ¿Tú eres el Dragón?. Preguntó Hécate con sorpresa.

\- Soy Dragón, ¿por qué?. Quiso saber Shiryu y eso asustó a la chica.

\- N...Nada, bien, y si te hablo de Athena, ¿Qué me darás a cambio?. Bueno, ese Bastón serviría. Señaló el Bastón de Dohko que Shiryu llevaba en sus manos.

\- P...Pero, este es un recuerdo de mi verdadero Maestro. Se negó a entregarlo.

\- Adiós, mala suerte entonces. Fue la respuesta de Hécate de no darle una ayuda.

\- E...Espera, pero...pero cómo decirlo. Dijo Shiryu, deteniendo a la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?. Preguntó la peli ver impaciente.

* * *

Touma se había recuperado del ataque de Twilight y mandó a volar a Hyoga contra la "Torre", causando que ésta se agrietara.

\- Eres un ingenuo por distraerte en medio de un combate. Esto te costará la vida. ¡MUERE!. [Se preparó Touma para matarlo, pero en aquel momento, un Bastón cayó cerca de él, impactando contra el suelo] Q...¿Qué es esto?. Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- Hey, Shiryu, ten más cuidado con ese Bastón. Tú me dijiste que me lo darías. Reclamó Hécate molesta.

\- Hyoga, Allison y Twilight, perdón por llegar tarde. Vamos, partamos, amigos para reunirnos con Athena. Pidió Shiryu, tras disculparse.

Shiryu bajó de la "Torre", tomó el Bastón y se lo dio a Hécate.

\- ¡Es mío!. Celebró la Bruja.

\- Y a cambio nos guiarás hacia el "Lago de Chronos". Pidió Shiryu aquel favor.

\- L...Lo sé. Comprendió Hécate aquella promesa que debía cumplir para poder quedarse con el Bastón.

De golpe, Touma le dio un fuerte golpe a Shiryu, el cual fue repelido por el Escudo suyo.

\- Te prometo que regresaremos luego de completar nuestra misión. Espéranos hasta entonces. Pidió el Oriental, quien abrió los ojos.

\- ¿E...Es este patético marica del "Pico de los Cinco Ancianos"?. E...El color de sus ojos es totalmente diferente. Comenzó a dudar y a asustarse el Ángel.

Aprovechando la distracción, Hécate los comenzó a guiar.

\- Bien, vengan, es por allí. Si se pierden detrás, no lo sabré. Pidió la Bruja.

\- ¡No dejaré que se escapen!. Gritó Touma.

\- Quédate quieto. Le pidió Hyoga y con una ofensiva formó unos "Aros de Hielo", los cuales aprisionaron al Ángel Touma de Ícaro, imposibilitando de que escapara.

\- Y para decorar: ¡Unas bellas "Rosas Pirañas"!. Yo no me movería si fuera tú, jajajaja. Se burló Allison del oponente.

\- Y esto es por mis amigos. Dijo Twilight y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Touma.

\- Te quedarás ahí hasta que el Frío se desvanezca. Le dijo Hyoga.

\- Jajajaja, ¡no te resfríes!. Se río Shiryu.

\- E...Espere. Intentó Touma detenerlos pero fue inútil.

* * *

Ya ante el "Lago de Chronos", había llegado el gran momento.

\- Aquí está la Cadena de Flores que Athena dejó para mostrarnos el camino. Señaló Shiryu.

\- No hay dudas de eso, rápido. Pidió Hyoga pero antes, el Orienta tenía una última cosa que atender.

\- ¿Hécate?. Le llamó el peli negro.

\- Siento un increíble Cosmo emanando de ese Bastón. Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme con él. Te será muy útil luego, Shiryu. Tengan cuidado. Pidió la Bruja.

Y ante el "Reloj de Arena" mostraba el avance de los días.

\- El "Reloj de Arena" ha disminuido considerablemente. Pero aún quedan dos días. Señaló la peli verde, mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Twilight se lanzaban hacia el "Lago".

\- ¡Hacia la Época de la Anterior Guerra Santa!. Exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

* * *

Y su llegada se pudo sentir con la aparición de cuatro "Meteoritos" en el Cielo del Pasado.

\- ¡Miren, Shun, amigos! ¡Caen Meteoros de nuevo! ¡Esta vez son cuatro!. Señaló Tenma.

\- E...Esos Cosmos...Dijo el hermano de Ikki.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- _"Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison y Twilight"._ Pensó, mientras que los "Meteoros" caían al Norte de su posición.

* * *

Uno de ellos, el de Shiryu, se estrelló justo delante de la Casa de Libra, alertando al Caballero Dohko.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?. Preguntó el castaño, al ver que las Escaleras habían sido destruidas.

No hubo respuesta, ya que estaba inconsciente por la caída.

\- Parece ser Santo de Bronce.. ¿De dónde demonios has caído?. Quiso saber Dohko.

\- _"Uhhh, ¿dónde estoy?"_. ¡Viejo Maestro!. [Se preguntó y luego al abrir los ojos, se encontró con aquel hombre].

\- Espera un momento, yo no soy ese "Viejo Maestro". Y yo no te conozco. Le detuvo Dohko su marcha.

\- ¿Qué?. _"Ciertamente este es el Mundo de hace 200 años atrás. No me sorprende que el Viejo Maestro no me conozca"._ Pensó Shiryu en aquel momento.

\- Hombre Misterioso, regresa por donde viniste. Le pidió el castaño de China.

\- De hecho, Viejo Maestro. [Al escuchar de vuelta esas palabras, el Caballero de Libra tomó al Oriental del cuello] Viejo Maestro, por favor, créame, he venido del Futuro para proteger a Athena. Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Ciertamente tú no eres una mala persona, pero llegas y dices que vienes del Futuro tan abruptamente. Sigo sin creerte, yo soy un hombre duro. [Explicó su situación y su forma de actuar, ya que no le iba a permitir cruzar y ni creer en sus palabras, así que lanzó a Shiryu por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el piso] Levántate, tendrás que derrotarme si quieres reunirte con Athena. ¡¿Por qué no peleas?!. [Ordenó y comenzó por golpear al Oriental en el estómago, pero éste no reaccionaba].

\- Y...Yo no puedo pelear contra usted, yo tengo una gran deuda con usted. No puedo levantar mi Puño contra el suyo. Le explicó Shiryu, pero eso hizo enojar aún más al castaño.

\- ¡¿Y tú pretendes defender a Athena así?! ¡Sí estás seguro de que tu causa es justa, entonces derrótame y continúa tu camino!. [Siguió golpeándolo pero luego se detuvo] Eres libre de no presenciar resistencia, ¡pero seguramente morirás con el siguiente golpe! ¡Prepárate!. ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. [Le advirtió y fue preparando su ofensiva, la cual lanzó contra el peli negro, pero ésta la detuvo con su mano] ¡¿C...Cómo has podido detener el "Sho Ryu Ha"?!. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- C...Como dicen, la misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra un Santo. [Respondió Shiryu y se desprendió de la Armadura del Dragón] Entiéndalo, Viejo Maestro, este es el verdadero yo. Dijo y Dohko se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos vieron.

\- Oh, lo que hay en la espalda de Shiryu: ¡"Un Dragón Ascendente"!. Ese Dragón no es un simple tatuaje, lo reconozco, solo aparece en las personas elegidas entre los Santos. [Comenzó a comprender la verdad de las palabras de Shiryu y una imagen de la Balanza de Libra apareció] Libra posee el rol principal a la hora de juzgar entre el Bien y el Mal, de entre los 12 Caballeros Dorados, es el único Caballero capaz de heredar el Cloth de Libra. Dijo y también se desprendió de su Armadura Dorada, mostrando en su espalda el tatuaje de un Tigre de Asia.

\- Un Tigre Feroz. Observó Shiryu.

\- Vas a tener que hablarle a mi cuerpo para convencerme, vamos, muéstrame. Aquello que te enseñé: El "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha". Ordenó que diera aquella demostración.

\- Pero, Viejo Maestro, como le dije, yo no puedo levantar mi mano contra usted. Le volvió a repetir que no podía hacer algo así contra él.

\- ¡Basta de lloriqueos! Si eres capaz de usar mi técnica, el "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha", entonces te creeré. No podrás salir ileso ahora que tu cuerpo está expuesto, si quieres sobrevivir y llegar hasta donde está Athena, tendrás que poner todo tu Valor. Dejó en claro todo y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡"ROZAN SHO RYU HA"!. Se atacaron ambos a la vez.

Los dos Dragones colisionaron en ese momento.

* * *

\- No puedo seguir estando encerrado en este Laberinto, si las Letras de Sangre de Suikyou dicen la verdad, entonces urgentemente debo advertir a todo el Santuario. El Santuario va a ser destruido seguramente. ¡El "Legendario Trece"!. El significado de estas Letras de Sangre , este es el Trece, el cual está considerado maldito en el Santuario. Dijo Shijima, cuando en ese momento, alguien más apareció detrás de él y los niños.

\- Shijima, ¿por qué estás tan impaciente?. Preguntó otro personaje que entró en escena.

* * *

Era el momento del choque entre los dos Dragones, Shiryu contra Dohko, ¿lograría pasar aquella prueba?. Éstos dos poderes colisionaron, provocando una enorme explosión que destruyó las Escaleras y mandó a volar a los dos Caballeros.

\- Usted también, Viejo Maestro, me ha vencido. Reconoció Shiryu la derrota, pero Dohko se le acercó.

\- No, las Energías de nuestros ataques se han bloqueado entre sí. Nuestros "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha" son igualmente de poderosos. Tú eres realmente mi Discípulo. El "Dragón Ascendente" en tu espalda prueba que eres el heredero de Libra. Reconoció Dohko finalmente a Shiryu y lo ayudó a levantarse, para luego felicitarlo.

* * *

Volviendo al "Cuarto del Patriarca":

\- ¡Cardinale!. Exclamó el pelirrojo, al ver al rival arriba de un frontis y que llevaba una Rosa en sus manos.

\- No podrás escapar, Shijima, tú morirás junto con Athena y tus amigos. Dijo, desafiante y burlón.

\- Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros para llegar hasta Athena. Le desafió Bart.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, niño: ¡"ROSAS DAGAS"!. Lanzó Cardinale su ofensiva y éstas se incrustaron en la Armadura de Shijima.

\- ¡Shijima, no!. Gritó Lisa al verlo herido.

Pero en aquel momento, el pelirrojo desapareció.

\- ¡Imposible! Ha desaparecido. Exclamó con sorpresa Cardinale.

\- Escucha lo que tengo que decir, Cardinale. Le pidió, pero fue alcanzado por el ataque del rubio, para luego desvanecerse otra vez.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ!. Gritó con sorpresa.

\- Este no es momento para iniciar una "Guerra Interna", ¡algo increíble puede sucederle al Santuario!. ¡El del Decimotercer Templo Legendario!. [Le dijo y apareció afuera el "Reloj de Fuego" apagado] El Decimotercer Santo Dorado Legendario. Le alertó Shijima con los niños, quienes protegían al Caballero de Virgo y a la pequeña Athena.

* * *

En el Presente, mientras que montaban guardia, en un momento de descuido, Shaina se acercó hacia Seiya en una misteriosa actitud amenazante y alzaba su mano para acabar con él.

\- Shaina. Intervino Marin con las Saintias.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Preguntó Fluttershy de Conejo.

\- N...No es nada, sólo es un mareo momentáneo. Ya estoy mejor, cuiden a Seiya. Pidió ella, tras retirarse del lugar.

\- ¿Adónde vas?. Quiso saber Marin.

\- A las 12 Casas. Respondió Shaina.

\- ¿A las 12 Casas?. Volvió a preguntar Marin al respecto.

\- Volveré pronto. Prometió la peli verde y se marcha.

\- ¡Shaina! Chicas, quédense aquí con Abraham y Skips, no bajen la guardia por nada en el Mundo. Les pidió la pelirrojo y fue a seguirle la pista a la chica de Ofiuco.

* * *

Corriendo a toda prisa por las Escaleras, Shaina llegó a una parte donde había ocurrido un alud de tierra y piedras por las lluvias y comenzaba a retirar los restos del camino.

\- Shaina, estamos exactamente entre las Casas de Escorpio y Sagitario, ¿Qué buscas aquí?. [Preguntó Marin, quien había llegado hasta allí y de pronto, unos restos que parecían ser de una antigua Casa del Zodiaco comenzaron a brotar rayos lilas y violetas junto con un misterioso Símbolo grabado en la piedra.] Eso...eso es...una especie de Emblema, las Ruinas del Legendario Templo Maldito. I...Increíble, la Leyenda transmitida desde la Era Mitológica resultó ser verdad. [Reconoció la pelirrojo la verdad pero de golpe, Shaina comenzó a tener unos fuertes dolores que le atormentaban, en especial en la cabeza] ¡Shaina, ¿te encuentras?!. Preguntó Marin a su amiga.

\- E...El Final se acerca. Se acerca el Fin de la Tierra. Sentenció ella como forma de Profecía.

* * *

\- El Decimotercer Templo de Oro es solo una Leyenda. Es simplemente un Cuento Mitológico. Shijima, ¿Qué clase de evidencia tienes?. Se negó Cardinale a creerle y luego le preguntó si era verdad lo que decía.

\- El significado del Trece que Suikyou escribió en los Pétalos dicen que el Cloth de Crateris puede reflejar el Futuro, Suikyou probablemente vio la Resurrección de Ofiuco, el Decimotercer Caballero Maldito. Respondió el pelirrojo de Virgo a la pregunta de Cardinale y todos quedaron aterrados al oír esa noticia.

* * *

 **Bueno, Camaradas, ya lo oyeron, el Caballero Dorado Maldito aparecerá en la Tierra D:, así que estamos realmente complicados. ¿Qué sucederá ahora en adelante? ¿Suikyou logrará llegar hasta Athena? ¿Qué pasará con Shun, Tenma y los demás que van hacia la Casa de Virgo?. Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Lunes y les mando saludos a aletuki01, lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 (gracias de nuevo por la idea de que Twilight viaje al Pasado), Fairy of The Moon 1999, Pirata, Guest, PoLucy y El Cazador Argentino.**

 **Les deseo un buen día para todos ustedes y también una buena semana. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene! :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Aquella revelación dejó a todos aterrados, ¿Quién era el misterioso Caballero Dorado de la Casa Número 13? ¿Por qué tanto miedo al respecto? Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia Shijima de Virgo, quien protegía con su vida a la pequeña Athena.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?. Preguntó Bart de Géminis.

\- Él era el Caballero Dorado de Ofiuco, el Legendario.

Pero para Cardinale no era verdad, él estaba allí por una cosa y era matar a Shijima, a Athena y a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino, así que se fue preparando con sus "Rosas".

\- Espera, Cardinale. Le pidió el pelirrojo.

\- Recibe estas "Rosas de la Muerte". ¡"ROSAS DAGAS"!. Lanzó su ofensiva y una lluvia de cuchillos que cortaban hasta el mismo aire se dirigían hacia su objetivo.

\- ¡Tenemos que protegerlos, no pueden caer!. Pidió Bart y formaron toda una defensa, pero en aquel momento, las mismas impactaron sobre el cuerpo del Caballero de Virgo una vez más, a pesar de los intentos por protegerlo.

\- Lo tengo, ¿EH? ¡Imposible, desapareció otra vez!. Dijo el rival, tras lanzarse en el aire y así terminar con el trabajo.

Y de ahí volvió a reaparecer el Caballero.

\- Cardinale. [Le llamó Shijima desde atrás] ¿No me entiendes? Escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Le pidió tiempo para poder hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el rubio de Piscis.

\- Ahora mismo algo terrible está por despertar en el Santuario. Este no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. Intentó explicarle y tomó asiento.

\- ¿D...De qué estás hablando?. Preguntó Cardinale molesto.

\- Ya debes de haber escuchado esa historia: ¡El del Decimotercer Templo Legendario!. Volvió a responderle.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿El Decimotercer...?!. Cardinale entró en una especie de pánico.

\- Si esta historia viene desde la Era Mitológica, la Leyenda de el Decimotercer Caballero Dorado Legendario. Respondió el pelirrojo en aquel momento.

* * *

Volviendo a la Tierra, en el Presente, el hallazgo de las ruinas de la Casa de Ofiuco despertó temor y sospechas en Marin, ya que ese sitio estaba maldito, no podían mencionarse nada al respecto sobre aquella historia nunca más.

\- ¡Shaina! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó la pelirroja de Águila a su amiga, la cual era víctima de los dolores.

\- El final...de la Tierra se acerca. Respondió ella, entre cortada en sus palabras.

* * *

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! [Se escuchó el grito de Cardinale al oír sobre el relato de Shijima en el Cuarto del Patriarca] El Decimotercer Santo de Oro es una Leyenda. Es simplemente un cuento mitológico. Se negó a escuchar la verdad del Caballero pelirrojo.

\- Se dice que en la Época del Mito había un Decimotercer Templo en el Santuario, era llamado el "Templo del Portador de la Serpiente", se encontraba en medio de las Casas de Escorpio y Sagitario. El Guardián del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente era el más benevolente, sabio y valiente de los Treces Santos de Oro, pero su acto más noble era que podía salvar a las personas de las enfermedades que las afligían, ya que podía curar a cualquier herido, la gente llegó al extremo de llamarlo un Dios. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se volviese arrogante y quiso volverse un Dios, recibió la Ira de los Dioses, fue perseguido en el Santuario y su propia existencia fue borrada. Esa es la Leyenda del Santo de Oro de Ofiuco. Le relató Shijima toda la historia.

\- Shijima, ¿Qué clase de pruebas posee un hombre como tú para probar esa historia?. Preguntó Cardinale.

\- El significado de los Símbolos Escritos en sangre que me envió Suikyou en unos Pétalos: El Cloth de Copa le reveló el Futuro, es muy probable que Suikyou lo haya visto: La Resurrección del Decimotercer Santo Dorado Maldito. Respondió y mostró aquellas pruebas, pero el rubio se burló de él.

\- He buscado por todo el Santuario y nunca me he encontrado con ese hombre. ¡¿Dónde está ese Decimotercer Santo de Oro?!. Quiso saber, ahora con ira en su interior.

\- Cardinale, tú también debería saber perfectamente quién es. Le remarcó Shijima en modo de pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó el rubio de Piscis ante aquel interrogatorio.

\- Tampoco eres el único, dentro de los Caballeros de Athena hasta los Soldados Rasos, no creo que haya persona que no sepa de este hombre. Siguió hablando y para Cardinale parecía que el Mundo se había detenido.

\- _"No puede ser...ese hombre..."_ Pensó y un aura de misterio cayó sobre todos ellos.

* * *

Aquella Sensación también llegado hasta la Casa de Libra, donde Dohko pudo sentir aquella presencia.

\- Shiryu, hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra conversación. Le dijo.

\- ¿Ah?. Quiso saber el Oriental.

\- Parece que ha llegado un visitante. Fue su respuesta y escaleras abajo se toparon con un conocido personaje.

\- ¡¿Ese hombre es un...?!. Iba a decir, pero Dohko se le adelantó, viendo al rival que resplandecía con su Cosmo.

\- ¡Espectro Suikyou de Garuda!. Se presentó el enemigo.

Dohko lo miró fríamente, pero no hacía lo mismo Suikyou, ya que tenía la mirada caída y sin ningún movimiento en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Co...cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo se hayan podido introducir hasta aquí?. Se preguntó el castaño.

\- Anciano Maestro, ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!. Pidió Shiryu respuestas, pero Dohko no tenia tiempo en aquel momento.

\- Shiryu. Le llamó.

\- ¿Sí?. Se volteó para escuchar lo que le tenía por decir.

\- Hace poco, una Estrella Fugaz cayó en el Templo de Athena, me parece que esa Estrella fue la mismísima Athena. Desde ese momento ha pasado un gran cantidad considerable de Tiempo. Dijo el castaño, cosa que terminó por alertar a Shiryu.

\- ¡Athena!. Dijo el muchacho, mientras que Suikyou lo escuchaba pero no reaccionaba ante nada.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que le ha ocurrido algo a Athena, aunque no sepa exactamente qué pudo haber sido. No creo ser el único que siente un Cosmo Tenebroso, esta amenaza no solo es para las 12 Casas, sino para todo el Santuario. Señaló Dohko, quien podía sentir aquel misterioso enemigo que se estaba acercando.

\- Anciano Maestro, ¿Qué podría ser?. Preguntó Shiryu.

\- No estoy seguro de que este sea el mismo Cosmo Maligno del Ejército de Hades. Es algo que proviene de una Dimensión completamente distinta...y es más espeluznante...[El Cosmo de Suikyou comenzaba a elevarse] ¡Shiryu!. Le llamó Dohko.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató la orden.

\- ¡Apresúrate al Templo de Athena! ¡También protege a Athena!. Pidió como misión el Caballero de Libra.

\- Anciano Maestro, entonces usted me cree. Comprendió el Oriental.

\- Te he dicho de que te apresuraras. Volvió a ordenarle y Shiryu se puso en marcha.

\- ¡Nos vemos!. Se despidió el peli negro.

\- Shiryu, lo más probables que ya no nos volvamos a ver en esta Época, sin embargo esperaré con ansias. Volveremos a encontrarnos en más de 200 años. Frente a la Gran Cascada del Pico de los Cinco Ancianos. Dejó ese futuro encuentro para el muchacho, cuyos ojos se humedecieron.

\- Anciano Maestro. Se alegró al oír aquel futuro encuentro.

\- ¡Apresúrate!. Le pidió el castaño.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató la orden y partió hacia el Templo de Athena.

Pronto quedaron Dohko y Suikyou cara a cara, pero el rival no emitía ningún movimiento y mantenía la cabeza baja, cubriendo sus ojos por los cabellos.

\- Espléndido, tal como era de esperarse de Suikyou de Copa. No, no puedo creerlo, fuiste capaz de llegar hasta aquí tú solo. Se alegró Dohko, quien se alegró y extendió los brazos.

\- Dohko, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?. Yo soy un Espectro que le ha jurado Lealtad al Grandioso Rey de la Oscuridad Hades. Creo haber dicho que ahora soy Suikyou de Garuda. Dejó en claro su posición, su nombre y al Emperador que le era fiel.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes una idea muy equivocada. Por más que el Cielo y la Tierra se pongan de cabeza, tú eres mi amigo de toda la vida. Y me parece que mi amigo es Suikyou de Copa. Volvió a dejarle en claro quién era él en realidad.

\- Dohko...Iba a decirle el enemigo.

\- Aún así, ahora soy el Caballero de Libra que protege esta Casa de la Balanza. Por más que seas mi amigo, no puedes pasar por aquí sin permiso. Le advirtió el castaño.

\- Muy bien. Entonces aquí voy. [Sentenció Suikyou y se lanzó al ataque contra el castaño, chocando el uno contra el otro e inundando todo el sitio con sus Cosmos. En aquel momento, una fuerte explosión lanzó a ambos enemigos hacia atrás y sus ofensivas chocaban y se entrecruzaban].

Suikyou le había demostrado el mejoramiento en sus habilidades.

\- Parece que has mejorado un poco tus habilidades, Dohko. Sin embargo, no puedo perder el tiempo midiendo mis habilidades con las tuyas. [Dijo Suikyou Tengo prisa en seguir adelante. ¡RECIBE LOS "COLMILLOS DE HIELO"!. Le lanzó su ofensiva, congelando el cuerpo de Dohko.

\- Suikyou...me das...tanta pena. Se lamentó el castaño, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

* * *

\- ¡TONTERÍAS! Shijima, ¿me estás diciendo que el Decimotercer Santo Dorado es ese hombre...? Sí, sí realmente es ese hombre...No, pero si ese hombre...Iba a decir Cardinale, pero estaba preso de las dudas y el terror.

\- ¡YA, DIGAN CÓMO SE LLAMABA! ¡DIOS, QUÉ LENTO QUE ERES, CARDINALE! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA OBRA DE TEATRO, ES UNA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO! ¡SHIJIMA, DILO!. Ordenó Bart, harto de tanto perder el tiempo.

\- Ese hombre murió hace mucho tiempo. Advirtió Shijima al rival, el cual junto con los demás, comenzaban a ver salir de la Oscuridad el nombre de aquel personaje que había desafiado a los Dioses en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Un pequeño capítulo de más, perdón si corto, pero ando medio resfriado y no puedo seguir mucho. En la semana seguiré con las demás partes, sumando a lo que ocurre en el Presente y la Batalla de la Casa de Libra.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Lunes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: En el Presente, Marin había seguido a Shaina, la cual se detuvo en el límite entre las Casas de Escorpio y Sagitario, donde en una zona había habido un alud, comenzó a desenterrar los restos de lo que parecía ser una Casa Zodiacal y pronto comenzó a revelarse la verdad con la aparición del Símbolo y de un misterioso Cosmo que emanaba desde su interior.

\- ¡Shaina, resiste!. [Pidió la pelirroja a su amiga, la cual era víctima de unos extraños malestares en su cabeza] ¡Shaina, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?!.

\- ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! [Gritó la peli verde adolorida y se lanzó al ataque contra ella, la cual evadía sus golpes]

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES, SHAINA?! ¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN?!. Preguntó Marin a la chica.

\- El Fin llegará. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Qué?. Volvió a preguntarle la pelirroja.

\- ¡EL FIN DE TODO LLEGARÁ!. Le respondió Shaina y volvió a atacarla.

\- _"E...Ella se ha vuelto una persona completamente distinta"_. Pensó la Guerrera del Águila.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, MARIN! ¡"GARRA DE TRUENO"!. Exclamó Shaina y se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva, apareciendo la Cobra detrás suya.

\- ¡Shaina, cálmate!. [Intentó la pelirroja hacerla entrar en razón, mientras que el Águila y la Cobra aparecían en el choque] ¡"DESTELLO DE LA GARRA DEL ÁGUILA"!. [Contra-atacó ella y en una aquella patada, la Máscara de Shaina cayó, mientras que se revelaba su rostro pero con una extraña aura sobre ella. Inmediatamente, el golpe de Marin logró dejar fuera de combate a la peli verde, la cual quedó inconsciente y colapsó en el piso] ¡SHAINA!. Tiene una expresión calmada, parece que de alguna forma ha regresado a la Normalidad. [Observó ella, mientras que sostenía a su amiga en sus brazos y luego miró hacia el Símbolo de la 13*Casa del Zodiaco, el cual seguía emanando un intenso Cosmo] Sin embargo, ¿a qué se debe la extraña actitud de Shaina? ¿Tendrá alguna conexión con estas extrañas ruinas de la Casa del Portador de la Serpiente? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí en el Pasado? ¿Qué diablos ocurrió en esta Casa del Portador de la Serpiente?. Quería saber ella las respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- ¡Marin!. Escuchó ella la voz de Abraham, quien venía junto con Rainbow de Delfín y Sunset de Fénix para ayudarla.

* * *

Volviendo al Pasado, la Batalla de la Casa de Libra se había iniciado, las Escaleras estaban quebradas por el anterior combate entre Shiryu y Dohko, para luego empezar el nuevo que era entre el castaño y Suikyou de Garuda, el cual intentaba cruzar hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal a toda costa y a cualquier precio.

\- Dohko, ¿Qué te da pena? ¿Te lamentas cómo debido a tu propia impotencia caerás derrotado sin poder proteger a Athena?. [Preguntó Suikyou, quien se hallaba cara a cara con su antiguo amigo e inmovilizado por su anterior ofensiva de hielo, pero ésta se destruyó, cosa que no le importó al Juez].

\- Tú me das pena, Suikyou. Estos "Colmillos de Hielo" no pueden perforar mi cuerpo. [Respondió Dohko, tras haberse quitado de encima ese peso helado]. Lo tuyo no fue más que una danza patética. [Mostró su "lástima" por la ofensiva anterior].

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó el Juez del Infierno.

\- La dura verdad: Ahora mismo no eres una amenaza. Dijo Dohko, pero aquello terminó por destruir la calma de Suikyou, quien se lanzó con sus puños al asalto.

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!. [Gritó con furia, pero el castaño lo detuvo].

\- Suikyou, a ti no te quedan fuerzas. Si de verdad te quedasen fuerzas, entonces ese ataque me hiciste hace unos momentos habría acabado conmigo sin ninguna duda. Sin embargo, el "Byakurenge" carecía de poder que normalmente depositas en él. [Advirtió Dohko en aquel momento, pero en aquel momento, para sorpresa del peli azul oscuro, los ojos del castaño comenzaron a humedecerse y las primeras lágrimas caían al piso, empapándolo]. ¿Acaso has gastado todo tu cuerpo y espíritu, toda tu vida para llegar a este lugar?. [Preguntó].

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡SUIKYOU, HÁBLAME! ¡NO ME HAS DICHO LA VERDAD! ¡¿ACASO NO HEMOS SIDO VERDADEROS AMIGOS DESDE PEQUEÑOS?!. [Dohko perdió la paciencia y llorando agarró al Juez de la Garuda del cuello de su Armadura Sapuris, exigiendo respuestas, pero éste no respondía] ¡TÍRAME TODO TU PODER, YO LO SOPORTARÉ TODO! ¡SUIKYOU, NO SUFRAS SOLO, YO...YO TE PROTEGERÉ!. Ordenó de que lo atacara y dio su palabra de estar siempre a su lado.

\- D...Dohko...[Comenzó a hablar el Juez de la Garuda] Si...Dohko, mi amigo...[Los ojos de Suikyou también se humedecieron por las lágrimas].

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Virgo:

\- ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido al Maestro?. Shun, chicos, el Cosmo del Maestro Suikyou se detuvo en este lugar. Buscaba Tenma a aquel personaje.

\- Porque siento que estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado. Dijo Nube con temor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Deberíamos salir ya de aquí; no lo sé, estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento y está relacionado con Suikyou, pero ya. Insistió la chica.

\- Tenma, Nube tiene razón: Tengo el presentimiento de que sentimos el Cosmo de tu Maestro aunque sea levemente. Dijo Shun, defendiendo a la novia de Mordecai.

\- Creo firmemente que nada le ha sucedido. Dio su palabra el castaño.

\- Sin embargo, hay no hay indicios de que haya alguien en este Templo. Observó Stan de la Corona Boreal.

\- No podemos descuidarnos. Pidió Shun a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rod? Preguntó Todd a su hermano.

\- Aquí hay un Caballero Dorado terrible. Dio la voz de alerta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntaron Tema y todos los demás.

Y para horror de todos, hacia el Centro de la Casa se hallaba alguien cruzado de piernas y envuelto en unas extrañas llamadas anaranjadas.

\- ¡Apareció! ¿Ese el Caballero que protege esta Casa?. Preguntó Rigby.

\- Entonces solo nos queda atacar rápidamente. ¡Crucemos, chicos! Ordenó Tenma.

\- ¡Esperen, alto, no lo hagan!. Intentó Benson con detenerlos.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Alertó Shun con Rod y Todd.

En aquel momento, cuando iban a cruzar, una misteriosa fuerza, como una oleada, los arrojó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó Eileen.

\- Dios, creo que fue la mejor defensa de todo el Mundo. Añadió Papaleta.

\- Esa persona no tiene cuerpo real. Dijo Mordecai.

\- Te...Tenma, no puedes cruzar de esa manera tan precipitada. Advirtió Shun.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir Mordecai que no tiene un cuerpo real?. Preguntó tanto al peli verde como al Arrendajo Azul.

\- Es un Pensamiento Residual. Respondió Shun.

\- ¿Ha liberado una Barrera sin haber ninguna persona adentro?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Así es. Ese es...Ese es el Caballero Dorado que habló con Shion por medio del Pensamiento de la Casa del Carnero Blanco. ¡Ese es el "Hombre Silencioso", Shijima de Virgo!. Dio a conocer Shun el nombre de aquel personaje que defendía la Casa Zodiacal.

En aquel momento, una extraña onda de energía comenzó a torturar a los protagonistas dentro de aquel territorio.

\- ¡Hermanos, apaguen eso!. Pidió Musculoso con Star y Fantasmano.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE CHIRRIDO?! Preguntó Tenma.

\- E...Este es...¡El "Espacio Aneico"!. Dijo Shun.

\- ¡SI ESTO SIGUE, ASÍ NUESTRO ESPÍRITU SERÁ COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO! ¡MORIREMOS AQUÍ!. Alertó Thomas con Shun.

Cuando todo parecía que estaba perdido, algo o alguien detuvo el misterioso ataque.

\- ¿Qué pasó? El chirrido se ha detenido. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Shun.

\- ¿Por qué razón? ¿El "Espacio Aneico" ha desaparecido?. Quería saber el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡MIREN!. Señaló Mabel atrás de ellos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Se preguntaron todos.

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¡Maestro Shaka!. Dijo Lisa, sintiendo aquella presencia.

* * *

Y ante ellos se hallaba el Caballero de la Casa de Virgo del Siglo XXI: Shaka de Virgo, quien se encontraba en el lado Oeste del Templo.

\- ¿Quién diablo es él?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Hay...Hay un Caballero Dorado en este Templo de la Virgen. ¡Ah!. _"Ese hombre es...No es...esto es imposible..."_ ¡El "Hombre Cercano A Dios", Shaka de Virgo!. Dio a conocer el peli verde el nombre de aquel Caballero.

\- Que me parta un rayo. Sentenció Rigby en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Jajajaja, final con sorpresa y un toque cómico XD. ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaka allí? ¿Cuál será su plan? ¿Qué pasará con Suikyou al respecto en la Casa de Libra? No se lo vayan a perder :3**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Shaka de Virgo, el Caballero Dorado que se había sacrificado junto con los demás de sus Camaradas en Armas para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" en la Guerra Santa del Presente, había reaparecido en el Siglo XVIII, ¿Qué objetivo tenía en mente? ¿Por qué aparecía en aquel momento? ¿Qué era lo buscaba? ¿Iba a enfrentarse a Shijima?.

\- Miren, las "Paredes de la Habitación de Buda" han aparecido. Señaló Mabel a todos.

\- ¿Qué están pensando hacer? Esto no me gusta. Temió Rod con Todd.

\- "Tenbu Horin" contra "Tenbu Horin". Describió Shun el combate.

\- Shun, ¡¿Qué diablos va a ocurrir?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- No...No lo sé. Respondió el peli verde con dudas.

\- Se las describo de una: Las cosas se van a poner muy feas. Mencionó Rigby de una sola forma.

\- Rigby tiene razón, sin duda esta vez a ser la batalla de "Dos Hombres Cercanos A Un Dios". Si estás dos personas se enfrenta, algo muy terrible va a pasar. Corroboró Shun la veracidad y tenacidad del enfrentamiento.

\- _"Shaka, es una gran insolencia utilizar el "Tenbu Horin" en mi contra. Tu obstinada persistencia no me deja otra alternativa. Será mejor que escuches mi Sonido: "El Sonido Divino de Shijima"_. Le advirtió Shijima al rubio de La India.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. Temió Nube.

\- ¡Y estás en lo cierto, Nube, Shijima, "El Hombre Silencioso", ha abierto la boca!. Alertó Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué es este "Gruñido Grave"?!. Se preguntó Shun.

\- Parece como si viniese desde una Dimensión Lejana, ¡¿es...es nuevamente el "Espacio Anecoico"?!. Quiso saber Tenma, ya que la situación aumentaba cada vez más la tensión en la Casa de Virgo.

\- Te equivocas...¡Esto es..."Un Gyo", el Sonido que simboliza el "Fin del Universo"!. Describió el hermano menor de Ikki aquella técnica, mientras que toda la Casa de Virgo comenzaba a ser "tragada" por el Espacio.

\- ¡¿"El Fin del Universo" está manifestándose en este lugar?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Observa! ¡La Casa de Virgo está siendo engullida!. Señaló Shun aquel cambio.

\- ¡¿Lo...lo dices en serio, Shun?!. Preguntó Tenma de nuevo.

\- Si esto sigue así, nosotros también seremos engullidos y moriremos. Temió Shun, ya que la Oscuridad iba avanzando.

\- _"Como era de esperarse, esto es asombroso, Mi Predecesor, usted seguramente se priva de uno de sus Cinco Sentidos habitualmente, de esa forma usted logra acumular una formidable cantidad de Cosmo. El "Sonido Divino" del "Un Gyo" es sin ninguna duda un gran Milagro producido por la Disciplina del Silencio"_. Felicitó Shijima a su contrincante.

\- _"¿Qué hay de ello?. Esto sería suficiente para acabar con un enemigo común y corriente, sin ninguna duda"._ Fue la pregunta y respuesta de Shaka.

\- _"Normalmente mantengo mis ojos cerrados, pero, con el debido respeto, yo también conozco las "Disciplinas de Virgo""._ Sentenció Shijima y en ese momento, fue abriendo los ojos.

\- _"De esta manera podré contrarrestarlo, ahora mismo voy a abrir mis dos ojos"_. Finalizó Shaka con la charla y también hizo lo mismo.

\- Estamos realmente perdidos. Alertó Mordecai.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Tenma al Arrendajo Azul.

\- ¡Shaka ha abierto sus ojos!. Respondió Shun junto con Mordecai, mientras que una increíble fuerza los lanzaba a todos por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué es esta "Gran Luz"?!. Quiso saber el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡La Luz está destruyendo la Oscuridad! ¡¿Shaka ha liberado esta Luz para contrarrestar la Oscuridad de Shijima?!. P...Pero...¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Este no es un simple enfrentamiento entre la Luz y la Oscuridad!. Exclamó Shun ante todo ese cambio dado en el combate.

\- ¡"SESEI RUTEN"! ¡UNA CANTIDAD INNUMERABLE DE UNIVERSOS Y DE VIDAS NACEN Y DESAPARECEN!. Exclamó Todd al respecto.

\- _"Shaka, has liberado el "Agyö"_ que simboliza el "Nacimiento del Universo" para poder contrarrestar mi _"Ungyo"_. Sin embargo, si seguimos así, sobrepasaremos la "Guerra de los Mil Días" y llegaremos a la "Guerra Infinita", la cual nunca terminará, ni siquiera cuando reencarnemos. Felicitó y advirtió Shijima a su rival.

\- No...No lo hagan. Intentó Tenma de pedirles que evitaran ese enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son muy importantes para el Ejército de Athena! ¡Por favor, detengan esta batalla sin sentido!. Pidió Shun a los dos Caballeros de Virgo.

\- Uh, Shun, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Cuidado!. Avisó Eileen, al ver que Shun se quería lanzar para detener la pelea.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!. Preguntó el castaño, quien logró atraparlo a tiempo y ante todos ellos apareció un Gigantesco Símbolo del Yin y Yang.

Y con ello, llegó el aumento del Cosmos de Shaka y Shijima.

\- _"Shaka, para probarte me atreví a liberar el Yin, a pesar de ello no pude sentir ni una sola sombra bajo tu Yang. Te felicito, Shaka"._ Felicitó el pelirrojo, quien sonrió y brilló una Luz en su frente.

\- _"Mi Predecesor, le pido disculpas por mis reiteradas ofensas. Si usted ha llegado a reconocerme a mí, Shaka, entonces debo pedirle un favor: Me gustaría que salve a esos Caballeros de Bronce y sus Aliados que fueron atrapados dentro del Yin y el Yang. Además, le ruego que haga desaparecer esta "Barrera" y los deje cruzar por la Casa de Virgo. De ser así, continuarán flotando a la Deriva en un "Mundo de Otra Dimensión" por toda la Eternidad"._ Puso las condiciones el rubio, quien estaba con Lisa, la cual lo estaba ayudando.

\- _"Es cierto que debido a la intromisión de ese Caballero de Bronce, Andrómeda, se rompió el "Balance del Yin y el Yang" y la "Guerra Infinita" no pudo llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo, Shaka, Lisa, ¿por qué? ¿por qué han hecho tanto por ese Caballero de Bronce?"_. Quiso saber Shijima al respecto.

\- _"Mi Predecesor, he hecho tanto porque ese hombre...ese hombre y mi Aprendiz deben ser mis Sucesores, como Caballeros Dorados de Virgo"._ Reconoció Shaka el valor y la honestidad, tanto de Shun como de Lisa.

\- _"Muy bien, Shaka, ya veo...que curioso que Tres Generaciones de Virgo se hayan reunido en este lugar"._ Comprendió Shijima toda esa "reunión" que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- _" Se lo agradezco, Mi Predecesor Shijima, ahora podré regresar...al Nirvana. Adiós, Lisa y Shun de Virgo, nos volveremos a ver"._ Se despidió el Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo, quien desapareció en una Neblina de la Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Aposentos del Patriarca.

\- Adiós, Maestro Shaka de Virgo, juro que el Maestro Shun y yo nos haremos cargo de honrar a su nombre y pelear por la Justicia y la Paz en la Tierra. Se despidió Lisa de él, cuando en ese momento se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Shijima! ¡Maldito, ¿Qué te sucede?! Parece como si hubieses acabado de luchar contra alguien y por ello ahora te encuentras completamente exhausto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?. Le interrogó Cardinale de Piscis al pelirrojo, quien sostenía a la pequeña Athena y era protegido por los Caballeros Dorados del Presentes.

\- Te acercas a él y juro que te voy a rebanar el cuello como a un condenado. Le advirtió Martin de Capricornio, mostrando amenazante la Espada Excalibur.

\- Sh...Shaka. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Cardinale, esta vez más impaciente.

\- Que hombre tan temible. Es probable que ese hombre sea el más poderoso de todas las Generaciones de Virgo desde la Época del Mito, es ciertamente el "Hombre Más Cercano A Un Dios". Finalizó Shijima y en aquel momento se desmayó en el piso, depositando suavemente a Athena.

\- ¡Shijima, vamos, despierta, vamos!. Intentó Lisa con despertarlo, pero en ese momento, Cardinale se acercó hasta él.

\- Je, ¿Qué tonterías murmuras? ¿Finalmente has perdido tus fuerzas debido a mi "Rosa Sangrienta"?. [Preguntó, ya que no le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho y tomó a Athena en sus manos] Shijima, miserable ahora sin ninguna duda. ¡Tomaré tu cabeza y la de Athena!. Sentenció el rival de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Después de que terminara el combate y que Shijima liberara a Tenma, Shun, Rod y Todd, éstos ya no se hallaban en la Casa de Virgo, solo estaban los Aliados de ellos, quienes recuperaron la consciencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde...dónde están? ¡Shun, Tenma y los Hermanos Flanders no están!. Alertó Dipper.

\- ¿Hacia dónde habrán ido?. Quiso saber Perla.

\- No tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo, hay que movernos, ¡de prisa, todos a la Casa de Libra, ya!. Ordenó el Tío Stan, mientras que se ponían en marcha hacia aquella zona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tenma, Shun, Rod y Todd habían recuperado la consciencia, hallándose en un extraño sitio que el castaño no conocía, pero Shun y los otros sí tenían recuerdos de aquel lugar.

\- Sh...Shun, niños, ¿se encuentran bien?: Preguntó Tenma, quien sentía el cuerpo pesado tras la caída.

\- Sí, pero...¿dónde estamos?. [Respondieron ellos y Shun alzó la mirada, al ver que habían Pétalos de los Árboles de las Sales tan familiares, lo mismo con Tenma, quien quedó sorprendido.]

\- ¡"EL JARDÍN DE LOS SALES GEMELOS"!. Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

\- ¿"El Jardín de los Sales Gemelos"?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Tenma, parece que hemos sido salvados. Les dijo Shun al respecto, mientras que el joven Caballero de Pegaso miraba por el lugar.

\- ¿Alguien nos ha hecho regresar de esa "Otra Dimensión"?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Así parece...¡Ah!. Shun se volteó para encontrarse con un objeto familiar.

\- ¡Esos son...! ¡La "Cloth" de mi Maestro Suikyou!. Se encontraron ellos junto con Tenma de aquella Armadura de Copa, la cual seguía lleno del Agua Sagrada que el Juez del Infierno había bebido y en ese mismo sitio había mandado su mensaje para alertar del peligro que caía sobre el Santuario.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando aquí?. Preguntó Rod, mientras que Tenma es acercaba hacia la Copa.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar fuera de las 12 Casas. [Se preguntó el castaño, pero en aquel momento, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se desmayaron nuevamente] ¡Shun, niños, ¿están bien?!. [Preguntó Tenma y fue hacia ellos.] Están terriblemente heridos, ¿acaso recibieron todo el daño cuando se interpusieron entre Shaka y Shijima?. ¡Resistan, Shun, niños, resistan!. Pidió en aquel momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la Batalla de la Casa de Libra entraba en un punto muy complicado, Dohko tenía a Suikyou agarrado del cuello de su camisa negra, mientras que quería saber sobre el motivo de él para matar a Athena, las lágrimas se podían ver en el castaño, pero el Juez del Infierno se mantenía serio y sin mostrar emoción alguna.

\- ¡SUIKYOU, ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES LA VERDAD?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DICES A PESAR DE MIS RUEGOS?!. Quería saber el Oriental en aquellos momentos, donde perduró el silencio del rival, hasta que finalmente habló.

\- Dohko...Do...Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el castaño, sin entender lo que le había dicho.

\- Yo soy tu enemigo. Un Espectro que ha venido a tomar la cabeza de Athena. [Respondió Suikyou con una mirada vacía en sus ojos, mientras que la boca de Dohko se abría ante aquellas palabras tristes] Tus lágrimas fluyen frente a un enemigo...[Suikyou le da un feroz golpe en el rostro al castaño de China] ¡La Cloth de Libre debe estar lamentándose!.

\- Es cierto que soy un tonto. [Respondió Dohko con el rostro aún doliéndole] Desde que éramos jóvenes les has causado problemas a Shion y a ti. Comenzó a recordar ellos aquellos días del Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks (Hace muchos años atrás):** Dohko se hallaba caminando por los bordes serranos de las afueras del Santuario, rocosos y bajo un día totalmente soleado.

\- Me he quedado muy atrás de los demás, si este entrenamiento, probablemente me volveré un Caballero de Bronce. [Dijo con el cansancio en su cuerpo] Vaya problema. Como estoy ahora, es posible que todavía pueda volverme Soldado Raso. [En aquel momento, el castaño sintió una punzada frente a él.] ¡Una Leona! ¡O...Oye, sal de mi camino! ¡TENGO MUCHA PRISA!. [Se quedó sorprendido y ordenó a aquel felino que se aparatara del sendero, pero éste tenía otros planes].

El animal rugió con fuerza y furia ante él, no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

\- ¡¿QUIERES LUCHAR?! ¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO PARA PROBAR MIS PUÑOS!. [Exclamó el muchacho, decidido a dar batalla. La Leona se lanzó al asalto y con su gran fuerza lo atrapó, abriendo sus fauces, listo para matarlo] Tiene...mucha...fuerza...me va a matar...UUHH. Pero en aquel momento, algo la dejó inconsciente a la Leona, la cual perdió el conocimiento, mientras que dos jóvenes Suikyou y Shion iban corriendo a toda prisa para ver a su amigo.

\- ¡DOHKO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!. Preguntaron ambos.

\- ¡SUIKYOU, SHION!. [Reconoció el muchacho a sus amigos] ¿Regresaron porque se preocupan por mí?. Preguntó hacia ellos, tras levantarse del suelo. Vaya, me salvaron, jeje. Agradeció.

Pero en aquel momento, Suikyou le propinó un golpe duro en el rostro.

\- ¡TONTO!. [Gritó el peli azul, haciendo que el castaño caiga al piso de nuevo].

\- Mi...Miserable Suikyou, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!. Preguntó el Oriental, quien se pasaba su mano derecha por la mejilla.

\- Dohko, mira. Señaló Shion hacia el Oeste, a las espaldas de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Shion?. [Preguntó el Oriental, volteándose] Ah...[Detrás de ellos habían dos pequeños cachorros de aquella Leona]. Esta madre Leona se encontraba tan agresiva porque dio a luz a estos cachorros no hace mucho. Reconoció Dohko lo que había pasado en realidad, aquel felino estaba de esa manera porque temía de que fuera a lastimar a sus crías.

\- Si hubieses detenido la pelea innecesaria, te habrías dado cuenta y también habrías apartado del camino. Dijo el peli azul.

\- Y Suikyou tampoco tendría que haber matado a una madre. Añadió Shion, viendo que aquellos dos cachorros estaban ahora huérfanos.

Dohko se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos, mientras que tomaba a los dos pequeños cachorros de la Leona en sus brazos.

\- Tus acciones fueron imprudentes, tú eres demasiado imprudente, Dohko. Lo miró Shion con una mirada severa a su Camarada junto con Suikyou.

\- Per...Perdónenme. Yo maté a su...¡PERDÓNENMEEEEEEEEEEE!. Estalló el castaño en lágrimas por lo que había sucedido.

En aquel momento, alguien detrás de Dohko tomó a los dos cachorros en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué...?. Se preguntó el castaño.

\- Él...Iba a decir Shion, pero no podía hablar al ver a aquel personaje.

\- Él es...¡ÉL ES KAISER DE LEO!. [Reconoció Suikyou al muchacho que sería el Caballero Dorada de aquella Casa Zodiacal].

Kaiser examinó con la mirada a aquellos dos pequeños.

\- Estos dos no son Leones comunes y corrientes. Al macho lo llamaré Goldie, a la hembra con la mancha blanca entre las cejas la llamaré Blondie, me pregunto si podré volverlos Guardianes de la Casa de Leo. Nombró el castaño a aquellos dos huérfanos.

\- ¿Qué...? Leones...¿Leones Guardianes?. [Quedó Dohko confundido ante semejante papel que les iba a enseñar Kaiser, pero el castaño les llamó la atención.].

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡SE ESTÁN TOMANDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO PARA SU ENTRENAMIENTO, APRESÚRENSE!. Preguntó y luego cambió su voz seria al de una con mando y liderazgo, haciendo que los tres salieran corriendo para terminar la actividad dada.

\- ¡S...SÍ!. Respondieron los tres la orden.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Suikyou, es probable que todavía siga siendo un tonto pero creo que he madurado aunque sea un poco. No quiero luchar contra de forma innecesaria. Puso Dohko los puntos finales.

\- Te lo repito, Dohko. Yo ahora no tengo la intención de apartarme de mi camino. No me importa el Oponente que se ponga frente a mí. Volvió a dejarle su aviso de que nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo.

* * *

Shun se hallaba junto con los Hermanos Flanders herido tras la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo, hasta que se recuperaron.

\- Parece que has recuperado el conocimiento, Shun, niños. Dijo Tenma.

\- Tenma...¿Qué...nos ocurrió?. Preguntó un tanto mareado.

\- No se preocupen, les he dado de tomar agua Agua de la Copa. Es un Agua Sagrada que cura las heridas. Les dijo Shun, viendo que estaban bien.

\- ¿El "Agua de la Copa"?. Preguntaron los tres.

\- Así es, gracias a ella mi fuerza corporal y la de ustedes han sido restablecidas. Respondió Tenma, quien les guiñó un ojo.

\- Gracias, entonces tenemos que apresurarnos. Agradeció Shun, pero tenía razón, no tenían mucho tiempo.

\- O...Oye, no te apresures de esa forma. Le tranquilizó el castaño.

\- Es que...acabo de sentir ligeramente el Cosmo de tu Maestro Suikyou. Fue la razón por la que no debían perder más el tiempo.

\- Sí...yo también. Alegó Tenma de que Shun estaba en lo correcto.

\- Estoy seguro de que el Maestro Suikyou se encuentra en la Casa de la Balanza. Confió Shun en lo que decía.

\- Muy bien, hay que apresurarnos hacia la Casa de la Balanza, los demás deben estar por llegar. Dijo Tenma, pero en aquel momento Shun y los dos niños quedaron sorprendidos, lo mismo el castaño.

La Armadura de Crateris estaba resplandeciendo y emanaba una intensa niebla blanca.

\- ¡¿Se está quejando?!. Preguntó Rod con Shun.

\- La Armadura de la Copa está...Iba a decir Tenma.

\- Realmente parece como si nos dijese que llevemos con nosotros. Teorizó Shun al respecto.

\- Tienes razón. Muy bien, llevémosla con nosotros. Dijo Tenma y pronto dejaron la Casa de Virgo, para dirigirse hacia la siguiente.

\- ¡VAMOS A LA CASA DE LA BALANZA!. Gritaron los cuatro, mientras que cargaban la Armadura de la Copa.

* * *

En el Templo de Athena, frente a la Estatua de la Diosa, el Patriarca se hallaba de pie ante ella, ¿Qué estaría pensando? Él había intentado matar a la pequeña recién nacida con sus propias manos, por suerte, el Caballero Shijima de Virgo intervino justo a tiempo con los niños de Springfield, lograron salvarla justo a tiempo, pero aún así la cacería no terminaba.

\- Patriarca. [Le llamó un Caballero Dorado al hombre, el cual se volteó, ya que fue tomado por sorpresa]

\- Oh, Cardinale. Maldito, ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?! ¡Me tomo mucho esfuerzo encerrar a Shijima, Athena y a esos niños en el "Laberinto de los Dioses!. Exigió respuestas por lo ocurrido, pero esas palabras de ofensa, incluso del propio Pontífice del Santuario no ofendieron para nada al Caballero de Piscis, el cual sonrió.

\- Shijima y esos niños fueron algo extraordinarios, a pesar de haberlo herido. Aunque me tomó algo de tiempo, ahora no tiene de qué preocuparse. Le he traído la cabeza de todos ellos. [Dijo, dando las buenas noticias, mientras que aparecían los atrapados inconscientes].

\- ¿Q...Qué es esto?. Preguntó el Patriarca.

\- Como usted puede verlo, son las cabezas de Athena, Shijima y los Caballeros Dorados que se hacen llamar del Futuro. Respondió el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cabezas?. Volvió a preguntar el Patriarca.

\- Así es. [Respondió Cardinale de una forma tan simple en su voz].

\- ¡MIRA BIEN, ESTÚPIDO! [De golpe, el Pontífice se puso furioso con aquel Caballero, era como si le estuviera reprochando por sus acciones].

De golpe, los ojos de Cardinale se horrorizaron: No llevaba consigo las cabezas de las víctimas, sino que había caído bajo un engaño, lo que en verdad había allí eran rocas.

\- ¿Q...Qué significa esto?. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Cardinale, parece que algo o alguien ha sido capaz de engañarte. Dijo el Patriarca a aquel joven.

\- No...No puede ser...Estoy seguro de que tomé sus cabezas. Juró Cardinale en haber hecho esa acción, ¿cómo había caído en aquel engaño?.

Pero la espera hartó al Patriarca.

\- ¡VE, VE Y ESTA VEZ ASEGÚRATE DE TRAER LAS CABEZAS DE TODOS ELLOS!. A...Apresúrate. [Ordenó furioso, pero luego se calmó]. Si no te apresuras todas las cosas llegarán a su fin. Todo...El Patriarca parecía estar bastante preocupado, ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo?.

* * *

Volviendo a los Aposentos del Patriarca, Shijima se hallaba tirado en el suelo, mientras que Lisa intentaba curarlo, pero algo le pasaba al Caballero Dorado que no respondía.

\- ¡Vamos, Shijima, arriba, hay que proteger a Athena, vamos, por favor!. Pidió la rubia al muchacho, el cual reaccionó pero sintió su cuerpo pesado por la batalla con Shaka.

\- Chicos...Llamó Martin.

\- ¡¿Athena...?! ¡Athena no está!. Alertó Shijima.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡Maldito Cardinale, debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡¿Acaso él se la llevó a Athena?!. Quiso saber Bart, quien estaba furioso por lo ocurrido.

\- Amigos, tranquilos, ya la encontraremos, estoy seguro...Intentó Jessica llevar la calma, pero la tensión iba en aumento progresivo hasta un punto sin retorno.

\- Dónde diablos...¡¿Dónde diablos está Athena?!. Quería saber Shijima, cuya Luz brilló en su frente.

\- ¡Oigan, miren!. Señaló Bart hacia el Centro del pasillo.

Una intensa Luz Dorada cubría a alguien en aquel sitio, dándole cobijo y techo ante los peligros que acechaban.

\- Hay...¡Hay alguien más en este Laberinto! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!. Quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Se preguntaron todos ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aún continuaba la Batalla de la Casa de Libra, Suikyou le había dicho su objetivo, no podía renunciar.

\- Te diré algo, Dohko: El Ejército de Hades me enseñó la Crueldad. No me importa quién sea mi Oponente, yo lo derrotaré sin Piedad o Misericordia. Acabaré con esto ahora, vamos, Dohko. Le explicó aquel suceso, mientras que el castaño se enfurecía más.

\- Suikyou, te he dicho que solo te queda una porción pequeño de tu poder. Además, el mismo "Byakurenge" no funcionará conmigo. [Intentó el Oriental con advertirle al respecto].

\- No tengo la intención de utilizar esa misma Técnica. Respondió Suikyou, el cual no repetiría dicha ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Ah?!. Dohko quiso saber de qué estaba refiriéndose.

En aquel momento, el cuerpo del Juez del Infierno comenzó a resplandecer con su Cosmo.

\- No...No puede ser...Quedó el castaño sorprendido.

\- Es por eso que digo que eres un tonto. ¿Pensaste que no hice nada durante todos estos años?. Con una Técnica que nunca antes has visto, Dohko, terminaré con tu vida. ¡ESTA ES MI TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA! ¡MI PUÑO MÁS MORTÍFERO!. [Comenzó a prepararse para iniciar el combate].

\- Detente, Suikyou...Yo...Intentó el castaño con frenarlo, pero todo era en vano: La suerte estaba echada.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO! Gritó, listo para atacar.

\- ¡YO NO QUIERO LUCHAR CONTIGO!. Pidió desesperado el Oriental.

\- ¡"HYAKU GASENRAN HI SO"!. Exclamó el peli azul, el cual lanzó su ofensiva total contra Dohko.

\- ¡SUIKYOU! ¡"ROZAN HYAKU RYUHA"!. Contra-atacó el Caballero Dorado de Libra.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! [Se preguntó el Juez de Garuda, mientras que los "Dragones de Rozan" chocaban con su ataque].

En medio de la Batalla de la Casa de Libra, una fuerte explosión se sintió y con ella se elevó hacia los Cielos.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Preguntó Tenma, al haber sentido aquella explosión, mientras que cargaban la Armadura de Crateris.

* * *

Suikyou había caído al piso y parte de su Armadura Sapuris se destruyó junto con las escaleras de la Casa del Zodiaco, lo mismo ocurrió con Dohko.

* * *

Volviendo a los Aposentos del Patriarca, todos estaban desconcentrados ante lo que estaban viendo.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¡¿Qué es este gran Cosmo?!. [Quiso saber Shijima al respecto] E...Este es el...Es la primera vez que siento un Cosmo tan majestuoso: ¡El Cosmo de un Dios!. [Lo reconoció y de aquellas "Llamas Doradas" venía avanzando una pequeña niña, protegida por una túnica]. No...No puede ser...No puede ser, ella es...

\- ¡ATHENA!. La nombraron todos los presentes.

Los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro se arrodillaron ante ella en señal de respeto, Shijima no salía del asombro, ¿cómo había podido reaparecer en aquellos momentos tan tensos?.

\- A...Athena. Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que ella se quitaba la capucha y se revelaba el bello rostro y los cabellos lila de la niña.

\- Shijima, niños. [Les llamó ella, sonriente pero el pelirrojo no salía de la sorpresa, hasta que sintió un extraño golpe contra él]. Se...Sentí como si me hubiese caído un rayo. Sin embargo también sentí como si hubiera sido envuelto por un gran Amor. [Señaló y con unas gotas de sudor por los nervios] No...No hay duda, usted es nuestra Diosa. [Habló él con respeto] ¡ATHENA!. Dijo y en aquella última palabra se le unieron los niños de Springfield.

\- Shijima, niños. Les llamó ella de nuevo.

\- ¡SÍ!. Respondieron todos al llamado, como si se tratara de un General a sus tropas, ellos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto y obediencia a la Diosa.

\- Parece que ustedes junto con Shijima pasaron por muchos problemas. Observó ella todo lo que habían tenido que soportar para protegerla, incluso de los Caballeros Dorados traidores de aquel Siglo XVIII.

\- N...No...S...Sin embargo, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho usted con crecer tan rápida y repentinamente hace unos momentos era una bebe?. [Preguntó el Caballero de Virgo hacia la joven Diosa].

\- Mis "Telóremos" fueron desordenados debido a una jugada de Chronos. Le contó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿"Telóremos"?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Se encuentran en las células del cuerpo, podría decirse que son algo parecidos a un Reloj de Crecimiento. Fui revertida de una joven a una bebe mientras viajaba por el Espacio-Tiempo junto con mis Caballeros y Aliados de más de más doscientos años. Les contó a todos ellos lo ocurrido y de aquel cambio en su físico.

\- Pero, sí eso es verdad...La apoyó Shijima.

\- Es probable que no me creas, pero he venido del Futuro a esta Época para cumplir con una misión. Por lo tanto, no soy la Athena de entonces. Le explicó lo que estaba pasando y de lo que tenían que hacer con cierta Arma enemiga.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Shijima.

\- Te lo habíamos dicho, no del todo completo, pero te lo contamos al respecto. Dijo Lisa al muchacho.

\- No es nuestra Diosa...¿Qué quiere decir con eso y con lo que dijo Lisa de Virgo?. Pidió Shijima todas las respuestas ante ese cúmulo de dudas.

\- La Athena de esta Época es otra persona. No te preocupes, no pasará mucho antes que ella nazca. Como acabo de decir, he venido a esta Época para cumplir con una misión junto con mis Caballeros Dorados y Aliados. Es por eso que aquí debo separarme de ti. [Saori se acercó y apoyó su mano en el pecho de Shijima] Shijima, gracias por todo lo que has hecho. [Agradeció ella, mientras que curaba las heridas causadas durante la Batalla del Laberinto de los Dioses contra Cardinale de Piscis].

\- La hemorragia de la "Rosa Sangrienta" se ha detenido. [Observó aquella sanación de su pecho] A...Además todo el daño que he recibido hasta ahora ha sido curado. [Detalló el muchacho.] Sin duda, este Poder Sagrado es el de una Diosa. [A lo último quedó sorprendido por haber sido testigo de este proceso].

\- Adiós. [Se despidió Saori, tras haberle agradecido por todo y curarlo] Niños, Mis Caballeros Dorados, andando. Pidió ella, sin dejar de sonreírle a Shijima, para luego partir de allí hacia la misión.

\- A...[Intentó el pelirrojo llamarla] Athena...¡CUIDADO!. A lo último, el Caballero de Virgo saltó hacia ella, estaban siendo observados.

En aquel momento, Shijima fue alcanzado por un feroz bombardeo de "Rosas", las cuales atravesaron su Armadura Dorada, cayendo al suelo y estas Flores pasaron a ser oscuras.

\- ¡Shijima!. Gritó Athena al Caballero herido.

\- ¡Cardinale, sal de donde estés, cobarde!. Le llamó Bart de Géminis al rival.

Saori y Lisa se arrodillaron para verlo al Caballero de Virgo, mientras que Jessica y Martin montaban guardia, sabían que el enemigo volvería a atacar.

\- ¡Shijima, resiste!. Pidió la chica al Caballero, hasta que en aquel momento escuchó una voz familiar.

\- A...Athena, ¿se encuentra bien?. Preguntó un herido Shijima.

Y desde las escaleras de una columna caída, allí se encontraba el Caballero de Piscis.

\- Je, escuché la mayoría de la conversación que acaban de tener. Pero yo, Cardinale, no creo algo tan absurdo. [Dijo con tono burlón, pero Athena lo miró seria]. Esta vez no podrás engañarme dos veces, esta vez tomaré tu cabeza. Advirtió con una sonrisa final de muerte.

\- Señorita Athena, déjeme a este maldito. Pidió Bart.

\- No te escudes detrás de uno de tus Caballeros. ¡Prepárate!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra ella, pero las "Rosas" dieron contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntó Shijima al ver fracasar el ataque de Cardinale.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!. [Quiso saber el rubio, mientras que Athena estaba ahora delante de él].

\- Detente, Cardinale, por favor. Pidió ella y un misterioso poder hizo frenar al rival.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es este Cosmo?. E...Esta niña es realmente...No...No puede ser...[Se negó a creer lo que estaba viendo].

\- Bart, no te preocupes por mí, tú protege a Shijima junto con tu hermana y los Caballeros, yo estaré bien. [Dio Athena su palabra.] Detente. [Ordenó ella, mirando fijo a Cardinale, el cual empezaba a entrar en un extraño pánico].

\- ¡PE...PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, NO CREO EN TI! ¡MUERE!. [Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva el rubio y las "Rosas" iban hacia la pequeña, pero en aquel momento su ataque se le volvió en contra, las Flores estaban a punto de atravesar su cuerpo pero no lo hicieron, solo llevaron a que el Caballero Cardinale de Piscis se desplomara desmayado contra el suelo].

\- ¡Shijima!. Le llamó Athena al caído.

\- A...Athena...por...por favor, no se preocupe...por mí. Pidió el muchacho, quien estaba llorando por lo ocurrido, cosa que le pasó lo mismo a la muchacha.

\- Perdóname, por culpa mía has sufrido tantas veces, al igual que mis Caballeros. Realmente lo siento. [Pidió disculpas ella, mientras que sus Lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del Caballero de Virgo].

\- ¿Por...Por qué dice eso? Yo soy un Caballero de Athena, es mi deber proteger a Athena. [La calmó, remarcando el rol que tenía].

\- Pero...yo no soy...Intentó ella en hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Aunque usted no sea la Athena de esta Época, usted sigue siendo Athena. Aunque arriesgue mi vida haciéndolo, yo seguiré protegiéndola a usted. Dio su palabra junto con los niños de Springfield, el Caballero pelirrojo.

\- Shijima. Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos y éste sonrió.

\- Sin embargo este Laberinto es un problema, le resultará difícil escapar de aquí aunque usted sea Athena. Observó Shijima con los chicos aquel sitio.

\- Es cierto que en este "Laberinto" se pierden hasta los mismos Dioses y no pueden salir, ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó Jessica de Cáncer, cuando en aquel momento, algo sintió Athena.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Miró ella un extraño Hilo en el cuerpo de Cardinale.

\- Estaba adherido al cuerpo de Cardinale. Señaló Martin.

\- Parece el Hilo de una Araña. Este es el "Hilo de Ariadne". Reconoció Saori aquel artefacto.

\- ¿El "Hilo de Ariadne"?. Quiso saber Shijima sobre aquel nombre.

\- Es un Hilo que proviene de la Era del Mito y sirve para escapar de los Laberintos. Le contó Saori la historia.

\- Como en el del Príncipe Teseo y el Minotauro. Recordó Martin aquel mito.

\- Exactamente, muy bien, Martin de Capricornio y con este Hilo nosotros podremos salir de aquí. Felicitó Saori al intelectual y anunció el escape.

\- Ya...Ya veo, con este Hilo, Cardinale podía moverse libremente en este lugar. Entendió el pelirrojo cómo había llegado el rival hasta ellos.

\- Shijima, niños. Les llamó Saori.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntaron ellos.

\- Vamos juntos. Pidió la niña.

\- ¡S...Sí, Athena!. Respondieron todos ellos, iniciando el escape del "Laberinto de los Dioses".

* * *

Finalmente Tenma junto con Shun y los Hermanos Flanders había logrado llegar hasta las escaleras que daban hacia la Casa de Libra, allí llevaban consigo la Armadura de Crateris y justo se toparon con sus Aliados, los cuales no los habían visto por un largo rato.

\- ¡Chicos!. Les dio la bienvenida Dipper junto con Mabel.

\- ¡Están todos bien, menos mal, estábamos preocupados por ustedes desde que salieron de la Casa de Géminis!. Se alegró Shun y los dos Caballeros Dorados de verlos junto con Tenma.

\- Sí, pero no hay tiempo, hemos sentido algo extraño en la Casa de Libra, de prisa. Pidió Peridot junto con Ronaldo y comenzaron a subir todos hacia aquel territorio.

\- ¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO SUIKYOU, DOHKO!. Iban todos corriendo, mientras que Tenma los llamaba a ambos Caballeros.

\- Esperen, ¿escuchan eso?. Preguntó Lapislázuli.

\- ¿Ah?. Quiso saber Tenma y todos detuvieron la marcha.

\- Puedo escuchar un Poema. Dijo Shun.

\- Un Poema...¿Qué es este Poema?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Rápido, vamos!. Pidió Mordecai con Rigby, Nube, Eileen y los demás del Parque, volviendo todos a la carrera.

En las escaleras de la Casa de Libra había un Poema que emergía después de la terrible batalla que se había dado, ¿había ganado Suikyou o Dohko? No lo sabían hasta que dejaron de correr y llegaron hasta las escaleras de la misma Casa Zodiacal.

\- _"Por favor toma esta Copa Dorada._

 _Déjame llenarla de Vino._

 _Así como las Flores parten por los Vientos y Lluvias._

 _La Vida está llena de despedidas_ _"._

 _Por donde sea que uno mire en la vida, solo hay despedidas._

 _Cuando las Flores se abren, las Tormentas las dispersan en el Acto._

 _Como Flores en una Tormenta._

 _La Vida es solo despedidas._

 _La Vida es solo despedidas."_

Escucharon ellos aquel triste Poema, en las Escaleras destruidas, Dohko era el responsable de aquellas tristes palabras que evocaban una triste despedida hacia un amigo tan cercano, un Camarada de Armas, un Hermano para todos ellos. En sus brazos estaba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel Traidor que intentó tomar la cabeza de Athena, que había cruzado la mitad de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco hasta llegar allí, en donde encontró la Muerte.

El Juez del Infierno Suikyou de Garuda, antiguo Caballero de Crateris y Maestro de Tenma, además de haber sido el amigo de Shion y Dohko, yacía muerto en los brazos del Caballero de la Casa de Libra, mientras que él recitaba aquel triste Poema por su partida hacia la Paz Eterna, pudiendo por fin hallar, después de haber vivido el Infierno en la Tierra toda su vida y estar bajo las garras y la severa vigilancia del Emperador Hades y su Imperio Maldito.

Suikyou de Garuda ya era libre de todo ese tormento eterno...Por fin no iba a sufrir más ni tampoco traicionaría a sus amigos que una vez estuvieron con él, ahora él era libre.

* * *

 **Se nos ha ido un gran Camarada, Suikyou de Garuda u.u. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por él en su honor, los que quieran llorar, están permitidos siempre. Nunca te olvidaremos, fuiste muy fuerte y diste increíbles batallas, pero ya eres libre de Hades y su Imperio.**

 **¡Y aquí lo tienen, amigos! :D ¿Qué tal les parece? :3.**

 **Espero sus reviews y les mando saludos a FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana para todos ustedes, Camaradas :3.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: En las afueras de la Casa de Libra, el Caballero Shiryu de Dragón estaba siguiendo su camino para encontrarse con Hyoga de Cisne, Allison de Piscis y Twilight de Eqquleus, quienes se habían separado del Oriental mientras que viajaban al Pasado. Tras su encuentro con el antiguo y joven Caballero Dohko de Libra, el peli negro pudo continuar su camino, mientras que su Maestro se enfrentaba al Juez Suikyou de Garuda en las puertas de su territorio.

Pero de golpe, algo lo obligó a frenar su marcha, ya que en el aire podía sentirse una triste pesadez, una despedida hacia un amigo perdido.

\- Este Poema que proviene del Templo de la Balanza Celestial, es el Poema a un amigo que recitaba ocasionalmente el Anciano Maestro. ¿Acaso alguien ha muerto?. Quiso saber Shiryu, en el momento en que se volteaba hacia atrás y podía ser testigo de la despedida de Dohko hacia su amigo Suikyou.

* * *

Suikyou de Garuda yacía muerto en los brazos de Dohko, el cual recitaba su triste Poema de despedida hacia el amigo que había perdido en el Pasado, que se había tenido que convertir en Espectro del Ejército de Hades para salvar a su hermano de la muerte, había tenido que matar a sus propios Camaradas y ahora...ahora era libre de todo ese tormento y del Infierno al que estaba atado.

 _"Cuando las Flores se reabren, abundan los Vientos y las Lluvias._

 _Lo suficiente como para separar vidas._

 _Como Flores en una Tormenta._

 _La Vida es solo despedidas"_

Las Escaleras que daban hacia la Casa de Libra yacían destruidas en su Centro, los indicios de una feroz batalla desatada que terminó en una amarga victoria para el Caballero que custodiaba su territorio y una triste despedida hacia la persona que tanto había estado de su lado y de Shion, ahora descansaba en paz, tras morir en sus brazos.

\- Anciano Maestro. Dijo Shun, quien había llegado con Tenma y los demás.

\- Su...Suikyou. ¡Maestro Suikyou!. [Gritó el castaño, al ver a su Maestro yacer muerto en los brazos de Dohko, mientras que éste lo depositaba en el suelo, pero sin soltarlo].

\- Tenma, observa bien: Éste es el rostro de un Hombre. [Pidió el castaño su atención a ellos, señalando al Caballero libre de toda maldad]. El rostro de un Hombre entre Hombres. Mostró el Caballero de Libra, mientras que la Armadura Sapuris de Garuda se destruía y volaba hacia los Cielos].

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡El Surplice de Garuda!. Observó Tenma aquella destrucción.

\- Suikyou, de esta forma, finalmente ha sido liberado de la Maldición. [Dohko miró hacia el Cielo, donde ahora descansaba en paz su amigo] Tenma, vístelo. Pidió como recado, ahora que estaba libre de su Armadura.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntaron ambos.

\- Viste a Suikyou con el Cloth que él debería portar. Ordenó y el castaño fue hacia la "Pandora´s Box" de Crateris, la cual se fue abriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades:

\- ¡Gran Vermeer, Gran Vermeer!. Entró corriendo a toda prisa y saltando como el sapo que era, el Espectro Meehan, el cual traía las noticias acerca de lo ocurrido en la Batalla de la Casa de Libra.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Eres una moleste, Meehan. Quiso saber con muy mal humor el Juez del Infierno.

\- Así que se encuentra aquí, Mi Señor. El Señor se encuentra amargado como siempre, jejeje. Respondió Meehan, riéndose de Vermeer, el cual lanzó una pregunta seria a lo que venía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla de una vez. Ordenó de que hablara.

\- Deseo brindarle buenas noticias. Dijo el Espectro de la Rana.

\- ¿Buenas noticias?. Preguntó Vermeer, sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Así es: Suikyou ha muerto. Informó Meehan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Suikyou ha...?! ¡¿Está confirmado?!. Preguntó sorprendido y tras voltearse.

\- Así es, usted necesita acudir inmediatamente donde la gran Pandora.

Vermeer sintió un escalofrío por lo que pasaría ahora, ya que Suikyou no estaba más en las filas imperiales, ahora él tendría la responsabilidad de las tropas de asalto contra el Santuario.

* * *

Fue caminando con paso nervioso hacia el Salón del Arpa donde se encontraba la Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Emperador Hades, quien lo recibió con una sorpresa.

\- ¿Gran Pandora, esto es...?. Fue la primera pregunta del rubio hacia ella.

\- Como puedes verlo, el Surplice de Garuda ha regresado. Parece que Suikyou fue finalmente eliminado. [Informó ella de las malas noticias, cosa que molestó a Vermeer] De todas formas podría decirse que su desempeño fue bastante bueno, me hubiese gustado que lo hubiese utilizado para matar un poco más. Vermeer. Se lamentó ella y sin abrir los ojos, le encomendó la misión nueva al Juez rubio.

\- Dígame. Respondió con una mirada seria.

\- Ahora mismo vas a dirigir un escuadrón y me vas a traer la cabeza de Athena. El Santuario va a comenzar a caerse a pedazos por todos lados. Dio ella la misión y la responsabilidad militar del "Batallón de Griffon".

\- Está bien, he estado esperando este momento. Déjelo todo en manos de Vermeer. Aceptó la misión el rubio.

* * *

Suikyou yacía ahora sin la Armadura Sapuris y en su lugar se hallaba la original suya; la de Crateris, honrando su cuerpo y alma.

\- Así debe ser, como me lo imaginaba: La Cloth de Copa le queda perfectamente a Suikyou. [Dijo Dohko, quien llamó a Tenma] Tenma, escúchame. Pidió el castaño.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el joven de Pegaso.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, DOHKO, DOHKO DE LIBRA, DIOS, OTRO SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!. Estalló Mabel, quien saltó a los brazos del Caballero de Libra, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero éste, a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía la hermana de Dipper y sus besos, tenía un importante mensaje que darle a Tenma.

\- He escuchado la voz del Corazón de Suikyou. Dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Voz del Corazón?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Después de haber escuchado su voz, yo...¡Yo no tengo otra alternativa más que traicionar a Athena!. Dijo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Shun.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Añadió Tenma y los demás.

\- Do...Dohko, cuando tú le arrebataste la vida a tu amigo, mi Maestro Suikyou; ¡¿acaso te diste cuenta de algo?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

Pero en aquel momento, el Oriental se sacó de encima la Armadura Dorada y apareció la Balanza Celestial, lista para iniciar la prueba de valor.

\- Observen. La Balanza de Justos (Lo Justo) se ha inclinado hacia el Poder. Pidió Dohko la atención de todos ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?. Quisieron saber y estaba en lo cierto el Oriental.

\- La Balanza del Poder y la Justicia debe estar siempre en equilibrio. Está es la prueba por la que la Justicia ha abandonado el Santuario. Dio a conocer la lamentable noticia.

\- Do...Dohko. Dijo Shun.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Significa que yo no soy el único , no soy el único Caballero que va a traicionar a Athena. Fue su respuesta.

\- Oh genial, lo que nos faltaba, ya lo dije una vez, ¿acaso no hay nadie en este Santuario donde nadie quiere traicionar o asesinar?. Quiso saber Mordecai molesto.

\- Por desgracia estás en lo cierto, Mordecai de Dragón Negro: Ahora la mayoría de los Caballeros Dorados agitan el Estandarte de la Rebelión contra Athena. Mostró Dohko aquella mala y terrible premonición al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ikki y Nelson habían logrado recuperarse de la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis, poniéndose en marcha hacia la siguiente: La Casa de Cáncer.

\- ¿Acaso no hay nadie en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo? La sensación lúgubre que brinda en este Templo no parece cambiar en el Pasado ni en el Futuro. Dijo Ikki, mientras que iba avanzando hacia el interior con su Aprendiz.

\- Aquí no hay rostros humanos, esto es lo más raro, Maestro. Dijo Nelson, cuando en aquel momento, el Caballero del Fénix se detuvo al sentir un sonido detrás de ellos.

\- Esperen un momento, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. No pueden entrar en este sitio sin permiso, ¿Quiénes son?. Les detuvo el paso Death Toll de Cáncer, el Caballero Dorado de aquella casa, quien cargaba un ataúd en sus manos para reparar.

\- Soy Ikki de Fénix y él es mi Aprendiz, Nelson de Fénix y vamos a cruzar este lugar. Fue la respuesta severa del hermano mayor de Shun, quien estaba decidido a llegar a la Casa de Leo junto con el bravucón.

\- Ya, ya, estoy demasiado ocupado, su presencia me estorba y mucho. Se mostró bastante molesto el pelirrojo, el cual no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

\- Mira bien, Rarito, o nos dejas cruzar o tu cara va a conocer a "Cara Puño" en persona, tú eliges. Le advirtió Nelson, preparándose para golpear a Death Toll.

\- ¿Será posible que tú seas el Caballero Dorado del Templo del Gran Cangrejo?. Lanzó Ikki su pregunta.

\- ¿Ahnn? Un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. [Preguntó Death Toll, tras quedarse unos segundos en pausa, muy pensativo, ya que esa pregunta era bastante hostigadora contra su posición] Observen y comprendan la belleza única de los Caballeros Dorados: La Belleza del Majestuoso Death Toll de Cáncer. [Pidió su atención y ejerciendo un excelente papel del "anfitrión", cargó un ataúd en sus manos, mostrando su posición].

\- Entonces te lo diré una vez más: Queremos cruzar este Templo. Volvió a ordenarle Ikki.

\- Crúcenlo, hagan lo que quieran. Dijo sin decir ni oponer resistencia, mientras que cargaba el ataúd.

\- ¿Acaso no eres el Caballero Dorado que protege este Templo?. Ahora mismo no puedo hacer eso.

\- Pero si fuesen un enemigo, entonces no te dejarán cruzar. Sin embargo, tú no pareces ser un enemigo. [Respondió el pelirrojo, quien les daba la vía libre, pero eso no le cayó para nada bien a Ikki ni a Nelson] Mis ojos están infalibles cuando se trata de juzgar a las personas, particularmente a los hombres. Ufun. Continuó hablando, ya con un tono romántico.

\- A mí se me hace que eres marica. Respondió Nelson, cosa que hizo enojar al pelirrojo con aquella ofensa.

Ikki en aquel momento tomó dos ataúdes junto con su Aprendiz.

\- Déjame ayudarte. Pidió.

\- ¿Ahnn?. Preguntó Death Toll sorprendido.

\- Tenemos prisa, pero detesto deberle favores a alguien. Fue su respuesta.

\- Siiiiiiií, su ayuda de llena de felicidad. Me pregunto si son capaces de cumplir con este favor. Dijo el pelirrojo.

* * *

Misteriosamente, los tres terminaron en la Colina del Yomotsu, lugar donde tenían que cumplir con el trabajo de Death Toll.

\- Uff, vaya trabajo. Bueno, este lugar está bien, déjenlos aquí. Les indicó el sitio donde depositar los Ataúdes.

\- ¿Por qué diablos dejemos los Ataúdes en un lugar como éste?. Preguntó Nelson.

\- Creo que ni siquiera todos estos Ataúdes serán suficientes. Dijo el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Ikki.

\- En unos instantes, una multitud saldrá del Agujero del Mundo de los Muertos. [Respondió Death Toll y en aquel momento aparecieron varios Soldados Imperiales de Hades, armados y amenazantes] ¡Aquí vienen!. [Exclamó el pelirrojo, pero él atacó a los enemigos, encerrándolos en un Ataúd enorme, mientras que gritaban] ¡Eso es! [Death Toll arrojó el Ataúd con todos los Soldados Imperiales de Hades hacia el Agujero de la Colina del Yomotsu] Jojojo, al meterlos en mis Ataúdes, ellos no serán capaces de volver aquí. Morirán sin problemas. Finalizó, mirando hacia abajo.

\- No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que los Espectros sean capaces de llegar hasta aquí?. Quiso saber Ikki al respecto sobre los movimientos de tropas.

\- Es verdaderamente odioso: Es porque algo le ha sucedido a Athena y la Barrera se ha debilitado. Explicó el Caballero Dorado sobre la caída en las defensas del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntaron Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Athena?. Quiso saber el hermano de Shun.

Antes de que pudiera ser respondida su pregunta, otro escuadrón de Soldados Imperiales se lanzó por detrás de Death Toll para atacarlo a él, a Ikki y a Nelson.

\- Vienen y vienen, esta vez en mayor cantidad que antes. ¡TOMEN, TOMEN, TOMEN, TOMEN, TOMEN, TOMEN, TOMEN! ¡"PUÑO TODO BELLO DE CÁNCER"!. Death Toll se hartó y comenzó a golpear a todos los enemigos, para luego lanzar su ofensiva final contra ellos.

Una vez terminada la segunda oleada, éste pegó un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Se me ha roto una uña!. Se lamentó.

\- _"Este tipo es más marica que Martin"_. Pensó Nelson, quien estaba cansado de tanta mariconadas.

\- Es por esto que odio exterminar gusanos como éstos. ¡¿Ahnn?!. [Death Toll había sido rodeado por otra tropa de Espectros, pero Ikki y Nelson los mandaron a volar, eliminando la amenaza junto con los Ataúdes.] Me salvaron, son bastante buenos. ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?. [Agradeció el pelirrojo a sus Salvadores y luego pasó a preguntar por sus nombres].

\- Te lo diré una vez más: ¡Soy Ikki, Ikki de Fénix!. Se presentó el hermano peli azul oscuro.

\- Y yo soy Nelson de Fénix. Añadió su Aprendiz.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Libra:

\- ¡Escúchame, Dohko! Si la Prueba de la Balanza es cierta, entonces los Caballeros Dorados no son los únicos. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¡El Patriarca ha traicionado a Athena!. Añadió Nube.

\- ¡Y ahora mismo la vida de Athena se encuentra en una situación terrible!. Terminó Shun por dar la alerta.

En ese momento, una fuerza increíble paralizó a Dohko.

\- El Patriarca ya la ha traicionado, ya veo...Es por ello que debemos apresurarnos hacia donde está Athena. No digas que inclusive te has vuelto un traidor. ¡AGH!. En aquel momento, el castaño lanzó a Tenma por los aires.

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó?!. Preguntó Rigby, mientras que veía al Caballero de Pegaso salir volando.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Shun y el castaño se estrelló contra las escaleras.

\- Escúchame bien, Tenma, ¿acaso crees que yo sería capaz de bromear con algo como la traición?. Ahora yo también pretendo tomar la cabeza de Athena. Sentenció Dohko.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE NOS FALTABA!. Se hartó Rigby de todas las traiciones.

\- Dohko, por favor, abre los ojos, mira lo que estás diciendo. ¡Tú eres un Caballero que lucha por la Justicia, no un traidor!. Intentó Mabel con convencerlo.

\- Sí, escúchela, Caballero de Libra, por favor, ¿acaso ha perdido la cabeza?. Preguntó Benson.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Tenma, recuperándose del golpe.

\- No puede ser...Dijo Shun.

\- Voy a hacerlos pedazos. ¡PREPÁRENSE!. Se lanzó el castaño de China con sus puños, pero en aquel momento.

\- Ni lo intentes, amigo. Intervino Mordecai, quien formó toda una barrera con su Cosmos, protegiendo a sus amigos.

\- Apártate, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, no es contigo la lucha. Le ordenó Dohko, pero el Arrendajo Azul lo tomó por sorpresa del cuello.

\- ¡SHUN, AHORA, YA!. Ordenó el Arrendajo, mientras que la "Cadena de Andrómeda" se aferraba al puño de Dohko.

\- Espere, por favor. Pidió el peli verde con sus Aprendices, para que les diera algo de tiempo para hablar con él.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- ¡Yo...Yo soy Shun de Andrómeda! ¡Soy un Caballero de Bronce que viene del Futuro!. Se presentó el hermano menor de Ikki.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Rod de Aries, Caballero Dorado del Futuro!. Se presentó uno de los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Y yo soy Todd de Leo, también Caballero Dorado del Futuro!. Finalizó el último de los dos ante el chino.

* * *

Volviendo a la Colina del Yomotsu, Death Toll se hallaba apoyado contra uno de sus Ataúdes.

\- Vaya, vaya, aunque hayan sido Soldados de medio pelo, fue bastante agotador y fueron demasiados. Se dio el pelirrojo un descanso tras la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- ¿Saldrán aún más?. Quiso saber Nelson hacia el relajado Caballero de Cáncer.

\- Ya no, ahora las Fuerzas Principales serán las que salgan. Respondió de lo más tranquilo.

\- ¡DE UNO DE LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFIERNO, PERTENECIENTE AL EJÉRCITO DE HADES!. Entró en escena cierto Juez rubio.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¡SOY VERMEER DE GRIFO, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA NOBLEZA!. Se presentó el rival, dando por iniciada la segunda parte de la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu.

* * *

 **Esto se va a poner feo D:. Vermeer ha llegado para pelear contra Ikki, Nelson y Death Toll, mientras que en la Casa de Libra se está librando una terrible situación entre Dohko y los demás, debido a la traición que quiere hacer contra Athena, ¿logrará Shun con sus Aliados evitar un derramamiento de sangre? ¿Qué pasará con Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Twilight?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder :3. Saludos para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **Les deseo un muy buen fin de semana :3.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Estaban cara a cara con el Espectro y Juez del Infierno Vermeer de Grifo, el cual había llegado para tomar la cabeza de Athena, debido a la muerte de Suikyou de Garuda y sus Soldados durante la Primera Batalla del Santuario, ahora que Pandora había depositado su Fe y Esperanzas en el rubio, éste había llegado a la Colina del Yomotsu, tomando por sorpresa a Ikki, Nelson y Death Toll.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Nelson hacia el rival, el cual lanzó una mirada muy seria.

\- ¡Soy Vermeer de Griffon, la Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza!. Se presentó, respondiendo la pregunta del castaño, mientras que Ikki y su Aprendiz iban entrando en calor para pelear contra el enemigo.

Pero cuando estaba por darse iniciada la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu, Death Toll intervino, muy divertido, parando el enfrentamiento.

\- Ya, Ya, deja eso. Espera un momentoooooooo. Pidió pero con aquella última palabra, Nelson deseaba callarlo con una buena paliza.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de alagar tus oraciones? Me pone más nervioso que un examen de la escuela. Pidió el bravucón, el cual intentaba no golpear al pelirrojo.

Detrás de Vermeer llegaron los Soldados de su escuadrón, los cuales tenían por misión ir al asalto contra el Santuario y tomar la cabeza de la Diosa Athena a toda costa.

\- Oh Grandiosos Miembros de la Tropa de Vermeer; voy a guiarlos por las 12 Casas. Se ofreció Death Toll como guía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora lo mato!. Juró Nelson, quien encendió su Cosmos, pero Ikki lo detuvo.

\- Espera, Nelson, no lo hagas, espera. Le frenó su ataque.

\- Pero, Maestro...Iba a decir el castaño, ya que eran testigos de la traición de Death Toll, o eso era lo que parecía.

\- Espera, Death Toll, ¿Qué significa eso?. Preguntó Ikki, pero aquella pregunta no le cayó para nada bien al Caballero de Cáncer, el cual se giró molesto hacia sus invitados.

\- ¿Cómo que qué significa? ¡Obviamente he traicionado al Ejército de Athena!. Respondió con molestia y luego saltando como una niña en medio de los campos.

\- ¡ESPERO QUE TUS RIÑONES SEAN BUENOS PARA COMO BOLSA DE BOXEO!. Advirtió Nelson al pelirrojo, el cual se sentía inmune a todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Miserable! ¿Cómo es posible que un Caballero Dorado como tú hago eso?!. Quiso saber Ikki, totalmente indignado.

\- Porque no hay otra alternativa. [Señala a Vermeer] El rival es uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, ni siquiera varios Caballeros Dorados serían rival para él. Uno de mis Principios es evitar combates inútiles. Dijo y guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Tonterías! Uno de nuestros Principios es luchar combates, aunque puedan parecer imposibles. [Dijo Ikki y luego se dirigió hacia los Soldados del Batallón de Vermeer] Pueden retirarse mientras puedan, de lo contrario los devolveré a todos al Inframundo de un solo golpe. Dejó su advertencia hacia todos los enemigos.

\- Oh. Suspiró pesadamente Death Toll, pero Vermeer lo miró con odio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y tú qué miras, Pajarraco?. Preguntó Nelson, amenazante.

No faltó ni un solo segundo para que estallara la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu, ya que las Tropas Imperiales fueron al ataque.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, mocoso!. Gritó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Nosotros somos la Tropa de Vermeer!. Mostró el Capitán el orgullo de pertenecer a dicho Cuerpo Militar.

\- ¡Vengan de a uno para que les de sus patadas en las costillas! ¡Vengan!. Los desafiaba Nelson, quien encendió su Cosmos al máximo.

\- Oye, niño, detente, no seas así con los invitados. Intentó Death Toll pararlo.

\- Si no quieres conocer a "Cara Puño", entonces no hables más y a ustedes, bola de tarados, ¡TOMEN ESTO: "AVE FÉNIX"!. Lanzó Nelson su ofensiva contra varios Soldados Imperiales, los cuales cayeron totalmente muertos, no sin antes caer presos del terror por ser atrapados por el Fuego de aquella Ave Mitológica, para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

El segundo grupo enemigo vio a sus Camaradas yacer muertos junto con el Capitán, así que se lanzaron al ataque de vuelta.

\- ¡Vamos a despedazar sus cuerpos, así conocerán el verdadero Poder de las Fuerzas Principales del Ejército de Hades!. Juró uno de los Lugartenientes de Vermeer, quienes rodearon a Ikki.

\- Jijiji, ¡vamos a arrancar tu cuerpo a pedazos! ¡Nos encargaremos de que no quede ni un solo pedazo de carne en tu cadáver, jajajaja!. Se burló uno de los Soldados, pero entonces éste y varios más fueron alcanzados por las potentes llamas de Nelson.

\- ¡Ikki! ¡Muy bien, Nelson, aplástalos!. Les felicitaba y alentaba Death Toll.

\- _"Este tipo ¿está de nuestro lado o es un Mercenario?"_. Se preguntaba el bravucón, mientras que iba destruyendo a varios enemigos más.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Nelson, el enorme Capitán y sus Soldados seguían resistiendo a los golpes de Nelson, a pesar de haber sufrido varias bajas en sus filas, aún no pensaban irse hasta no matar al Caballero del Fénix, pero lo que no sabían, era que Ikki ya tenía preparada una sorpresa para ellos: Una fuerte explosión se produjo y mandó a volar a toda la Compañía que lo atacaba, lanzando a los Soldados y al Capitán contra el piso y destruyendo sus Armaduras Sapuris, para luego hallar la Muerte.

\- Patético, las Fuerzas Principales de Hades no tienen ninguna diferencia con esos Guerreros mediocres con los que he luchado hasta ahora. [Dijo Ikki con Nelson, mostrando su decepción hacia el Comandante de los Espectros] ¿Acaso su líder será igual?. Quiso saber al respecto, pero solo hallaba el silencio de Vermeer.

\- Miserables, parece que poseen una gran cantidad de experiencia. Dijo molesto, pero felicitándolos.

\- Así es, luché contra Espectros en el Futuro junto a mi Aprendiz. Respondió Ikki, mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo por sus batallas.

\- ¡¿Ahhh?!. Quedó Death Toll sin palabras.

\- Detesto a las personas que se dejan llevar por la situación y dicen bromas estúpidas. Mostró su desagrado el rubio, mientras que atrapaba a Ikki y Nelson con su ataque.

\- ¡AH!. Gritó el pelirrojo.

\- Esto es...esto es...Iban a decir los dos atrapados.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. [Respondió Vermeer, completando la frase y lanzando su ofensiva contra ambos, arrojándolos contra el suelo, no sin antes divertirse] Ahora mismo son dos Marionetas bajo mi control, todos los movimientos de sus cuerpos obedecen a mi Voluntad. Avisó Vermeer, mientras que yacían el Maestro y su Aprendiz inconscientes.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson!. Gritó Death Toll preocupado.

\- ¿Desde qué parte de sus cuerpos desean que comience a retorcer? ¿Desde sus piernas o los brazos? ¿O acaso quieren que parta sus cuerpos en dos?. [Mostró Vermeer toda esa "gama" de posibilidades] Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ustedes, así que arrancaré sus cabezas en este momento. ¡MUERAN!. Tomó el rubio su decisión final y comenzó con la tortura de destrozarlos lentamente, hasta que de golpe, los "Hilos" fueron cortados, liberando a ambos Caballeros.

Los dos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Qué? [Se preguntó Vermeer].

\- No lo tome así, jojojojo. Río Death Toll, poniendo su dulzura en el ambiente, ya que había sido el responsable de destruir los "Hilos" del rubio.

\- Miserable, no te entrometas, Death Toll. Ordenó el Juez de Griffon.

\- Es que creo que el Gran Vermeer no debería tomarse la molestia de hacer eso. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué dices?. [Quiso saber el rubio].

\- Por favor, déjame encargarme de este insecto. [Pidió que le diera un pequeño tiempo para "limpiar" la zona].

\- ¿Acaso quieres hacerte cargo tú?. Preguntó Vermeer, dirigiendo otra vez esa clásica mirada de odio y desprecio hacia el Caballero Dorado.

\- Por supuesto, sería una prueba de mi Lealtad hacia el Gran Hades. Por favor, solo observe. Pidió su atención, logrando conseguir el objetivo.

En aquellos momentos, Death Toll se dirigió hacia los cuerpos de los Caballeros de Bronce, listo para hacerse cargo de ellos.

\- Death Toll, ¿entonces de verdad eres un traidor?. Preguntó Ikki.

\- ¡Silencio, eres muy insolente a pesar de ser un simple mocoso!. Ahora recibirán mi técnica más preciada: ¡"SHABADABADABADABADABA"! Aquí voy. Sus cuerpos serán esparcidos en Otra Dimensión. Sentenció el pelirrojo y lanzó su ofensiva, abriendo todo un Portal de Dimensiones, donde fueron arrojados Ikki y Nelson.

Una vez que quedaron atrapados en el Portal, Death Toll celebró.

\- Jojojo, desaparecieron, desaparecieron. Qué sensación tan agradable. [Festejó y se dirigió hacia el rubio] Gran Vermeer, así como usted puede verlo, me he hecho cargo de Ikki y Nelson. Ahora mismo se deben encontrar en Otra Dimensión. Respondió, burlándose de sus enemigos.

Pero Vermeer no estaba interesado, seguía muy serio por lo ocurrido, pero no tuvo más opción.

\- Guíame por las 12 Casas. Pidió.

\- ¡SÍ!. [Acató Death Toll la orden.] Un momento, se olvidó de esto, Señor, Señor de las Marionetas. ¿Qué hago con esto aquí?. [Pidió una opinión de Vermeer, quien se detuvo en la marcha] Espere, Señor, responda: ¡"Sí responde será su fin, Omertá, el "Ataúd del Silencio" que absorbe a quien sea. ¡¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones del Intrépido Death Toll?. Se preguntó totalmente ruborizado y mostrando el encanto suyo.

Ikki y Nelson yacían tirados en el piso de la Colina del Yomotsu, allí estaba Vermeer de Griffon, listo para matarlos, pero Death Toll había detenido por unos momentos la pelea, amenazando al Juez del Infierno con tu famoso "Omertá", con el cual lo encerraría allí para siempre y nunca podría escapar de aquella trampa tan peligrosa.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Maestro, Maestro Ikki, despierte!. Le llamó Nelson, viendo que ahora el escenario había cambiado por completo.

\- Nelson, ¿D...Dónde estamos?. [Preguntó Ikki y de golpe, abrió los ojos] ¿Q...Qué? No puede ser, este es ¡el Templo del Gran Cangrejo!. Exclamó con sorpresa, hallándose ambos de vuelta en la Casa de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?. Preguntó Nelson al respecto.

\- Debimos haber sido enviados debido al "Shaba" (Mundo Material) como se llame. [Comprendió Ikki lo que había hecho el Caballero Dorado por ellos] No, no puede ser de Death Toll...hizo esto para salvarnos de Vermeer. Comprendió el Caballero del Fénix el acto de heroísmo del pelirrojo.

\- Y yo que lo juzgué mal, Dios, ¡Hay que ayudarlo, Vermeer lo va a destruir!. Pidió Nelson, sintiéndose culpable por no haberle creído al Dorado].

* * *

Volviendo a la Colina del Yomotsu, Death Toll estaba insistiendo todavía a Vermeer, el cual permanecía callado y serio ante las palabras empalagosas del pelirrojo, el cual ya se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para él y el operativo que debía llevar a cabo contra Athena en el Santuario.

\- Dígame, dígame algo, Mi Señor Vermeer, aunque sea dígame alguito. [Pidió, sin dejar de molestarlo y causando que solo se volteara para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia]. Uh, ¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a hacer? Su cara me da miedito. [Con ese tono de comedia teatral en su voz, sabía bien lo que vendría, pero para el Caballero de Cáncer no le importaba, solo seguiría fastidiando al Juez del Infierno por un buen rato largo].

Pero para Vermeer esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que avanzó hasta él, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio y seriedad, para luego pisar con fuerza la tapa del "Omertá", haciendo que él retrocediera de una forma tan exagera y al mejor estilo de las caricaturas.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando?. Ordenó de forma amenazante el rubio.

\- Hiiiiiii, yo...¿de qué habla?. Preguntó, mientras que ponía cara de asustado, pero sin dejar la comedia de lado.

\- Recibí la información de que tú fuiste encerrado en una Caja extraña y que además te caíste por ese Agujero. Dijo con el mejor modo de investigador y Juez que desempeñaba el rival.

\- ¡¿Cómoooo?!. Preguntó sin dejar de lado su comedia.

\- ¿Está de aquí es esa Caja?. Señaló Vermeer.

\- Uh. Death Toll no dijo nada.

\- Responde: Si no lo haces, te arrancaré la cabeza. Dejó su amenaza.

\- Uhhh, Uhhh. ¡Es...es cierto! ¡¿Pero qué hay de malo con esooooo?! [Estalló el pelirrojo en lágrimas y agarrándose la cabeza] ¡¿Acaso hay algo de raro en eso?! ¡Yo soy un Fabricante de Ataúdes, te puedo confirmar que me hallaba plácidamente dormido en uno de mis Ataúdes, cuando de casualidad éste se cayó por ese Agujero?! ¡Por favor, ríete si estás satisfecho! ¡Ríete si quieres!. [Dijo con las lágrimas empapando sus ojos y chillando, pero todavía no estaba satisfecho Vermeer, por lo que parecía, ya que estaba en silencio y estático] ¡No, ya bastaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora todo el Mundo me va a tratar como un tonto para siempre!. Pidió clemencia, pero eso fue todo para el rubio.

\- Ya fue suficiente, guíame de una vez hacia las 12 Casas. Pero si vuelves a comportarte de esa forma tan extraña, lo pagarás muy caro. Le ordenó de que fuera su Guía y dejó su amenaza en serio.

\- Sí, ¡Síiiiiiiiii!. [Respondió Death Toll, fastidiándolo un rato más, hasta que algo lo detuvo] Ése...ése...ése...ése...ése. Tartamudeaba por una extraña presencia.

\- Maldito, creo haberte dicho que dejaras de hacer esos trucos extraños. Volvió a repetirle su amenaza.

En medio de una fila de muertos que iban hacia el Agujero, había alguien que llamó la atención de Death Toll.

\- Sí...ese hombre es...Ése...ese hombre que se encuentra dentro del grupo de los muertos y que se dirige al Agujero del Mundo de los Muertos...¡Suikyou!. Ese grito de tristeza llamó la atención de Vermeer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! . [Preguntó sorprendido y se volteó hacia atrás. Por desgracia estaba en lo cierto Death Toll, ya que allí estaba el fallecido Juez Suikyou de Garuda, antiguo Caballero de Crateris, Maestro de Tenma y amigo de Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra. Ahora él marchaba con esa Legión de muertos hacia el Agujero de la Colina del Yomotsu, alejándose cada vez más y más de la vista de Vermeer].

\- Su...Suikyou...tú...tú al final sí moriste...Se lamentó el pelirrojo, al verlo alejarse de allí y sin poder detenerlo en su marcha.

\- Entonces realmente murió. [Vermeer no tenía las palabras para poder pronunciarse].

Death Toll comenzó a llorar por la muerte del Caballero de Crateris y Juez del Infierno, pero pronto llegó la ácida respuesta de Vermeer, la cual hizo que él dejara de derramar lágrimas.

\- Sin embargo, su muerte fue patética.

\- ¿Haan?. Detuvo Death Toll las lágrimas.

\- Yo nunca creí que ese hombre haya traicionado a Athena y jurado Lealtad al Gran Hades. Al fin de cuentas, ese hombre sólo intentaba sacar las mayores ganancias de ambos Ejércitos. Lo peor de todo es que fue muerto por aquellos que fueron alguna vez sus compañeros a los que traicionó. Qué manera tan ridícula de morir. Mostró Vermeer su desagrado y rechazo total hacia su antiguo Camarada de Armas.

Death Toll ahogó un grito de furia.

\- Ya está decidido el Infierno en donde caerá una persona tan detestable: La "Antenora del Cocito", ¿o quizás la Judeca?. Tal vez se quede por este lugar sufriendo para siempre, ju. Mostró Vermeer los lugares a los que podría ser arrojado Suikyou por su traición, siendo él uno de los Tres del Infierno.

\- ¡SILENCIO, PERDEDOR!. [Ordenó Death Toll con furia y preparando para abrir el "Omertá"] ¿Acaso sabes? ¿Acaso sabes qué clase de hombre era Suikyou? ¿Acaso comprendes realmente?. Suikyou era mirado con desconfianza tanto por sus enemigos como por sus aliados, a pesar de la misión que tenía, este hombre continuaba caminando con firmeza un camino lleno de Espinas, de pruebas y pesares. ¡Si hay algo seguro es que tengo un buen ojo para mirar a los hombres! ¡Un marica miserable como tú nunca podrá comprender el Valor de Suikyou! ¡Compararte con Suikyou sería como comparar la Luna con una Tortuga! ¡Una Estrella con un Gusano! ¡No eres nada comparado con él! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!. Mostró Death Toll su verdadero rostro al estar enojado, estaba en lo cierto, Vermeer hablaba para ofender y sin conocer la verdad sobre el Caballero de Crateris, pero las palabras de aquel pelirrojo no parecían hacerle efecto a él, ya que seguía dándole la espalda.

\- Prefiero que me insulten a que alguien diga que no me comparo con Suikyou. Dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Hiee?!. Preguntó Death Toll con duda.

\- Ya deberías saber qué clase de consecuencias traerá al haberme dicho eso. Remarcó Vermeer.

\- ¿Se...Se molestó?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Cáncer ante la situación que estaba teniendo enfrente suyo.

\- A estas alturas, ya no tiene sentido que me guíes por las 12 Casas. Death Toll, en este lugar...¡VOY A MATARTE!. Sentenció con mucha furia, volteándose y estaba listo para matarlo, pero el pelirrojo se comenzó a reír.

\- Ojojojo. Esta vez la Tapa está bien abierta. Advirtió con risa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Vermeer.

\- Esta Caja es "Omertá", el "Ataúd del Silencio", si alguien responde será su fin y será absorbido por el Ataúd, y no podrá volver a salir. Dijo con más risa y placer en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡Te mataré antes de que eso suceda! Uh. [Exclamó el rubio, pero en aquel momento se abrió la Tapa del "Omertá", atrapando en un torbellino al rival, para luego ser cerrada por Death Toll].

\- Suikyou, lo hice. Suikyou, me pregunto si con esto he podido pagar, aunque sea un poco, mi deuda contigo. [Dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos lloroso, cuando en aquel momento, algo ocurrió] ¡¿Guh?! ¡¿Q...Qué es esto?!. Se preguntó horrorizado el pelirrojo, mientras que unos misteriosos "Hilos" comenzaban a estrangularlo.

* * *

 **Death Toll de Cáncer ha sido atrapado por el ataque de Vermeer, ¿lograrán Ikki y Nelson llegar a tiempo a la Colina del Yomotsu para salvarlo? ¿Qué pasará en la Casa de Libra? :D. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Death Toll gritaba del dolor y del pánico por el misterioso ataque con "Hilos" que provenía del interior del "Omertá", ¿cómo era que alguien podía atacarlo desde aquel Ataúd poderoso?. Trataba de levantarse pero era inútil, así que se fue arrastrando hasta el Ataúd, pero su brazo fue atrapado por la ofensiva de Vermeer.

\- M...Mi brazo se mueve por sí solooooo. [Dijo, sin tener control sobre esa extremidad] E...Es completamente imposible abrir el "Omertá" desde el Interior, pero sí es increíblemente fácil abrirlo desde el Exterior. Q...Que alguien me detengaaaaa. [Pidió desesperado, pero sus gritos fueron en vano, ya que la Tapa se abrió y con ello resplandeció una poderosa Luz desde el interior, mostrando con terror y autoridad al Juez del Infierno Vermeer de Griffon, el cual estaba decidido a terminar con el Caballero pelirrojo de una buena vez.]. Muuuh, Vermeer. Dijo con miedo en sus ojos.

\- Qué lástima, Death Toll. [Respondió y lo arrojó contra el piso] Aparentemente sobraron unos "Hilos" de la "Marioneta Cósmica" que utilicé con Ikki, parece que no tendré más opción que asesinarte. Sentenció.

\- ¡Hazlo, veamos si tienes lo que se necesita!. Lo desafió Death Toll.

\- No te voy a asesinar de una manera tan simple, tú has cometido un grave crimen al engañarme. ¡Baile a Ritmo del Ballet Mortal! ¡"COSMIC MARIONATION VARIATION"!. Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva de castigo contra el pelirrojo, el cual quedó inmovilizado.

\- Hii, ¿mi cuerpo se mueve solo? ¡¿Qué...Qué...Qué...Qué esto?!. Quería saber, mientras que era utilizado como una Bailarina de Ballet, estirando sus piernas y todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡"ARABESOVE"! ¡"CROISÉ"! ¡"FOUVETTÉ"! ¡"PASEE CHAT"! ¡"RENVERSE"! [Con cada una de esas palabras francesas, Death Toll sufría los Mil y Un Infiernos] Con el próximo ataque, retorceré tu cuerpo. [Sentenció, mientras que soltaba al pelirrojo, dándole unos segundos para tomar un respiro] Este no es el final aún. [Avisó y volvió al ataque] ¡"EN DEHOR"! ¡"GRAN APERTURA DE PIERNAS"! [Continuó con su ofensiva] Ahora todo tu cuerpo se está retorciendo, mientras te envuelves en gemidos. Este es el Sufrimiento del Infierno. Te daré una última oportunidad: Guíame hacia Athena y yo te permitiré...Ordenó, como pago para perdonarle la vida.

\- ¡Cállate! Ciertamente yo pensé en unirme al Ejército de Hades dependiendo de cómo resultaran las cosas, pero si existen tipos desagradables como tú, definitivamente nunca lo haría. Se negó a traicionar a su Diosa.

\- ¿Tú quieres morir?. Preguntó Vermeer, quien "cumpliría" el deseo de Death Toll.

\- Mátame. Dijo el pelirrojo sin más opción.

\- ¡Este es el "Finale"! ¡"ROTACIÓN GIGANTE"! ¡"PIRUETA DE LA MUERTE"!. Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra el Caballero de Cáncer, listo para matarlo de una buena vez.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo? Ya me parecía que tú eras un Caballero de Bronce que nunca había visto, pero, ¿tú afirmas ser el Andrómeda del Futuro?. Preguntó Dohko, mientras que Mordecai lo sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda, evitando que contra-atacara a Shun.

\- ¡Así es, esa es la Verdad, Viejo Maestro!. Respondió Shun con ese tono de respeto hacia Dohko.

\- ¿Viejo Maestro?.[Preguntó el castaño de China.] Tú me has llamado de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho Shiryu. Recordó aquel encuentro de hace pocas horas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Usted se ha encontrado con Shiryu?. Preguntó Shun, alegrándose.

\- Hum, sí. Respondió Dohko, un tanto dudoso.

\- _"E...Entonces las Estrellas que cayeron antes eran efectivamente Hyoga, Allison, Shiryu y Twilight"_. Pensó Shun.

\- Entonces, ¿eso significa que tú y tus Aliados son amigos de Shiryu?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Así es. Hemos atravesado el Espacio-Tiempo desde el año 1990, acompañando a Athena y los Caballeros Dorados, pero desafortunadamente nos separamos. Es más, al parecer Athena fue convertida en bebe. Contó todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?! ¡¿Athena es ahora una bebe?!. Preguntó Dohko con sorpresa.

\- Sí, a pesar de lo que le estoy contestando todo esto, debe ser difícil para usted creen en esta historia. Dio el peli verde la razón.

\- No, yo te creo. Comprendió Dohko la verdad en las palabras del joven.

\- ¿Eh?. Quiso saber Shun.

\- Cuando me encontré con Shiryu, le creí cuando me dijo que era Alumno Mío del Futuro, si tú y tus Aliados son amigos de Shiryu, entonces les creeré también. Comprendió todo oficialmente.

\- Vi...Viejo Maestro, entonces...Iba a decir Shun, pero en aquel momento, Dohko lanzó por los aires al Caballero de Andrómeda, mientras que Mordecai lo sujetaba con fuerza.

\- No, no podrán cambiar, puede que eso sea verdad, pero mis Sentimientos no han cambiado. No tengo otra opción más que heredar la Voluntad de Suikyou y traicionar a Athena. Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

\- ¡NO TE DEJAREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ, DOHKO DE LIBRA! ¡NUNCA!. Juró Mordecai.

\- ¡Mordo! Gritó Nube, quien iba en auxilio de su novio.

\- ¡Chicos, bloqueen la Casa de Libra, ya!. Les pidió el Arrendajo Azul a sus amigos.

Aún así, Tenma se levantó del suelo, mientras que Shun se estrellaba contra el mismo.

\- E...Entonces no tenemos otra opción, por más que seas tú, Dohko. ¡Te derrotaré y cruzaremos la Casa de la Balanza para proteger a Athena!. Juró Tenma, mientras que él y los Aliados se preparaban para iniciar la Segunda Batalla de la Casa de Libra.

* * *

A su vez, en la Colina del Yomotsu, Vermeer había terminado con la primera fase de su plan, ya Death Toll había quedado totalmente amarrado y su peluca había terminado a los pies del Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Jum, te ves ridículo, esta es la manera de morir que mejor te queda. Se burló del Caballero Dorado atrapado y estaba listo para matarlo.

\- Re...Regrésamela...Pidió Death Toll, sin poder moverse.

\- ¿Aún respiras, Gusano? Reconozco tu Tenacidad para no morir. [Felicitó Vermeer].

\- D...Devuélveme mi Peluca. Pidió nuevamente.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciendo el ridículo? De todas maneras estás a punto de morir, ¿por qué te importa tu calvicie?. Preguntó y no le pasó dicho objetivo estético.

\- Es porque tú eres un don nadie. [Vermeer lo miró serio, pero decidió escucharlo] Dicen que los Samurais en Japón quemaban un incienso dentro de las Armaduras antes de ir a la batalla. Un verdadero Guerrero se asegura de mantener su belleza hasta la muerte. [Respondió y le sacó la lengua] Hohohoho, después de todo, un tipo como tú no podría entenderlo.

\- Está decidido: Death Toll, el Infierno en que vas a caer será la "Cuarta Fosa del Octavo Círculo" del Infierno. Allí caen los que nunca dejaron de utilizar trucos extraños, sus cabezas son giradas 180* grados, mientras lloran lágrimas de sangre de Arrepentimiento y deambulan por toda la Eternidad. Pero aún no estás allí, así que la giraré a 120* grados. [Sentenció y comenzó con la tortura] Y ahora a 150* grados. [Death Toll comenzaba a gritar del dolor] El próxima será a 180* grados y quedará perfectamente invertida. [Antes de atacarlo por última vez, decidió darle sus palabras de burla] Jum, ¿Qué se siente en convertirse en una Marioneta? Uh. [Pero al pasó en el golpe final] ¡Mi dedo no responde, está siendo jalado por algo! ¿U...Ustedes? ¿Ustedes fueron quienes interfirieron?. Preguntó y de las Llamas salieron Ikki y Nelson, listos para salvar a Death Toll de Cáncer.

\- No teníamos planeado interferir contigo, pero siguiendo el Hilo que había quedado sujeto a mi cuerpo, fuimos capaz de regresar aquí. Dijo Ikki.

\- ¡FÉNIX!. Gritó Vermeer.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson!. Los reconoció Death Toll.

\- Hemos venido para salvarte, amigo. Respondió el bravucón.

\- Death Toll, ¿Qué significa esa postura?. Preguntó Ikki, burlón hacia el Caballero por aquella situación tan embarazosa.

\- ¡Giiiiih! ¡No me andes molestando!. Chilló enojado.

\- Sigues siendo un Caballero Dorado impresentable. Se lamentó Vermeer.

\- Yo les ayudé a regresar al Mundo de los Vivos con mi "Shabadabadaa". Dijo Death Toll, explicando que él fue quien los salvó de morir a manos del Juez.

\- ¿Por qué han regresado?. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. Respondió Ikki.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Cáncer.

\- Mi Principio y el de mi Aprendiz es no tener Deudas con nadie. Respondió el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- ¡¿Queeée?! Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

\- Jum, imbéciles. [Se burló Vermeer de aquellas palabras] Son como un insecto que vino volando directo a las Llamas. Los pondré en la misma condición que Death Toll. Les advirtió Vermeer, pero cuando lanzó sus "Hilos", Ikki y Nelson los detuvieron.

\- Ups. Dijeron ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber el rival.

\- El "Cosmic Marionation" ya no funcionará con nosotros. Le advirtió Nelson al rubio.

\- Es cierto, ya he visto varias veces esta técnica, tanto en esta Época como en el Futuro. Agregó Ikki, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Vermeer.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún sigues delirando con tu historia del Futuro, Gusano?. Preguntó serio y sin creerle, ya que para él era una Fantasía, un Cuento de Hadas.

\- Eres libre de no creerla. [Dio Ikki la libertad al rival, mientras que con Nelson preparaban su ofensiva].

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! [Los "Hilos" fueron quemados por completo y lanzaron al rubio para atrás] ¡AH! ¡"LOS HILOS DEL "COSMIC MARIONATION" SE ESTÁN QUEMANDO! [Gritó preso del pánico, cayendo hacia atrás, atrapado en un Ave Fénix y también se liberaba Death Toll de las ataduras, el cual saltó gritando del dolor por el Fuego] ¡Maldito seas, Ikki!. Los maldijo el rubio.

\- Has sido derrotado, Vermeer. Dijo Ikki.

\- Incineramos tus "Hilos". Agregó Nelson, pero la pelea aún no terminaba.

\- Juh, ¿ah, sí?. Preguntó con "curiosidad", mientras que aparecía un último "Hilo", el cual tomó por sorpresa a ambos Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún queda uno?. Quisieron saber.

\- Este es el "Hilo del Inframundo". Les mostró su arma secreta.

\- ¿"El Hilo del Inframundo"?. Preguntó Ikki.

\- Este es el Hilo Principal de la "Marionation", el único que no puede ser cortado de ninguna manera. Los asesinaré sin demoras, mueran. Sentenció Vermeer, quien estaba listo para matarlos a ambos.

Todo ese "espectáculo" de tortura causó la indignación de Death Toll, el cual se enfureció por el cobarde ataque de Vermeer.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson!. [Gritó y con horror vio como ambos eran decapitados por el ataque del Juez rubio, empapando el suelo con su sangre].

\- Ciertamente ellos eran muy fuertes para ser Caballeros de Bronce, fueron capaces de mantener un combate conmigo, Vermeer. Una vez que caigan en el "Mundo de los Muertos", tal vez los convierta en mis Esclavos. Dijo y mostró sus planes.

\- Juh, jejejejejejeje. Rieron las cabezas de Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¿Q...? ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó aterrado.

\- ¿Aún no lo has entendido?. [Preguntó el peli azul y los cuerpos de ambos se levantaron, como si fueran zombies, aterrando más al rival] Como ya te lo había dicho hace un momento, Vermeer. ¿Qué se siente convertirse en Marioneta?. Te has convertido en una Marioneta Bailarina en mis manos. Dijo Ikki.

\- I...Imposible...¿Qué...demonios es esto?! [Se preguntó y de golpe fue atrapado por los "Hilos"] ¡¿C...C...CÓMO?! ¡¿Q...Q...QUÉ ES ESTO?! UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!. [De golpe, el cuerpo de Vermeer fue partido a la mitad, pero todo volvió a la normalidad] ¿Qué...Qué acaba de suceder?. Preguntó el rival.

\- Ese ha sido el "Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix". Respondió Ikki hacia el aterrado Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿El "Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix"?. Quiso saber el rival, hallándose aterrado y sudando del miedo.

\- Pero como uno hubiera esperado de uno de los Tres Jueces. Tú normalmente hubieras muerto de la locura causada por la Ilusión. Señaló a Vermeer.

\- Pero ya no tienes Libertad para moverte, ahora estás perdido, Bastardo. ¡Maestro Ikki, terminemos con éste infeliz!. Exclamó Ikki.

Vermeer entró en pánico.

\- ¡Regresa por donde viniste: Al Mundo de los Muertos!. Se prepararon para atacarlo.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡Ikki, Nelson, déjenme el golpe de gracia! Dejen que yo me encargué de él, sino mi Furia no desaparecerá. ¡Prueba esto, una técnica magnífica! [Pidió Death Toll, quien fue rodando y convertido en un enorme Melocotón, se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el rival] ¡"BOMBARDEO DE MELOCOTÓN"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra el Juez.

\- ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. Se escucharon los gritos del Juez Vermeer de Griffon, quien cayó al oscuro Agujero de la Colina del Yomotsu, dando por finalizada la batalla.

\- Jejejeje, eso resultó bien. Esa técnica es demasiado buena para ti, idiota. ¡Ikki, Nelson, ¿Qué piensan?! Preguntó el Caballero de Cáncer.

\- Hu...Hum. Sí, efectivamente es una técnica terrible. Felicitó Ikki a Death Toll.

\- ¡YEAH!. Estalló de la felicidad y saltaba de la emoción.

* * *

 **La Batalla de la Colina del** **Yomotsu ha terminado con la Victoria de Ikki, Nelson y Death Toll, el Juez Vermeer de Griffon ha caído y con ello es otra enorme baja para el Imperio de Hades, pero...¿Qué pasará en la Casa de Libra? ¿Y con Shiryu, Hyoga y los demás? No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **¡Capítulo doble de vuelta para ustedes!.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Les deseo un muy buen Domingo :3.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Había terminado una gran batalla en la Colina del Yomotsu, pero aún quedaban muchas más por liberarse, ya que había empezado la Segunda Batalla de la Casa de Libra, donde el Caballero Dorado Dohko estaba sabiendo que la Balanza Celestial marcaba hacia el Poder y considerándose un traidor, no dejaría pasar a Tenma, Shun y sus Aliados por su territorios. Habiendo derrotado a Shun de Andrómeda, la esperanza quedaba en Tenma y los demás que estaban haciendo frente, sumado a que el grupo de los Generales Marinos había tomado por asalto la Casa de Libra y no permitirían el joven de China escapara y fuera hacia donde se hallaba la Diosa.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"!. Atacó Shun, pero estos ataques fueron desviados por las defensas de Dohko, quien los volvió a arrojar contra el suelo.

\- ¡Dohko!. Le llamó Dipper de Mizar Zeta, haciendo que el castaño se volteara para verlo al niño que portaba la Armadura de uno de los Siete Dioses Gemelos de Asgard.

\- Niño, tú y tus amigos no deberían estar aquí, si es verdad lo que dicen, de que provienen del Futuro, ustedes deberían darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron, así que retira a tus Soldados de la Casa de Libra y yo les perdonaré la vida. Pidió Dohko, muy severo ante las órdenes que había impartido.

\- ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!. Se negó el muchacho.

\- Es inútil, a pesar de que soy un Caballero Dorado Novato, unos polluelos Caballeros de Bronce y sus Aliados como ustedes no pueden competir contra mí. Advirtió el castaño a todos ellos.

\- D...Dohko, ¿es en serio?. Preguntó Tenma, herido en el suelo.

\- ¿De verdad intentarás tomar la cabeza de Athena?. Quiso saber Shun.

Dohko bajó las escaleras, avanzando serio y callado, sin responder por unos segundos a las preguntas de los dos Caballeros de Bronce, hasta que finalmente habló ante ellos y los demás presentes.

\- No me hagan repetirlo: Este es su final. ¡Los voy a asesina aquí mismo!. [Exclamó, listó para cumplir su objetivo, pero algo lo detuvo] ¡¿Q...Qué?! E...Esto es...[Observó desde la Oscuridad de su Casa Zodiacal como una sombra negra se iba levantando, irguiéndose como una Torre Oscura y brillando sus ojos de un fuerte color Dorado, terminó por materializarse en una Serpiente Dorada, la cual miró a Dohko] F...Finalmente apareció. Sentenció hacia aquel animal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?!. Preguntó Benson aterrado.

\- Oh no, ¡Lo que Suikyou había dicho! ¡NO!. Gritó Nube aterrada.

\- E...Entonces...Suikyou...¿Suikyou entonces decía la verdad? Pero...Uh...Uh...[Quería saber, perdido en aquel mar de dudas y entonces golpeó con fuerza a la Serpiente, destruyéndola por completo junto con el suelo] ¿Q...Qué haré ahora? S...Shion, tú eres el inteligente, probablemente sepas qué hacer. ¡Shion, dime ahora qué debo hacer!. Pidió Dohko consejo a su amigo rubio, el cual se hallaba en la Casa de Aries.

* * *

Volviendo al Inframundo, Death Toll seguía enredado y saltando de la felicidad por su victoria con Ikki y Nelson contra el Juez del Infierno Vermeer de Griffon, el cual había sido derrotado y lanzado al Agujero de la Colina del Yomotsu.

\- La Casa de Leo está cerca, Death Toll. Le llamó el hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Oh, es verdad que ustedes vienen del Futuro, ya que conocen bien este lugar. Pero Kaiser es una persona muy estricta, él no nos va a dejar pasar así nomas. Comprendió el pelirrojo la veracidad de las palabras de ambos Caballeros del Fénix, mientras que les advertía que el Caballero de Leo no los dejaría pasar tan fácilmente por su casa.

\- Lo sé, los hombres de Leo son así. Dijo Ikki.

\- Oh sí, ellos son hombres inflexibles. Añadió Death Toll.

\- Pero esa postura...Le señaló el peli azul, cosa que tomó con dudas al Caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Death Toll.

\- ¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto? No debe ser muy cómodo para moverse. Mencionó sobre las ataduras que tenían al pelirrojo todavía inmóvil para moverse libremente.

\- ¡Ohohohoho! [Río Death Toll al escuchar esas palabras] ¿Por qué dices eso?. De hecho, moverse de esta manera es más cómoda de lo que uno podría creer. Es grandioso y me gusta. Dijo muy complacido.

\- Pareces una pelota en un partido. Le dijo Nelson.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Nelson?. Preguntó el pelirrojo ante la dudosa palabra.

\- Nada, nada. _"Dios, qué tonto soy, todavía no existían las pelotas de fútbol en este Siglo"._ Le calmó el bravucón y pensó para sus adentros.

\- Continuaré así, gracias. Agradeció pero prefirió quedarse en esa posición.

\- Ya...Ya veo. Dijo Ikki, mientras que Death Toll saltaba de alegría de aquí para allá, cuando se topó con una Serpiente, la cual se le quedó mirando, helando al pobre Caballero por completo.

\- ¡KYAAAAAH! [Gritó aterrado, alejándose de aquel animal maldito].

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!. Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¡UNA SERPIENTE!. Dijo con miedo en su voz.

\- ¿Una Serpiente?. Preguntó Ikki sobre el terror de aquel hombre hacia ese reptil.

\- Yo detesto las Serpientes. Brrrr. Fue su respuesta y no se movería de allí, hasta que no desapareciera el animal.

\- ¿Qué sucede con eso?. Deseó saber Nelson, quien acompañó a su Maestro hacia donde estaba aquel reptil.

\- Lo dice alguien que se supone que es un Caballero Dorado. Fue su respuesta, pero al acercarse, la Serpiente abrió su boca e Ikki la pisó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡NO PUEDES MATARLA! ¡LAS SERPIENTES SON LOS ANIMALES MÁS NOBLES DE TODO EL SANTUARIO!. Le advirtió Death Toll por la acción que acababa de hacer el Fénix.

\- Jum, eso es una tontería, la persona más noble del Santuario es sin dudas Athena. Respondió, llevándole la calma a Death Toll, el cual se fue calmando.

\- A...Así...Así es...p...pero...pero...Iba a decirles algo, pero estaba muy tartamudo para completar su oración.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso tienes Miedo?. Preguntó Nelson, mientras que el pelirrojo apoyaba su mentón en el suelo.

\- E...En cierto sentido más que Athena, más que Athena...¡Ellas se han ganado el corazón de todos los Caballeros!. Dio la verdadera razón pero Ikki se lo tomó como una mentira.

\- Tonterías, hablas como si se tratara de un Dios Serpiente. Se negó a creerle, cuando de golpe, la misma Serpiente que pensaba haber matado se lanzó contra él, mordiéndolo en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Ikki. Dijo Death Toll con más miedo.

\- No importa a quién me enfrente, no mostraré piedad con los que muestren sus Colmillos contra mí y mi Aprendiz. ¡LOS DESPEDAZARÉ!. Juró y terminó por matar a la Serpiente atacante.

\- ¡HIII! ¡N...NO DEBERÍAS HABER DICHO ESO! Ah...¡Kaiser!. Pidió piedad y de golpe todos terminaron en las escaleras de la Casa de Leo, donde el Caballero Dorado los estaba esperando con Goldie.

\- Este hombre es...Iba a decir Ikki, pero el enorme León les gruñó con ferocidad.

Pero la mirada seria y fría de ambos Caballeros obligó a aquel León feroz y terrible a ceder terreno, cosa que alertó a Kaiser, el cual se acercó.

\- Ustedes han hecho retroceder a Goldie, esta es la primera vez que sucede. ¿Cómo se llaman?. [Dijo sorprendido pero manteniendo la seriedad, para luego preguntar por sus nombres].

\- ¡Ikki!. Respondió el peli azul.

\- ¡Nelson!. Añadió el bravucón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Aries, Shion se había recuperado del combate que había tenido con Suikyou de Garuda, el cual le había perdonado la vida y tras ello, él ya estaba listo una vez más, pero de golpe, una voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ah? A...Acabo...de escuchar la voz de Dohko diciendo mi nombre. Sentí algo como si me lo gritara por un momento, ¿algo grave le habrá sucedido?. [Se preguntaba el rubio hasta frente a él, apareció otra Serpiente con ojos brillando en Dorado, mirándolo fijamente hacia él] Uh...N...No me puedo mover...¡¿Qué...Qué sucede?!. Quiso saber ante aquella misteriosa fuerza que le impedía moverse libremente.

\- _Shion, yo soy un Emisario. Escúchame con atención, Shion._ Comenzó a hablarle la Serpiente.

\- ¿Uh?. Quería saber, ya estaba todo muy confuso.

\- _Una persona más Sagrada que Athena pronto aparecerá._ Dijo la Serpiente.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó una vez más.

\- _Conviértete en uno de sus Seguidores y así nos ayudarás a obtener la cabeza de Athena._ Pidió y mostró su Oferta, mientras que se veía como esa Serpiente, en un Futuro, destruía la Estatua de Athena.

\- T...¡Tonterías!. Yo soy el Guardián de la Casa de Aries, el Caballero Dorado de Aries. No dejaré avanzar ni un solo paso a quienes intenten lastimar a Athena. Se negó a convertirse en un traidor.

\- _No te podrás oponer, de hecho ningún Caballero podrá oponerse_. Advirtió el Emisario.

\- ¿C...Cómo dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?. Le preguntó Shion a la Serpiente.

\- _Eso es porque esa persona, es ese Caballero que conoces muy bien._ Le volvió a responder.

\- ¿C...Cómo dices? ¿Un Caballero? [Pronto, el rubio comenzó a recordar a quién se refería el Emisario] Ah...Ahh...seguramente...seguramente ese Caballero sea...¡El único hombre que fue llamado Dios dentro del Santuario, ese será el Caballero que será revivido!. Sentenció Shion, reconociendo que el Renacimiento del Caballero de 13* Casa Zodiacal Maldita estaba por comenzar en cualquier momento, que iba a volver para dominar al Mundo y destruir a la Diosa Athena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo, Ikki y Nelson se había presentado, tras haber aparecido en las puertas de dicho territorio, el cual estaba siempre bajo la vigilancia del Caballero Kaiser de Leo y el León Goldie, el cual había retrocedido por el miedo que ambos Caballeros del Fénix había provocado en el animal.

\- Este es Ikki y su Aprendiz Nelson, no son nuestros enemigos, así que déjalos pasar. [Pidió el pelirrojo al muchacho castaño, pero no iba a ser tarea fácil].

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no se trata de un enemigo?, no me hagas reír, Death Toll. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?. [Fueron sus preguntas hacia el Caballero de Cáncer, el cual ya había aparecido anteriormente con una tropa de Espectros, la cual fue eliminada. Goldie rugió ante las palabras de su Amo].

\- Hohohohoho, ¿Qué van a hacer, Ikki, Nelson?. Preguntó Death Toll, quien saltaba como una pelota.

\- No hay otra forma más que probárselo nosotros mismo. Dijo Nelson.

\- Deja de parlotear, si no puedes comprobarlo, ambos van a morir. Advirtió Kaiser a los intrusos.

\- Siempre estamos preparados para morir en batalla. Sentenció Ikki, cosa que sorprendió al Caballero de Leo.

\- Muy bien, si logras llegar hasta aquí. Les creeré si logran llegar a donde estoy yo. [Impuso esa prueba, Ikki y Nelson comenzaron a subir, pero una misteriosa ofensiva los lanzó por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo].

\- El Puño a la Velocidad de la Luz de Leo, el "Relámpago de Voltaje". Comprendió el peli azul sobre el ataque que tenía el enemigo.

\- ¿Lo entendieron? La diferencia entre nuestros poderes impedirá que te acerques a mí ni a un paso. Sentenció Kaiser, el cual mostró las diferencias entre sus ataques con los de Ikki y Nelson.

\- Debido a que conocía el "Relámpago de Voltaje", la técnica mortal de Aioria, de alguna manera evitamos ser heridos de muerte. Mencionó Nelson, el cual había luchado contra Aioria de Leo en el Presente.

\- Sí, pero sin embargo recibimos todo este daño en un instante. Kaiser es, sin dudas, un Caballero de Leo terrible. Tuvo Ikki que reconocer el poder de su oponente.

\- Te pones de pie luego de recibir el "Lightning Bolt". Bastardos, parece que han acumulado una experiencia considerable. Observó asombrado pero elevar sus emociones, el Caballero Dorado.

\- Se dice que el León ataca con toda su fuerza incluso a los débiles. Si me las dejas fácil, eso causará tu derrota. Advirtió el peli azul.

\- Bastardos, si lo que quieres es morir con tu Aprendiz, entonces así será. ¡RECIBE EL PUÑO DEL LEÓN: "PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Sentenció Kaiser, quien lanzó su ofensiva, apareciendo un enorme León rugiendo y atacando a Ikki y Nelson por completo.

\- ¡Detente, Kaiser! ¡¿Vas a matar a tus Sucesores?!. [Intervino Death Toll, mientras que ambos caía al pie de las escaleras] ¡Ikki es el que sucederá la Cloth Dorada de Leo, sin dudas, este hombre se convertirá en el Futuro de Leo!. Le dijo, deteniendo a su Camarada.

\- ¿El Leo del Futuro?. Preguntó Kaiser.

\- Y también el Fénix del Futuro. Señaló Death Toll al bravucón.

\- ¿Entonces estos tipos son amigos del Shun de antes?. Preguntó Kaiser.

\- S...Shun...¿Shun pasó por aquí?. Quiso saber Ikki, tras levantarse con Nelson.

\- ¿Tú eres...?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Leo.

\- Él es mi hermano. Respondió el peli azul.

\- ¡A...ASÍ ES, ASÍ ES! ¡AHORA YA LO SABES, KAISER!. Exclamaba Death Toll, en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Te creeré cuando ellos lleguen hasta aquí. Fue su respuesta y volvió a ponerlos a prueba.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Acepto, vamos, Nelson. Acató la orden y ambos se volvieron a mover hacia arriba, pero fueron rechazados una vez más.

\- ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! ¡"HOYOKU TENSHO"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, pero algo salió mal] ¡¿Cómo? ¡Estos tipos rechazaron el "Lightning Bolt"!.

\- N...No podemos caer aquí...D...Debo llegar hasta allí...Dijo Ikki, poniéndose de pie.

\- Pero, ¡¿por qué no contra-atacas habiendo alcanzado ese nivel de poder?! ¡¿Evadir mis ataques es lo mejor que pueden hacer, Ikki y Nelson?!. Preguntó sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

\- Decidí no contra-atacar porque me di cuenta de que eres un verdadero Leo. Reconoció el Caballero.

\- ¿Por qué? Si sabes que no puedes ganar, ¿por qué sigues molestando?. Lanzó otra pregunta, Kaiser.

\- Es porque no podría soportarlo, levantar mi Puño contra el anterior Caballero de Leo. Además el verdadero enemigo está llegando, Kaiser, tú debes permanecer aquí intacto. Respondió Ikki, dejando helado a Death Toll.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson! Eso es verdad, a pesar de ser palabras de un Bastardo. Sin embargo, como dije el "Camino de Leo" es inaccesible. Maldito, vas a morir en el próximo ataque si sigues avanzando. Sentenció Kaiser, a pesar de reconocer su valentía.

\- Y como yo dije también, siempre estoy preparado para morir. Dijo y Kaiser lo volvió a mirar serio.

\- ¡Entonces ven, acércate y recibe él último ataque!. [Ordenó y ambos comenzaron a moverse].

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson!. Gritó Death Toll.

Ambos fueron subiendo hasta quedar a los pies de Kaiser.

\- ¡NO, NO, DETENTE, KAISER! [Rogó el pelirrojo a su amigo, mientras que el castaño los atacaba con una gran fuerza] Ah...I...Ikki, Nelson...Quedó sin palabras al ver como estaban ambos en los brazos del Caballero Dorado.

\- Es admirable, Ikki y Nelson, han logrado llegar hasta aquí. [Les felicitó a los dos que estaban inconscientes, habían logrado pasar la prueba, aprobándola] Debía ver con mis propios ojos. Fueron sus felicitaciones hacia ambos Caballeros del Fénix.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Aries, Shion estaba cercado por aquel Emisario, el cual le comenzó a contar de la historia del Caballero Maldito, el cual estaba por volver y reclamar lo que era de su propiedad.

\- Su nombre es Odysseus, el Hombre del cual se dice que es la Reencarnación de Asclepios, el Decimotercer Caballero Dorado de la Era Mitológica. [Comenzó el pelirrojo de Virgo con su relato]. A pesar de que se decía que era el más poderoso entre los 88 Caballeros, nunca peleaba. Él salvó la vida de muchos Caballeros, curando sus heridas y enfermedades con su Poder Medicinal. Shion, incluso tú hayas sido, probablemente, salvado por él. No existe una sola persona en este Santuario que no haya sido salvada por el Señor Odysseus. Contó aquella historia del Pasado.

\- Sin dudas le debo mucho a Odysseus. [Tuvo que reconocer Shion su deuda con aquel hombre].

\- Entonces ese Caballero de Ofiuco revivirá pronto. Continuó hablando el Emisario.

\- S...Sin embargo, Athena...Athena es la Diosa Absoluta del Santuario. [Intentó hacerle entender quién era la que mandaba en aquellos territorios] Además, ¿Quién iría a ayudarlos para tomar la cabeza de Athena?. Mientras ella esté presente, Odysseus no podrá hacer lo que se le da la gana. Dejó Shion en claro el papel de la Diosa, pero eso molestó al Emisario.

\- _Juh, si ustedes no lo hacen, nosotros lo haremos. ¡Sea como sea, Athena morirá pronto!._ Dio su mensaje de muerte y amenaza.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Quiso saber Shion al respecto.

* * *

\- Athena, Caballeros, finalmente hemos salido de los Aposentos del Pontífice, Cardinale ahora ha quedado fuera de combate. La próxima Casa es la de Piscis. Podremos atravesarlo sin problemas, ya que no hay nadie allí. Informó Shijima, quien había salido con ella y sus Caballeros Dorado fuera de los Aposentos del Patriarca.

\- ¿Y qué hay de eso?. Quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Eh?. Se giró Shijima.

En las Escaleras que llevaban hacia la Casa de Piscis, el camino estaba completamente inundado de una clásica arma perteneciente a dicho Caballero Dorado.

\- Las "Rosas Diabólicas", Cardinale ha...tonterías, antes cuando subí no estaban ahí. Dijo sorprendido el Caballero pelirrojo.

\- No, no podemos decir que esto sea obra de Cardinale. Advirtió la Diosa.

\- ¿Athena?. Preguntó Shijima.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, Señor Saori?. Preguntó Bart de Géminis.

\- El Santuario piensa que soy una extraña. [Dijo ella para todos.] Para éstos mismos 12 Templos, yo soy una enemiga que ha venido del Futuro. Por lo tanto, automáticamente se ha preparado para la batalla. Sentenció ella ante el peligro que había en su camino.

\- P...Pero no podremos movernos a través de eso. [Señaló, pero la Diosa comenzó a caminar sobre aquel Sendero Mortal] ¡Athena, eso es peligroso! ¡Las "Rosas Diabólicas" son Rosas que poseen un Veneno Mortal, no deberíamos tocarlas!. [Pidió de que se retirara de allí, pero ya la suerte echada y avanzaba con sus Caballeros Dorados, pero para su sorpresa, ella y los suyos eran inmunes]. C...¿Cómo? ¿Qué está sucediendo?: Cada vez que Athena da un paso, el Color de los Pétalos cambia de Rojo a Blanco. ¡El Veneno de las "Rosas Diabólicas" está desapareciendo!. ¡Este es el Poder de Athena! El Santuario también ha comenzado a reconocerla. [Vio con asombro todo ese cambio y el reconocimiento hacia ella].

\- ¡Shijima!. Le llamó Lisa de Virgo.

\- Parece que podremos avanzar, Shijima. Avisó Saori.

\- Mantente detrás de la Señora Saori y de nosotros. Le pidió Jessica de Cáncer.

\- S...Sí. Acató el muchacho y comenzó a avanzar por el Sendero liberado.

Pero de golpe, saliendo de aquel Mar de Rosas, una sombra salió amenazante y rápida como un rayo con sus ojos brillando intensamente, lista para atacar.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Alertó Martin de Capricornio y desenvainó a "Excalibur", pero cuando iba a proteger a Saori, aquella sombra se materializó y resultó ser una Serpiente, una de las Emisarias o Agentes de Odysseus, la cual mordió a la niña en la pierna, gritando de dolor.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡Athena!. Gritó Shijima, quien corrió en su ayuda.

Martin se hallaba en combate contra aquel reptil, el cual intentaba atacarlo, pero él se defendía con su Espada del enemigo.

\- _"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Maldita sea, no puedo matarla, estas criaturas son respetadas en la Mitología, son las Serpientes del Báculo del Dios de la Medicina, Asclepio!"_ _._ Quería saber el pelirrojo, quien tuvo que tomar una decisión.

\- ¡Martin, mátala, de prisa!. Pidió Lisa al intelectual.

\- ¡¿De dónde salió esa Serpiente?!. Quiso saber Shijima, la cual estaba amenazante y con ello, el Veneno comenzaba a afectar a la Diosa.

\- ¡Uhhh Uh!. Gemía ella del dolor.

\- ¡N...No puede ser, una Serpiente Venenosa!. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- _Ese es el "Veneno Mortal de Samael": Athena morirá muy pronto._ Sentenció el reptil.

\- ¡M...MALDITO!. Exclamó Shijima furioso y con Martin intentaron atacar a la Serpiente, pero les evadió.

\- _Jejeje, te dije que es inútil, el "Veneno de Samael" no puede ser contrarrestado por nadie, con la excepción del Señor Odysseus._ Dejó las pautas en claro el reptil.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Odysseus?!. Preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

\- _Así es, el Señor Odysseus aparecerá en estas 12 Casas muy pronto._ Respondió y dio aquel anuncio.

\- ¿C...Cómo?. Volvió a preguntar Shijima.

\- _Como Preludio a eso, la Casa de Ofiuco hará su aparición en estas 12 Casas y el Señor Odysseus revivirá allí._ Siguió explicándoles, mientras que se veían imágenes de la Futura Casa de la Serpiente emerger.

\- ¡¿La Casa de Ofiuco?! El Decimotercer Templo, el de Ofiuco, el cual se dice que existió en la Era Mitológica. Reconoció Shijima aquellos antecedentes.

\- _Así es, cuando reviva en la Casa de Ofiuco, él será capaz de salvarle la vida a Athena. El Señor Odysseus es el único que puede hacerlo. Si quieres salvarle la vida a Athena, no tendrás otra opción más que pedir ayuda al Señor Odysseus. Me pregunto si Athena resistirá hasta entonces, jejeje._ Dijo y mostró una risa burlona hacia ella.

\- ¡E...Espera! ¡UH!. [Pidió Shijima, pero en aquel momento, todos ellos fueron rodeados y cercados por un enorme Batalló de Serpientes, las cuales estaban listas para atacar y mostraron los Colmillos] Demonios, no había notado todas estas Serpientes. [Y en aquel momento, cuando terminó de hablar, las Serpientes se lanzaron contra ellos, donde lograron defenderse y detuvieron su asalto] Siguen apareciendo. Sin embargo, si lo que me dijo es verdad, entonces debo llevarla a la Casa de Ofiuco lo más rápido posible. ¡De lo contrario, Athena morirá!. ¿Pero cómo haré para escapar de estas "Rosas Diabólicas" y de estas innumerables Serpientes que bloquean el camino mientras llevo a Athena conmigo?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Virgo, cuando de golpe, en las Escaleras apareció otro de sus Camaradas.

\- Shijima. Un hombre como tú, ¿cómo puede actuar así?. [Preguntó un conocido Caballero de Piscis].

\- Cardinale. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Maldito, eres persistente!. Gritó Bart de Géminis.

\- Entregame a Athena. Yo la llevaré hasta la Casa de Ofiuco. Prometió Cardinale.

\- No me fío de ti, nadie lo haré. No lo hagas, Shijima. Intervino Lisa, mientras que Martin, Jessica y Bart le hacían frente a las Serpientes.

\- ¿Q...Qué?. Quiso saber el pelirrojo, quien estaba de acuerdo con la rubia americana, ya que nadie estaba con confianza hacia el Caballero de Piscis.

\- Finalmente me he dado cuenta. Esa niña me ha convencido de que es la Verdadera Athena. [Dijo con mucha seguridad] Juh, pero por más que lo diga, a estas alturas no vas a creerme. [En ese momento, Cardinale extendió sus manos y se preparó para atacar]. Siendo así: ¡"DISPÉNSER SENSEI"!. Lanzó una potente corriente de viento, con la cual se hizo cargo de los obstáculos.

\- ¡UH! ¡Oh, increíble, las "Rosas Diabólicas" han desaparecido!. Exclamó Shijima con sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, pero las "Rosas Diabólicas" no han sido destruidas completamente. [Avisó el rubio] Si cruzan estas Escaleras, lo más probable es que mueran a la mitad de camino, pero avanzaremos igual, aunque tengamos que arrastrarnos hasta Acuario y le confiaremos a Athena al próximo Caballero Dorado. Mostró su plan de salvar a la niña.

Pero en aquel momento, las Serpientes volvieron al ataque.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. [Alertó el Caballero de Piscis, mientras que se interponía en el asalto] ¡Shijima, niños, confíen en mí! ¡Vamos!. Pidió el rubio hacia ellos.

\- Cardinale, después de todo, tú también eres un verdadero Caballero Dorado. Reconoció el pelirrojo a su amigo que era leal a Athena.

\- Je, algo tarde. ¡Vamos, apresúrense!. Dijo y comenzaron el ascenso, siendo perseguidos por las Serpientes, las cuales estaban listas para matarlos.

En aquel momento, siendo observado por Shijima, Athena y los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro, Cardinal se detuvo e interpuso la marcha de los reptiles.

\- Lo siento, pero yo seré su Oponente. [Las desafío a todas ellas y terminó recibiendo todo el asalto de parte de las Serpientes, las cuales comenzaron a morderlo y inyectarle su letal Veneno] Shi...Shijima, Athena, niños...¡Les encomiendo a Athena!. Fueron sus últimas palabras del Caballero Dorado Cardinale de Piscis, quien se sacrificó por el bien de la Diosa, de los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro y por su amigo y Camarada Shijima de Virgo, volviendo a serle leal a la Diosa antes de morir.

* * *

 **Se nos fue otro Caballero Dorado, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Cardinale de Piscis volvió a jurarle lealtad a Athena, dejando de lado al Emperador Hades, para luego morir valientemente por la Diosa, enfrentándose a las Serpientes de Odysseus.**

 **Pero no todo será color de rosas, ahora estamos realmente en problemas. Esto se va a poner feo, el Renacimiento de Odysseus está cerca y con ello, la vuelta de la Casa de Ofiuco D:. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué pasará en la Casa de Libra? ¿Ikki y Nelson se habrán recuperado de la Batalla de la Casa de Leo? ¿Dónde estarán Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Twilight? ¿Y en el Presente?.**

 **Todas las preguntas serán respondidas con el correr de los capítulos :3.**

 **Ahora bueno, antes de saludar, quiero dejar un aviso: Como verán, el total de Tomos de "Saint Seiya: Next Dimension" llega hasta el Número 81, ya que lady-saintiasailor y en Youtube han anunciado que Masami Kurumada se ha tomado un descanso y después de eso, ya con la llegada del Verano Boreal en Japón y cuando acá, en el Hemisferio Sur sea Invierno, saldrán la nueva tanda de episodios de este manga, así que mi plan es llegar hasta el 81 inclusive y luego a esperar para Junio la llegada de los nuevos capítulos y así proseguir, mientras que esperamos, yo iré terminando "The Lost Canvas" y "Soul of Gold", además de que para las Vacaciones de Invierno haga la película "Saint Seiya: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses", la cual sucede mucho antes de las Sagas de las 12 Casas y Asgard, para explicar el origen de los "Herederos" :3. ¿Qué les parece?.**

 **Por otra parte, también seguiré con "Saint Simpsons: Omega", pero no creo que la termine hasta Octubre, hay que ver en eso.**

 **Y ahora vamos con los saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 ***lady-saintiasailor.**

 *** Fipe2.**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** PoLucy.**

 *** El Cazador Argentino.**

 *** Kitty 1999.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana junto con una Feliz Semana Santa 2017 y también les deseo unas excelentes Pascuas para todos :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Mientras tanto, alejado de la Casa de Libra, recordando que Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Twilight habían viajado hasta el Templo de la Luna para con el Dios del Tiempo Chronos y ayudar en el rescate de Seiya de morir por la Espada Imperial de Hades, pero en su camino hacia el Pasado se terminaron separando, además de dejar congelado al Ángel Celestial Touma de Ícaro, el cual había sido enviado por Calisto para matar al Caballero de Pegaso, el cual estaba protegido por Abraham de Acuario y el General de Skips de Crisaor junto con las Saintias, Marin, Shaina y los niños de Springfield que se habían quedado en el Presente.

\- Uh, Dios, mi cabeza. Se quejó Allison, tras recuperar la consciencia, hallándose junto con su Maestro y la Saintia de Eqquleus en un sitio que parecía tan familiar a simple vista.

\- ¡Allison!. Le llamó Hyoga.

\- Maestro Hyoga, ¿Qué está bien?. Preguntó ella.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, ¿Dónde está Shiryu?. Le tranquilizó el ruso y preguntó por su amigo de cabellos negros.

\- No lo sé, nos separamos. ¿Habrá caído en otra parte?. Sugirió ella.

\- Debemos buscarlo. Twilight, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Allison, quien se acercó hacia Saintia de Eqquleus, quien estaba paralizada, ya que en las sombras de aquella Casa Zodiacal se hallaba una persona que los miraba fijo y severamente.

\- ¡No se muevan! Bastardos, ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?. Ordenó y preguntó el misterioso Guardián en las Sombras.

\- ¿Q...Quién eres tú?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber yo. Dependiendo cuál sea tu respuesta, podrás o no regresar sano y salvo. Inició el interrogatorio.

\- No tenemos la intención de luchar, así que hágase a un lado. Remarcó Twilight.

\- Ni tampoco tenemos la intención de regresar. Agregó Allison.

\- Se dice recientemente que una bebe ha llegado al Santuario. Anunció ese personaje en las sombras.

\- ¿Una bebe? ¿Athena es una bebe? ¿Cómo demonios...?. Quiso saber Hyoga ante semejante sorpresa.

\- Responde, muchacho, ¿Quién eres? Esta misma pregunta va para tus acompañantes. Volvió a ordenarle que se presentaran.

\- Soy Hyoga de Cisne, un Caballero de Bronce que vino del Futuro para proteger a Athena. Respondió el rubio ruso.

\- Soy Allison de Piscis, Caballero Dorado de la 12*Casa Zodiacal. Añadió la chica de Springfield.

\- Soy Twilight de Eqquleus, Saintia Guardiana de la Diosa Athena junto con mis amigas. Finalizó la chica de Caballo Menor.

\- ¿Un Caballero de Bronce, una Caballero Dorada y una Saintia? Ciertamente tú portas la Cloth del Cisne, pero yo a ti no te conozco, ni siquiera a tus acompañantes. No puedo permitir el paso a personas que dicen venir del Futuro, váyanse. Les ordenó, para luego darles la espalda y volver a internarse en la Oscuridad.

\- No, si no me dejas pasar, entonces deberé abrirme camino a la fuerza. Advirtió Hyoga de que tomaría esa carta sin ningún otra camino.

\- Tonto, no podrás moverte ni un centímetro de donde estás. Redobló el misterioso Caballero de las sombras su amenaza.

\- ¡Tal como dije: Me abriré paso, vengan, niñas!. Pidió Hyoga y comenzaron con el avance.

Justo en aquel momento cuando iban a moverse, Twilight pudo sentir el Cosmo de aquel Caballero oculto en la Oscuridad de su Casa Zodiacal, era bastante peligroso y le traía recuerdos de alguien bastante violento y severo en sus peleas, capaz de destruir a un enemigo en pocos segundos.

\- _"No, no debemos avanzar, su amenaza es cierta: Puedo sentir un enorme Cosmos dentro de esta zona y es bastante agresivo"_. [Pensó ella y detuvo a Allison].

\- ¡Twilight! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!. Preguntó ella, quien se giró sorprendida.

\- ¡No avancen, alto! ¡Hyoga, alto!. Pidió ella.

Fue muy tarde, que una misteriosa corriente fría inmovilizó al Caballero del Cisne.

\- Ha...Ha congelado mi pierna. E...Esto es...El "Aura del Hielo". Hasta ahora, el Caballero que manejaba el "Aura del Hielo" era...Imposible...Es imposible, él es...Quería saber, sorprendido por aquel ataque sorpresa que lo tenía retenido.

\- Juh, ¿y ahora qué dices?. Preguntó el Caballero de las sombras.

\- No puede ser, ¿acaso este sujeto será...?. Se preguntó Twilight, reconociendo en su interior a aquella persona que había visto y conocido en el Presente.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Quiso saber Allison.

\- Yo soy el Caballero Dorado que protege esta Casa de Acuario: Mystoria de Acuario. Fue su presentación hacia ellos tres.

\- ¡¿Mystoria de Acuario?!. Se preguntaron los tres personajes ante aquel sujeto que había salido de las sombras.

Mystoria de Acuario era un hombre de tez blanca, cabello peinado en punta y erizado hacia arriba con un grueso mechón que le llega hasta la nariz, de color celeste, atado y llegándole hasta la espalda, además de dos largas patillas. Sus ojos, al igual que sus cabellos, eran celestes.

\- ¿C...Cómo? ¿Hemos caído en la Casa de Acuario?. Se preguntó Hyoga por aquel aterrizaje.

\- Si ya lo han comprendido, váyanse. Porque la próxima vez no solo será una pierna. Les avisó de forma de advertencia.

\- N...No nos podemos retirar, por favor, escúchame. Intentó Hyoga hablar con él, pero Mystoria volvió al ataque.

\- ¡Qué molesto! [Sentenció y en aquellos momentos, el cuerpo del rubio quedó congelado por completo, ante el horror de las dos chicas] Tonto, debiste de no ser tan cabeza dura y retirarte. Sin embargo, desde hace un rato, una extraña energía ha estado envolviendo al Santuario. ¿Se tratará del Ejército de Hades o de otro tipo de amenaza?. Cualquiera sea el caso, no siento esa energía extraña dentro de él ni de sus acompañantes. ¿Quién demonios es este hombre?. No lo entiendo. [Quería saber Mystoria sobre lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos].

* * *

\- Tal como lo dijo Cardinale, he aspirado mucho del Veneno de las "Rosas Diabólicas" que quedaron. ¿Seremos realmente capaces de escapar en estas condiciones?. Se preguntaba Shijima, quien estaba sufriendo los primeros síntomas de envenenamiento.

\- S...Sigue adelante y no te preocupes por mí. Si sigues tú solo podrías salvarte. Sh...Shijima. Pidió Saori, quien estaba rogándole que la dejara allí.

\- ¿A...Athena?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Déjame aquí. Fue su orden.

\- ¿Q...Qué dice? Yo le juré a sus Caballeros del Futuro que la protegería, a un costa de mi vida. Le dijo su juramento que había hecho por ella.

\- Shi...Shijima. Volvió a llamarlo, pero no se iba a rendir.

\- V...Vamos, falta poco. Resista, por favor. Pidió el pelirrojo.

\- Debemos estar cerca, lo presiento. Anunció Jessica de Cáncer y reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

A su vez, en la Casa de Leo se estaba librando una batalla contra las innumerables Serpientes, las Agentes de que anunciaban el regreso del Caballero Maldito de Ofiuco. Goldie estaba aplastándolas con sus patas, pero era inútil, mientras que Death Toll saltaba aterrado por su pavor a aquellos reptiles.

\- ¡Serpientes salen de todos lados!. Gritó aterrado.

En aquel momento, una de las Serpientes se irguió como una Torre Oscura, lista para atacar con su letal Veneno a Kaiser de Leo, cuando en aquel momento, el Caballero Dorado la había matado de una fuerte pisada.

\- Ikki, Nelson, sigan adelante. Les pidió Kaiser.

\- Kaiser. Dijeron ellos.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Death Toll por aquella decisión sorpresa en su amigo.

\- Sigan adelante, si piensan que es una Falsa Athena, es probable que incluso la ataquen. Sin embargo, es probable que no todos los Caballeros Dorados de las 12 Casas la acepten como tal. Téngalo en mente: A partir de ahora, probablemente que ustedes vienen del Futuro sean los únicos que puedan realmente protegerla. Depositó el Caballero de Leo su Fe y Esperanzas que protegerían a la Diosa a toda costa.

\- Kaiser. Dijeron ellos dos.

\- Kaiser, ¿tú crees en la Athena que vino del Futuro?. Preguntó Death Toll a su amigo.

\- Ya te dije que solamente creo en las cosas que puedo ver con mis propios ojos. Respondió a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo salvaste presionando su "Seimeiten"?. Lanzó otra pregunta el Dorado.

\- Porque creo en esos hombres Ikki y Nelson: El Caballero de Leo del Futuro y el Caballero del Fénix del Futuro para su Aprendiz. Respondió nuevamente, manteniendo la seriedad y sin voltearse, mientras que aparecían las Constelaciones del León y el Ave Fénix en el Firmamento Nocturno.

* * *

Pero por las escaleras camino a la Casa de Ofiuco, Shijima estaba sufriendo cada vez más los Síntomas del Veneno de las "Rosas Diabólicas" de Cardinale de Piscis, no podía hacer nada para salvarse de esa muerte que estaba tocando a la puerta suya e incluso la ayuda de Lisa no bastaba.

\- Ah...Ah...A...Athena...hemos atravesado la Casa de Piscis, ahora nos dirigiremos a la siguiente Casa, la de Acuario. Ha...Hasta entonces...resista. Pidió a la joven niña, pero también ella estaba sufriendo por el "Veneno de Samael".

\- Ah...Ah...Gemía ella adolorida.

\- He...Hemos llegado...a la Casa de Acuario...[Dijo y puso un pie en aquel territorio] ¡Mystoria! ¡Mystoria, ¿estás aquí?!. [Le llamaba el Caballero de Virgo a su Camarada de Armas].

En aquel momento, llegó el mencionado Caballero.

\- Shijima. Dijo.

\- Oh, Mystoria. Le dijo con la voz débil.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucedió?! ¡Tienes heridas en todo tu cuerpo!. Preguntó asustado por su amigo.

\- N...No hay tiempo para contarte los detalles...T...Te encargo a esta Athena, tenemos poco tiempo para actuar debido al "Veneno de Samael". Pidió su atención, encargándole la Seguridad de la pequeña.

\- ¿Athena?. [Preguntó sorprendido Mystoria].

La niña abrió los ojos con dificultad y para su sorpresa, se horrorizó al ver a cierto Caballero del Cisne.

\- ¡HYOGA!. Gritó ella, al verlo congelado.

\- Shijima, ¿Quiénes son ellos?. Preguntó Mystoria hacia el grupo que le acompañaba.

\- Son los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro: Bart de Géminis, Lisa de Virgo, Jessica de Cáncer y Martin de Capricornio. Le contó de esos jóvenes.

\- ¡Allison de Piscis, Twilight de Eqquleus!. Se alegró Jessica y los demás de verlas bien a sus amigas.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se horrorizaron al ver al Caballero de Cisne yacer congelado por la mano de Mystoria, el cual no le había dejado cruzar, las únicas que se salvaron fueron Allison y Twilight, ésta última fue quien salvó a la primera y había intentado detener al ruso pero fue demasiado tarde para él.

\- ¡Ahhh!. Gritó la niña, envuelta en lágrimas por el dolor del Veneno y la tristeza por lo sucedido con Hyoga.

\- ¡Athena, resista, Athena!. [Pidió Shijima, pero sus rezos fueron en vano, ya que ella cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño].

\- Ha caído en coma, esa niña ya no podrá ser salvada. Les dio Mystoria las malas noticias.

\- ¡No, no, no digas eso, tiene que haber una forma de salvarla!. Intentó pensar Lisa en una solución al respecto.

\- ¡Te lo imploro, Mystoria, lleva a Athena a la Casa de Ofiuco por mí!. Le pidió Shijima.

\- ¿La Casa de Ofiuco?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- La Casa de Ofiuco pronto aparecerá muy pronto en el Santuario, y allí Odysseus resucitará como el Decimotercer Caballero Dorado Legendario. Contó aquella historia el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE REFIERES A AQUEL ODYSSEUS FALLECIDO?!. Preguntó Mystoria, aterrado por lo que acababa de oír.

\- No hay tiempo para una explicación detallada, pero el único que puede remover el "Veneno de Samael" es Odysseus. Dijo Shijima, quien no podía explicarle todo lo que pasaba.

\- Pero, Shijima, incluso si te creyera, no puedo moverme de aquí. En estos momentos no sabemos cuándo el Ejército de Hades vaya a atacar. Además, yo no sé si esa niña es Athena. [Le detuvo en su charla, ya que él debía estar manteniendo su territorio bajo vigilancia ante un posible asalto enemigo y que no tenía confianza en la niña que estaba con ellos].

\- T...Te lo juro por mi vida. Esta niña es la Athena que vino del Futuro, p...por lo tanto, Mystoria...ah...ah...te lo ruego...P...Por favor, lleva a Athena a la Casa de Ofiuco. Juró Shijima a él, pero en aquel momento, su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso por el Veneno de las "Rosas Diabólicas", ante la mirada de su Camarada y los niños de Springfield.

\- ¡SHIJIMA!. Gritaron todos ellos.

Mystoria corrió para auxiliarlo y tomarlo en sus brazos.

\- Que un hombre como Shijima haya agotado su espíritu para llegar hasta aquí, significa que debe haber sufrido grandes inconvenientes en el camino. Sin embargo, ¿esta niña será realmente...? [Quiso saber, pero en ese momento, alguien lo estaba deteniendo] ¡¿Q...Qué?! ¡Mi Brazo Derecho se ha congelado! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!. [Se preguntaba aterrado por ese misterioso ataque].

Se giró para buscar al causante de dicho atentado y para su sorpresa...

\- ¡Hyoga!. [Descubrió al atacante, el cual, a pesar de congelado, había lanzado dicho ataque contra él] Maldito, ¿cómo hiciste para liberarte de la "Congelación con un "Aura Cogelante" de ese nivel?. [Preguntó a su oponente.] Ya veo, parece que era baja.

\- He oído toda la conversación: Entrégame a Athena. Le ordenó Hyoga a Mystoria.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Porque ella es mi Athena y la de estos chicos que vinieron con nosotros. Respondió, pero el peli blanco le lanzó una mirada seria.

\- Podría entregársela, pero esta niña me fue confiada por Shijima, así que no puedo entregártela tan fácilmente. Advirtió de que no cedería para nada.

\- Cada segundo cuenta, así que no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Si no me la entregas, te la quitaré por la fuerza. Amenazó Hyoga con tomar ese camino.

\- ¿Lo harás por la fuerza? Inténtalo. [Lo desafió Mystoria] Si logras derrotarme, sin tus Aliados, te entregaré a la niña. Impuso las reglas de su "juego".

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Un Caballero Dorado nunca rompe una promesa. Fue la respuesta cordial de su rival.

\- En ese caso, aquí voy. ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. Lanzó Hyoga su ofensiva contra Mystoria.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar, el rival alzó su mano y frenó el ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Has rechazado fácilmente mi "Polvo de Diamantes!. Tal como era de esperare del Predecesor. Observó Hyoga sorprendido al ver ese parentesco con Camus.

\- Ahora veo por qué fuiste capaz de liberarte de la "Congelación". Tú también dominas el "Aura Congelante". [Tuvo que reconocer el poder de su oponente, pero Mystoria siguió hablándole al respecto] Sin embargo, este nivel de frío no será suficiente, una verdadera "Aura Congelante" es así: ¡OBSERVA EL MÁXIMO SECRETO DE ACUARIO:"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. [Al terminar de hablar, el peli celeste lanzó su contra-ofensiva hacia Hyoga].

Mystoria extendió sus brazos y comenzó a atacar contra el rubio ruso.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga!. Gritaron las chicas, mientras que él estaba sufriendo todo el ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. [Se preguntó Mystoria al ver que Hyoga había extendido sus brazos también para defenderse].

\- ¡Chicos, salgan de aquí, ahora!. Pidió el rubio.

\- ¡No puede ser! Detuvo la "Ejecución Aurora". ¿Este tipo es realmente un Caballero Dorado?. Quería saber ante semejantes sorpresas que tenía en su ataque.

\- Ya te dije que vengo del Futuro. Una técnica ya vista no funciona dos veces en un Caballero. Respondió Hyoga por lo ocurrido.

\- E...Entonces ¿Quién fue el hombre que te mostró la "Ejecución Aurora"?. Pidió saber el nombre de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Mi Maestro ahora fallecido: Camus de Acuario!. [Respondió Hyoga al peli blanco] Mystoria, él es tu Futuro Sucesor. Le dijo Hyoga, dándole esa noticia para el rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Capricornio, Izou se hallaba en las puertas, sintiendo una extraña energía en los alrededores.

\- ¿Por qué el Santuario está infestado de Serpientes? Nunca había visto semejante cosa. Tampoco he tenido noticias de Shijima desde entonces. ¡¿Qué demonios...?! [Se preguntaba el peli negro, el cual se vio rodeado de una Legión de Serpientes, las cuales estaban listas para atacarlo] ¡Ohh, esto es un problema! ¡"DECAPITACIÓN"!. [Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra las enemigas, limpiando su zona] Shijima, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?. Preguntó Izou, preocupado y mirando hacia el Norte.

* * *

\- Camus. [Le pareció curioso aquel nombre] ¿Ese será el hombre que será Caballero de Acuario dentro de más de 200 años? Entonces ¿Quiere decir que tú eres el Alumno de mi Sucesor?. Preguntó, ahora invadido por las dudas.

\- Así es. Respondió Hyoga.

\- Entonces, ¿has oído hablar del "Cero Absoluto"?. Preguntó sobre esa técnica mortal.

\- _"¡No, no puede ser!"._ Pensó Allison, recordando que durante la Batalla de 12 Casas, en la de Acuario Hyoga y ella habían muerto en el combate contra Camus y luego fueron resucitados por Athena para la pelea final.

\- Son 273,15* grados bajo cero. Es la Temperatura en la que todas las cosas se congelan. Explicó Hyoga sobre aquella técnica.

\- Para destruir la Cloth Dorada de Acuario que estoy usando, no queda otra cosa más que utilizar que utilizar el "Cero Absoluto". Hyoga, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo?. Impuso y luego preguntó Mystoria sobre si estaba preparado para atacarlo.

\- Ya te dije que lo haría. Respondió seriamente, repitiendo su respuesta.

\- Muy bien, intenta congelarme el Cloth. Si lo logras, te reconoceré y te entregaré a Athena, sin embargo, si no lo logras, morirás. Todo estaba decidido, era ganar o perder.

\- Estoy preparado para morir desde el principio. Dijo Hyoga, mientras que los chicos salían de allí y veía Allison a su Maestro extender sus brazos en alto hacia arriba, listo para atacar, al igual que Mystoria.

\- _"Suerte, Maestro Hyoga"_. Le deseó la chica de Piscis.

Inmediatamente a la salida de los Caballeros del Futuro, toda la Casa de Acuario comenzó a iluminarse por un intento Cosmos.

\- ¿Q...Qué? ¿Qué es esa Pose?. Preguntó Mystoria sorprendido.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. Respondió Hyoga y fue lanzando su ofensiva.

\- ¡Tonto! La "Ejecución Aurora" es la máxima técnica secreta de Acuario, ¿puede un simple Caballero de Bronce como tú imitarla?. Preguntó furioso.

\- No es una imitación, esta es la "Gran Herencia" que me dejó mi Maestro Camus. [Respondió Hyoga].

En aquel momento, luego de una tensa calma, todo un resplandor blanco cubrió la Casa Zodiacal de Acuario por completo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue esa Onda Expansiva que acabo de sentir proveniente de la Casa de Acuario?. Eso pareció un choque igualado entre dos "Auras Congelantes". ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo en el Templo de Mystoria?. [Se preguntaba Izou sobre los acontecimientos recientemente ocurridos, en especial aquella explosión que hizo resplandecer un Aura Blanca en los Cielos]. Además siento una extraña energía acercándose, tanto desde arriba como desde abajo. ¿Acaso en este Santuario está por acontecer algo más allá de lo imaginable?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Capricornio al respecto.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Acuario, todo el lugar había quedado completamente helado por el choque de ambas ofensivas, fue entonces que Mystoria le dirigió la palabra a su rival.

\- Hyoga, ¿Qué fue lo que te enseñó tu Maestro Camus?. [Preguntó]. Responde, Hyoga. Ordenó, ya que no tenía respuestas de parte del ruso.

\- A...A...A ser frío. A siempre actuar fríamente para derrotar al enemigo. Respondió Hyoga a la pregunta de su oponente, sin dejar de extender los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no has cumplido con sus enseñanzas? ¿Por qué no me atacaste con todo tu poder?. Preguntó Mystoria al respecto.

\- D...Después de todo...No puedo hacerlo. [Fue la respuesta del ruso de nuevo] No puedo hacerle una cosa tan terrible a Antecesor. Dijo, negándose a hacerle daño, pero despertó la decepción en el peli blanco.

\- Tonto, si no puedes actuar fríamente contra tu enemigo, eso causará tu derrota. Dejó su advertencia.

\- E...Entiendo. [Fueron las últimas palabras de Hyoga, quien se desplomó en el piso de la Casa de Acuario].

\- Sin embargo, este hombre domina realmente el "Aura Congelante" en su Punto Máximo. Esa que es capaz de destruir todo hasta las Cloth Doradas, el "Cero Absoluto". [Debió reconocer aquella ventaja y bendición en Hyoga, pero de golpe, el cuerpo de Mystoria comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor, en especial en el pecho] Si Hyoga hubiera actuado de manera completamente fría, tal vez hubiera sido yo el derrotado...Este hombre no merece morir, sin embargo, el destino de Acuario es actuar con frialdad. [El Caballero de Acuario no tenía más opción que matarlo, así que alzó su mano izquierda] P...Permíteme...darte el Golpe de Gracia. [Pero en aquel momento, la Casa de Acuario recibió una intensa invasión de Serpientes] ¿Qué? ¿Y estas Serpientes? ¿Desde cuándo han estado aquí? ¡UH! ¡SHIJIMA! [Las Serpientes estaban listas para matar al inconsciente Caballero de Virgo, pero Mystoria lanzó su ofensiva contra ellas, congelando y matando a una gran cantidad] Shijima. Se acercó hacia ellos, mientras que llegaban corriendo Bart, Twilight y los demás.

\- Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah...Gemía Saori, cada vez más el "Veneno de Samael" iba avanzando por su torrente sanguíneo.

\- S...Shijima...Dijo sorprendido, ya que se levantó para tomar a Saori en sus brazos.

\- Esta niña, Mystoria...te encomiendo a Athena...Depositó sus Esperanzas en su amigo, para luego colapsar de vuelta en el piso.

Mystoria se dirigió rápidamente hacia Hyoga, a quien lo levantó del suelo.

\- Hyoga. Le llamó.

\- ¿Está bien el Maestro Hyoga?. Preguntó Allison, pero al ver que el rubio no parecía despertarse, supo que tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

\- ¡VIVE!. Pidió Mystoria y logró traerlo a la vida de regreso.

\- Uh...[Gimió el ruso del dolor] ¿Has recobrado la consciencia?. Preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Maestro!. Gritó Allison, quien se arrojó a los hombros del rubio.

\- M...Mystoria, Allison, ¿Por qué has hecho...?. Preguntó Hyoga, sin poder dar crédito a la ayuda que su oponente le había dado.

\- No es que quisiera salvarte particularmente, pero hay algo que quiero hagas, lo mismo va para ti, Allison y tus amigos. Pidió el peli blanco como misión.

\- Tienes mi palabra. Juró la chica intelectual.

\- ¿Mystoria?. Preguntó Hyoga ante la misión.

\- ¡Les encomiendo a Athena!. Pidió a ambos.

\- ¿M...Mystoria?. Quisieron saber ellos el por qué de ese traspaso de responsabilidad.

\- Esta niña es muy importante que me confió Shijima, y ahora se las confío a ustedes. Entregó esa misión para ellos y sus amigos.

\- Mystoria, ¿entonces me reconoces?. Preguntó Hyoga y el Caballero de Acuario sonrió.

\- ¿Acaso no has congelado mi Cloth Dorada?. [Fue su pregunta y estaba en lo cierto] Váyanse, Hyoga, Allison y Compañía, yo no puedo moverme de aquí. Les volvió a pedir que partieran, ya que debía proteger su territorio de los enemigos.

\- S...Sí. Acató Hyoga la orden, pero había algo más que decirles.

\- Escuche, Izo, el de la Casa de Capricornio allí abajo, es un hombre que domina el "Bushido" Japonés. No te dejará pasar por motivos superficiales, para que los acepten, deben arriesgar sus vidas más de lo que hiciste conmigo. Les contó sobre su Camarada de Armas que podría ayudarlos, pero del obstáculo que debían sortear.

\- Entiendo. Comprendió Hyoga lo que deberían pasar todos ellos.

\- ¡Entonces ve!. Ordenó Mystoria.

Y fue entonces que Hyoga junto con Allison, quienes llevaban a Athena y los demás chicos, dejaron la Casa de Acuario, para dirigirse hacia la anterior.

\- _"Tú eres aquel que hereda Acuario en el Futuro"_ [Pensó Mystoria, mientras que se veía la Armadura Dorada nombrada que portaría Hyoga] Sin embargo, el Legendario Templo de Ofiuco aparecerá pronto. Eso significa que aquel Odysseus revivirá como el Decimotercer Caballero Dorado. Lo que Shijima decía era verdad. Sin embargo, ¿Qué es esa extraña energía que siento emanando de estas Serpientes de las cuales, se dice que son los Seres más Nobles en el Santuario?. ¿Odysseus o Athena?. [Se preguntó, cuando en ese momento, al mencionar a la Diosa, los reptiles se prepararon para atacarlo, pero él no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa] ¡"TORBELLINO DE HIELO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva contra las Serpientes, las cuales cayeron en aquel "Tornado" que las terminó por matar a todas, regando el suelo de la Casa de Acuario con sus cuerpos y sangre] De cualquier manera, la respuesta saldrá a la Luz muy pronto. ¡Cuando la Casa de Ofiuco aparezca en el Santuario!.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo bastante largo para todos ustedes, ya estamos llegando al 74, dentro de poco iré terminando esta parte esta semana misma, ya que así hago un "stop" y para cuando llegue el Verano en Japón, donde saldrán las nuevas tandas de capítulos, proseguiré :3**

 **¿Reviews? :D.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en mi fanfic de homenaje a Banghg y también mando saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Los restos de la destrucción sembrada en la Casa de Libra eran evidentes, Dohko había logrado derribar a Shun, Tenma, Rod y Todd y ahora avanzaba a toda prisa hacia donde estaban Athena y los demás, dispuesto a seguir el camino de Suikyou, de tomar la cabeza de la Diosa a como de lugar y a toda costa.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Shun, niños, levántense!. [Les llamó el castaño, viendo que el sitio estaba vacío, sus Aliados no estaban, era de seguro que estaban en persecución para detener al Caballero de Libra y salvar a la Diosa. Shun y los dos jóvenes Dorados comenzaron a levantarse con dificultad del suelo].

\- ¿Y el Viejo Maestro?. Preguntó Todd.

\- No lo veo en ninguna parte. Respondió Tenma, cosa que aumentó más el miedo en el aire.

\- N...No puede ser. ¿Realmente se habrá dirigido a tomar la cabeza de Athena?. Preguntó Shun.

\- ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! ¡De cualquier manera apresurémonos, Shun, chicos! ¡Nuestros amigos lo deben estar persiguiendo para detenerlo!. Pidió Tenma y se pusieron en marcha hacia las siguientes Casas del Zodiaco.

\- ¡SÍ!. Acataron ellos la orden.

\- ¿Ah?. Se detuvo Shun.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Maestro?. Preguntó Todd.

\- A...Acabo de notarlo...¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí?. Notó una extraña anomalía en el lugar y le preguntó a Tenma.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo siento como que hubieran pasado solo unas horas. Respondió Tenma con esa extraña sensación en los alrededores.

\- Siento que han pasado un par de días, la posición del Sol. [Señaló Shun hacia el Astro Rey].

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- El Sol no se ha movido desde que llegamos aquí. Respondió, mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Cómo?. Volvió a preguntar el Caballero de Pegaso.

Tenma se volteó para mirar hacia arriba, llevándose aquella sorpresa por delante.

\- Mmm, tienes razón, es verdad. Lo apoyó el muchacho a lo que estaba pasando.

\- P...Pero ¿Qué será lo que está causando esto?. Quiso saber Shun al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo:

\- Death Toll, ¿no crees que está sucediendo algo extraño?. [Preguntó Kaiser, quien también miraba hacia los Cielos, encontrándose con aquella anomalía, mientras que Goldie yacía recostado en el piso, temiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir a Futuro.] En estas 12 Casas, no en el Santuario entero.

\- Yo también lo siento, no es algo normal. Agregó el Caballero de Cáncer y en aquel momento, la vista de Kaiser se fijó en algo aterrador.

\- UH. Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede con el Sol?!. Preguntó Death Toll, quien entró en pánico.

* * *

Por su parte, Shiryu se hallaba subiendo a toda prisa las Escaleras para llegar hacia la siguiente zona que debía atravesar, pero algo ocurrió en su camino.

\- Qué extraño, no puedo llegar a la Casa de Escorpio; lo veo siempre a la misma distancia. Es como si mi Percepción del Tiempo se hubiera alterado completamente. [Temió el Oriental] ¿C...Cómo? ¿Qué sucede con el Movimiento del Sol?. Se preguntó Shiryu, mientras que ocurría todo un desfile de rarezas en aquellos momentos tan tensos y previos a la tormenta que se iba a desarrollar allí en cualquier momento.

* * *

\- E...El Sol...El Sol se está moviendo de una manera extraña. [Observó Shion desde las puertas de la Casa de Aries] .

* * *

\- No...No es solo el Sol...También la Tierra. Así es como el resto de los Estrellas, las Órbitas de toda la Galaxia se han comenzado a desviar. Objetó científicamente Mystoria en la Casa de Acuario.

* * *

Pero en la Casa de Géminis, esto no era ningún motivo de temor, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Jejejejejejejeje, esto se ha vuelto interesante, no solo en este Santuario, sino en todo el Universo Entero ha comenzado a ocurrir un evento extraordinario. Jajaja, esto es sin dudas, un Regalo de los Dioses, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para apoderarme del Santuario. Reía Caín de Géminis ante ese tributo que le habían dado y exponía sus planes de conquista, aprovechando todo el caos y la acefalía en el lugar.

* * *

\- No puede ser...Tal como temía Suikyou, ese evento extraordinario se ha vuelto realidad. ¡R...Rápido! ¡Debo asesinar a Athena lo antes posible, de lo contrario todo colapsará!. [Se dijo así mismo Dohko de Libra, quien tuvo que acelerar el paso].

\- ¡DOHKO, ALTO! ¡ALTO, TRAIDOR!. Escuchaba la voz de Dipper, quien lo estaba persiguiendo con todos los Aliados.

* * *

En la Casa de Capricornio:

\- Mmmm, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?. Quiso saber Izou de Capricornio, cuando en aquel momento, a los pies de las escaleras apareció una de las Emisarias de Ofiuco.

\- _Únetenos, Izo._ Pidió una de las Agentes.

\- Una Serpiente, aún queda una. Dijo y se preparó para combatirla.

\- _Detente, nosotras somos Mensajeros del Señor Odysseus, ya no te resistas._ Pidió la Serpiente, quien intentaba convencer al Caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¿Estos fenómenos son obra de ustedes?. Preguntó.

\- _No lo sé, nosotras solamente hemos venido para obligarlos a que juren lealtad. Estás en deuda con el Señor Odysseus, así que únete a él._ Respondió aquel reptil a la pregunta de Izou, para luego recordarle su deuda y pedirle que se uniera a la bandera enemiga.

\- Juh, no sé qué opinarán los Caballeros Dorados pero yo no le debo nada a Odysseus. Fue su respuesta.

\- _¡¿Qué?!._ Preguntó la Serpiente e Izou comenzó a relatarle su historia.

\- Yo entrené en el país de Yamato en el Lejano Oriente y allí fue donde aprendí el Bushido. Le contó.

\- _¿Bushido? ¡¿Qué es eso?!._ Preguntó la Serpiente.

\- Es una forma de morir: Cuando el Líder es humillado, el Vasallo muere, es decir, daré mi vida por mi Líder cuando sea y mi Líder es Athena, ¡NO ESE TAL ODYSSEUS!. Exclamó a lo último, alzando su mano y con la "Excalibur" decapitó a la Serpiente.

Justo en aquel momento, alguien había llegado con los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro y Athena hacia la Casa de Capricornio.

\- ¿Esa niña es Athena?. Preguntó Izou a Hyoga.

\- Sí. Respondió.

\- Ella era una bebe cuando cayó en el Templo de Athena hace algunas horas. Señaló el japonés.

\- Parece que el flujo del Tiempo ha vuelto a ser extraño. Observó el rubio hacia los Cielos.

\- Pensaba que era Odysseus el responsable de estos extraños eventos, pero tal parece que ese no es el caso. Dijo Izou.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- No importa, ¿tú eres ese hombre que cayó en la Casa de Acuario siguiendo a esa Athena?. Preguntó el japonés.

\- Sí. Respondió Hyoga con los suyos.

\- Mystoria te dejó pasar, así que mereces que te crea. Le dijo, mientras que no parecía querer atacarlo.

\- E...Entonces...Iba a decir Hyoga, pero aún no terminaba de hablar.

\- Sin embargo, eso no significa que no te vaya a reconocer. Para pasar por esta Casa de Capricornio, deberé reconocerte primero. Tuvo que poner en marcha su prueba.

\- ¡Espera!. Intervino Martin, quien se interpuso en el camino de Izou, el cual estaba preparando la "Excalibur".

\- Niño, apártate, no es contigo con quien pelearé. Le ordenó.

\- No lastimarás a Hyoga, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí también, porque yo soy el Caballero de la Casa de Capricornio en el Futuro. Señaló el muchacho con la Espada hacia el oponente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [Izou no tenía tiempo para dudas, debía prepararse] Hyoga, Martin, ¿Serían capaces de morir protegiendo a Athena?. Preguntó desafiante.

\- Por supuesto. Respondieron ambos.

\- Muy bien, demuéstrenme su Determinación. Ordenó, poniendo en marcha la prueba y con ello se podía ver una enorme Katana Invisible.

\- "Excalibur". Dijo Hyoga, mientras que recibía todos los ataques, a pesar de las defensas de Martin.

\- Martin es muy hábil y piensa bien, ¡¿tú cómo piensas proteger a Athena de esa manera?!. Reconoció Izou la destreza del joven intelectual, pero preguntó a Hyoga por ese problema.

\- _"No puedo verlo, qué Espada tan afilada. Probablemente sea superior a la de Shura"_. Pensó Hyoga, quien comparó esa superioridad.

\- Con el próximo ataque, los tres quedarán partidos a la mitad. [Advirtió, mientras que el ruso no podía hacer nada] ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO, A ATHENA NO SE LA PROTEGE CON PALABRAS! [Exclamó, pero en el momento de dar el golpe final, un fuerte terremoto se desató en todos los alrededores del Santuario] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó Izou, quien veía cómo se agrietaba el frontis de la Casa de Capricornio.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Preguntó Peridot, mientras que los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos junto con las Cristal Gems, Stan de la Corona Boreal, Ford de la Corona Austral, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco y Eileen de Águila, detuvieron su avance por los terremotos, lo mismo le había pasado a Dohko de Libra.

\- ¡ALGO ESTÁ PASANDO, ALGO MUY TERRIBLE ESTÁ POR ACONTECER!. Alertó Steven junto con Connie.

* * *

En la Casa de Leo, Goldie se había levantado y rugía con fuerza ante la amenaza invisible, mientras que comenzaban a caer escombros como en un bombardeo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EL SUELO ESTÁ TEMBLANDO!. Exclamó Kaiser.

* * *

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Una calamidad tras otra!. Reía con total locura y desprecio, el Caballero Caín de Géminis, disfrutando de ese concierto.

* * *

\- E...El suelo está temblando, ¿será algún tipo de señal?. Quiso saber Shion de Aries.

* * *

\- N...Intentó Dohko expresarse, pero no podía, Mabel lo abrazó con fuerza ante el miedo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Preguntó Fantasmano.

\- La Casa de Ofiuco, la Casa de Ofiuco está por resurgir. Dijo Dipper, quien sacó el "Diario Número 1".

* * *

\- No puede ser...Dijo Shiryu.

* * *

\- ¡Tenma!. Le detuvo Shun.

\- ¡Shun, ¿Qué demonios es esto?!. Quiso saber el Caballero de Pegaso.

* * *

\- Esta es la Resurrección de Odysseus, el Decimotercer Caballero Dorado. Dijo Mystoria de Acuario.

* * *

\- ¡¿Este será el Temblor previo a la aparición del Templo de Ofiuco?!. Quiso saber Bart de Géminis, mientras que los temblores aumentaban cada vez más.

* * *

 **Este es el comienzo del fin: Odysseus está llegando D:. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lograrán derrotarlo? ¿Por qué no se menciona más a Alone? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Hyoga y Martin?.**

 **Las respuestas y más serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos :3**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D, cuídense y que tengan una buen semana.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: ¿Acaso esto iba a ser el comienzo del final para todos ellos en el Siglo XVIII? ¿Qué pasaría con la misión de destruir la Espada Imperial de Hades y salvar a Seiya?. El tiempo ya no estaba más de su lado, iban a quedar todos atrapados en aquella Era y ya no volverían más al Presente.

\- ¡Dohko, alto, maldito traidor, alto!. Le ordenó Musculoso, quien iba tras él junto con todos los demás.

\- ¡Detente, mi hermana va contigo!. Pidió Dipper.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que uno de 12 Caballeros Dorados que amo y que murió en el "Muro de los Lamentos" muera injustamente, nunca!. Juró Mabel en no soltarlo, pero aún así, el castaño continuaba con su avance.

\- ¡El temblor se hace cada vez más fuerte! ¡No tengo duda alguna con este Cataclismo!. Dijo Dohko, quien seguía avanzando.

\- ¡Viejo, ¿de qué hablas?!. Preguntó Mordecai.

\- La Casa del Portador de la Serpiente está por aparecer y lo que nos espera después de eso es...¡LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!. Les dijo a todos ellos, llenando el aire del terror, mientras que anunciaba la caída total.

\- ¡Nadie va a morir, Dohko, detente!. Pidió Eileen.

\- Te...Tengo que apresurarme, debo ir donde está Athena. Sin embargo debido a esta Alteración en el Espacio-Tiempo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no podré llegar a la Casa del Escorpión Celestial, esto es frustrante. Se lamentó Dohko, mientras que continuaba la persecución.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tenma junto con Shun, Rod y Todd había tenido que detenerse, ya que las escaleras que llevaban para la Casa nombrada por el castaño de China habían desaparecido, quedando un torrente interdimensional. Si ponían un pie en falso, terminarían perdiendo todo.

\- Shun, el Camino se ha caído a pedazos. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Será debido al Temblor?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Je, este no es un problema para nosotros, vayamos de una vez, chicos. Pidió el castaño.

\- Es...Espera, Tenma. Le detuvo Shun.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Hay algo muy extraño. [Mostró el peli verde esa corriente interdimensional abajo de sus pies].

\- ¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Puedo sentir algo muy extraño en el Fondo de este Abismo. Dijo Todd.

\- Je, piensas demasiado, Shun, chicos. [Les llevó Tenma la calma].

\- No lo sé, no tengo confianza en lo que hay allí. Se mostró Rod preocupado.

Pero no había tiempo de detenerse, así que se fueron preparando para dar el gran salto hacia adelante.

\- Shun, chicos, solo salten después de mí, les probaré que no hay problema alguna. Saltó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritó Shun, pero cuando se suponía que el plan resultaría bien, Tenma terminó cayendo hacia el Vacío del Agujero.

\- Ha...Ha desaparecido, ¡Tenma!. Gritó Rod.

* * *

\- Justo me encontraba a punto de llegar a la Casa del Escorpión Celestial y el camino comienza a derrumbarse. [Observó Shiryu con sorpresa ante la caída del camino]. Pero eso no es todo: Siento que hay algo muy extraño que flota al Fondo de este Abismo, ¿Qué podría ser?. Si fuese a caer aquí, siento que sería una caída interminable. ¡Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡No tengo tiempo para seguir dudando! ¡Pase lo que pase no tengo otra alternativa que seguir adelante!. [En aquellos momentos, el Oriental pegó un gran salto para seguir adelante, pero en el Fondo de aquel Vacío, comenzó a divisarse unas imágenes que parecían ser sacadas de los más profundos de los sueños de la gente].

* * *

 **Sueño de Shiryu: Los Cinco Picos**

Allí estaba caminando por un sendero trabajado en el Pasado, bien cuidado y rodeado de árboles de cerezos y flores que volaban por doquier junto con el dulce y pacífico de las Cataratas.

\- Shiryu. Bienvenido de vuelta, Shiryu. Le llamó Shunrei, quien apareció junto con un pequeño niño que corría alegre para recibirlo.

\- Papá. Se alegró el niño, saltando a los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo.

\- Ya estoy en casa, Shoryu. ¿Fuiste un buen chico?. Saludó alegremente de verlos y alzó a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- Papá. Decía el niño.

\- Shoryu ya puede escribir su propio nombre. Le contó la chica de cabellos negros sobre los progresos del pequeño.

\- ¿A sí? Eres un chico muy inteligente, Shoryu, jajaja. [Felicitó el Oriental e ingresaron en la casa].

* * *

En un pedestal formado dentro con maderas, allí estaba reposando el el Bastón del Viejo Maestro de Shiryu, Dohko de Libra. Allí se sentaron para comer, después del largo viaje que había tenido Shiryu, finalmente parecía que estaban todos felices y reunidos tras todo su estadía afuera.

\- Buen provecho. Dijo la chica, mientras que sostenía al niño.

\- ¿Shunrei?. Le llamó el peli negro, viendo que tenía una Pulsera de Flores.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó la peli negra.

\- ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que hice hoy?. Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Fuiste a comprar al pueblo de la Montaña como siempre. Contó ella sobre las actividades de él, pero eso le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Fui a un pueblo?. Preguntó dudoso.

\- ¿Te pasó algo, Shiryu?. Intervino ella.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. [Respondió, mientras que afuera aparecía una Estrella Fugaz que se dirigía hacia el Oeste].

El Tiempo fue pasando, Shiryu volvía a sus laborales en el campo, viendo las aves volar.

\- Padre. Le llamó su hijo, ya crecido.

\- Shoryu, ¿ya te vas?. Preguntó a su hijo.

\- Así es. Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando llegues a la escuela en la Ciudad, estudia con todas tus fuerzas. Pidió Shiryu a su hijo, quien asintió.

\- Lo haré, padre, tú también cuídate. Deseó el muchacho e inició su viaje, siendo observado por su padre, quien veía a su muchacho partir hacia el Sur.

Y el Tiempo volvió a pasar:

\- ¿De dónde vino este Bastón? Ha estado aquí todo este Tiempo. ¿Acaso es el recuerdo de una alguna persona?. No puedo recordarlo. [Se lamentó Shiryu, cuando de golpe sintió un retroceso en el Tiempo.].

* * *

Allí se encontraba en el Pasado otra vez, frente a las Cascadas de los Cinco Picos, lugar donde un conocido suyo se hallaba sentado, vigilando hacia el Este.

\- ¡Anciano Maestro, dígame ¿Qué me hace falta?! Dígame, por favor, ¡¿Qué es lo que me falta?!. [Pidió Shiryu consejo a aquel hombre].

\- Paciencia y por si acaso, no me refiero a eso otro. Respondió el Anciano.

\- ¿Paciencia?. Quiso saber el Oriental.

\- Te has vuelto fuerte gracias a tu riguroso Entrenamiento, sin embargo todavía no eres suficientemente paciente. No cuántos enemigos tengas enfrente tuyo, no debes luchar mientras te encuentres sumido en la Ira. Debes tener un corazón inamovible que lo soporte todo. Si consigues eso, entonces serás reconocido por el Dios Dragón y éste te brindará su Gema sin que te des cuenta, cuando eso ocurra, querrá decir que has sido capaz de pasar las más grande de Paciencia de todas. Le contó sobre ese futuro desafío que tendría que enfrentar.

\- ¿La Gema del Dios Dragón?. Preguntó al Anciano Maestro.

\- Si algún día me sucede algo, quiero que te quedes con este Bastón como recuerdo. [Ahí estaba la resistencia de Shiryu de entregarle el Bastón a Hécate como pago]. Extendió Dohko aquel Bastón hacia él.

* * *

El Tiempo volvió a pasar y antes que se diera cuenta, también se olvidó de sus Memorias del Anciano Maestro. Shoryu volvió de la Ciudad ya casado y así la familia se incrementó.

\- ¡Abuelo, Abuelo!. Fueron una niña y un niño hacia un Shiryu ya mayor.

* * *

El Tiempo pasó lento y tranquilo y la vida continúo siendo pacífica. Y después de muchos meses y años, el Envejecido Shiryu se encuentra en su lecho de muerte. Tuvo paz todos los días, tuvo una vida tranquila sin conflictos ni penas.

\- _"Pero esto no es así...Hay algo que no está bien...¿está bien terminar mi vida así?. Ya...Ya veo, yo no soy esa clase de persona, cuya vida debería ser así"_ [Shiryu abrió los ojos y vio todo lo que estaba pasando, regresando a donde había caído] ¡Soy un Caballero que busca proteger el Amor y la Justicia de la Tierra! ¡Yo soy un Guerrero! El lugar donde voy a morir no será la cama de un enfermo, ¡SINO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!. Exclamó, mientras que no se iba a dejar engañar por un sueño egoísta y continuó con su avance.

* * *

A su vez, Shun había rescatado a Tenma, el cual había caído en el Agujero, utilizando la "Cadena de Andrómeda", lo sacó de aquel torbellino mortal que podría haberlo hecho desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡Tenma, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó el peli verde.

\- Shun, me has salvado. [Les dijo, agradeciéndoles].

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, pudiste haberte matado. Pidió Rod como consejo.

\- Tenma, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando desapareciste por un instante. Dijo Todd con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Instante?. Eso no fue un instante, yo estuve por un largo tiempo perdido en medio de la Oscuridad. Les contó a todos ellos.

\- ¿En medio de la Oscuridad?. Preguntó Shun.

\- Así es, estoy totalmente convencido de que no fue ninguna ilusión. [Tenma se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el Abismo] ¿Será obra de esta Distorsión en el Espacio-Tiempo?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Mmm, sin duda alguna hay algo extraño ahí. Señaló Shun al respecto.

\- Lisa nos podría decir sobre esto, pero no sabemos dónde pueden estar. Dijo Rod al respecto.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a saltar de forma imprudente sobre esa cosa. Añadió Tenma.

\- Me pregunto a dónde iríamos si fuéramos envueltos por esta Distorsión, la verdad es que no puedo imaginármelo. Temió Shun al respecto.

* * *

Las piernas de Shiryu cayeron al suelo, adolorido por lo que acababa de ver, todos esos recuerdos, el encuentro con su Maestro en los "Cinco Picos", ahora todo se había ido y sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Acaso fue un sueño egoísta de felicidad? [Se preguntó, mientras que en el suelo estaba la misma Cadena de Flores de antes] No, eso no fue un sueño, estoy seguro que fue real. He vivido por varias décadas de años. [Toma el Bastón de Dohko] Si no fuese por este Bastón, mi vida hubiese terminado en ese lugar de forma pacífica. Mi corazón sigue siendo débil, sin embargo, ahora debo quitarme todo eso de encima, porque soy un Caballero de Athena. ¡Y MI DESTINO ES LA CASA DEL ESCORPIÓN CELESTIAL!. Exclamó Shiryu, ya decidido a todo, a guiarse por ilusiones ni sueños pacíficos, por lo cual se puso en marcha para aquella zona inmediatamente.

* * *

Fue un largo viaje que el Oriental había tenido que atravesar, pero finalmente había arribado a las puertas de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Fi...Finalmente he llegado, la Casa del Escorpión Celestial. [Dijo y comenzó a ingresar en el interior, avanzando por los largos y silenciosos pasillos de la misma] Parece que no hay rastro de persona alguna, ¿estará vacío?. [Se preguntaba pero había algo que no cuadraba] No, eso no puede ser. Desde hace unos momentos siento como si alguien me estuviera observando. [Detuvo su marcha, ya que podía sentir que no estaba solo en la Casa de Escorpio]. ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña que tengo?. Preguntó para sí mismo y detrás de él, una misteriosa y aterradora figura de un Fantasma se le dirigió.

\- _Regresa_. Dijo aquella voz, asustando al Caballero Dragón, el cual se volteó rápidamente, pero no había nadie detrás suyo.

\- Acabo de sentir la presencia de alguien. Dijo y de vuelta volvió a aparecer el mismo Fantasma.

\- _He dicho que regreses._. Le volvió a ordenar, haciendo que Shiryu saltara aterrado y aterrizando en el suelo firmemente.

\- Ahora estoy seguro de que hay alguien aquí, ¿será el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio?. [Preguntó para sí mismo, mientras que el eco de una resonaba en toda la Casa Zodiacal].

\- _Ya veo, eres un estúpido por entrar sin permiso en la Casa del Escorpión Celestial. Deja este lugar inmediatamente, si sigues adelante, lo que te esperará es la Muerte._ Advirtió aquel Guardián, impidiendo a Shiryu moverse libremente.

\- Mi...Mi cuerpo no puede moverse. Esta es la técnica del Escorpión que impide el movimiento libre del cuerpo, "Restricción". [Nombró aquel ataque sorpresa que lo inmovilizaba] Espera, espera, por favor, me llamo Shiryu del Dragón y vengo del Futuro. La única razón por la cual deseo cruzar este lugar, es para salvar a Athena. Pidió que no le atacara y creyera en sus palabras, pero ésto iba a resultar complicado.

\- ¿Vienes del Futuro? Juh, tal como lo esperaba, tú eres una de esas personas que han venido a causar alboroto en el Santuario, en ese caso, creo que un poco de castigo es necesario. [Le advirtió, sin creerle en lo que le decía, mientras que aparecía un enorme Escorpión, causando dolor en Shiryu y atacándolo repetidas veces.].

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Lanzó su ofensiva el misterioso Caballero Dorado, el cual estaba en las sombras.

\- Es...es como si fuese pinchado por una Aguja, este dolor es tan agudo, es sin duda alguna...[Dijo para sí mismo y de golpe paró el ataque] El Caballero Dorado de Escorpio se encuentra cerca de mí, sin embargo, ¿por qué no puedo verlo?. Quería saber eso.

De golpe, una nueva ofensiva dio contra el pecho de Shiryu, causando dolor nuevamente.

\- _"Sí...Sí sigo recibiendo este ataque, moriré o me volveré loco por el Dolor"_ [Pensó y se libró de la ofensiva, encendiendo su Cosmos] De alguna forma fui capaz de liberarme de la "Restricción" **(RR o "Retriction" en ingles)** , sin embargo, mientras no pueda ver a mi enemigo, me encuentro en una desventaja absoluta y podría terminar en cualquier momento conmigo.

Inmediatamente apareció el enemigo.

\- Fi...Finalmente haces tu aparición, Caballero Dorado de Escorpio. [Dijo Shiryu, mientras que se veía un enorme Escorpión en el Centro del pasillo] No quiero luchar, solo deseo cruzar este lugar. [Pidió, pero no hubo respuesta] ¡¿Q...Qué?! ¡Esto es...!. Se preguntó, aterrado de lo que tenía enfrente suyo.

* * *

Aferrada la "Cadena de Andrómeda" en unas rocas, era ahora el momento de saltar y así llegar al otro lado.

\- Tenma, niños, por favor, agárrense bien fuerte. Pidió Shun.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, Shun. Le tranquilizó el castaño.

\- Si esto sale mal, esta vez los cuatro seremos envueltos por el Espacio-Tiempo y no podremos volver. Advirtió Rod, mientras que se iban lanzando.

\- No te preocupes, esta "Cadena Nebular" puede cruzar el Espacio-Tiempo. [Les tranquilizó Shun y se lanzaron, llegando a la otra orilla].

\- Shun, niños, parece que fuimos capaces de cruzar. [Se sintió Tenma bien de haber logrado pasar esa prueba].

\- ¡SÍ!. Se alegraron ellos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Escorpio, Shiryu estaba frente a la Armadura del Escorpión Dorado, el cual no estaba adherida a su dueño, el cual seguía desaparecido.

\- ¡Esta es solo la Armadura de Escorpio!. No...No puede ser...entonces, ¿dónde está el Caballero Dorado que me ha estado atacando todo este tiempo?. [Quería saber Shiryu ante semejante misterio].

De golpe, la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio comenzó a desprenderse del Escorpión Celestial que había formado, parecía que estaba llegando su Portador.

\- Ohh, ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡La Armadura está comenzando a ser vestido por alguien! ¡ES COMO SI DENTRO DEL CLOTH NO HUBIESE NADIE!. Exclamó Shiryu y en aquel momento recibió otro potente ataque de la filosa Uña del Caballero Invisible.

\- Ju, tú eres Shiryu, ¿no es así?. Parece que hoy no estás muy concentrado que digamos. ¿No piensas en contra-atacar ni siquiera un poco?. Me di el trabajo de vestir mi Cloth para que pudieses comprender mi forma. Le dijo el rival, quien parecía bastante entretenido con su "juego".

\- ¿Q..Qué? No puede ser...acaso tú...¡¿Eres una persona invisible?!. Preguntó el Oriental.

\- Ju, aunque lo parezca, no lo soy del todo. Respondió el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- ¿Qué?. Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Dependiendo de la ocasión, aparezco o desaparezco. [Le respondió a su pregunta] Parece ser que hoy es una de esas ocasiones donde aparezco. Muy bien, observa muy bien ¡LA VERDADERA APARIENCIA DE ÉCARLATE!. Pidió su atención y dando a conocer su nombre.

\- ¡¿La verdadera apariencia?! Ah...ya veo... _"Sus Vasos Sanguíneos comienzan a aparecer uno por uno. ¡¿Qué...Qué es esto...?! ¡UNA ESPANTOSA APARIENCIA!"_. Los ojos de Shiryu se horrorizaron al ver como aquel enemigo iba mostrando su verdadera cara, su Naturaleza pronto iba a ser mostrada a la Luz.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo veremos el verdadero rostro del famoso Caballero Écarlate de Escorpio, ¿cómo?, ¿será igual que Milo en el Presente?. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor, como a todos los demás. :3 Ya casi voy llegando hasta el Tomo 81, que el último que subieron y que luego, durante el Verano Boreal en Japón, saldrán los nuevos capítulos de "Next Dimension", ¡¿Quiénes están ansiosos por saber qué pasará ahora con todo esto?! :3.**

 **Les deseo a todos un feliz Martes.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: ¿Quién era ese sujeto invisible? ¿Acaso iban a ver la cara de Écarlate, el famoso Caballero de Escorpio? ¿Acaso era un truco? ¿O un engaño? No lo sabía, Shiryu estaba por verlo: Finalmente se pudo ver su verdadera Naturaleza.

\- ¡Écarlate de Escorpio!. [Exclamó el Caballero Dragón] Écarlate, ¿por qué tu cuerpo cambia de forma?. Preguntó Shiryu hacia un joven de cabellera semi-oscura, larga y llegando hasta la espalda, sus ojos rasgados y penetrantes de color verde, con las marcas de sus vasos sanguíneos que atravesaban la piel del contorno de sus ojos, como si se trataran de cicatrices.

\- No tengo nada que decirle a un miserable como tú. Será mejor que te largues de aquí. [No respondió a la pregunta del peli negro, hasta que lanzó un ataque contra el rival, arrojándolo lejos] Has recibido 7 veces la "Aguja Escarlata", tu tolerancia al dolor debe haber sido sobrepasada. Si recibes más Agujas, entonces lo más probable es que mueras. [Sentenció Écarlate, viendo que el Caballero Oriental yacía tirado en el piso].

\- Me hubiese gustado evitar un combate contigo, pero es que no puedo darme el lujo de morir en este lugar. Estoy decidido. Respondió Shiryu, quien no iba a ceder ni a perder la batalla, iría por todos sus medios hacia la próxima Casa Zodiacal.

Esa respuesta de resistencia llamó la atención de Écarlate.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó.

\- No tengo más alternativa que derrotarte para poder cruzar este Templo del Escorpión Celestial. Le avisó Shiryu al respecto.

\- ¿Derrotarme?. Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Así es. Respondió Shiryu con dificultad, intentando levantarse del suelo.

\- ¡Es ridículo que intentes hacerlo con un cuerpo en esas condiciones!. [Advirtió el Caballero pelirrojo, quien se preparó para atacar, así que lo primero que hizo fue inmovilizar al atacante] ¡MISERABLE, HAS CAUSADO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS! ¡TOMA ESTO: "CUATRO AGUJAS ESCARLATA"!. Lanzó su ofensiva más potente y severa contra Shiryu, como si se tratara de un bombardeo que tenía un objetivo.

\- ¡MI CLOTH! [Gritó Shiryu, mientras que caía al piso y la Armadura del Dragón era destruida, regando el piso con los pedazos].

\- Con esto ya no te pondrás levantarte de nuevo, tu Sistema Nervioso Central se encuentra dañado, ahora todo tu cuerpo se encuentra paralizado. [Dijo Écarlate, viendo que su oponente se estaba levantando con dificultad, aún sin su Armadura] ¿A pesar de haber recibido 14 veces la "Aguja Escarlata", todavía piensas seguir levantándote?. _"_ _A esta altura este hombre debe estar moviéndose solo, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad"_ [Advirtió con sorpresa y asombro de la resistencia del Oriental] Debo advertirte que el siguiente ataque causará tu muerte. Sin embargo, si quieres cruzar seguir adelante con esto. [Le dijo Écarlate, cuando vio que Shiryu se estaba levantando y aumentaba su Cosmos junto con un llamativo detalle en su espalda] _"¿Q...Qué? Hay algo que está surgiendo en la espalda de Shiryu. E...Eso...Eso es...¡"DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE!"._ [Pensó y vio como un enorme Dragón nacía en la espalda del muchacho].

Shiryu volvió al suelo, tras emerger su Cosmos y extendió sus manos hacia el Bastón del Viejo Maestro.

\- Te...Tengo que seguir adelante. Si es necesario tendré que arrastrarme para poder proteger a Athena...Aunque tenga que recibir la "Aguja Final", "Antares". Le avisó Shiryu, quien, a pesar de las heridas sufridas por el ataque anterior.

\- ¿Antares? [Preguntó Écarlate] Miserable, ¿cómo sabes que es "Antares"?. Quiso saber sobre su técnica más mortal.

\- Lo sé, porque...un hombre de las 12 Casas del Futuro, mi amigo Hyoga recibió la "Aguja Antares" de Milo de Escorpio y aún así, siguió luchando hasta el final. Le contó sobre el Sucesor de Écarlate.

\- ¿Milo de Escorpio? ¡¿Qué dices?!. Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Milo será tu Sucesor: ¡MILO DE ESCORPIO, EL CABALLERO DORADO CARMESÍ! ¡EL GOLPE DE GRACIA DE MILO ERA "ANTARES", LA DECIMOQUINTA "AGUJA ESCARLATA" QUE REPRESENTA EL PUNTO FINAL DE LA CONSTELACIÓN DE ESCORPIO!. Describió el ataque futuro, Shiryu, junto con la aparición de la Constelación de Escorpio.

\- Que sigas con esa historia, a pesar de tu condición...me hace pensar que no puedes estar mintiendo. Que Athena haya venido del Futuro...Todo esto...¿Será verdad todo eso?. El Caballero de Escorpio estaba en dudas.

\- ¿Finalmente me creerás, Écarlate?. Preguntó Shiryu hacia él, pero aún no quedaba una parte más del diálogo.

\- S...Sin embargo, ahora que Odysseus va a resucitar, Athena se ha vuelto innecesaria. Parece que no me queda otra alternativa que luchar al lado de Odysseus. [Declaró Écarlate sobre la bandera que se pondría a su lado].

\- Te...Te equivocas, Écarlate. Detuvo Shiryu su pensamiento.

\- A pesar de ello, Shiryu, para honrar tu espíritu de combate te contaré algo: ¡TE CONTARÉ SOBRE LA GRANDEZA DE ODYSSEUS!. [Dijo y comenzó a relatarle la historia, mientras que aparecía la imagen del Héroe y Rey Odiseo de Ítaca en los Cielos].

* * *

 **Muchos años atrás:** Sobre un cama y preso de una terrible enfermedad que le atormentaba, un pequeño niño yacía a punto de fallecer, sin ninguna forma de poder salvarse, cuando en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre encapuchado, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por las sombras.

\- Écarlate. Le llamó el misterioso personaje.

\- Ah...Odysseus. Dijo el futuro Caballero de Escorpio del Siglo XVIII.

\- Escuché que te has enfermado hace poco. Dijo el encapuchado.

\- Sí...sí, es cierto. [Respondió el niño, mientras que un extraño poder sanaba el dolor que le atormentaba]. Como puedes ver, las partes de mi cuerpo están comenzando a desaparecer. Le contó sobre ese extraño padecer.

\- Ya veo, esto es realmente bizarro. Aparentemente este Fenómeno hace que tu cuerpo asuma una forma cristalizada. Dio Odysseus su diagnóstico.

\- ¿Una forma cristalizada? [Preguntó el joven].

\- El Orden de las Moléculas que constituyen tu cuerpo están alterándose y volviéndose como si fuera el Orden de las Moléculas de un Cristal, esto permite que la Luz atraviese tu cuerpo como si este fuera de vidrio o cristal y hace que tu cuerpo sea transparente. Sin embargo, incluso tu sangre también se volverá transparente. ¿Desde cuando presentas esta condición?. Le contó, mientras que tomaba el brazo del muchacho y éste comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Un Escorpión me picó mientras que estaba entrenando. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Un Escorpión?. [Preguntó Odysseus.] Ya veo, la Hemocianina causa que la Sangre de los Escorpiones sea de color azul, ¿será acaso que la Hemoglobina Humana al tratar de contrarrestar esto produce el efecto incoloro y trasparente?. [Analizó cuidadosamente la situación, mientras que se veía un Escorpión y su efecto en el Ser Humano] En cualquier caso, si dejamos esto así y tu problema sigue avanzando, desde las partes de tu cuerpo que se vuelvan cristalizadas, ocurrirá un Procesa de Sublimación. Advirtió del peligro de que Écarlate no se sometiera a un tratamiento para parar el efecto del Veneno del Escorpión.

\- ¿Sublimación?. Quiso saber el pequeño ante esa palabra desconocida.

\- Un cuerpo sólido se volverá gaseoso y comenzará a evaporarse. [Le explicó científicamente y con palabras fáciles para que las entendiera].

\- Eso quiere decir que...que...Quiso saber el niño.

\- Así es, Écarlate: Llegarás en un momento en que desaparecerás por completo. Señaló, mostrando como un cuerpo desaparecía.

\- Yo voy...a a desaparecer, ¿Odysseus?. Dijo aterrado, pero aquel hombre no lo dejaría sufrir.

\- No dejaré que mueras, sin embargo, algún día te volverás el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, así que tu cuerpo es algo muy preciado. [Fue en ese momento que Odysseus tomó cartas en el asunto y comenzó con hacerle una intravenosa al joven, una transfusión de sangre con un extraño aparato]. Écarlate, la causa de tu enfermedad está en tu sangre. Si extraigo toda tu sangre y la reemplazo con mi sangre, entonces al menos podré evitar que mueras. Le explicó el procedimiento, mientras que se sentaba en una cama al lado de la del joven.

\- Pero, una vez escuché que si a alguien le hacen una transfusión de sangre que no es compatible con la suya, comenzará a rechazarla. Dijo el niño, poniendo sus dudas en escena.

\- Así es, pero al parecer nuestro tipo de sangre es compatible, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte: Yo tengo Sangre Dorada. Contó el encapuchado, llevándole la calma.

\- ¿Sangre Dorada?. Preguntó Écarlate.

\- Se dice que una persona entre millones la tiene, aquel que posea esta Sangre Universal será capaz de transferir su Sangre a quien sea. Siguió contando Odysseus.

\- Odysseus, eso quiere decir que tú debes haber donado tu Sangre a muchos otros Dorados. Y ahora los has salvado a todos. Pe...Pero, Odysseus, eso también quiere decir que en cualquier momento tu cuerpo va a...Temió el niño.

\- Será mejor que no te preocupes por mí, muy pronto comenzará la Guerra Santa. Ésta es la Batalla contra Hades que ha ocurrido en innumerable cantidad de veces, desde la Era del Mito para proteger la Tierra. Si esta Batalla resulta perdida, la Humanidad será expulsada de la Tierra, así como en el Pasado fue expulsada del Paraíso. [Señaló Odysseus sobre el destino que pendía el Planeta y sobre esa revelación y relación con lo ocurrido en el Génesis]. Por ese motivo necesitamos la mayor cantidad de Caballeros con vida para que peleen. Finalizó, hasta que en ese momento, el niño Écarlate lo llamó.

\- ¡Odysseus!. Lloró el joven.

\- Aunque pierda mi vida buscando ese propósito, moriré sin remordimientos ya que ese es mi destino. Finalizó el muchacho, para que tiempo después se pudiera ver su lápida en el Cementerio que se hallaba a las afueras del Santuario y donde descansaban los caídos en las distintas Guerras Santas que hubo en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Después de esa vez, siguió transfiriéndome su sangre muchas veces más y al parecer me recuperé completamente de esta extraña enfermedad, sin embargo Odysseus falleció. Compartió su sangre de manera generosa, ese cuerpo con el que salvó a todos los Santos ya se encontraba demasiado agotado, su muerte fue como la muerte del Dios de la Tierra. [Se lamentó Écarlate, mientras que se veía a un gran puñado de jóvenes Caballeros rezar ante la tumba de Odysseus, llorando por su partida] ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Shiryu?: Odysseus, ese hombre tan grandioso está por resucitar. Athena se ha vuelto absolutamente innecesaria. Dijo, tras contar su historia, el pelirrojo, pero al final, con esas palabras que eran de blasfemia e insulto contra la Diosa, despertó la indignación del Oriental.

\- No, te equivocas, Écarlate. [Respondió Shiryu, para defender a la Diosa, pero por desgracia sus palabras no iban a servir].

\- ¡NO INSISTAS! ¡NO LOGRAS COMPRENDERME, ENTONCES MORIRÁS! ¡LA "AGUJA ESCARLATA" QUE REPRESENTA EL PUNTO FINAL DE LA CONSTELACIÓN DE ESCORPIO: "ANTARES"! [Harto de las palabras vacías, Écarlate lanzó su ofensiva final contra Shiryu, atacándolo con el arma más potente que tenía] Es inútil, ¡¿De qué te puede servir ese Bastón?!. [Le ordenó de que dejara de poner resistencia y preguntó sobre ese antiguo Bastón] ¡Shiryu, miserable, este será tu fin!. [Lanzó su advertencia final, pero de golpe, el Bastón estalló] ¡¿Q...Qué?! ¡¿Eso que ha salido del Bastón es...?!. Quiso saber Écarlate.

\- ¡ES UNA GEMA!. Exclamó Shiryu, ante lo que el Anciano Maestro le había contado en el Pasado sobre la elección del Dragón.

\- ¡Una Gema!. [Gritó Écarlate sorprendido, cuando que aquella Piedra Preciosa salía y era agarrada por la pata de un Dragón Oriental] ¡¿Qué?! El "Dragón Ascendente" que se encuentra en la espalda de Shiryu...¡ESTÁ AGARRANDO LA GEMA!. [Exclamó aún más sorprendido, no tenía palabras para describir ese increíble acto, mientras que el Dragón volvía a la espalda del Oriental con la Piedra Preciosa en su poder].

\- El Anciano Maestro una vez me habló de la Paciencia, la Prueba más difícil de todas, y que una vez que la consiga, el Dios Dragón me brindaría su Gema. [Le contó Shiryu al pelirrojo, pero tenía muchas dudas al respecto, después de ese sueño tan real que había tenido anteriormente] ¿Qué querrá decir que he conseguido un corazón impenetrable que es capaz de resistir cualquier ataque? ¿Acaso el haber regresado de ese tranquilo Sueño Egoísta de Felicidad al Ardiente Campo de Batalla ha causado que el Dios Dragón me reconozca?. [Se preguntaba el muchacho].

\- Miserable, un hombre como tú que ha sido escogido por el Dios Dragón es uno que posee una Fortaleza inquebrantable y que sigue fervorosamente a la Justicia, nunca lo creía pero sin duda ahora he podido comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. [Tuvo que reconocer Écarlate todo este cambio en el panorama] Sin embargo, aunque hayas recibido la Gema, tu situación sigue siendo la misma. [Avisó] Eso se debe a que el daño que has recibido hasta ahora, ya ha comenzado a empeorar. Sentenció, mientras que Shiryu quedaba helado y una fuerte punzada, seguida de una marea de sangre salía de los sitios de impacto de la ofensiva anterior.

\- ¡AH! ¡MI SANGRE ESTÁ SALIENDO DE LAS HERIDAS CAUSADAS POR LA "AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Gritó el muchacho, cayendo al piso y empapándolo con su sangre.

\- Con esto comenzarás a perder tus 5 Sentidos, tu muerte está muy cerca. Advirtió Écarlate, viendo que su rival podría morir.

\- E...En ese caso, antes de que suceda...debo terminar con este combate. Juró Shiryu, quien intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- Ya basta. [Pidió el pelirrojo, mientras que se quedaba quito y el peli negro lo atacaba con sus puños, pero éstos resultaban en vano] Maldito, eres un hombre que ha sido reconocido por el Dios Dragón. No tengo el coraje para quitarte la vida, si te vas de aquí ahora, sobrevivirás. [Pidió, perdonando su vida si se iba, pero en aquel momento, el Oriental colapsó en los brazos de Écarlate] El Sueño Egoísta de Felicidad ha terminad, ¿Shiryu?. [Le llamaba pero no sucedía nada].

\- Yo rechacé llevar una vida tranquila y escogí el "Camino del Guerrero", por esa razón el Dios Dragón me ha escogido, si dejo este lugar como tú me lo estás pidiendo, la Gema de mi espalda desaparecerá y no volverá a aparecer. [Explicó Shiryu su decisión al Caballero de Escorpio].

\- Ya veo. [Por alguna extraña razón, el pelirrojo mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro] Infeliz, le daré la importancia necesaria a esa Voluntad que posees, por esa razón será mejor que mueras en este lugar. [Sentenció Écarlate, dispuesto a sellar y poner punto final a la vida de Shiryu] ¡DEPOSITARÉ TODO EL PODER DEL SIGNO DE ESCORPIO DENTRO DE ESTE GOLPE DE GRACIA, "ANTARES"! ¡ESTA SERÁ MI MANERA DE DEMOSTRAR EL RESPETO A AQUEL CONOCIDO ELEGIDO POR EL DIOS DRAGÓN! Ven de una vez. [Desafió Écarlate a su rival, llamándolo para ponerlo a prueba].

\- Aquí voy. ¡AHORA RECIBIRÁS EL PUÑO DEL "DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE" QUE TIENE EN SU GARRA UNA GEMA, LA TÉCNICA MÁS GRADE DE SHIRYU DE DRAGÓN"!. [Aceptó el Oriental el desafío y fue encendiendo su Cosmos].

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES"!. Lanzó Écarlate su ofensiva contra Shiryu.

\- ¡"SUPREMO DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE DE ROZAN"!. Contra-atacó el Oriental, mientras que el Escorpión Celestial y el Dios Dragón entraban en un curso de colisión.

En aquel momento, una fuerte explosión se produjo en la Casa de Escorpio y se hizo escuchar en todo el Santuario.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué habrá sido eso?!. Se preguntó Star.

\- ¡Fue una explosión y muy cercana!. Advirtió Marco.

Dohko se quedó helado al escuchar ese estruendo tan potente.

\- Esa...Esa Onda de Choque acaba de salir del Templo del Escorpión Celestial. ¿Acaso fue debido a la colisión el "Shoryú Ha" y "Antares"?. [Se preguntó sorprendido y atemorizado por lo que había oído]. Shiryu, aunque realmente eres el heredero de Libra, aún no eres rival para Écarlate. [Dio el castaño su lamento por su Futuro Estudiante] Shi...Shiryu, ¿acaso has muerto?. Quiso saber el castaño en aquel momento.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Escorpio, ambas ofensivas habían chocado, pero hasta el momento no había habido ningún vencedor, todo permanecía en calma, hasta que uno de los dos cayera al piso derrotado.

Écarlate se mostró sonriente y triunfador, mientras que Shiryu estaba sufriendo todos los dolores por los ataques anteriores.

\- Tal...Tal como era de esperarse de un Caballero Dorado como tú, Écarlate. He perdido. [Le dijo Shiryu, reconociendo la superioridad de su rival y sangrando a más no poder, empapando el piso de la Casa Zodiacal y en aquel momento, otra fuerte explosión de sangre cayó y con él colapsó el peli negro].

\- Te equivocas, Shiryu...El perdedor fui yo. [Respondió Écarlate, corrigiéndolo y mostrando su Uña, la cual se quebró y aparecía el Escorpión Celestial con su Aguijón destruido] ¡Maldito, destruiste el Aguijón del Escorpión!. [Exclamó] Es admirable que lo hayas hecho mientras que perdías tus 5 Sentidos. Tal como era de esperarse del hombre que lleva en su espalda una Gema. [Lo felicitó y para su sorpresa, Shiryu se levantó con el Bastón del suelo] A pesar de la condición de tu cuerpo, ¿aún piensas ir con Athena?. Le preguntó sorprendido y girando para verlo.

\- ¿Cu...cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?. Aunque la Muerte se encuentre frente a mí, yo tengo que seguir adelante, aunque tenga que arriesgarme. Cuando un hombre cae, siempre lo hará inclinándose hacia adelante. Le respondió Shiryu y parecía haber hecho efecto en el Caballero del Escorpión.

\- No te muevas. [Le pidió, pero el Oriental es movió] ¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!. [Volvió a ordenarle, alzando su Uña y con ella lanzó un ataque contra la espalda de Shiryu, haciendo que cayera pero Écarlate lo agarró justo a tiempo] Acabo de presionar tu "Punto Central". Dejarás de sangrar y junto con eso, tus Cinco Sentidos se recuperarán un poco. Dijo el pelirrojo, contándole y sosteniendo al muchacho.

\- Écarlate, ¿por qué?. Preguntó Shiryu al Caballero Dorado de por qué le salvó la vida.

\- Miserable, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?. Yo perdí este combate. Puedes seguir adelante con tu camino, ve hacia el lado de Athena. Respondió, dándole el paso libre.

\- Écarlate. Dijo Shiryu, no sabía cómo agradecerle por ésto.

\- Sin embargo, dentro de poco la Casa del Portador de la Serpiente aparecerá, desconozco de lo que va a suceder de ahora en adelante. Es muy probable que nos encontremos tenga que quitarte la vida. [Por desgracia, el Caballero Dorado estaba en deuda con Odysseus y no podía traicionarlo, cuando éste apareciera, él debería estar bajo su bandera, al igual que los demás Santos de Oro].

\- ¡Entiendo! Hasta ese entonce. Comprendió Shiryu y se despidió del Caballero Dorado, partiendo hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.

Écarlate se le quedó mirando al extranjero, mientras que se salía de allí y partía hacia el Norte.

\- _"En la Era del Mito existía un Templo entre la Casa de Escorpio y la siguiente, la de Sagitario, el Templo del Centauro. Ése era el Legendario Templo del Portador de la Serpiente. Junto a eso, Odysseus renacerá como el Decimotercer_ _Caballero Dorado_ " ¡ODYSSEUS, CUANDO SEAS REVIVIDO, ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?!. Pensó y luego terminó por exclamar el pelirrojo ante la imagen aterradora de lo que haría, mientras que se veía a la Serpiente Dorada emerger en su diálogo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Capricornio, el temblor seguía sintiéndose en aquel sitio, donde ya aquella Casa Zodiacal había sufrido los daños por las fuertes sacudidas, en especial su frontis y las columnas, donde aún caían escombros.

\- ¿Acaso este temblor es un presagio del Renacimiento de Odysseus?. Se preguntaba Izo al ver semejante destrucción y aún tenía su prueba de lealtad hacia Hyoga y Martin, donde el segundo llevaba a la inconsciente Athena.

\- Izo, no hay tiempo que perder. Tienes que creerme y dejarme pasar con los demás de algún modo. Pidió Hyoga al muchacho.

Pero éste los miró muy serio.

\- ¡Izo!. Le llamó Hyoga otra vez, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el Brazo donde estaba "Excalibur", apuntando hacia su rostro.

\- Ya te lo he dicho: Para que pueda creerte es necesario que vea primero tu Determinación. En tu Alumno la he visto, pero para ti no: Huye. Dijo, dándole esa única opción al ver que el rubio no estaría calificado para su prueba.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Hyoga sorprendido.

\- Sólo esta vez dejaré que sigas con vida si huyes con tus Aliados y dejas a esa niña que dice ser Athena. De lo contrario, esta vez tendré que cortarte la cabeza. Vamos, deja a Athena y sal de aquí. Ordenó, dejándole el paso libre pero con esa condición.

\- Tonterías. Se negaron Hyoga y Martin a ceder en su condición.

\- Yo también te he dicho que estoy preparado para morir, un Guerrero Samurái no cambia de parecer. [Se negó, mientras que le hablaba de ese camino, pero para Izou no había otra alternativa más que matarlos].

\- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡ENTONCES MUERE!. [Sentenció, pero al momento de lanzar su ofensiva, el Brazo de Izou fue congelado por una extraña ofensiva] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿"Excalibur" ha sido congelada?!. Preguntó para sí mismo, viendo el resultado del ataque.

\- Tu Espada es sumamente afilada, preferiría perder la cabeza a dejar que Athena corra peligro de ser herida también. [Le dijo Hyoga con Martin, decididos a dar todo por la niña]. A pesar de ello, sólo he congelado una capa final de tu piel, en cualquier momento podrás volver a utilizar tu Brazo. [Tranquilizó Hyoga al rival].

\- Hyoga, miserable, si tienes esa clase de poder, ¿Por qué no te has defendido hasta ahora?. [Quiso saber, furioso, el rival].

\- Somos Aliados, Izo. Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó.

\- Yo, Hyoga de Cisne, no dirijo mi Filo hacia un Aliado. Respondió a su pregunta, pero cuando parecía que Izo no les iba a creer, ya que vieron que éste se lanzó al asalto repentinamente, se llevaron la sorpresa que su ataque era contra una Serpiente que iba a atacar a ellos a tres.

\- No sé si son Mensajeros de Odysseus o simples Esbirros, pero aparecen uno tras otro, como si brotaran del suelo. Ve de una vez, Hyoga, junto con tus amigos. Dijo el japonés, viendo que eran de confiar y dándoles luz verde para avanzar.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡He podido ver qué tanta Determinación tienes! ¡Así que yo también dejaré a Athena en tus manos, Miserable!. Respondió el muchacho, quien lanzaba ofensiva tras ofensiva contra las Serpientes, decapitándolas a todas ellas.

\- ¡IZO!. Gritó Hyoga, al verlo combatir contras todas esas tropas de reptiles, una vez que la zona quedó limpia, era el momento de la despedida.

\- Hyoga, he detenido tu hemorragia, sin embargo ¿piensas seguir avanzando en esas condiciones?. Dijo el japonés y luego le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? Yo seguiré aunque tenga arrastrarme. Respondió Hyoga con dudas.

\- Ya veo. Sin embargo, tienes que ser precavido junto con tus Aliados. Pidió a ellos extrema precaución.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Martin.

\- Dentro de la Casa de Sagitario que se encuentra debajo de nosotros, lo entenderán cuando vayan. No les pudo contar del peligro que acechaba.

\- Está bien. Respondió Hyoga.

\- ¡Con tu permiso!. Se despidieron de Izo el rubio ruso y los Caballeros Dorados del Futuro.

El japonés los despidió con la mirada, pero temiendo por sus vidas.

\- _"Hyoga, chicos, el Caballero Dorado que protege la Casa de Sagitario...será el Santo de Oro más terrible que hayan conocido hasta ahora"_. Dijo el peli negro con mucha preocupación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Presente, Marin junto con las Saintias, permanecían en las ruinas de la Casa de Ofiuco, en donde una misteriosa energía iba subiendo desde los restos.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Señorita Marin?. Preguntó Rainbow de Delfín a la chica.

\- Parece que hay un Cosmo que emerge de las ruinas del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente. Les informó ella.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, debemos estar atentos. Pidió Fluttershy de Conejo.

\- No podemos bajar la guardia para nada, en especial ahora que el Olimpo mandó a uno de sus Agentes para matar a Seiya, ¡Saintias, debemos mantener la vigilancia y proteger este sitio a toda costa!. Ordenó Pinkie Pie de Osa Menor.

\- ¡Sí!. Acataron todas ellas la orden, mientras que iban hacia donde estaba Seiya.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Adónde van?. Preguntó Marin.

\- ¡Volveremos a proteger a Seiya, no debemos bajar la vigilancia!. Respondió Sunset de Fénix.

\- _"Suerte, chicas"_ [Pidió la pelirroja, mientras que bajaba hacia las ruinas] Es un Cosmo cercano a un Dios, además éste no es un Cosmo Ordinario. [Marin se agachó y comenzó a excavar en la zona] ¡¿Hay algo aquí?! ¡AH! ¡¿Ésto es...qué?! ¡UNA FLECHA!. [Exclamó ella, sorprendida, de hallar aquel proyectil y lo tomó en sus manos] Sagitario no es el único en las 12 Casas que tiene permito portar Flechas, además nunca había visto una Flecha como ésta, ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?. [Se preguntó la muchacha] ¡Uh! ¡También hay un Cosmo que surge de la Casa de Sagitario! [Sintió ella y salió corriendo para las Escaleras hacia arriba] Me pregunto qué hacia esta Flecha ahí. ¿Querrá decir que algo ha sucedido en el Templo del Centauro?. [Quiso saber ella y al poner los pies en las cercanías, pero cuando llegó, todo estaba en calma] Parece que aquí no ha pasado nada. Ah...¿Qué...Qué significa esto?. [Cuando ella entró en el Templo, se topó con una sorpresa en la Pared donde alguien conocido había dejado su mensaje para las Futuras Generaciones de Caballeros] ¡El "Testamento de Aiolos"! ¡El "Testamento" está comenzando a desaparecer!. Gritó ella con terror.

* * *

De vuelta al Siglo XVIII:

\- ¡Amigos!. Les llamó Steven.

\- No podemos detenerlo a Dohko, es más inteligente y nosotros no podemos frenarlo, ¿Qué hacemos, Steven?. Preguntó Lapis a su amigo.

\- Todos vengan conmigo a la "Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo", iremos con Bart, Hyoga y los demás. Pidió el chico y todos subieron allí, iniciando el viaje para la Casa de Sagitario.

\- Espero que el Caballero de Sagitario sea tan lindo como Aiolos. Suspiró Mabel emocionada.

* * *

Hyoga junto con Bart, Lisa, Allison, Jessica, Martin y Twilight, habían llegado con Athena hacia las puertas del Templo del Centauro, hallándose en la parte trasera de la misma.

\- ¿Habrá alguien aquí?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos. Respondió Allison, viendo que su Maestro iba hacia el interior.

\- Tengo que decirle algo: Me llamo Hyoga de Cisne y he venido del Futuro con mis amigos. [Le envío su mensaje para que no entrara en combate el futuro rival, de ahí comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior] ¡¿Está aquí el Caballero Dorado del Templo del Centauro?! Quiero pedirle que nos deje pasar esta Casa. [Pidió, repitiendo su mensaje] Resista, Athena, sólo nos falta cruzar la Casa del Centauro. [Pidió el rubio, mientras que Lisa la curaba como podía, pero solo por unos momentos].

En aquel momento en que bajaron la guardia, Bart pegó un grito de alerta.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Exclamó el rubio de Géminis y vio como una Flecha Dorada se incrustaba en uno de las columnas del Templo.

\- ¡¿Está bien, Maestro?!. Preguntó Allison.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero...Ésta...Ésta es la Flecha de Sagitario. Observó Hyoga cómo caía aquel proyectil, pero de golpe, al quedar incrustada en el suelo, se desató un feroz bombardeo de Flechas Doradas.

\- ¡ALTO, POR PAVOR!. Pidió Martin.

\- Po...Por favor, queremos cruzar este Templo para salvar a Athena, que ha sido infectada con el "Veneno de Samael". [Pedía Hyoga, mientras que era protegido por sus compañeros] Solo quiero cruzar para poder encontrarme con Odysseus. [Le volvió a pedir que parara con el bombardeo, pero en aquel momento, una de las Flechadas Doradas atravesó el hombro del Caballero del Cisne, haciéndole sangrar, quien se la sacó, empapada de aquí líquido y arrojándola al piso] No perderé más mi aliento, no me queda otra alternativa, aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza, no tengo más opción que cruzar este lugar. Le advirtió Hyoga.

\- ¡Estamos listos, Maestro!. Respondió Allison.

\- ¡Perfecto, andando!. Ordenó y comenzaron con el avance, una de las Flechas fue hasta ellos pero la evadieron, pero pronto quedaron cara a cara con el famoso Caballero de aquel sitio.

\- ¡Ahí está!. Señaló Bart, viendo que alguien les apuntaba con una Flecha, lista para ser lanzada.

\- ¿Eres tú el Santo de Oro de Sagitario?. Estamos tratando de decirte que no somos enemigos. Le preguntó y luego pidió Hyoga de que no les disparara más.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, lo que vieron los dejó helados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?. Se preguntó Hyoga.

\- La Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?. Quiso saber Twilight ante semejante anomalía.

\- No, no puede ser, chicos. Éste no es el verdadero Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Éste es...¡El Cloth de Oro de Sagitario!. Dijo el rubio y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

* * *

\- Muy bien, hemos llegado: La Casa de Sagitario. Dijo Stan de Corona Boreal y bajaron todos de la "Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo" para meterse dentro de aquel territorio importante.

La Batalla de la Casa de Sagitario estaba por empezar en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Y quedándome sólo 2 tomos más, les vengo a anunciar que a partir de hoy y mañana, comienzos de Semana Santa, empezará el "Hiatus" hasta que salgan para el Verano Boreal, en Japón, los nuevos capítulos de "Next Dimension", mientras que espero, proseguiré con mis otros fanfics y en especial con "Saintia MLP", "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" (éste también está por terminar), "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold" (también cerca de finalizar) y "Saint Simpsons: Omega" (éste me llevará más tiempo), pero a no desesperarse, también estoy con otros fanfics más viejos que necesitan ser terminados urgentemente, en especial uno que comencé el año pasado, tengo un crossover de Los Simpsons con Sakura Card Captor, pero no hay mucho interés :(, si alguien lo quiere leer, lo dejaré y así comenta.**

 **Por otro lado, también iré terminando uno que tengo de Ed, Edd, Eddy con Highschool DXD y también proseguir con el último de los Seminarios de mi Facultad, me tomaré todo el tiempo para trabajar en ambos frentes.**

 **Así que ya saben, comenten, no olviden de dejar reviews y siempre acepto consejos :), en el capítulo que viene, Bart de Géminis vs el Caballero de Sagitario del Siglo XVIII, a pedido de FreedomGundam96, a quien le mando saludos junto con lady-saintiasailor y los demás.**

 **Cuídense y les deseo un muy buen Miércoles y un comienzo excelente de Semana Santa y unas muy ¡Felices Pascuas 2017! :D.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: ¿Acaso ésto era una trampa? ¿Dónde estaba el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario? El Templo del Centauro parecía vacío, pero al ingresar tranquilamente y con la confianza que no había ningún enemigo vigilando la zona, era caer en una emboscada por los bombardeos de Flechas Doradas que lanzaba la Armadura Dorada de dicho Santo de Oro.

\- ¡¿Acaso el Cloth de Oro disparó todas esas Flechas?!. Quiso saber Jessica, asustada.

\- ¡¿Pero de dónde diablos se encuentra el Santo de Oro del Templo del Centauro?!. [Quiso saber Hyoga y en aquel momento, otra vez la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario lanzó una nueva Flecha contra él y contra Athena, mientras que el rubio la protegía y recibía el roce de aquel proyectil, causando que sangrara].

\- Maestro, si esto sigue así, estoy segura de que Athena también resultará herida. Le alertó Allison.

\- Tienes razón, no tengo otra salida. Allison, chicos, por favor, esperen un momento. Pidió el rubio, dejando a la niña al cuidado de las chicas.

\- ¿Adónde va, Maestro?. Preguntó Lisa de Virgo.

\- Aunque se trate de una Cloth de Oro, debo congelarlo aunque sea por unos momentos. [Respondió Hyoga, mirando serio hacia el Centro del pasillo, para luego irse preparando] ¡Recibe este Golpe de Hielo: "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. [Le lanzó su ofensiva para frenar los bombardeos de Flechas, las cuales provenían de la Armadura].

El ataque dio en el blanco y la Armadura quedo congelada en aquellos instantes.

\- ¡Lo consiguió, bien!. Celebró Twilight junto con las chicas, pero Bart miraba muy serio a lo que podría estar oculto en las sombras.

\- Con esto no podrá moverse por el momento. [Dijo Hyoga y volvió hacia la Diosa y los demás] Athena, chicos, aprovechemos esta oportunidad. Les pidió Hyoga de que se prepararan para avanzar.

\- ¡No, no puede ser!. Gritó Martin, viendo que la Flecha se estaba descongelando y salía disparada contra la pierna izquierda del rubio, haciéndole sangrar.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¡Sal de dónde estés!. Le ordenó Bart al rival oculto.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! Un Aire Helado de esta magnitud no te servirá de nada. Tú nombre es Hyoga, ¿no es así? Así que piensas encontrarte con Odysseus, sin embargo creo que tu Vista está borrosa. [Se burló una voz que provenía detrás de la Armadura].

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?!. Quiso saber el ruso.

\- Parece que no puedes ver bien la apariencia del rival que tienes frente a tus ojos. Respondió.

\- E...Ese cuerpo...Dijo con sorpresa el rubio.

\- ¡ASÍ ES, OBSERVEN MUY BIEN LA FORMA QUE TENGO! ¡LA FORMA DEL TEMPLO DEL CENTAURO! ¡GESTALT DE SAGITARIO!. Se presentó aquel Centauro ante los "invitados".

Gestalt de Sagitario tenía cabellos negros con puntas, peinado y erizado hacia arriba, con un frente sin flequillos y largas patillas junto con un cabello que le llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su rostro era con expresiones duras.

\- Un Centauro, Gestalt, ¡¿Acaso tu cuerpo como el de un Centauro Mitológico?!. Preguntó Hyoga hacia el oponente.

\- Este cuerpo me fue brindado por Odysseus. Respondió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron todos con sorpresa.

\- Odysseus puede hacer Milagros. Él era sin duda un gran hombre, antes de que mueras quier contarte algo. Respondió y pidió su atención, mientras que Bart lo miraba muy serio.

\- _"No bajaré la guardia, combatiré contra este tipo para así llegar con Odysseus"_. Pensó el muchacho rubio, mientras que el peli negro empezaba con su relato, viéndose imágenes del Pasado junto con un caballo de color negro y muy fuerte junto con un pequeño niño, el cual era el Jinete.

\- Hace mucho tiempo tenía un amado Caballo, vivimos juntos desde que yo era muy pequeño. El nombre de este Caballero era Tanya, pero Tanya sufrió una enfermedad y murió. Estuve llorando en su tumba por tres días y tres noches, quería que Tanya regresara a la vida. En la tarde del cuarto día...[Contó, mientras que se veía a aquel pequeño niño llorar y un encapuchado que llegó hasta él, llamándolo].

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Gestalt, has dejado de entrenar y te encuentras todo el tiempo llorando, tú eres un hombre que debe volverse un Caballero Dorado. Le dijo aquel hombre muy severo, llevando a que el niño lo mirara.

\- Odysseus, te lo ruego, Odysseus, quiero que Tanya viva. Pidió, agarrándose de las túnicas del encapuchado.

\- Nadie puede regresarle la vida a los Muertos. Negó el hombre, haciendo que le duela más al joven.

\- No es cierto...Tú debes ser capaz de hacerlo. [Rogó el muchacho, totalmente triste y sin parar de llorar] No importa cómo lo hagas, si cumples mi Deseo, entrenaré como nunca antes lo había hecho y me volveré el Santo más poderoso, te lo prometo. Te lo ruego, Odysseus. [Pidió el joven en un acto de desesperación por Tanya].

El niño lo llevó hasta la tumba.

\- En ese caso, Gestalt, pase lo que pase no podrás arrepentirte. Le advirtió su Maestro.

\- Sí, está bien...Pero tienes que regresar a la vida a Tanya. Pidió y el hombre comenzó con su trabajo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Poco tiempo después algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Las uñas de mis pies comenzaron a volverse como los cascos de un Caballo. Además de eso me salió un tumor en la cadera, con el pasar del tiempo, éste comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande, hasta que eventualmente tomó forma definida. [Contó Gestalt sobre aquella transformación].

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ESTA DEBE SER LA MITAD DEL CUERPO DE TANYA! ¡TANYA TOMÓ PARTE DE MI CUERPO PARA REVIVIR! ¡ODYSSEUS ME HA CONCEDIDO UN MILAGRO!. Exclamó el muchacho.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Hyoga? El Gran Poder de Odysseus, lo creas o no, dentro de poco él resucitará como un Dios. Les terminó de explicar el rival.

\- Pero algo así es...Iba a decirle el rubio, pero el peli negro volvió a apuntarles con su Arco y Flecha.

\- No necesitamos de miserables como tú y tus Aliados. ¡YO, GESTALT, MATARÉ A TODO AQUEL QUE SE INTERPONGA EN EL CAMINO DE ODYSSEUS!. Advirtió muy severo.

\- Tonterías. Dijeron Hyoga y Bart.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó y vio como el rubio se sacaba la Flecha.

\- Estar tan aferrado a un muerto, y peor aún llevarlo contigo en tu propio cuerpo, es algo a lo que no encuentro explicación. Dijo Hyoga y se sacó la Flecha, arrojándola, empapada contra el piso.

\- ¡GESTALT, ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL GRAN SIGNO DE SAGITARIO!. Le señaló Bart al oponente.

\- ¿Qué dicen?. Quiso saber el peli negro muy serio.

\- ¡Escucha bien!. Dígale, Maestro Hyoga. Ordenó el rubio de Géminis y de ahí comenzó Hyoga a hablarle.

\- Tu Sucesor, Aiolos, arriesgó su propia vida para salvar a Athena. Él decidió defender la Justicia, aunque fuese marcado por el Estigma de un Traidor. Alguien tan admirable como ese Sagitario, si conociese a un hombre como tú, me pregunto qué tanto se lamentaría. Asimismo me pregunto cómo reaccionaría su Sucesor, Seiya. [Le contó sobre la hazaña y sacrificio del Caballero Dorado de Sagitario en el Futuro, mostrando su imagen y a Seiya, cuidado por sus amigos en el Presente].

\- Aiolos...Seiya...[Esos nombres llamaban la atención de Gestalt].

\- En el Pasado yo también me encontraba aferrado a una persona que había muerto: Yo le llevaba flores a mi fallecida Madre, sin embargo eso no era más que un afecto que no podía dejar de lado. [Relató y mostraron imágenes de su madre] Aquellos que han muerto, no regresarán a la vida. Un Santo de Oro como tú debería entender eso mejor que nadie. Intentó convencerlo, pero Gestalt volvió a apuntarle.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Invasor. Ordenó y les apuntó.

\- ¡Gestalt!. Les llamó Hyoga con los demás.

\- ¡Yo le debo un favor a Odysseus! Aunque no sepa la procedencia de esa niña. [Dijo muy serio y listo para disparar contra todos ellos]. Yo le daré muerte a todo aquel miserable que se atreve a ensuciar las 12 Casas. No había forma de convencer al rival, el cual estaba listo para disparar su Arco contra Hyoga, pero en aquel momento, Bart se interpuso.

\- ¡BART!. Gritó Lisa.

\- ¡GESTALT!. Le llamó el muchacho, quien se interpuso en el camino del disparo.

\- Apártate, niño, que contigo no es el asunto. Le ordenó el peli negro.

\- ¡¿Acaso no eres a pesar todo el Santo de Sagitario?!. Preguntó Bart, pero ya era tarde, ya que el rival disparó.

\- ¡SILENCIO!. Ordenó.

\- Ya no puedo saltar con esta pierna, mientras tenga a Athena en mis brazos, tampoco podré contra-atacar. Esta vez...sí me va a matar. Temió Hyoga, pero en aquel momento, la Flecha Dorada fue desviada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡La Flecha se ha desviado por sí sola!. Observó con sorpresa el rival.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?. Quiso saber Dipper, quien había llegado con todos los demás y viendo que el proyectil se había desviado hasta una de las paredes, clavándose allí y quebrándola.

\- Yo lo hice: ¡Gestalt de Sagitario, observa bien esa Pared!. Respondió Bart, señalándose como el responsable de desviar la ofensiva enemiga y le señaló con su dedo aquel sector del muro, el cual empezaba a fragmentarse.

\- Hay algo que está por debajo de las grietas de la pared, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea, niño?. Preguntó Gestalt.

\- Tú observa, no te lo diré para nada y si intentas algún truco sucio, juro que te destruiré, por el bien de Athena y de mis amigos. Ordenó Bart que mirara hacia aquel sitio y manteniendo bajo vigilancia al Centauro.

\- Eso es...Habló Hyoga entre cortado.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Quiso saber Gestalt.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER! ¡¿CÓMO HA LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ?!. Se preguntaron todos.

\- ¡Sí, así es! ¡EL "TESTAMENTO DE AIOLOS DE SAGITARIO"!. Exclamó Bart ante la sorpresa que tenían para Gestalt en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡¿El "Testamento de Aiolos"? !. Nadie me dijo que existiese algo así en el Templo del Centauro. [Dijo el peli negro, mirando hacia a Bart y luego a todos los presentes sobre aquel mensaje que había enviado el hermano de Aioria de Leo para las Futuras Generaciones de los Caballeros, en quienes depositaba el cuidado de la Diosa Athena, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera allí ahora mismo?].

\- Esto es algo que fue grabado en la pared de la Casa de Sagitario. Le dijo Hyoga, señalando aquel muro destruido y los escombros regados en todo el salón.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Gestalt.

\- Tú observa y comprende bien. Pidió Bart su atención.

\- ¡¿Por qué hay algo del Futuro aquí?!. Quería saber el rival, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando.

\- Es posible que haya aparecido debido a la Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo que ha envuelto al Santuario. Intervino Lisa, explicando científicamente lo que había pasado y que estaba relacionado con los terremotos ocurridos recientemente.

\- Así es, Lisa, pero más bien me pregunto...si es que Aiolos, si su Alma fue la que lo envío. [Quiso saber Hyoga y apuntó la mirada, como todos los demás hacia el Mensaje del Caballero de Sagitario] Aiolos, tu Mensaje ha llegado hasta aquí, cruzando el Espacio-Tiempo. Una vez más ha llegado a mi pecho. [Agradeció el ruso y como la primera vez que había ocurrido, durante la Batalla de 12 Casas, los ojos de todos los presentes se humedecieron por segunda vez]

 _"Jóvenes que han visitado este lugar, les encomiendo a Athena"_

Ese era el mensaje para todos ellos: El cuidado y la Seguridad en la Diosa.

\- ¡"Les encomiendo a Athena"!. Exclamaron todos ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Presente, Marin se hallaba en la Casa de Sagitario, observando el sitio donde estaba el Mensaje del Caballero, el cual regresaba a la normalidad.

\- Parece que el "Testamento de Aiolos" ha vuelto a aparecer. El...El Alma de Aiolos...tal vez atravesó el Espacio-Tiempo para alentar una vez más a los Santos de Bronce. [Dijo Marin, apoyando su mano en la pared, agradeciendo al Caballero y sujetó con fuerza la Flecha Dorada en sus manos] Ah...Ya, Ya veo...Me parece haber escuchado alguna vez que en la Anterior Guerra Santa, la "Flecha Definitiva" de Sagitario se perdió. Esta Flecha fue entregada por la propia Athena en la Era del Mito y ha sido heredada de generación tras generación por los Santos de Oro de Sagitario: ¡La "Flecha de la Diosa"! ¡Esta Flecha es sin duda alguna la "Flecha de la Diosa"! Sin embargo, ¿la aparición de esta Flecha traerá suerte o infortunio?. Dijo Marin, alzando la voz y con aquel proyectil en sus manos, se preguntaba qué clase de fortuna o desgracia les iba a traer.

* * *

\- El Mensaje ha desaparecido. [Dijo Gestalt, al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad].

\- Aiolos...Parece que ha vuelto al Santuario una vez más al Futuro. Señaló Hyoga, quien sostenía a Athena.

\- Hyoga, Bart, ¿Quieren decir que ese tal Aiolos les encomendó a Athena?. Preguntó Gestalt, quien estaba sudando de los nervios.

\- Así es, sin embargo, ahora Aiolos no es el único que ha hecho eso. Le respondió el rubio, tras levantarse.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó de vuelta el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, ERES TAN HERMOSO! ¡QUIERO ABRAZARTE, ERES TAN HERMOSO COMO AIOLOS!. Exclamó Mabel, lanzándose hacia el Caballero de Sagitario, sin soltarlo por ningún momento.

Por su parte, Hyoga le iba a seguir contando sobre el destino de los demás Caballeros Dorados.

\- Shijima, Mystoria y por último Izo, en esta Época, Athena ha sido encomendada por muchos Santos de Oro hasta llegar a mí y a mis amigos. [Dijo y luego alzó la voz] ¡No hay tiempo que perder, déjanos cruzar este Templo, Gestalt! De prisa, la Resurrección de Odysseus está a punto de ocurrir. Pidió, ya de una forma desesperada.

\- Debo admitir que...puede ser cierto que hombres como Shijima y los demás sean hombres reconocidos por todos. Comenzó a comprender las palabras de Hyoga, pero Bart y los demás desconfiaban.

\- Entonces, Gestalt...Pidió Hyoga su sentencia y en aquel momento, el Caballero de cabellos negros sacó otra Flecha Dorada, dispuesto a disparar.

\- Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna prueba contundente que esa niña sea Athena. Por esa razón voy a comprobarlo yo mismo. [Dio su veredicto final, cargó la Flecha en su Arco y se dispuso a verlo con sus propios ojos].

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué es eso?!. Preguntó Hyoga ante semejante Proyectil familiar.

\- Es la "Flecha de la Diosa". Fue entregada por propia Athena en la Era del Mito, es la Flecha de un Dios que ha sido heredada por los Santos de Sagitario, generación tras generación. [Les explicó sobre aquella Flecha, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado entre Athena, quien le daba el Proyectil y un Caballero Dorado de esa Casa Zodiacal].

\- Gestalt, por el amor a Dios, baja esa Flecha, ¿acaso quieres matar a alguien que es Athena de verdad?. Preguntó Martin, intentando detenerlo.

\- Ya se los dije, si esa niña es realmente Athena, podrá rebotar esta Flecha sin ningún problema. Si no puede lograrlo, ustedes dos desaparecerán por toda la Eternidad. ¿Lo entiendes, Hyoga y Bart de Géminis?. Esta Flecha nos dará la respuesta. Dijo Gestalt hacia todos ellos, primero sacándose a Mabel de encima, aunque le resultó complicado, cosa que Dipper tuvo que hacerse cargo de la seguridad de su hermana.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, no podía hacerse nada por ahora: Gestalt iba a disparar su proyectil contra la Diosa, iba a cometer un grave error, a pesar del "Testamento de Aiolos", él necesitaba una prueba concreta.

\- ¡RECIBAN ESTO: LA "FLECHA" DE UN DIOS!. [Exclamó, mientras que Hyoga, Mordecai y todos los demás intentaban frenarla] ¡ES INÚTIL! El "Aire Congelado" no servirá contra la "Flecha de la Diosa". ¡SOLO ATHENA PUEDE DETENERLA!. [Advirtió Gestalt].

En aquel momento, el Proyectil impactó contra el pecho de Hyoga, pero no lo atravesó, sino que quedó detenida por alguna extraña fuerza Divina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡La "Flecha de la Diosa" ha sido detenida!. Exclamó el peli negro y desde el suelo, levantándose con los brazos extendidos, la pequeña Diosa era la responsable de haber frenado dicho ataque.

\- ¡ATHENA!. Gritaron todos ellos al verla.

Pronto, la "Flecha de la Diosa" quedó detenida contra la frente de Athena, para luego caer al piso.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Gestalt?. Le preguntó Bart, viendo que tenía la prueba que deseaba.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Gestalt, por favor, observa bien. Te has perdido de vista a ti mismo. Libérate de tu Delirio y vuelve a mirarte a ti mismo una vez más. Pidió Athena hacia el Caballero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?. Pidió saber Gestalt.

\- Tanya no se encuentra adherida a tu cuerpo. Respondió Saori.

\- ¿Qué?. Volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

\- ¡Vamos, viejo, deja de preguntar tantas veces "Qué" y "Cómo"? ¿Acaso estás en la edad de las preguntas como en la niñez?. Preguntó Rigby molesto.

Cuando pensaba que lo iban a golpear, todos le aplaudieron.

\- Viejo, eso si fue verdad lo que has dicho. Le felicitó Mordecai.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue. Alegó Rigby, mientras que Eileen lo abrazaba y recibía los lentes negros..

\- ¿Eh? ¡Uh! ¡¿Qué...Qué significa esto?!. Preguntó Gestalt, al ver que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad como el Humano que era.

\- Ésa es tu apariencia verdadera. Tu cuerpo nunca fue el de un Centauro, era una forma ilusoria que tú mismo creaste como delirio. Le explicó Saori.

\- En simples palabras: Estás loco, hermano, deberías ver a un psiquiatra. Dijo Musculoso.

\- Muy en lo cierto, Mitch, él se creo su propia imagen, abocado en la pérdida de su Caballo. Lo felicitó Starla.

\- No solo eso, también casi nos pone en peligro a todos con sus Flechas. Añadió Fantasmano.

\- Están todos en lo cierto: Ese delirio es tan poderoso que hace que las personas que se encuentren alrededor tuyo crean que están viendo a un Centauro. Odysseus hizo esto como una terapia psicológica para sanar a tu joven corazón. Sin embargo, no debes seguir atrapado en el Pasado. ¡Gestalt, regresa a tu forma verdadera ahora mismo!. Ordenó ella, tras explicarle el verdadero motivo de su cuerpo, mientras que sostenía la "Flecha de la Diosa".

\- Ah...Tú...Iba a decirle el Caballero.

\- Por otro lado, esta "Flecha de la Diosa" no la uses de manera imprudente, es una "Flecha Sagrada" para proteger el Amor y la Justicia de la Tierra. [Pidió ella, el Caballero de Sagitario se arrodilló, igual que en la imagen de la Diosa Athena y el Santo Dorado de esa Casa en el Pasado, recibiendo aquel Proyectil] Gestalt, recíbela una vez más.

\- A...Athena...Usted es realmente la verdadera Athena. Reconoció Gestalt a al Diosa, pero en aquel momento, la muchacha colapsó en el piso.

\- ¡ATHENA!. Gritaron todos los presentes.

\- Su Cosmos está desapareciendo, ¿acaso detuvo la Flecha de manera inconsciente?. Quiso saber Bart, quien tomó con Lisa las pulsaciones de la joven y veían que estaba ya en un peligro severo.

Y para empeorar las cosas, volvieron los terremotos, esta vez con mayor intensidad en todo el sitio, causando que la Casa de Sagitario comenzara a tener derrumbes por dentro.

\- ¡Todo el Santuario debe estar temblando!. Alertó Gestalt.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!. Preguntó Papaleta.

\- ¡Con calma todos, por favor, hay que llevar a Athena con Odysseus para curarle del "Veneno", pero ya!. Ordenó Bart.

\- ¡Bart está en lo cierto, además...es...es primera vez que la tierra tiembla!. Agregó Hyoga con Lisa.

\- ¡EL PORTADO DE LA SERPIENTE ESTÁ FINALMENTE POR APARECER! [Exclamó Gestalt ante todos ellos] ¡Apresúrense, Hyoga y Aliados! ¡Apresúrense antes que el Veneno que tiene Athena surja efecto!. Les pidió el peli negro, finalmente en el bando correcto.

\- Gestalt, ¿finalmente has reconocido a Athena?. Preguntó el rubio al muchacho.

\- Por ello me pregunto también qué es lo que le sucederá al Santuario, nadie lo sabe. Sin embargo, me pregunto qué es lo que hará Odysseus una vez que regrese a la vida. Todos los Santos de Oro del Santuario apoyarán a Odysseus, es posible que todos se vuelvan enemigos de Athena. Dijo el Caballero peli negro a todos ellos con una temida advertencia futura.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, ahora tendremos que pelear contra los posibles rebeldes. Temió Dipper.

\- Y no nos olvidemos de Hades. Recordó Ronaldo.

\- Obviamente cuando eso suceda, nosotros los Santos de Bronce y los Aliados que hemos venido del Futuro, protegeremos a Athena con nuestras vidas. Juró Hyoga y tuvo un intercambio de miradas con Gestalt, quien finalmente accedió en ayudarlos.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces apresúrense, Hyoga y Compañía! ¡Está a punto de aparecer!. [Ordenó Gestalt, mientras que salían de la Casa de Sagitario, iniciando ahora el viaje contra el Reloj para salvar a Athena].

* * *

Una vez afuera, los temblores aumentaban cada vez más y las estructuras de toda la zona comenzaban a desplomarse por completo y con ello iba emergiendo aquella Casa Zodiacal Maldita.

\- ¡Oigan, miren!. Señaló Bart hacia el Norte.

\- ¡Odysseus de Ofiuco aparecerá junto con el Legendario Templo del Portador de la Serpiente!. Anunció Gestalt a todos ellos, mientras que se dirigían hacia la saliente Casa Zodiacal en el Norte del Santuario, donde podía verse una enorme Serpiente Dorada.

La carrera por salvar a Athena y a Seiya había entrado en su fase más difícil de todas, no podían perder el más mínimo tiempo, de lo contrario, todo sería en vano y quedarían atrapados para siempre en el Santuario del Siglo XVIII.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Occidente del Mundo, ubicada en la Ciudad de Royal Woods, perteneciente al Estado de Michigan, una chica gótica se hallaba escribiendo poesías y retratando su Mundo, oscuro y siniestro como a ella le gustaba, cuando pudo sentir una extraña presencia en el aire.

\- _"Los Dioses Gemelos me había dicho sobre el futuro Renacimiento del Emperador Hades en mi hermano Lincoln, pero...¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo y que proviene del Pasado? ¿Acaso...acaso...?_. Pensó ella, sin poder completar la frase por esa energía que se podía sentir y que provenía de la Futura Casa de Ofiuco.

\- Lucy, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el peli blanco, quien todavía no sentía nada y apenas el Alma de Hades estaría unida a su cuerpo muy pronto.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada, no te preocupes. Respondió ella, mientras que su hermano se sentaba a su lado y ella le recitaba los poemas que había escrito.

* * *

Más tarde, la gótica había ido para ver si tenía alguna carta de su amiga que se hallaba en San Francisco, cuyo nombre era Chloe Park, quien en el Futuro sería la Segunda Pandora de Heinstein, mientras que Lucy iba a ser la primera de todas, la del Siglo XVIII.

\- _"Querida Lucy: Gracias por creerme en lo que te he contado estos últimos días, no he podido dejar de pensar en aquella chica de largos cabellos violeta y vestidos del Siglo XVIII que viene hacia mí y luego estoy yo ocupado su lugar. ¿Acaso será una señal de que algo está por suceder conmigo y contigo también?. Espero que estés bien, ya que también he estado sintiendo una extraña energía que emana desde Grecia. Espero que estés bien, amiga y nos hablaremos pronto._

 _Solo mis amigos Pardo, Panda y Polar creen en mí, porque no me confío en explicarles de esto a mi familia o a mis compañeros de la Universidad, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantener mi secreto bajo llave hasta que suceda._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, seguiremos por este canal de comunicación, cuídate y te deseo lo mejor._

 _Tu amiga, Chloe Park"._

Al terminar Lucy de leer la carta, supo que esa chica intelectual estaba en lo cierto, algo grande iba a suceder en todo el Mundo, pero las personas normales no se darían cuenta para nada, solo ella, Chloe y los que estaban en esa carrera contra el Tiempo para salvar a sus queridos.

¿Lo lograrían?. Eso estaría ya por verse.

* * *

 **Queridos Amigos, finalmente he llegado al Tomo 81 de "Saint Seiya: Next Dimension", les juro que pasé varios días durmiendo poco, ya que deseaba actualizar esta historia lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario, si la continuaba para Junio, ya estarían saliendo los nuevos capítulos, así que aquí lo tienen, como nuevo y recién salido del horno :3.**

 **Espero que les guste: Ahora sí estamos realmente complicados por la aparición de la 13* Casa Zodiacal, la Casa de Ofiuco, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Veremos Odysseus? ¿Qué planes tiene con la Tierra y con Athena? ¿Podrán salvar a Seiya y a Saori? ¿Dónde están Shun, Tenma, Rod y Todd? ¿Y Dohko de Libra? ¿Qué sucederá con el Patriarca y los Caballeros Dorados que han sobrevivido a las batallas? ¿Ellos traicionarán a Athena y seguirán siendo fieles? ¿Y en la Tierra? ¿Qué pasará con Abraham de Acuario, el General Skips de Crisaor y las Saintias junto con Marin, Shaina y los demás?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder, ya que por ahora hasta Junio no se actualizará esta historia hasta la llegada de los nuevos capítulos del manga, el cual sale en ese mes en Japón.**

 **Por otro lado, con la última parte, sobre la aparición de Lucy, Lincoln y Chloe, tengo ganas de mostrar cómo fue que la chica intelectual obtuvo los poderes de Pandora Heinstein :3.**

 **Así que bueno, gente, nos estamos viendo en Junio, porque continuaré con mis fanfics de Saint Seiya y los demás. Por eso declaro a partir de ahora, las 15:30 PM, entra en vigor el "Hiatus" de "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension" hasta Junio, pero a no desanimarse que seguiré con los otros fanfics de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons, en especial Omega y MLP :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96 (gracias por la idea de la pelea de Bart contra Gestalt) y también para lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Que tengan una muy buena Semana Santa y Felices Pascuas 2017 para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Nos vemos en Junio!. :D.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: La cuenta regresiva para la Resurrección del Caballero Maldito, el Legendario Oddyseus de Ofiuco estaba por comenzar, ya el Templo de la Serpiente se estaba asomando entre las Casas de Sagitario y Escorpio, todo indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a producirse el cambio de bando, los Santos de Oro del Siglo XVIII jurarían lealtad al nuevo Dios, al hombre con poderes curativos y que se había atrevido a desafiar a los Dioses del Olimpo, quienes lo castigaron severamente por su desobediencia.

El Caballero Gestalt de Sagitario había decidido acompañar a Hyoga, Saori y los demás grupos hacia la Casa de Ofiuco para que así fuera curada la pequeña Diosa de cabellos lila del "Veneno de Samael", producto de un ataque recibido por parte de las Serpientes, las cuales eran las Agentes de Oddyseus.

No había sido fácil llegar hasta allí, tuvieron que abrirse paso entre muchos de los Caballeros que custodiaban las 12 Casas, sin olvidar que algunos ya habían muerto como Ox de Tauro, Cardinale de Piscis, Dohko de Libra estaba yendo hacia Saori para matarla, ya que, tras la muerte del Espectro y Juez del Infierno, Suikyou de Garuda, la Balanza Celestial indicaba que él también estaba siendo seducido por la traición, Abel de Géminis estaba aprovechando todo el caos y la anarquía que había caído sobre el Santuario para tomar el poder, mientras tanto, Tenma y Shun continuaban su avance junto con Rod de Aries y Todd de Tauro para llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, ya que también habían arribado Shiryu, Allison, Martin, Hyoga y Twilight, mientras que el resto permanecía en el Presente, protegiendo a Seiya junto con Abraham de Acuario, el abuelo de Bart y Lisa, también estaba el General Skips de Crisaor y las Saintias, debido al intento de atentado del Olimpo, enviando al Ángel Guerrero Touma de Ícaro, pero éste había fallado y ahora estaba atrapado en los "Aros de Hielo" del ruso, además de que estaba cercado por las "Rosas Pirañas" de Allison, pero también se había producido un ataque por parte de Shaina de Ofiuco, la cual había sido detenida por Marin de Águila.

Ahora, con el Imperio de Hades bajo las dudas de volver a enviar tropas de asalto y la Resurrección de Odysseus en marcha, solo quedaba esperar a los resultados de aquel Santo y Dios.

* * *

Por aquellos caminos, Shun junto con Tenma y los dos chicos Flanders:

\- ¡Shun, Todd, Rod, ya estamos muy cerca del Templo del Escorpión Celestial!. Les informó Tenma sobre aquella llegada.

\- Ya era hora, este sitio se está derrumbando, hay algo muy peligroso en el aire. Alertó Todd al respecto.

\- Tiene razón mi hermano, debemos apresurarnos, no perdamos más el tiempo. Pidió Rod en aquellos momentos de máxima tensión.

\- Parece que al final alcanzaremos al Anciano Maestro, Tenma. Niños, no bajen la guardia. [Pidió Shun a los tres, pero de golpe, en medio de las escaleras y los derrumbes que se habían produciendo, algo llamó la atención de todos, mientras que el hermano de Ikki era lanzado hacia atrás por una extraña fuerza junto con Tenma y los dos chicos americanos].

* * *

A su vez, Shion se encontraba en el Templo del Carnero Blanco, la Casa de Aries, cuando de repente fue tomado por sorpresa.

\- Q...¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó el rubio, aterrado.

* * *

En la Casa de Géminis, el Templo de los Gemelos:

\- Hasta ahora no había ocurrido un temblor tan fuerte. Se detuvo Abel de Géminis al sentir esa terrible fuerza que sacudía a todo el Santuario.

* * *

En el Templo del León, la Casa de Leo:

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Oye, ¿qué va a suceder?!. Preguntó Death Toll de Cáncer a su amigo Kaiser de Leo, pero el muchacho no pudo responder a su pregunta, ya tanto él como el León Goldie estaban observando hacia el Norte.

* * *

En el Templo del Escorpión Celestial, la Casa de Escorpio.

\- _"Mmm"_. Sintió Écarlate de Escorpio aquella presencia y se arrodilló.

* * *

En el Templo del Centauro, la Casa de Sagitario:

\- A...Aquí viene. Pidió Gestalt la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Por un Demonio, lo que faltaba. Quedó Rigby aterrado y Eileen saltó a sus brazos.

\- Ay, caramba. Siguió Bart, mientras que todos observaban con asombro el surgimiento de aquel edificio: La Casa de Ofiuco estaba apareciendo desde las entrañas de las montañas.

* * *

En la Casa de Capricornio, Izou se estaba recuperando de aquellos temblores y de ahí dirigió sus ojos hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es este terremoto?. Se preguntó el japonés.

* * *

En la Casa de Acuario:

\- El Surgimiento del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente parece que va a destruir los 12 (Doce) Templos, no, más bien...¡¿Acaso destruirá a todo el Santuario?!. Se preguntó Mystoria de Acuario, mientras que el terror invadía a cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados y las Serpientes partían hacia el llamado de su Patrón, de su Líder.

* * *

\- Aah...¡¿Qué es eso?!. Se preguntó Shiryu, quien había quedado herido tras la Batalla de la Casa de Escorpio pero Écarlate había sanado sus heridas y le entregó el "Zafiro del Dragón", al reconocer su posición, ese papel importante que ejercía.

* * *

\- ¡¿Q...Qué son esas 4 Serpientes Gigantes?!. Se preguntó Dohko de Libra.

* * *

\- Fi...Finalmente ha aparecido. Sentenció Hyoga.

\- Finalmente, ahora ha llegado el momento de ajustar este daño. Pidió Lisa de Virgo, mientras que intentaba sanar el veneno que se había apoderado de Shijima de Virgo.

* * *

Allí estaba, la Casa de Ofiuco, el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, allí se erguía aquella majestuosa obra de la arquitectura griega del Pasado, donde tenía adornadas sus Puertas con dos Gigantescas Serpientes Aladas que daban la bienvenida y en su frontis tenía representado el Bastón del Dios Asclepio de la Medicina, mezclándose y dando a entender el Número 13.

\- ¡EL LEGENDARIO TEMPLO DEL PORTADOR DE LA SERPIENTE!. Exclamaron todos los presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades:

\- ¿Qué? ¿El Templo del Portador de la Serpiente?. Preguntó Pandora a uno de los Soldados, el cual había ingresado en el Salón del Arpa, interrumpiendo su música.

\- Así es, lo acaba de informar un Mensajero. Respondió afirmativo el Soldado.

\- Mmm, que el Decimotercer Templo, el Portador de la Serpiente aparezca ahora. ¿Será un buen presagio o uno malo para nosotros, el Ejército de Hades? ¿Deberíamos utilizar la oportunidad para atacar o deberíamos observar pacientemente? ¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?!. Se preguntó Pandora, viendo que ahora podían estar en ventaja o desventaja ante el nuevo personaje.

* * *

En la Puerta Trasera del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, todos los presentes habían arribado para sanar a Saori de aquel mal que la atormentaba.

\- Athena, finalmente hemos llegado al Legendario Templo del Portador de la Serpiente. Me pregunto si realmente Odysseus resucitará aquí dentro. Debemos apresurarnos...¿Q...Qué es esta sensación?. Todas las heridas que tengo en mi cuerpo están desapareciendo. Uhh, ¿qué es esto?. Se preguntaba Hyoga, mientras que caía inconsciente al suelo junto con Saori.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga!. Gritó Lisa, pero Twilight y Allison la detuvieron.

\- Espera, no podemos entrar, algo acecha entre las sombras. Le dijo su amiga castaña de Piscis.

* * *

En la Puerta Frontal del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente:

\- Así que éste es el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, más allá del gran tamaño, parece que no tiene ninguna diferencia a los otros 12 Templos. [Dijo Shiryu, pero de golpe, el Bastón de Dohko cayó al suelo] ¿Qué...Qué es esto?. Es una sensación agradable, es como si mi cuerpo y mi corazón se estuvieran curando. Uhhh, pero...pero...-De golpe, el Oriental cayó al piso, inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de la Vasija Preciosa:

\- ¿Shijima?. Mmh, ¿qué significa esto?. Las heridas de Shijima se están curando. No...no puede ser...el Poder Curativo emitido por el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente. ¡¿Será acaso...la Legendaria Hipnoterapia?. Se preguntó el Caballero Mystoria de Acuario, al ver que su amigo había sanado y se veía a la responsable de dicha curación.

* * *

En las "Escaleras de las Rosas Demoníacas", allí se encontraba Cardinale de Piscis, el cual estaba recuperando del Veneno de las Serpientes.

\- _"Tanto la hemorragia como el dolor están desapareciendo por completo...Sin embargo...al mismo tiempo, he sido atacado por esta somnolencia...¡¿Qué significa esto?!"._ ¡La Legendaria Hipnoterapia!. Ma...¡Maldición! Si esto...sigue así...Uhhh. Dijo el rubio antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

\- Kaiser, mira, me ha crecido un poco de mi cabello, qué asombroso el Poder Curativo del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente. Le mostró Death Toll aquel milagro al rubio de Leo.

\- No estés tan feliz, Death Toll. Le advirtió Kaiser muy severo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?. Preguntó el pelirrojo de Cáncer.

\- Esto es la Hipnoterapia, algo terrible más allá de nuestra imaginación está a punto de ocurrir. Dijo el muchacho.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ya estoy perdiendo el conocimiento. Finalizó el pelirrojo y cayeron los tres inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

\- Shun, mi cuerpo...Le dijo Tenma.

\- Sí, mi cuerpo también y lo mismo el de mis Aprendices...se han recuperado...Pero...estamos perdiendo el...Dijo Shun.

\- Sí...tienes razón...yo también...Finalizó Tenma y ellos también cayeron ante ese poder misterioso.

* * *

\- Kuh, si éste es el Poder del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente...¿entonces nos está curando?. Quiso saber Izou de Capricornio, quien yacía en el suelo, apoyado contra las columnas de la Casa de Capricornio.

* * *

\- Uuuh, el Santuario está en peligro. Dijo Mystoria de Acuario.

* * *

\- Es...esto no sólo está afectando a los Santos de los Doce Templos...todos van a caer dormidos...Kuh...Uuuuh...Dijo Dohko de Libra, mientras que finalmente todos caían ante un sueño profundo en el Santuario y aparecía una misteriosa Serpiente blanca y de ojos azules que resplandecían intensamente.

* * *

Pronto, todo el Santuario quedó sumido bajo un profundo sueño, mientras que Bart, Lisa, sus amigos y los demás grupos habían sido protegidos por las "Burbujas Cuarzo" que Steven invocó para protegerlos.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, debemos estar atentos, ¡todos, no bajen la guardia, Odysseus va a aparecer!. Pidió el rubio de Géminis a todos los presentes y éstos acataron la orden.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente ha vuelto, ha vuelto "Next Dimension" y estrenada el día de hoy! ¿Qué les parece?. FreedomGundam96, un nuevo regalo de mi parte por tu cumpleaños, este capítulo va dedicado para vos y también para lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Nos vemos, Camaradas, en el siguiente capítulo :D. Que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Los que no habían caído bajo el sueño de la "Hipnoterapia" estaban sorprendidos, allí estaba llegando el Santo de Oro, el Caballero del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, el hombre que tenía poderes curativos y que había sido el responsable por haberse rebelado contra los Dioses y que éstos lo castigaran por su desobediencia, al decir que era un Dios, alguien superior a aquellos hombres y mujeres del Olimpo.

El terremoto había cesado, Twilight estaba nerviosa al ver esas dos gigantescas Serpientes que formaban parte de la entrada a la Casa de Ofiuco, abrazó con fuerza a Allison y no se soltaron por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué va a pasar?.- Se preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- Maestro Hyoga, por favor, despierte, Maestro Hyoga.- Rogó Allison al rubio, el cual yacía en el interior de aquella edificación, inconsciente como todos los demás Caballeros Dorados que estaban dormidos en todo el Santuario.

\- Uhh, ¿ah? ¿Yo estaba dormido? ¿Por qué ocurrió todo tan rápido? ¡Allison, Twilight, chicos! Ah...¡Athena, Athena ha desaparecido!.- Se despertó de golpe el ruso y para su horror, no encontró a la pequeña que estaba con ellos.

De inmediato llegaron los demás acompañantes.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro Hyoga!.- Gritó Allison y fue con Twilight.

\- Oímos los gritos, ¿qué pasó?.- Preguntó Mordecai.

En aquellos momentos, Rigby quedó helado y con Twilight apuntaron a una de las enormes Serpientes Doradas que habían aparecido de forma repentina en el interior de la Casa de Ofiuco.

\- _No hagan ruido. Éste es un Lugar Sagrado donde se cura a las personas enfermas._ Pidió aquel Guardián, el cual se acercó hacia ellos, Twilight se desmayó del susto y lo mismo pasó con Eileen.

\- Ay, Mama, ya tengo miedo.- Tembló Rigby del pánico, mientras que le daba aire a su novia.

\- Esto se va a poner feo, pero de color de hormiga.- Alertó Dipper al respecto.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó Hyoga hacia la Serpiente Dorada, la cual se alejó.

\- _Somos Sirvientes._ Respondió aquel Ser.

\- ¿Sirvientes?. Preguntó Hyoga hacia la Serpiente, la cual comenzó a relatar a todos los presentes la Historia de Ofiuco.

\- _En la Era del Mito, el Gran Asclepius (Asclepio) invocó la Ira de los Dioses y fue expulsado del Santuario. Desde ese momento, nosotros siempre hemos elegido proteger el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente que se encontraba bajo la tierra. Creímos que el Gran Asclepius resucitaría, ahora ha llegado el momento: Habitando el cuerpo de Oddyseus, del cual se dice que es su Reencarnación, ¡una vez más regresará al Santuario!_. Relató la Serpiente la Historia de Ofiuco y sobre su regreso.

\- Ay, Caramba.- Quedó Bart de Géminis sorprendido junto con su hermana y amigos.

\- Es...Espera, me dijeron que el "Veneno de Samael" sólo podía ser curado por ese tal Oddyseus, Athena se encontraba afligida por ese Veneno, ¡¿la conoces?!. Le detuvo Hyoga y recordó sobre el motivo por el que estaban allí.

\- ¿Athena? ¿Te refieres a la niña que se encontraba tirada al lado tuyo?.- Preguntó la Emisaria de Oddyseus, quien estaba intrigada.

\- Sí, así es, ¿dónde diablos está?. Respondió de forma interrogativa, el ruso.

\- _Si se refieren a esa niña, ella está aquí_. Fue la respuesta de aquel Ser.

\- Agh, ¿Qué eres? ¿"El Acertijo" de Batman?. Vamos, viejo o vieja, vamos, date prisa y habla, ya aburres como Artemisa.- Pidió Nube, harta de tantos "juegos".

\- Espera, ¿Qué?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- _Se encuentra dentro de mi barriga._ [Respondió la Serpiente y se pudo ver el destello de aquella niña].

\- ¡Ahhh!. Gritó Hyoga con Allison, Bart, Lisa, Jessica y Martin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Ahhhh.- Se volvió a desmayar Twilight ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritó Lisa de Virgo y se lanzaron contra aquella Serpiente.

\- ¡Miserable, ¿te has comido a Athena?! [Preguntó Hyoga, quien se lanzó al asalto pero no hubo efecto en los golpes, ya que la Serpiente evadía cada uno de los mismos] No puedo acertar ninguno de mis golpes.

\- _¡Basta! Ninguno de tus ataques, ni tampoco el de tus Aprendices, serán efectivos contra mí_. Ordenó aquella criatura en que terminaran de pelear.

\- _"Esta Serpiente ha sido un Sirviente desde la Era del Mito"._ En ese caso, ¿será entonces que ya no tiene un cuerpo real?. Se preguntó el rubio de Rusia, intrigado.

\- _Escúchame, te he dicho que éste es un lugar donde se cura a la gente enferma, o sea enemigo o aliado. Athena se encuentra al borde de la Muerte, si la hubiese dejado como estaba, sin duda alguna estaría muerta. Por ese motivo, con mi vientre pude detener su muerte segundos antes de que sucediera_. Les contó la Serpiente al respecto.

\- ¿Vientre?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Maestro, ¡mire! parece que algo está saliendo del vientre de la Serpiente. Señaló Lisa al respecto.

\- Tienes razón, pero es...¡¿un huevo?!. Eso no puede ser...¡Ooh, Athena!. [Quedó Hyoga sorprendido de ver allí, la cual apareció ante todos ellos] Mmm, Athena está dentro de ese Huevo.

 _\- Por el momento seguirá con vida dentro de esa Cáscara, que viva o muera, eso dependerá de Oddyseus._ Sentenció la Serpiente y se retiró de allí.

\- ¿Adónde vas?.- Preguntó Hyoga.

 _\- Regreso a hacer mi labor. Desde la Era del Mito, durante un tiempo incomprensible siempre he protegido esto._ [Mostró aquella Guardiana una misteriosa "Pandora´s Box"] _Ésta es la Prueba de Oddyseus._

\- ¡Eso es...!. Gritó Hyoga sorprendido.

* * *

\- Tenma, Tenma, resiste. Niños, ayúdenme. Tenma. Pidió Shun ayuda pero no podían hacer nada.

\- Es inútil, Maestro Shun, no parece reaccionar.- Dio Todd su noticia.

\- Tienes razón, es inútil, parece haber caído bajo un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, ¿por qué nosotros hemos sido los únicos que han despertado?. Quiso saber Shun y de ahí se levantó del suelo, tras estar arrodillado junto con el inconsciente Pegaso.

\- No hay otra salida, Maestro Shun, no podemos seguir aquí varados.- Dijo Rod al respecto.

\- Es cierto, parece que su vida no corre peligro, así que debemos seguir. [Pidió el castaño claro y los dos hermanos obedecieron] _"Tenma, cuando despiertes, por favor, síguenos. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"._ Rogó Shun y de ahí los tres continuaron con su camino de avance.

* * *

\- ¡EL CLOTH DE ORO DE OFIUCO!. Gritaron todos los presentes y de ahí se abrió la "Pandora´s Box", revelando la Armadura del Santo del Portador de la Serpiente.

\- _Adiós._ Se despidió la Serpiente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntaron Bart y Hyoga a la vez.

\- _Con esto ha terminado nuestra labor. Ahora, finalmente podré descansar. Todos los Sirvientes que se encuentran en el Santuario, finalmente podrán descansar._ Finalizó la Serpiente y de ahí ésta y todas las que estaban por el lugar fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!.- Preguntó Rod, al ver el cambio en el escenario.

\- Las Serpientes están desapareciendo...Uh, alto, chicos, eso era...¡¿Un Cloth?!.- Se detuvo Shun, ya que estaban a las puertas de la Casa de Ofiuco y vieron un Resplandor Dorado elevarse hacia los Cielos desde el techo de la misma.

\- No...no puede ser...Quedaron los tres helados.

* * *

\- El Cloth de Oro de Ofiuco ha salido volando, ¡¿hacia dónde ha ido?!.- Quiso saber Hyoga al respecto.

\- Oigan, ¿ya se fue la Serpiente?.- Preguntó Twilight de Eqquleus tras haber salido de la conmoción y el posterior desmayo.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó.- Le llevó Allison calma a su amiga.

* * *

Lo que no sabían los presentes, era que la Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco había salido volando y aterrizó como un proyectil lanzado por algún cañón de Artillería o un avión durante un bombardeo, llegó hasta una de las tantas tumbas del Cementerio.

\- ¡¿El Cloth se ha dirigido hacia el Cementerio?!.- Se preguntó Shun con Rod y Todd.

* * *

\- Mmm, el Cloth, ¿acaso ha sido por su cuenta hacia donde está Oddyseus?. Se preguntó Hyoga con los demás.

* * *

\- No...no puede ser...Quedó Shun congelado del miedo junto con sus dos Aprendices.

* * *

\- ¿Acaso ha llegado el momento?. Se preguntó Hyoga y Bart asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, así es: ¡Es el Tiempo de la Resurrección del Decimotercer Santo de Oro!. Exclamó el joven de Géminis, mientras que en el Cementerio, ante la Tumba que decía en su Epitafio _"Oddyseus Silver".,_ allí hubo un potente estruendo, como el de una bomba al estallar, saltaron los restos de tierra y rocas del mismo y ante ellos emergió finalmente y con su Armadura Dorada, el Caballero Dorado Oddyseus de Ofiuco.

* * *

 **"Grito de Fangirl" XD OMG, no, mejor esta pose:**

 **¡"OH MY GOD"!. [Pose de Joseph Joestar de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders"]**

 **¡ODDYSEUS DE OFIUCO HA DESPERTADO!. Esto se va a poner feo.**

 **¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? ¿Ayudará en la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades o serán dos enemigos para vencer y por caminos diferentes? ¿Qué pasará con los Caballeros Dorados del Santuario? ¿Se unirán a él o lo combatirán?. Eso ya lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, ya que este Tomo, el Número 83 salió hace pocas horas en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Todos estemos atentos al próximo capítulo que puede salir dentro de poco.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor (Jajaja, muchas gracias por las ideas para Twilight cuando estuvieran todos ante las Serpientes XD, te lo agradezco, amiga :3). Así que bueno, nos estamos viendo en futuros capítulos, de los cuales ya creo que está por terminar "Next Dimension".**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**

 **P.S: Ahora cuando lo vean todos a Oddyseus de Ofiuco, de seguro Mabel lo va a querer besar, abrazar y agregarlo a su Harem XD :3 ¿No les parece?.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Era oficial, ya no había vuelta atrás, su Resurrección estaba por finalizar, ¿sería amigo o enemigo? ¿ayudaría en la Guerra Santa contra Hades, sería otro enemigo más o tal vez peor?. Oddyseus de Ofiuco volvía a la vida, todo el Santuario estaba bajo el poder de la "Hipnoterapia", las Serpientes, sus Agentes, los Sirvientes que tenía, ya se habían ido, la Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco se dirigió hacia el Cementerio donde estaba enterrado el Santo de Oro que se había atrevido a creerse superior, a desafiar a los Dioses por su Poder Curativo y ahora éste volvía a la vida una vez más.

A su vez, todos los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII yacían dormidos por aquel Poder, pero a la vez, con anterioridad, Shun junto Tenma, Rod y Todd perseguían al traidor de Dohko, el cual planeaba asesinar a Athena y ya estaban a las puertas del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, sin embargo, el amigo de Alone había quedado inconsciente por la "Hipnoterapia" y con ello llevó a que el hermano menor de Ikki de Fénix junto con sus dos Aprendices llegaran hasta esa zona.

\- ¡Niños, puedo ver el Templo del Escorpión Celestial!.- Les informó Shun al respecto.

\- ¡Maestro Shun, por allí, mire!.- Señaló Rod y vieron que al borde de un acantilado yacía una persona inconsciente.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Anciano Maestro!.- Se acercó Shun junto con los dos niños americanos y se detuvieron ante la sorpresa a la que estaban teniendo enfrente.- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso se ha quedado dormido mientras atascado en este precipicio?. Anciano Maestro, Anciano Maestro. -Intentó el castaño con llamarlo pero fue inútil.- Mmm, es inútil, al igual que Tenma, no se mueve en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, Anciano Maestro, usted llegó a esa extraña conclusión de tener que tomar la cabeza de Athena. Niños, escuchen, quizás lo mejor es que él se quede aquí sin luchar de nuevo. Ahora, sigamos.- Finalizó Shun y de ahí lanzó sus "Cadenas" hacia el otro extremo, hacia el Lado Occidental del Precipicio-.

\- ¡De todas formas, no tenemos más alternativa que seguir adelante! ¡Allí vamos, tenemos que llegar con Shiryu y los demás!.- Pidió Rod.

* * *

Luego de un viaje largo, finalmente arribaron los tres protagonistas al Templo del Escorpión Celestial, sin embargo, en aquel sitio, cundía una extraña calma, algo raro y que parecía no estar cuadrando bien.

\- Hemos llegado a la Casa de Escorpio, ¡Shiryu, ¿estás ahí?!. Se preguntó Shun y avanzaron más hacia el fondo.

\- ¡Shiryu, Shiryu!.- Llamaba Rod y Todd, mientras que seguían a su Maestro.

Pero en aquel momento, Shun se detuvo, algo lo tomó sorpresa, ya que sus ojos se posicionaron sobre una persona que yacía inconsciente y apoyado contra una de las columnas del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

\- É...Éste es ¡¿el Santo del Templo del Escorpión Celestial?!. Preguntó Todd.

\- Sí, así parece y tal como lo esperaba, ha caído en un sueño profundo como los demás.- Observó Shun que Écarlate de Escorpio no sería una amenaza para ellos, pero aún quedaba una pregunta crucial e importante: ¿Dónde estaba Shiryu?.- En ese caso, ¡¿dónde está Shiryu?!.

\- Maestro, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, tenemos que seguir, ahora viene la Casa de Sagitario, tenemos que darnos prisa, no sé por qué, pero tengo un horrible presentimiento.- Pidió Rod de que se apresuraran en su marcha, ya que algo no estaba bien allí.

\- Tienes razón, Rod, tal vez él siguió adelante y...- En aquel momento, Shun y los dos niños se volvieron a detener.

\- Ven a lo que me refería.- Señaló Rod al respecto sobre su mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué hace ese Templo aquí? Está entre el del Escorpión Celestial y del Centauro.- Añadió Todd sorprendido junto con su Maestro y su hermano.

\- ¿Será...será que ésta es la causa del terremoto de hace unos momentos?. Además, ¿será éste el Templo la causa de que todos se hayan quedado dormidos?. En ese caso, ¡¿de quién era ese Cloth que voló hacia el Cementerio hace unos momentos?!.- Quiso saber Shun.

* * *

Sus preguntas iba a ser respondidas al instante: Las Serpientes y sus ojos brillaron: Allí venía, allí estaba llegando con paso serio, tranquilo, sus largos cabellos ondeados y movidos por los vientos, portando su Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco , su capa blanca y ese poder que emanaba, mientras que se detenía ante las puertas del Templo del Carnero Blanco y sobre todo ante Shion de Aries, el cual estaba inconsciente como los demás de sus Camaradas.

Ante su llegada, la Serpiente mostró un gran respeto hacia él, hacia su Maestro, hacia la persona que ahora venía a recuperar lo que legalmente le pertenecía y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

\- _Ohhh Ohhh, Gran Oddyseus, finalmente usted ha revivido, ahora finalmente la Tierra se volverá suya. La Tierra será suya...su..._. Dijo la última de las Serpientes, mientras que desaparecía, despidiéndose de él.

\- _Shion, Shion, despierta, Shion._ Le llamó el hombre de largos cabellos blanco-grises.

\- Uhh. Comenzó el rubio de Aries a recuperar la consciencia.

* * *

 **Hace muchos años atrás:** En una remota isla volcánica, un joven de cabellos blanco-grises y vestido con una túnica griega se hallaba buscando a sus compañeros perdidos.

\- Shion, Dohko, ¿dónde están ustedes dos? ¡Shion, Dohko!.- Los buscaba ese personaje, hasta que escuchó el llanto del rubio y se giró para encontrarlo a él y a un herido Dohko, el cual estaba inconsciente.

\- O...Oddyseus, a...aquí.- Le llamó con la voz entrecortad por las lágrimas y el llanto.

\- ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!.- Fue corriendo desesperado el joven hacia ellos y se arrodillaba.

\- Dohko ha perdido el conocimiento debido a los gases- Le contó Shion a él.

\- ¿Acaso no les advertí?. Todavía no están preparados para entrenar en este lugar, este lugar siempre emite gases venenosos mortíferos. Además, uno sabe cuándo puede ocurrir una erupción. -Les dijo con seriedad pero con calma a la vez, mientras que llevaba a Dohko en sus brazos- Debemos alejarnos de este lugar lo antes posible.- Pidió.

\- Sí. Dijo Shion, sin embargo, en ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Oh no! Ha comenzado la erupción. Apresúrate, Shion.- Ordenó Oddyseus de que salieran de allí los tres.

\- Es que...es que...- Mostró el joven rubio una herida en su tobillo derecho.-.

\- ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-gris.

\- Sí.- Respondió y Oddyseus lo cargó en su espalda junto con Dohko.

\- No queda otra alternativa, agárrate fuerte. Ya no hay tiempo que perder. Pidió el muchacho y de ahí comenzó el bombardeo de piedras o bombas de lava.- Si somos atrapados por una corriente de lava, es nuestro fin.- Alertó el joven, mientras que todo comenzaba a inundarse de aquel líquido ardiente.-

\- Uhh, perdóname, Oddyseus.- Se disculpó Shion por el error que habían cometido.

Pero todo empeoró más:

\- ¡Uhhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡La corriente de lava ha cubierto el camino de regreso!.- Se giró hacia atrás- ¡Kuh, también está detrás!. Si esto sigue así, los tres moriremos carbonizados. No...No importa qué suceda, debo salvarlos aunque sea a estos dos, pero, pero...uhhh...- En aquel momento, escucharon voces desde la ladera de arriba.

\- ¡Oddyseus!.- Les llamó uno de sus Camaradas, el cual había traído ayuda. Aquel rubio era Kaiser de Leo, quien estaba junto con Ox, Shijima, Death Toll, Izou, Écarlate, Gestalt, Cardinale y Caín, los cuales estaban muy preocupados por su amigo y los dos jóvenes y futuros Caballeros de Aries y Libra.

\- Oh. -Se alegró el joven-

\- Estábamos preocupados, así que también vinimos. ¡¿Están bien?!.- Preguntó Kaiser a ellos.-

\- ¡Yo me encuentro bien, pero es peligroso, así que no vengan!. Voy a lanzar a estos dos hacia ustedes, así que atrápenlos.- Pidió Oddyseus y justo en ese momento, varias bombas de lava se dirigieron hacia él, justo en el instante en que lanzó a Shion y Dohko fuera del peligro , siendo atrapados por sus compañeros, pero todos quedaron horrorizados al ver que Oddyseus no aparecía.

\- Oddyseus.- Dijo Caín con preocupación.-

\- ¡Oddyseus!.- Gritaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

Poco después de que terminara la erupción, encontraron al joven, estaba muy herido por las quemaduras que había sufrido y las lágrimas llegaban hacia sus compañeros, los cuales rogaban para que no falleciera.

\- No...no mueras, Oddyseus...- Rogó Shion, quien se había recuperado junto con Dohko.

\- Yo...Yo...aún no he muerto...- Dijo el peli blanco-gris con suma tranquilidad y mostrando una sonrisa ante la Muerte.

\- Uhhh, esto es culpa nuestra. Lo sentimos.- Se disculparon Shion y Dohko a la vez, mientras que lloraban.

\- No se lamenten, ésta es mi misión: Salvar cuantos Santos sea posible. Para cumplir con esa misión, no importa qué pase con mi cuerpo, nadie tiene por qué lamentarse por ello.- Les contó ellos el motivo de su misión, lo que iba a hacer, aún estando herido y demás.

\- ¡ODDYSEUS!.- Gritaron todos sorprendidos de verlo ahora a salvo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Oddyseus.- Dijo Shion, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shion? ¿Acaso tuviste un sueño del Pasado?.- Preguntó de forma tranquila el peli blanco-gris.

\- Hah...Ahh...Ahhh...tú eres...No...No puede ser...No puedo creer que...esto sea parte de...la realidad, ¿acaso realmente has revivido como Santo de Oro Decimotercer? ¡ODDYSEUS DE OFIUCO!.- Se preguntó Shion, al verse cara a cara con aquel Caballero de cabellos blanco-grises y que portaba la Armadura Dorada, emitiendo aquel poder y con un extraño objetivo que tenía en mente.

* * *

 **Ok, ahora sí tengo miedo: Oddyseus ha llegado, ¿qué planes tendrá?. No lo sabemos, solo tenemos que esperar. Si existen los "Viernes de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure", yo creo que ahora tenemos los "Jueves de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension", ¿no creen XD?. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos estamos en el que viene y por cierto:**

 **¡Feliz Día de la Primavera y del Estudiante!.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: **Antes de comenzar: ¡Otro Jueves de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension! :D, ¡Qué emoción!. Es como los "Viernes de Jojo´s" pero ahora es un día antes XD, pero bueno, vayamos a la historia. Saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial para lady-saintiasailor :D.**

* * *

Aquel misterioso hombre llamado Oddyseus había llegado, revivido, salido de la tumba, portando su Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco, mostrándose ante Shion en las puertas del Templo del Carnero Blanco, el cual estaba sorprendido de verlo, ya que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- O...Oddyseus. Es...Esa apariencia...Tiene la misma belleza de antes...- Recordó el rubio de Aries, el cual se había despertado de aquel "Sueño" impuesto por la "Hipnoterapia" y ahora estaba ante el Santo de Oro que se había atrevido a desafiar a los Dioses por su poder curativo.-

En aquellos momentos, el peli blanco-gris se quitó el Casco Dorado que llevaba encima, que cubría su rostro, revelándolo finalmente ante su amigo y allí estaba: Un personaje de gran belleza, hermoso, largos cabellos blanco-grises, esos ojos de color ojo con bordes negros, sus párpados azules, además de verse aquellas viejas heridas producidas por la lava en el Pasado, ahora era un auténtico Santo de gran belleza, casi igual a Afrodita.

\- Cuando nos salvaste a Dohko y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, sufriste quemaduras en todo tu cuerpo. Desde ese entonces, siempre llevaste esa toga para esconder tu apariencia.- Recordó el rubio sobre el por qué se había visto a aquel joven con esa toga que lo protegía.

Ahora se revelaba ante él con una gran belleza:

\- Shion, que no te quepa la menor duda que he renacido ¡Para matar a Athena!.- Sentenció Oddyseus ante el rubio que quedó helado del terror.

* * *

\- Ahhh, sentí una punzada de terror, deberíamos ir a ver a la Casa de Aries qué es lo que está pasando.- Sugirió Mordecai, ya que había tenido ese mal presentimiento desde que todo había comenzado.

\- Sí, vayamos a ver.- Le apoyó Rigby y de ahí fueron con Nube, Eileen, Dipper y Mabel para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Awwww, qué emoción, siento que estoy metida en un sueño, ya quiero ver al futuro Oddyseus de Ofiuco.- Rogó Mabel y se pusieron en marcha hacia la Casa de Aries, mientras que el resto permanecía con Hyoga y los niños de Springfield junto hasta que volvieran de su observación.

\- ¡Esperen!.- Les detuvo Twilight.- Yo también voy, cuenten conmigo.- Respondió la chica de Eqquleus y se les unió.

* * *

La mirada de terror y severidad que Oddyseus había clavado sobre Shion de Aries era una de las más difíciles de creer, ¿acaso estaba bromeando?, ¿él era el enemigo?, ¿había que pelear contra él?. Un sentimiento de miedo invadió al rubio, permaneció callado y quieto, mientras que caía una gota de sudor por su frente.

\- O...Oddyseus, no quería creerlo, pero ¡¿lo dices enserio?!.- Preguntó el Santo de Oro del Primer Templo, cosa que para el peli blanco-gris parecía ser una idiotez, una pregunta estúpida que no merecía ser respondida, así que cerró los ojos y tuvo que hablarle.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Interrogó el joven.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?.- Preguntó Shion.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo o protegerás a Athena?. [Preguntó Oddyseus, con una voz seria, mirándolo fijo a su antiguo amigo] Responde de una sola vez, Shion. Te he despertado para hacerte esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?.- Volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero ya esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡¿Yo o Athena?!.- El pobre Santo de Oro estaba entre la espada y la pared, debía responder, pero tenía sus principios, no podía traicionar a su Diosa, debía protegerla, aún a costas de tener que pelear contra la persona que en el Pasado fue su amigo y que lo había salvado junto con Dohko de morir por la lava.

\- De...Deberías saberlo. [Fue su corta respuesta y de ahí se levantó del piso, tomó posiciones de batalla, extendiendo sus brazos] ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó su defensa ante el enemigo, impidiéndole el paso.- Aunque tenga una deuda contigo, yo soy un Santo de Athena, ¡no te dejaré pasar por aquí!. Advirtió el joven Arriano.

\- Shion, bien dicho.- "Felicitó" Oddyseus a su amigo y le lanzó de vuelta esa mirada severa.- Esperaba que dijeras eso, valió la pena arriesgar mi vida para salvar la tuya hace tanto tiempo.

\- O...¡¿Oddyseus?!.- Exclamó el rubio con asombro, mientras que el otro alzaba su mano en el aire.

\- Sin embargo...[Sentenció el hombre de cabellos blanco-grises y con un simple toque en el "Muro de Cristal", éste desapareció por completo, arrojando a Shion contra el suelo].

\- Uh... _"El "Muro de Cristal" se ha disipado en un instante"_.- Pensó con asombro y ahora debía elegir.

\- Con este nivel no podrás detenerme. [Advirtió y ahora iba contra el rubio, pero se detuvo justo a pocos centímetros de llegar] Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¡¿Me seguirás a mí o a Athena?!.- Volvió a lanzar su pregunta, esta vez con bastante seriedad y mando en su voz.

\- No...No me hagas repetirte lo mismo: Yo soy un Santo de Athena. [Dijo, dando a conocer su fidelidad y lealtad hacia la Diosa, lanzándose a la pelea] Aunque mi cuerpo fuese destruido, ¡yo protegeré a Athena hasta el final!. [Juró Shion, pero en ese momento, Oddyseus le puso las manos encima, deteniendo al muchacho] Ah...Ahh...[Sintió una profunda punzada extraña en su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, debilitado].

\- Shion, sin duda alguna, he podido percibir tu Determinación. [Felicitó el peli blanco-gris].

\- Mi...Mi cuerpo...La fuerza abandona mi cuerpo...O...Oddyseus, ¿Qué clase de ataque es éste?.- Preguntó el rubio.-

\- Yo no te he atacado: Mi deber no consiste en atacar, sino en salvar. ¿Acaso no salvo las vida de los Santos desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso no los protegí hasta el final?.- Respondió Oddyseus serios y de ahí lanzó sus dos preguntas cruciales.- ¡Ahora mismo, lo único que estoy haciendo es remover la "Ley del Despertar" que te aplique!.- Exclamó y dio a conocer su jugada.

\- La "Ley...del Despertar".- Repitió Shion ese nombre, adolorido.-

\- El Poder Curativo del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente cubre todo el Santuario, al remover la Ley, éste causará que vuelvas a caer en un profundo sueño. [Le explicó, mientras que se veía ese poder por el sitio.] Ahora caerás en un profundo sueño.- Finalizó y de ahí, todo se hizo realidad: Shion cayó dormido al suelo ante el serio Oddyseus.

Justo en aquellos momentos, cuando el rubio quedó dormido en el piso, el peli blanco-gris se le quedó observando y de ahí estaba listo para partir, cuando sintió que un pequeño grupo estaba por llegar hacia allí.

\- Oigan, esperen, miren.- Señaló Mordecai.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo y...? ¡Shion, algo le pasó a Shion!.- Alertó Rigby.

\- ¡Shion, ¿qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasó...?!.- Preguntó Mabel y de ahí tomo los binoculares y con Twilight lo vieron de cerca a aquel personaje junto con Shion, quedando ambas totalmente embobadas por la belleza de ambos Caballeros, además de sonrojarse y emocionarse.-

\- ¡Son perfectos!.- Exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez, mientras que Dipper se llevaba las manos a la cara ante ese momento tenso, ya que podían ser descubiertos.

\- Oigan, miren.- Señaló Eileen.- Ya no está.-

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamaron los presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Río Aqueronte, el sitio donde las almas de los fallecidos esperaban cruzarlo, a cambio de pagar al Barquero por el traslado, allí estaba la Espectro que transportaba a las almas hacia su destino, era una bella mujer de ojos verde esmeralda, sus Caballeros no podían verse por el Casco Negro de la Sapuris, en su rostro podía apreciarse la seriedad en su trabajo y llevaba en sus manos el Remo como arma. Lo que le llamaba la atención en ella era que estaba libre de trabajo y estaba aburrida de tanta espera, así que se sentó en el bote, a la espera de que llegara alguna pobre alma infortunada.

\- Diablos, tengo tanto tiempo libre, nyan. No viene ni un solo muerto. [Se quejó ella e hizo un gesto de tristeza, bostezando]. Parece que ha ocurrido una Distorsión en el Espacio-Tiempo, creo que eso causa que los Muertos se demoren en venir. [Bostezó ella del aburrimiento, pero luego se puso neutral, dirigiendo su vista hacia la orilla del Aqueronte] Hablando de muertos, ese grandote. [Señaló ella y de ahí, para sorpresa de todos, allí se encontraba el Caballero Dorado Ox de Tauro, el cual había caído en combate por manos del Espectro y Juez del Infierno Suikyö de Garuda. Éste personaje se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de piernas, como si estuviera meditando] Diablos, ¿acaso no tendrá el pago para subirse al bote?. Se ha quedado ahí sentado sin mover un dedo. [Se decía ella así misma y fue hasta él, acercándose con su Remo] Oye, oye, Grandote, yo soy Nyan, el Barquero del Río Aqueronte, ¿vas a subir o no?.- Se presentó la mujer y de ahí preguntó]. No es un área de descanso, éste es un lugar donde se embarcan para ir al Mundo de los Muertos.- Se molestó la chica al no obtener respuestas, pero Ox no respondía.- ¡¿Acaso este tipo está dormido?!. Oye, dime algo. [Preguntó y puso su Remo en el hombro izquierdo del rubio] ¡¿Q...Qué? Este tipo...¡¿acaso no está muerto?! Uh, a...ahora que lo observo bien, este tipo...Miserable, ¡¿acaso no eres un Santo de Athena?! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer en un lugar como éste?!. Si no estás muerto, entonces no podrás cruzar el Aqueronte, nyaa. En aquellos momentos, la Barquero alzó su Remo y estaba listo para golpear a Ox, pero alguien la detuvo.

\- _¡Detente!.-_ Ordenó esa voz conocida.

\- ¡¿Nyaah?!. Q...¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó la mujer, deteniendo su golpe.

\- No debes recurrir a la Violencia, yo traeré a esa persona de vuelta conmigo.- Dijo aquella voz, la cual venía avanzando desde la Oscuridad.

\- Q...¡¿Qué diablos?!.- Se preguntó Nyan, furiosa.

\- Ox, reacciona, ¡Ox!.- Pidió Oddyseus, quien se puso frente al Santo del Toro.-

De golpe, Ox de Tauro abrió los ojos.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿O...Oddyseus?! [Se despertó y al verlo quedó sorprendido]. No...No puede ser...si tú estás aquí, eso quiere decir que...¡¿éste es el Inframundo?!.- Preguntó con sorpresa y temor.

\- Te equivocas, te encuentras en un estado de animación suspendida, por ese motivo no podías cruzar el Río Aqueronte.- Le explicó el peli blanco-gris.-

\- Animación suspendida.- Dijo Ox, sin salir del asombro.

\- Ahora regresemos juntos al Santuario.- Ordenó el joven a su amigo del Templo del Toro.-

\- Pero...Pero, Oddyseus, tú estabas muerto, ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?.- Quiso saber Ox al respecto.

\- Yo he revivido en la Tierra como el Decimotercer Santo de Oro.- Le explicó el muchacho todo lo ocurrido con un gran orgullo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿El Decimotercer Santo de Oro?!. [Quedó el rubio de Tauro más sorprendido al respecto].

Pero Nyan de Aqueronte no iba a permitir que se escaparan de allí.

\- Oh, Nyaaaaaa.- Se lanzó ella como un gato furioso.- Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¿qué lugar piensan que es éste?. Ésta es la Entrada del Infierno, tan temible que hace que hasta los niños llorones guarden silencio, uno no puede entrar y salir de aquí tan libremente.- Les detuvo ella el paso.-

Para sorpresa de ella, Oddyseus le entregó un pago para salir de allí, los cuales eran granos de oro, cosa que fue tomada por la Espectro, quien quedó sorprendida y maravillada.

\- E...Esto de aquí es, ¿acaso no son granos de oro?.- Preguntó ella.

\- No es mucho, pero tómalo como una disculpa por los problemas que te hemos causado.- Dijo el joven, mientras que la chica quedaba maravillada.

\- Con sólo esta cantidad, cientos podrían subirse a mi Bote.- Mencionó ella con suma felicidad y en poner en marcha su "Proyecto".

\- Dentro de poco, muchos Santos vendrán aquí.- Le dejó Oddyseus su aviso.

\- ¿Eh?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Por favor, toma esto como pago cuando eso ocurra.- Pidió Oddyseus, mientras que la mujer quedaba boquiabierta y helada.- Vayámonos de una vez, Ox.- Pidió el peli blanco-gris y se retiraron en un parpadeo del Aqueronte.

\- ¡¿Nyah?! De...Desaparecieron, ¡¿acaso regresaron al Mundo de los Vivos?!. Pero...Pero...¿Quién era ese tipo?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir ese tal Decimotercer Santo de Oro?!.- Quedó la chica con la duda, mientras que todo el silencio llegaba de una en el Inframundo ante esa pregunta que se había planteado al respecto.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo sería el plan de Oddyseus al respecto?.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Oddyseus y Ox habían vuelto al Santuario, después de que el segundo fuera derrotado por aquel Espectro y Juez de Garuda, con anterioridad y que de ahí esperara en el Inframundo, justo en el Río Aqueronte, el Santo de Oro del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente había sobornado a la Espectro y Barquera Nyan con granos de oro para así llevarse a Ox de vuelta a la Tierra.

Una vez vueltos, reaparecieron justo ante las puertas del Templo del Toro Dorado, donde Mabel, Dipper, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen habían vuelto tras partir de la Casa de Aries y encontrarse con Shion, quien estaba inconsciente en aquellos momentos.

\- Genial, ¿y dónde creen que esté ese tipo?.- Preguntó el Mapache, al ver que no había ninguna señal en el camino.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que se teletransportó hacia otra parte.- Alegó Eileen.

\- Genial, ahora parece que estamos ante un personaje más aterrador que Bill.- Rescató Dipper aquello, pero sin ofender al antiguo Triángulo Dorado que yacía en su Armadura de Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

Justo en aquellos momentos, para sorpresa de todos, oyeron una explosión muy fuerte y de ahí, tras disiparse el humo, se encontraron con dos personajes recién llegados del Inframundo.

\- Uh...O...Oddyseus...¡eh, Mordecai, Rigby, chicos, ¿qué hay de nuevo?!.- Preguntó Ox y luego saludó a todos ellos, ya que había quedado en la posición de combate al momento de morir.

\- ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Ox, amigo, has vuelto!.- Saltó Rigby para recibirlo al rubio grandote.

\- Qué alegría verte, viejo, se te extrañaba, oye, todo está fuera de control, los Caballeros Dorados de aquí se han quedado dor...midos...Ay, mama...- Le estaba contando Mordecai todo lo ocurrido, cuando de repente, al voltearse, se halló con Rigby, Nube, Eileen y Dipper totalmente helados ante aquel segundo personaje que había reaparecido.

La boca del Arrendajo azul quedó colgando ante el terror que sentía en aquellos momentos, mientras que Mabel y Twilight estaban totalmente emocionadas de ver al Santo de Oro del Templo del Toro Dorado y a aquel acompañante parecido a Saga de Géminis y a Afrodita de Piscis.

\- Viejo, tengo miedo.- Sostuvo Nube y abrazó a Mordecai.

\- Amigos, tranquilos, no teman, él es Oddyseus, un viejo amigo mío, no les hará nada, así que no se asusten.- Pidió Ox a todos ellos, pero en aquellos momentos e ignorando a los presentes por un momento, el peli blanco-gris tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle al rubio.

\- Ox, regresaste vivo desde el Aqueronte.- Dijo Oddyseus y para su sorpresa, el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando su posición de combate anterior.- Era de esperarse que alguien como tú muriese de pie, Ox. Esa pose con la cual, a pesar de estar muerto, pretendías detener a los enemigos es simplemente asombrosa.- Felicitó Oddyseus a aquel joven.- Sin embargo, el enemigo que pudo dejar a alguien como tú en un estado de animación suspendida, ¿quién diablos fue?.- Preguntó el Santo del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, queriendo conocer la historia.- Ustedes, Extranjeros, también quiero saberlo, hablen.- Les ordenó al grupo de amigos.

\- Fue Suikyö.- Respondieron Ox y los demás.

\- Suikyö.- Repitió el nombre, Oddyseus.

\- Así es: Ese hombre actuaba como si se hubiese pasado al Ejército de Hades, sin embargo, tal como lo esperaba, era un verdadero Santo, él me dejó con vida para cuando viniese el verdadero enemigo.- Detalló aún más Ox su relato, cosa que sorprendió a Mordecai y a los demás.

\- Ya veo, ¿el verdadero enemigo será el Ejército de Hades o soy?.- Lanzó Oddyseus su pregunta más importante en todo ese "Cuestionario".

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Ox asombrado.

\- Viejo, no lo tomes a mal, pero tú con esa pinta que tienes, ya nos pones a todos con los pelos de punta.- Señaló Rigby al Santo de Oro Legendario, pero eso llevó a que se ganara un golpe de parte de Mordecai.

\- No lo decía enserio.- Intervino el Arrendajo, salvando a su amigo.

\- ¿Oddyseus? ¿¡Por qué bromeas en una situación como ésta?!.- Preguntó Ox, un tanto nervioso.-

\- No estoy bromeando, yo he revivido para matar a Athena, ¿me seguirás, Ox?.- Sostuvo Oddyseus con firmeza y al oír eso, el grupo de extranjeros quedó helado.

\- ¡Lo ves, ese tipo SÍ tiene un plan malo y tú me golpeas sin saberlo!.- Acusó Rigby a Mordecai.

\- Bueno, ya, ¿qué sabía?.- Sostuvo Mordecai su defensa.

\- Oigan, chicos, no es momento para discutir, miren el problema que tenemos enfrente.- Alertó Twilight, viendo que Oddyseus estaba lanzando esa pregunta a Ox.

\- ¡No lo escuches, Ox, tú nunca traicionarías a Athena!.- Gritó Ox, animando al rubio.

\- ¡Es cierto, tú eres un Caballero Dorado, no un traidor como Abel!.- Exclamó Mordecai.

El Santo de Oro Legendario los miró con severidad y se tuvieron que callar.

\- _Awww, ¿viste sus ojos?. Dios, son perfectos.-_ Susurró Mabel al oído de Twilight.

\- _¡Sí, es tan hermoso! ¿Será que Saga y Afrodita tuvieron un hijo y nunca lo contaron aquí?.-_ Preguntó emocionada la peli agua-marina.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Oddyseus volvió a lanzar su pregunta, mirando a todos con sus ojos, brillando en Dorado, igual que una posesión de Bill Cypher pero también con esos ojos de Serpiente.

\- Viejo, voy a tener que ir al Psicólogo después de esto.- Alegó Rigby aterrado.

\- Te traje de vuelta del Aquerontes para que me respondas esa pregunta.- Miró con seriedad a Ox y a los demás.

\- No...No puede ser...los chicos tienen razón en darme su apoyo: Ante de morir tenías un abundante sentido de la Justicia, ¡¿por...por qué quieres hacer eso?!. Dentro de este Santuario, tú arriesgaste tu vida hasta el final.- Intentó Ox en convencerlo, pero eso era arrojar más leña al fuego.

\- ¡¿Me vas a obedecer o no?!.- Preguntó Oddyseus, ahora siendo más severo.

\- Es...es cierto, yo te debo muchas cosas, sin embargo y como dijeron mis amigos, por ningún motivo dejaré que alguien que piensa matar a Athena, cruce por estas puertas.- Le negó Ox el paso, reconociendo que estaba en deuda y tras cerrar sus ojos, tomó su decisión.

\- No estás solo, grandote, nosotros estamos contigo.- Se le unieron Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Dipper, Mabel y Twilight, éstas dos seguían enamoradas de Ox y Oddyseus.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo con tus actos, Ox. Lo mismo va para ustedes, extranjeros.- Ordenó Oddyseus a todos ellos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo, se sentían totalmente inmovilizados y atacados con la mirada del peli blanco-gris.

\- Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces cruzaré este lugar.- Finalizó y comenzó a avanzar, pero Mordecai y los demás se le lanzaron encima.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE PASES!.- Dejó Ox su advertencia, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, un extraño dolor lo inmovilizó.- ¡Gyah! ¡Mi...Mi brazo izquierdo está roto!. No...No puede ser, fue tan rápido. ¿Q...Qué clase de ataque has utilizado?.- Quiso saber el rubio ante el dolor en su brazo.

\- Yo no ataco.- Respondió Oddyseus de forma simple.

\- Eso no se lo cree ni mi abuela, le rompiste el brazo.- Se negó Rigby a creerle.

\- Si sigues siendo así de terco, tendrás muchos problemas en adelante, Mapache.- Le advirtió Oddyseus a él y a todos los demás.

\- Ya tengo peleas con Artemisa, ¿crees que le tengo miedo a un Dios como tú?.- Lanzó Rigby otra burla y estaba por recibir su castigo, pero Ox se interpuso.

\- ¡No les harás daño a ellos!.- Lo detuvo justo a tiempo.- En...Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?.- Preguntó por aquella dolencia.

\- Es un "Dolor del Pasado".- Dio el peli blanco-gris su explicación.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntaron todos.

\- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado, Ox?. Ese brazo izquierdo te lo fracturaste hace mucho y fui yo quien te lo curó.- Le refrescó la memoria, mientras que Mabel y Twilight iban hacia Oddyseus y lo abrazaban, sin que él le importara.

\- Mmmm, eso es cierto, pero...pero entonces...- Iba a decirle más el rubio, pero Oddyseus tenía mucho más por contar.

\- Eso no es todo: También tu pierna izquierda, ¡tu mano derecha y tu cuello también!. [Con cada una de esos recuerdos, Oddyseus inmovilizó a Ox, el cual cayó al suelo.] ¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE FUI YO QUIEN LAS ENFERMEDADES Y LAS TERRIBLES HERIDAS QUE OBTUVISTE DURANTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO?! ¡YA QUE TE OPONES A MÍ, TUS VIEJAS HERIDAS DEL PASADO HAN REGRESADO!.- Exclamó con ese tono de superioridad y de ahí, Ox cayó al suelo.

\- ¡OX!.- Gritó el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby y corrieron para ayudarlo.

\- No...chicos, aléjense y protejan a Athena...es imposible...- Les pidió el rubio como misión a ellos, pero aún tenía fuerzas para intentar ponerse de pie una vez más.-

\- Debe ser un dolor insoportable. Eso es a que has sido atacado por todos los "Dolores del Pasado" a la vez. Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Abandonarás a Athena y me seguirás?. Si lo haces, tu dolor se calmará de forma inmediata y te sentirás mejor. ¿Qué elegirás, Ox?.- Lanzó nuevamente su pregunta, ese desafío era a todo o nada.

\- Uh...yo...Uh...yo...Yo soy un Santo de Athena, aunque mi cuerpo fuese despedazado, yo no traicionaría a Athena.- Hizo saberle que tenía un Juramento de Lealtad hacia la Diosa y no iba a ser destruido.-

\- Ox, tal como era de esperarse del Santo de Oro de Tauro. [Sostuvo con seriedad y de ahí extendió sus brazos en el aires, mientras que sus cabellos se movían y Mabel y Twilight le tomaban fotos] En ese caso, removeré la "Ley del Despertar". Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, tampoco sentirás dolor. [Sentenció el enemigo y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva hacia Ox, el cual utilizó sus fuerzas para sacar a sus amigos de allí, recibiendo todo el impacto del ataque rival] Cae en un profundo sueño. Ordenó.

\- Uh...Oddyseus...Fueron las últimas palabras de Ox de Tauro, quien cayó al igual que Shion de Aries, bajo un profundo sueño.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Oddyseus comenzó a caminar hacia la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡De prisa, hay que cumplir con la misión de Ox, debemos ir y proteger a Athena, rápido, al Templo del Portador de la Serpiente!.- Pidió Mordecai y de ahí se pusieron en marcha.

\- ¡Adiós, Oddyseus, te estaremos esperando para salir contigo en una cita!.- Se despidió Mabel junto con Twilight de aquel rival.

* * *

\- Finalmente, chicos, hemos llegado.- Anunció Shun la llegada a la Casa de Ofiuco.

\- Sí, pero dónde están Shiryu y los demás.- Quiso saber Rod, mientras que los buscaban.

\- Oigan, miren, este Bastón...- Recordó Todd, al tomarlo.-

\- ¡Allí está! ¡Shiryu!.- Corrió Shun junto con Rod y Todd, encontrándose en la entrada al peli negro inconsciente junto con todos los demás.- ¡Shiryu, despierta,Shiryu!.- Les llamaba el peli castaño cobrizo junto con sus dos Aprendices.

\- Uh.- Recobró el Oriental el sentido.

\- Qué bueno, has abierto los ojos.- Se alegró Shun.

\- Shun, ¿Qué pasó conmigo?.- Preguntó Shiryu al respecto.

\- Maestro Shuryu, mire.- Señaló Martin al Oriental y los chicos se alegraron de ver al Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, mientras que se veía una curiosidad.

\- Mis heridas están desapareciendo, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!.- Preguntó el Oriental.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente tiene un gran poder curativo?.- Alegó Martin con sorpresa y mirando hacia aquella Casa Zodiacal.

\- Parece que sí, ya que mis heridas fueron sanadas.- Alegó Shiryu, mientras que daba el apoyo a su Aprendiz.

\- Las heridas que tenía en todo mi cuerpo también están desapareciendo. Sin embargo, todos los Santos del Santuario han caído en un profundo sueño. Solo nosotros que venimos del Futuro fuimos capaces de resistir. ¿Qué significará esto?.- Quiso saber Shun por todo lo ocurrido.

\- Ci...Ciertamente, el hecho de que hayamos despertado tan rápidamente, quizás sea debido a la diferencia entre el Eje del Tiempo del Futuro y del Pasado. Shun, chicos, de cualquier forma tenemos que apresurarnos.- Pidió el Oriental.

\- ¡Sí!. Acataron ellos la orden.

\- ¡VAYAMOS A DONDE ESTÁ ATHENA!.- Exclamó Shun y con Shiryu, Rod, Todd y Martin se adentraron en el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente para buscar a la Diosa y a los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de los Gemelos, Abel de Géminis se recuperaba tras el golpe sufrido por la "Hipnoterapia", hallándose mareado y sin Caín, la Casa de Géminis estaba completamente destruida en su interior.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ah?!.- Se preguntó Abel y para sorpresa suya, se encontró con un conocido delante suyo.

\- Géminis, parece que has despertado.- Dijo aquel personaje.

\- Tú...¡TÚ ERES ODDYSEUS! ¡Estaba esperando por ti!.- Exclamó el peli negro.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?.- Preguntó seriedad Oddyseus.

\- ¡Por supuesto!. Si unimos nuestros poderes, no habrá enemigo que pueda contra nosotros en la Tierra, ¡así podremos conquistar el Santuario! ¡Jajajajaja!.- Mostró Abel sus planes de conquista y comenzó a reírse malvadamente.- Con lo que está ocurriendo, parece que los Doce Templos se han derrumbado.

\- Géminis.- Le llamó Oddyseus bastante frío a él.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Abel sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?.- Lanzó Oddyseus su pregunta.

¿Qué significado tiene la frase _"Quién eres"_ que Oddyseus le dijo a Abel de Géminis?.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí todo se ha complicado: Oddyseus no reconoce a Abel como el verdadero Caballero de Géminis, ya que conocía a Caín, su hermano gemelo. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. Eso pronto lo veremos en el capítulo que viene :D.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes y ¡Feliz "Miércoles de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension"!. También lo son los Jueves, pero justo salió hoy XD, así que aprovecho con este pequeño cambio.**

 **Cuídense y buen día Jueves para todos mañana.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: En la Casa de Ofiuco, Bart junto con los demás integrantes de los grupos estaban preocupados junto con Hyoga por la tardanza de Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Dipper, Mabel y Twilight, ya que ellos habían partido hacia el Templo del Carnero Blanco y luego fueron a la Casa de Tauro y tuvieron ellos su encuentro con el temible Oddyseus de Ofiuco, el cual había traído desde el Río Aquerontes al Caballero Dorado Ox de Tauro, pero con la vuelta al Santuario, el peli blanco-gris había lanzado su pregunta si aquel rubio iba a unirse bajo su bandera de rebelión en su lucha contra la Diosa Athena, pero Ox se negó a traicionar sus principios y a su Diosa, así que intentó luchar pero con los "Dolores del Pasado", Oddyseus lo dejó inconsciente, al igual que con Shion y con sus últimas fuerzas, el rubio logró salvar a sus amigos extranjeros, enviándolos hacia el interior del Templo del Toro Dorado y les encomendó la misión de que ellos protegieran a Athena junto con los demás de sus Aliados del Futuro.

Ahora Oddyseus estaba en marcha e iba a tomando cartas por el asunto de la Diosa. En aquellos momentos se encontraba en la Casa de Géminis, donde tuvo su encuentro con el Caballero Dorado y Traidor, Abel, el cual había despertado de su estado de inconsciencia y se alegró de que Oddyseus llegara, ya que podían unir fuerzas y nada ni nadie los pararía en el ascenso hacia la cumbre del poder, pero el peli blanco-gris no estaba del todo contento con aquel Santo de Oro del Templo de los Gemelos, ya que no lo reconocía, no aquella persona que había vivido durante el Pasado.

\- ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué diablos quieres con eso, Oddyseus?.- Preguntó Abel ante aquellas preguntas que el Dorado le había lanzado.

\- Desde que joven, me percaté de que tú tenías dos almas y un cuerpo. Lo que quiero decir, es que dentro de tu cuerpo existen dos almas.- Le explicó el peli blanco-gris, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y eso dejó callado a Abel.- A pesar de ello, cuando eras muy joven, lo mantuviste bajo control de alguna forma. Después de mi muerte, las dos almas tuyas se volvieron muy pronunciadas.- Explicó aquella muestra pero el peli negro mostró aquella sonrisa malvada.

\- Ju, esperaba que te dieras cuenta de ello, Oddyseus.- Río el muchacho, pero el otro permanecía bastante serio.

\- Te lo preguntaré una vez. Géminis, ¿quién eres?: ¡¿Eres la Bondad o la Maldad?!.- Lanzó Oddyseus su pregunta crucial, mientras que se mostraba las dos caras de la Máscara del Casco de la Armadura Dorada del Templo de los Gemelos.

Justo en aquellos momentos, llegaba Mordecai y los demás.

\- _Esperen.-_ Pidió en voz baja y de ahí se detuvieron, pero Mabel y Twilight suspiraron, ahora ya que tenían no solo a Oddyseus, sino a Abel de Géminis.

\- _Por un Demonio, lo que nos faltaba, Mordo, ahora tenemos que evadir a este chiflado de Abel.-_ Se quejó Rigby de que la última vez casi les costaba la vida tener que evadir con cautela al rival de cabellos negros, ya que éste estaba concentrado en su pelea contra el Espectro de Garuda la última vez.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Hace muchos años atrás, cuando Oddyseus estaba en el Santuario para convertirse en Caballero, fue allí donde todo comenzó por los orígenes de Abel y su doble personalidad.

\- ¿Caín?.- Preguntó el joven de cabellos blanco-grises al ver al peli blanco y futuro Santo de Oro de Géminis en las afueras del Santuario, por las zonas montañosas y de ricos, donde estaba juntando unas flores blancas que crecían por allí.

\- Ah, Oddyseus, las flores.- Mostró el muchacho aquel pequeño jardín que había nacido en esas tierras áridas y rocosas, tomando un par de ellas.

\- ¿Las flores?.- Preguntó Oddyseus y fue hasta el niño.

\- Cuando finalmente habían florecido, alguien las pisó. Después de cultivarlas por mucho tiempo...- Le contó sobre la desgracia en su jardín y de ahí mostró aquel daño, para luego comenzar a llorar por el trabajo que había sido en vano.

\- No te preocupes, todavía no se han marchitado. Vamos, te voy a ayudar. Vamos a plantarlas de nuevo, a echarlas agua y así volverán a crecer.- Le animó el joven al peli blanco, quien dejó de llorar y lo miró con una tierna sonrisa por la ayuda que le iba a dar.

\- Sí...Gracias, Oddyseus.- Agradeció el muchacho.

\- Caín, eres un niño mu tierno. Nunca pierdas ese corazón correcto que tienes.- Sonrió Oddyseus y pidiendo al chico que nunca dejara esa bondad que llevaba consigo, para luego comenzar con los trabajos de plantar nuevas flores de nuevo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y uno de ellos, sobre el "Reloj de Fuego", un grupo de palomas blancas estaban volando en círculos y llenas de energía y alegría, cosa que llamó la atención de Oddyseus, quien pasaba por allí.

\- Ohh, las palomas parecen alegres. Seguro ha nacido un niño lindo.- Dijo el peli blanco-gris, pero de golpe, algo ocurrió: Aquellas aves habían caído del Cielo al suelo, muertas y eso dejó sorprendido y aterrorizado al joven.-

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿qué te parece, Oddyseus?! Mis ataques han mejorado bastante.- Río Caín, pero eso dejó más que sorprendido al muchacho, ya que ¿ese era el chico que había ayudado y animado para volver a plantar las flores de su pequeño jardín?.

\- Caín, no mates en vano.- Pidió con seriedad.

\- ¿En vano? ¿De qué estás hablando, Oddyseus?. Esto es parte del entrenamiento para volverse fuerte. Para proteger el Amor y la Justicia en la Tierra o como sea.- Alegó el peli blanco como si no le importara aquello.

\- Caín, ¿te pasa algo?. Alguien tan tierno como tú se vuelve alguien tan tosco.- Preguntó Oddyseus por aquel extraño comportamiento.

\- Ju, nada en realidad. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejes de llamar Caín.- Pidió con un tono de orgullo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-gris.

\- Me molesta ser confundido con ese cobarde. De ahora en adelante, quiero que me llames Abel.- Dijo y se pudo sentir esa aura de maldad pura en su alma, para luego marcharse de allí.

\- ¿Abel? Es...Espera.- Intentó Oddyseus con detenerlo pero fue tarde.

\- Así es, nos vemos, jajajaja.- Finalizó y se retiró, sin embargo, algo brilló en la mente de Oddyseus, algo que estaba relacionado con aquella ayuda que le había dado a Caín días atrás.

\- Abel, ¿acaso fuiste tú el que pisó las flores de Caín? .- Preguntó el muchacho, deteniendo al otro.

\- Ju, me has descubierto. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta de eso, Oddyseus.- Se burló Abel del joven y se preparó para irse, saltando hacia unas rocas.- Detesto las cosas que hacen los llorones, no te preocupes por ello, jajajajaja.- Río y luego se retiró de allí.

\- _"Mmh, ¿acaso se trata de un caso de personalidad múltiple?. No, seguro hay algo mucho más grande que se encuentra escondido dentro del cuerpo de Géminis".-_ Pensó Oddyseus en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** De regreso nuevamente al Templo de los Gemelos, el Pasado de Abel se había revelado y con ello estaba ahora la pregunta que debía responder ante Oddyseus.

\- Jejeje, ahora mismo no importa si soy bueno o malo. Tú piensas matar a Athena y controlar la Tierra, para lograrlo, necesitas de mi ayuda, jejejeje.- Río Abel al respecto, imponiendo esa regla para el "juego".

\- Te lo advierto, Abel. No pienso dividir la Tierra contigo.- Advirtió Oddyseus muy serio y sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Que...Qué dices?. Oddyseus, ¿acaso piensas controlar la Tierra tú solo?. [Preguntó sorprendido y ante aquella negativa de regir juntos los destinos de los Humanos y del Planeta, Abel vio que ya habían terminado las horas de "Diplomacia", así que tomó posición de combate]. En ese caso, no te dejaré pasar. Si quieres cruzar, demuéstrame que puedes derrotarme. Sin embargo, ju, sé perfectamente que tú no atacas. Oddyseus solo puede salvar, ya que es un Santo Médico, jajajaja. [Se burló Abel, viendo que lo superaba en fuerza y poder a su rival, pero de golpe, el Santo de Ofiuco alzó su mano junto con la otra hacia el rostro del peli negro de Géminis] ¿Qué piensas hacer?. Se supone que Oddyseus no ataca.- Preguntó con burla.

\- No estoy atacando, lo que voy a hacer ahora es una operación.- [Dijo Oddyseus, mientras que el grupo de intrusos tomaba asiento y con palomitas de maíz y bebidas observaban el espectáculo].

\- ¡No le quites la belleza, los dos son muy lindos!.- Pidieron Mabel y Twilight a la vez.

\- ¡Mejor sácale lo loco, casi nos manda a "Otra Dimensión"!.- Pidieron Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen al respecto.

En aquellos momentos, se mostró todo un esquema del cuerpo de Abel y el comienzo de la "Operación".

\- ¡¿Q...Qué es esto?! ¡¿Mi cuerpo...no puede moverse?! [Se preguntó Abel, inmovilizado y con los ojos rojos] Es...es como si me hubieran puesto anestesia.- Quería saber al respecto.

\- No sentirás dolor, solamente voy a remover la Maldad que yace dentro de tu cuerpo.- Respondió Oddyseus.

\- Es...Espera...- Pidió Abel pero fue inútil convencer a Oddyseus.-

\- ¡INCISIÓN DE LA DURAMADRE. ACTIVANDO CASPASAS EN EL HIPOTÁLAMO! ¡ANASTOMOSIS DE LA ARTERIA CARÓTIDA DERECHA, IZQUIERDA E INTERNA! ¡COMENZADO LA APOPTOSIS!.- Exclamó Oddyseus y de ahí Abel fue envuelto en un intenso tratamiento.

\- ¡GUWAAHHHHHHHHH, DE...DETENTE! ¡SI ME MATES, CAÍN TAMBIÉN PERDERÁ SU CUERPO Y MORIRÁ!.- Rogó Abel que le tuviera piedad.

\- No voy a dañar a tu cuerpo. Abel, lo único que voy a remover es tu Existencia.- Le tranquilizó el Santo Médico.

\- Es...espera...Espera, Oddyseus...- Pidió una vez más el Caballero Dorado Abel de Géminis, mientras que una vez que terminó la "Operación", éste río por última vez y ante la fachada que tenía a los Gemelos, el personaje cayó al suelo, desplomado pero distinto.-

\- ¿Eh? O...Oddyseus.- Quedó Caín sorprendido de verlo, tras levantarse del suelo.

\- Así que por fin has despertado, Caín.- Dijo con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¿D...Dónde está Abel? ¿Abel ha desaparecido?.- Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- No, todavía no ha desaparecido.- Respondió Oddyseus al respecto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡ABEL TODAVÍA ESTÁ AQUÍ!.- Gritó Caín con terror y se giró para ver hacia el lado Oeste de la Casa Zodiacal.

\- Uh, ¡¿A qué te refieres?!.- Preguntó el peli blanco-gris y de golpe, desde el interior de Caín se mostró la verdadera esencia del gemelo, el cual apareció como un Fantasma, un Alma Maligna.

\- Uh...¡Agh!...- Gritó del dolor el peli blanco.

\- _Mi...Miserable, ¡¿cómo has podido, Oddyseus?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste percatarte?!.-_ Preguntó el Alma de Abel, la cual parecía ser un Demonio de ojos amarillos brillantes.

\- ¡Bueno, ahora esto es Discovery Channel con los Leones, ya, para, por favor!.- Gritó Rigby y aquella Forma lo miró con furia, causando que Eileen lo agarrara en sus brazos.

\- Hay...Hay un rostro en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.- Observó Caín aquel cambio.

\- Así es, ésa es la "Otra Alma de Géminis": ¡La Apariencia de Abel!.- Exclamó Oddyseus, mostrando la verdadera Naturaleza del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Llamo a un Exorcista?.- Preguntó Nube en aquellos momentos.

\- Ustedes, ni se vayan a mover, de lo contrario morirán.- Les pidió Oddyseus a los extranjeros, mientras que se quedaban quietos.

\- Oye, viejo, no es para ser aguafiestas, pero podemos alejarnos de esa cara malvada, voy a tener pesadillas como cuando vi la película de _"Hola, Gobernador"._ \- Pidió Rigby de ahí se ocultaron tras unas columnas caídas, mientras que esperaban a que el asunto de Abel pudiera ser solucionado y así evitar que Oddyseus marchara hacia la Casa de Cáncer, la cual era la siguiente.

* * *

 **Damas y Caballeros, aquí lo tienen: El verdadero lado oscuro de Abel de Géminis, ¿qué plan tendrá en Oddyseus para terminar con aquella presencia maligna en el Caballero Dorado de Géminis?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores y ¡Feliz Jueves de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension!.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:** ¿Qué era ese Ente Maligno?. El Alma de Abel, el Lado Oscuro suyo y que había surgido en Caín, estaba ante Oddyseus, Caín, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Dipper, Mabel y Twilight. Parecía muy amenazante, como una tormenta que estaba por lanzar todo su potencial, todo su arsenal de lluvia y viento, no parecía nada amable ni tampoco estaba por mostrar misericordia.

\- ¡Guaawwwh!.- Gritó Caín del dolor, mientras que Mabel saltaba desde las columnas caídas para ir a ayudarlo.

\- ¡Mabel!.- Gritó Dipper y fue tras ella.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, Caín, ten esperanzas que podrás estar mejor.- Le prometió la chica, abrazándolo.

\- Abel, te voy a preguntar por última vez: ¿Quién eres tú?.- Lanzó Oddyseus su pregunta ante el peli blanco que estaba sufriendo.

\- Rá...Rápido...será mejor que me mates.- Pidió Caín como último deseo al Santo de Oro de Ofiuco.

\- ¡No!.- Gritó Twilight y fue para ayudarlo también.

\- No tengo opción, chicas.- Les dijo Caín a las dos mujeres.

\- _Aunque parezca repetitivo, Oddyseus: Yo ya me he rebelado contra Athena. ¿Acaso hay algo más que un Ser Maligno?.-_ Preguntó el Alma de Abel hacia el peli blanco-gris.

\- No, tú no eres maligno.- Respondió Oddyseus, muy serio.

\- _¡¿Qué?!.-_ Preguntó el Alma furiosa.

\- Abel, tú eres bueno.- Dio su veredicto, dejando sorprendido a Caín.

\- _¿Qué dices?.-_ Quiso saber el Alma de nuevo.

\- Te lo explicaré: La razón por la cual ustedes llegaron a tener dos mentes en un solo cuerpo, eso fue debido a que las personas tienen 150 millones de células cerebrales cuando recién han nacido. Pero mientras crecen, la cantidad excesiva de células son removidas hasta en una Décima Parte aproximadamente, gracias a un proceso de muerte celular llamado _"Apoptosis"._ Sin embargo, las células del cuerpo de Géminis, que debieron pasar por la "Apoptosis", sobrevivieron milagrosamente. Considero que hasta alcanzar a tener una segunda mente. Pero el cuerpo tiene, de forma natural, un Sistema Inmune que al detectar un elemento extraño al interior del cuerpo, lo elimina para así proteger el Soporte Vital. Debido a esto, el destino de Abel era ser removido algún día del cuerpo de Caín. [Explicó Oddyseus con un método científico, mostrando aquellas imágenes del nacimiento de Caín, las células junto con la Doble Personalidad del Caballero de Géminis.] Abel temía esto, así que tomó una fuerte identidad. Ésta fue maligna, totalmente opuesta a la de Caín.

\- ¡Viejo, ¿podrías simplemente quitarle lo loco a Abel así podemos seguir?!.- Preguntó Rigby, harto de tanta "clase".

\- Jejejejeje.- Río Eileen al escuchar ese cómico tono de su novio.

\- Fue gracias a que tenía esta personalidad absolutamente maligna, pudo tomar control del cuerpo de Caín. Sin embargo, Abel, todos los Humanos son originariamente buenos. Nadie puede volverse totalmente maligno.- Siguió explicando Oddyseus al respecto.

\- _Uhhhh...Oddyseus...Ca...Caín...-_ Le llamó Abel.

\- Ahora, gracias a mi "Operación de Apoptosis", ésta ha sido completada. Será mejor que desaparezcas en paz.- Dio su diagnóstico final.

\- _Caín...¡Debes proteger a Athena!.-_ Pidió Abel al joven.

\- ¿Abel?.- Preguntó su hermano sorprendido por ese cambio en el Alma del peli negro.

\- _Ya que voy a desaparecer...con esto, Géminis se volverá un Ser totalmente de Justicia. Está...Está bien...Ca...Caín...Athena...protege a Athena...-_ Fueron las últimas palabras del Alma del Caballero Abel de Géminis, mientras que desaparecía por completo del cuerpo y espíritu de su hermano gemelo.

Hubo un silencio aterrador.

\- ¡A...ABEL!.- Gritó Caín por su hermano.

Otra vez el silencio, Oddyseus se puso serio, el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido, aún siguiendo maligno, causó un profundo dolor en la Casa de Géminis, donde se pudo ver en el frontis de la fachada, en donde estaban los dos Gemelos, cuyos ojos se humedecieron y comenzaron a llorar.

\- Caín, con ese cuerpo que ha vuelto completamente tuyo. Puedes hacer con él lo que se te plazca.- Le dijo con suma tranquilidad, el peli blanco-gris, pero manteniendo esa frialdad suya.

\- Caín, ¿estás bien?. Lo siento mucho por tu hermano.- Se disculpó Mabel con él, pero el Santo de Géminis no tenía buenos ojos con aquel Caballero Legendario, ¿cuál era su objetivo?.

\- Mabel, Twilight, váyanse de aquí, ahora, salgan ya de la Casa de Géminis.- Pidió el peli blanco-gris a las chicas y a los chicos, para luego dirigir su pregunta hacia Oddyseus.-

\- Pero...- Iban a decir las dos chicas.

\- No hay tiempo, ¡váyanse, de prisa, protejan a Athena, es una orden!.- Exclamó el peli blanco, depositando su orden.

Dipper se dirigió hacia Mabel, poniendo su mano en los hombros de ella.

\- Lo haremos, amigo. Lo haremos.- Prometió el castaño.

\- Bien, ahora váyanse de aquí, no se detengan, vayan hasta Athena.- Pidió Caín, mirando hacia el Norte, hacia las demás Casas del Zodiaco.- Los demás Caballeros Dorados deben estar todavía bajo el sueño de la "Hipnoterapia", así que tienen el camino libre. ¡Salgan, ahora!.- Ordenó el joven y de ahí, Mabel le dio un beso en los labios, lo mismo hizo Twilight, sin olvidarse tampoco de Oddyseus.

\- ¡No mueras, Caín, no mueras. Tú también tienes que proteger a Athena, cumple el último deseo de tu hermano!.- Exclamó Mordecai, mientras que salía con Rigby, Nube y Eileen, uniéndose con los gemelos y la Saintia de Caballo Menor, para después de allí, corriendo, hacia los demás Templos.

\- ¡¿Otra vez con las escaleras?! ¡Ufff, voy a quedar hasta los huesos!.- Se quejó Rigby por el largo camino que tenían que recorrer de nuevo.

Pronto, la Casa de Géminis quedó en silencio, Caín observó a los chicos que se iban y de allí se dirigió hacia Oddyseus.

\- Oddyseus, ¿es cierto que la razón por la cual has renacido es...?.- Preguntó, pero ya el otro Caballero se le adelantó.

\- Así es: He venido a matar a Athena. [Dijo con seriedad y luego lanzó su pregunta hacia él] ¿Me obedecerás?.- Preguntó, mirándolo con esos ojos que cambiaban de amarillo a un rojo fuego, inmovilizando a Caín.- Caín.

\- Mmmh, no...no puede ser. Abel también lo dijo en sus últimas palabras: Que proteja a Athena. No puedo dejarte ir ahora que has dicho de que vas a matar a Athena.- Advirtió el peli blanco, quien se puso de pie, con dificultad.

\- ¿Podrás detenerme a mí? ¿A quien te ha liberado?.- Preguntó Oddyseus, cerrando los ojos y hablando con un tono frío.

\- Es cierto que tengo una deuda contigo desde que era joven. No puedo derrotarte por ese motivo. Además, esos chicos y los demás que han pasado por aquí anteriormente les deposité mi orden de que protejan a Athena. Por eso...¡TE SACARÉ VOLANDO DEL SANTUARIO HACIA OTRA DIMENSIÓN! ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!.- Sentenció el joven, tomó posiciones de combate y lanzó su ofensiva contra el Santo de Oro de Ofiuco.

Todo el sitio se cubrió de un manto Dimensional, distinto, pero algo no estaba surtiendo efecto en Oddyseus.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Q...Qué significa esto?!. Yo que he usado esta técnica, también estoy volando hacia la "Otra Dimensión". ¡¿C...cómo es esto posible?!.- Se preguntó Caín, mientras que Oddyseus salía intacto del ataque y él caía al suelo, derrotado.- He...Hemos regresado al Templo de los Gemelos. ¡¿Acaso el AD no afecta a Oddyseus?!.- Quiso saber el joven ante un posible fallo en su ofensiva anterior.

\- Te equivocas, esto no fue gracias a mi poder.- Respondió Oddyseus, de forma tranquila.- El Santuario se encuentra ahora mismo bajo el Efecto de una Distorsión en el Espacio-Tiempo, esto quiere decir que debido a ello, el AD ya no tiene efecto. Aunque ese sea el caso, no es capaz de detenerme. Géminis, reconocido de generación en generación como el más poderoso, incluso dentro de los Santos de Oro, tienes que atacarme con todo ese poder que tienes. [Dijo Oddyseus, mirándolo ahora severamente al joven derrotado, extendió sus brazos, listo para dar el golpe de contra-ofensiva]. Si no puedes hacerlo ahora, entonces también utilizaré la "Apoptosis" con tu identidad. El cuerpo de Géminis se volverá un cascarón vacío.

\- Kuh, ¿quieres decir que también piensas eliminarme?.- Preguntó Caín, mirándolo con furia.

\- Si no puedes derrotarme, entonces lo haré. Ahora comenzaré una vez más con la operación.- Sentenció el rival.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESO SUCEDA!.- Gritó Caín, preparándose para arriesgar todo y extendió sus brazos en alto.- ¡PARA PROTEGER EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA DE LA TIERRA QUE TÚ ME ENSEÑASTE, AHORA VOY A DERROTARTE EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡LA TÉCNICA MÁS GRANDE DE GÉMINIS QUE PROVOCA UN ESTRUENDO HASTA EN LAS GALAXIAS! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Exclamó el muchacho y de ahí lanzó su potente ofensiva contra Oddyseus, provocando una auténtica explosión que destruyó todo el interior de la Casa de Géminis.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ikki y Nelson se habían recuperado de la "Prueba" que Kaiser de Leo les había impuesto, él había visto con sus propios ojos que aquel Caballero era su Sucesor, el Heredero de la Armadura Dorada de Leo y Nelson la de Fénix.

\- Maestro, espere, mire.- Señaló Nelson hacia atrás, viendo el resplandor de la explosión causada.

\- ¡Ese sonido fue el impacto de la "GEX"!. Caín, el hombre más poderoso nacido bajo una Constelación afligida.- Dijo Ikki, mirando con Nelson hacia el sitio de la explosión.

\- Maestro, ¿acaso Caín habrá matado al verdadero enemigo?.- Preguntó Nelson a su Maestro, el cual puso su mano en los hombros de su Aprendiz.

\- Estoy seguro que lo habrá logrado, Nelson. Ahora, ¡de prisa!. Tenemos que llegar con Athena.- Respondió el Caballero del Fénix.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro!.- Exclamó el matón de la escuela y lo siguió en el camino hacia la Casa de Ofiuco.

* * *

La destrucción causada en la Casa de Géminis dejó una estela profunda, todo estaba sumergido en el más profundo de los silencios, no parecían haber rastros del Caballero Dorado Caín de Géminis, tampoco del Santo de Oro Legendario Oddyseus de Ofiuco, solo los restos de su Armadura Dorada destruida por el impacto de aquel "bombardeo" y el Casco Dorado que yacía junto con aquellos fragmentos en los alrededores del Templo de los Gemelos.

¿Caín había muerto? ¿Él habría podido derrotar a Oddyseus de Ofiuco? ¿Qué pasaría con el Emperador Hades y los Espectros de su Ejército?. Usando aquella técnica más poderosa y que llamó la atención de todos los demás grupos en el Santuario, ahora reinaba la duda y la incertidumbre al respecto.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, Queridos Amigos, Camaradas, lamentablemente este ha sido el último tomo por este año de "Saint Seiya: Next Dimension", sí, como lo oyeron, junto con lo nombrado más arriba, eso significa una sola cosa y que ya había dicho también en Marzo-Abril de este año cuando empezó el primer Hiatus, ahora volvemos a lo mismo, regresamos al Hiatus, a la espera: Tendremos que aguardar hasta el año que viene, ¿Para cuándo?. Para la Primavera del 2018, eso significa que para cuando en Japón sea Marzo, o sea Primavera y aquí en Argentina comience el Otoño, será allí donde saldrán los próximos capítulos del manga.**

 **Ahora a esperar y mientras que hacemos la larga vigilia para el retorno de "Next Dimension", seguiré adelante con los otros fics de Saint Simpsons, sin olvidarme de los Episodio G con Miraculous LadyBug y GTA, Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos y Saintia Shö con MLP-Eqquestria Girls.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y nos vemos en las demás historias y proyectos.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de día Jueves para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Y nos veremos para el Otoño Austral 2018/Primavera Boreal 2018! :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 42:** **¡Levántate, "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension" y vuelve a estar presente entre nosotros!. Hola, Camaradas, ¿cómo han estado?. Espero que bien, porque tuvimos que soportar mucho, desde Septiembre-Octubre del año pasado hasta ahora para que pudiéramos volver a ver "Next Dimension" y finalmente ha salido el nuevo capítulo del manga.**

 **¿En qué había terminado el anterior?. Bueno, Oddyseus de Ofiuco había eliminado a Abel de Géminis, en lado maligno de Caín y éste, arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo a su hermano, le encomienda la misión de proteger a Athena. Con la entrada de Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Marco, Star, Dipper, Mabel y Twilight que estaban observando todo desde antes, Caín se niega a obedecerle a Oddyseus, planteándole cara, desafiando al enemigo y el rival toma la opción de destruirlo. Sin embargo, el peli blanco decide utilizar su última carta, la cual es la "Explosión de Galaxias" para detener al Santo de Ofiuco, ya que pretendía asesinar a Athena.**

 **Una vez que el grupo escapa, por órdenes de Caín, de la Casa de Géminis, la ofensiva final del peli blanco da en su objetivo, siendo vista y escuchada también por Ikki de Fénix y su Aprendiz Nelson, mientras que en el interior del Templo de los Gemelos, en medio de la gran destrucción causada por la "Explosión de Galaxias", no hay rastros de Caín y Oddyseus, ¿habrá funcionado el plan?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Por otra parte, este capítulo va dedicado para mi amigo, El Caballero de las Antorchas, muchas gracias por poner a Alexander en tu fic "Renacimiento" y como había dejado planteado hace un montón, los Louds harán su aparición aquí también.**

 **Que disfruten esta tan maravillosa vuelta y dentro de poco, de seguro, vuelve también los nuevos capítulos de "Saintia Shö".**

* * *

\- Mmmmm, algo debió haber pasado con los demás que fueron enviados hacia la Casa de Aries, no sé por qué, pero temo de que no estamos en buenas manos ahora.- Decía Bart de Géminis, el cual caminaba de un lado para el otro de la Casa de Ofiuco, hallándose con todos los demás reunidos, en especial Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Athena, la cual estaba inconsciente todavía tras haber sido atacada por las Serpientes de Oddyseus, sus Agentes y con el llamado "Veneno de Samael", ¿qué estaba pasando en esos momentos?.

\- La Señorita Athena sigue inconsciente, tenemos que hacer algo.- Pidió Lisa, la cual protegía junto con las otras chicas a la Diosa.

\- Pero todavía estamos en peligro, el Patriarca debe andar suelto y para empeorar las cosas, los otros Caballeros Dorados pueden haberse pasado al bando de Oddyseus.- Alertó Rod de Aries.

\- No me cabe duda que si salimos de aquí, vamos a estar perdidos. Sugiero que permanezcamos en este sitio hasta que, no sé, halla un Milagro, solo eso puedo decir.- Sostuvo Martin de Capricornio.

Justo en ese momento, los chicos presenciaron la explosión que provino desde el Suroeste del Santuario.

\- Vino de la Casa de Géminis, algo no me gusta para nada.- Dijo Allison de Piscis y todos se pusieron en alerta.

\- Que nadie baje la guardia, nuestra prioridad es Athena.- Pidió Shun y acataron el pedido.

* * *

 **Anteriormente, durante la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis:** Caín no iba a permitir que Oddyseus saliera de aquel Tercer Templo, iba a cumplir el pedido de Abel de derrotarlo y proteger a Athena a toda costa, así que se preparó para un ataque, que para el Santo de cabellos blancos, era considerado "suicida".

\- ¡Oddyseus, será mejor que te vayas de este Santuario hacia los distantes confines del Espacio!. Aquí va, las Galaxias también un estruendo: ¡La técnica más poderosa de Géminis!.- Se preparó el peli blanco, extendiendo y cruzando sus brazos para luego abrirlos.- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra Oddyseus, provocando que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo y su Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco quedara destruida y regada sus fragmentos por todas partes.

* * *

 **Volviendo a la situación actual:**

El suelo quedó agrietado junto con las columnas del interior de la Casa de Géminis, pero con ello, la victoria era definitiva para Caín, ya que éste cerró los ojos y adoptó una postura seria.

\- Oddyseus, como era de esperar tú también, dejando sólo el Cloth de Oro de Ofiuco detrás ¿desapareciste volviéndote polvo espacial?.- Se preguntó el albino, pero en esos momentos, al abrir sus ojos, se llevó una sorpresa, ya que los restos humanos del cuerpo del rival aparecieron, ensangrentado todo a su paso, llamando la atención de éste.- Aunque tu cuerpo entero fue despedazado por el poder de la GEX, ¿por qué está cayendo desde el Espacio?. _"Es la primera vez que sucede"_.- Quiso saber con asombro, mientras que pensaba sobre ese antecedente.- Sin embargo, lo único que no puedo encontrar es la cabeza de Oddyseus, la cabeza de Oddyseus, ¡¿en dónde diablos está?!. Su cabeza...¡N...No puede ser, ¿qué significa esto?!.- Se preguntó así mismo, ya que las partes humanas comenzaban a moverse por sí solas, buscando el cuerpo perdido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Presente, en Royal Woods, ubicados en una casa donde vivía una familia bastante numerosa, allí se hallaba una pequeña científica de 4 años que trabajaba en una máquina del tiempo para sus hermanas, más que nada para la deportista de la familia, la cual estaba con serios problemas en sus Clases de Historia, debido a que sus notas bajaban considerablemente y necesitaba la ayuda de aquella pequeña castaña para no tener que llevarse esa materia al "Curso de Verano", sino se perdería todos los deportes que participaba y ganaba siempre el primer lugar.

\- ¡Lisa!.- Ingresó Lynn con nervios en su voz.- ¡¿Ya está?! ¡¿Ya lo tienes?! ¡Necesito entrar, por favor, déjame ver que debo aprender todo sobre Grecia!.- Pidió la chica, mientras que su hermanita forcejaba y la hacía a un lado.

\- Querida hermana mayor y futura matona de barrio, para empezar, la máquina del tiempo necesita unos ajustes y de ahí debo calibrar bien las coordenadas, de lo contrario, podría causar un terrible desperfecto que nos arruinaría a todos, así que por favor, vete, vete.- Le ordenó la castaña científica y sin signos de emoción humana en su voz.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Ingresó Lincoln con Lucy a la habitación.

\- Oh, nada, solo que la amante de los deportes violentos, alias Lynn, no me deja terminar mi proyecto, así que por favor, Lincoln, ¿te la llevas?.- Pidió Lisa y en ese momento logró darle los ajustes necesarios a su máquina.- ¡Jajajaja, Eureka, en su cara para todos ellos que decían que no se podía viajar al Pasado! ¡Ahora sí funciona, SÍ FUNCIONA!.- Festejó, como un científico malvado que lograba dar vida a un ser monstruoso, ahora ella era una "Diosa".- Bien, Lynn, ahora, dijiste que te gustaría aprender de Grecia, bueno, aquí es donde vamos a empezar a ver.- Prometió y puso las coordenadas, justo en la fecha de la anterior Guerra Santa, la del Siglo XVIII.

\- ¡Genial, vamos, Linky, vamos!.- Pidió Lynn y le tomó de las manos a Lincoln, el cual llevaba consigo aquel "Medallón de Hades" que le había regalado Lucy.

\- ¡Hola, chicos, hora de un buen postre!.- Ingresó Luan y arrojó un pastelazo, el cual dio contra el piso, pero cuando Lynn estaba con Lincoln, ambos chicos tropezaron y se resbalaron hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Luan, ¿qué hiciste?!.- Preguntó Lisa y el grito de ella llamó la atención de las demás hermanas.

\- ¡Ay, no, Lincoln!.- Fue Leni, quien fue para verlos y de ahí los intentó agarrar con las demás, sin embargo, por la presión que ejercía ese "Portal", éste arrastró a las chicas y al albino hacia el interior del mismo y terminaron dirigiéndose hacia aquel destino.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Lisa, ahora estamos perdidos en el Tiempo!. Ahora cómo lo voy a matar, jajajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó Luan al respecto.

\- Si me llego a perder la cita con Bobby que tengo para esta tarde, juro que todos ustedes van a estar en serios problemas.- Advirtió Lori, la mayor de todo el clan, cerrando el puño.

\- ¡Oye, tranquila, hermana!. Al menos tenemos a Linc.- Sostuvo Luna, la cual le dio un "tierno abrazo fraternal" y de ahí un beso en los labios.

\- Sí, además, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?. Será como irnos de vacaciones.- Llevó Lincoln la calma a sus hermanas.- _"Desde mi cumpleaños que ellas están más unidas a mí, salvo Lori y Leni, ellas tienen a sus novios, pero las demás, bueno, sin olvidarme de las dos primeras junto con mis amigos Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby y el novio de Leni, se han vuelto muy unidos a mí, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero voy a protegerlas a ellas, son mi familia, mis hermanas y también las personas a las que más quiero, tanto fraternal como en el amor".-_ Sostuvo el chico y de ahí se abrazaron para protegerse de una caída dolorosa.

* * *

Por su parte, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Twilight, Dipper y Mabel se detuvieron junto con Marco y Star en ese instante, se habían alejado bastante de la Casa de Géminis y ahora estaban a las puertas de la de Cáncer, sin embargo, el mapache pidió un respiro.

\- Paren, ufff, paren, ufff, Dios...¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Caín derrotó a Oddyseus?.- Quiso saber Rigby, mientras que tomaba aire.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que algo no está yendo del todo bien.- Apuntó Star con temor en su voz.

\- ¿Qué tanto?.- Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Mucho peor, no creo que Caín haya podido derrotar a Oddyseus y si lo hizo, ese maldito debe tener alguna carta bajo la manga.- Apuntó la rubia de Mewnie, mientras que su novio Marco iba y la abrazaba.

\- Tenemos que llegar con los demás, volvamos al Templo de Ofiuco, ahora.- Pidió Dipper a ellos y asintieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Otra vez a subir esas escaleras?! ¡Dios, danos un respiro, Artemisa!.- Gritó Rigby con fatiga y de ahí le cayó una roca pequeña, la cual fue evadida por el mapache.- Ok, ok,me calmo, me calmo. Esto ya parece al capítulo de "Bob Esponja" donde Calamardo y él, en su carrera para el "Crustáceo Cascarudo" iban arrastrando un ancla y un barco pirata.- Apuntó Rigby con gracia, mientras que recordaba ese capítulo.

\- No te quejes, amigo y vamos, que tengo un mal presentimiento.- Pidió Mordecai y de ahí partieron todos ellos de allí hacia la Casa de Ofiuco.

* * *

\- ¡N...No puede ser! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!.- Se preguntó Caín, mientras que aquellos pedazos se seguían arrastrando, ensangrentados, hacia su destino.- Los pedazos de su cuerpo despedazado se están uniendo, es como si se estuvieran uniendo las piezas de un rompecabezas: ¡El cuerpo de Oddyseus se está reconstruyendo!.- Alertó el peli blanco y sus palabras se hicieron realidad, mientras que se estaba reconstruyendo su cuerpo, apareció la mitad del torso con la cabeza de Oddyseus.

\- Caín, como era de esperarse del GEX, tiene un poder terrible. En circunstancias normales, mi cuerpo debería haberse vuelto añicos y desapareciendo en la Oscuridad del Espacio, sin embargo, no debes olvidarte de algo: No soy un Médico.- Advirtió Oddyseus de manera tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, pero de golpe, los abrió y miró con frialdad a Caín, el cual quedó sorprendido.- Ahora voy a comenzar la operación.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó el albino con asombro.

\- Primero, el Esqueleto, las Vértebras Torácicas Número 7 y 5, reacomodando el cuerpo del esternón, el apéndice xifoides. Luego los músculos, sutura del músculo trapecio con el músculo cuadriceps. Además, los nervios intercostales, sutura del Nervio Mediano del brazo derecho y también los Vasos Sanguíneos, Anastomosis de la Arteria Poplitea y la Vena Safena Mayor.- Explicó el rival, mientras que su cuerpo iba reconstruyéndose por completo hasta que terminó y volvió su Armadura Dorada consigo.- ¡OPERACIÓN COMPLETA, HE SIDO RESTAURADO!.- Sentenció y de ahí se dirigió hacia el albino.-

\- Ah...Ahhh...Ah...- El pobre Caballero Dorado de Géminis no podía hacer nada en ese momento, estaba entre la espada y la pared, una nueva ofensiva sería un fracaso rotundo.- Oddyseus, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú es...?.- Fue la pregunta que lanzó, pero no hubo respuesta, ahora venía el castigo.

\- Caín, efectivamente he recibido con mi cuerpo tu resolución: Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir apaciblemente.- Dio su veredicto el peli blanco, con los ojos cerrados y hablando de forma tranquila.

\- E...E...Espera, Oddyseus...Uh...O...otra vez estoy siendo atacado por esta somnolencia...¡¿E...Esta la técnica de Oddyseus?!.- Quiso saber el joven, mientras que comenzaba a caer víctima del sueño.

\- No es mi técnica, solo he removido la "Ley del Despertar" que te había aplicado, ahora volverás a dormir gracias al Poder Curativo que emite el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente.- Le explicó Oddyseus de aquel poder suyo, mientras que el muchacho caía al piso.

\- Uhhh, O...Oddyseus...- Fueron las últimas palabras del Caballero Dorado Caín de Géminis, quien cayó presa del sueño y de ahí se vio un intenso resplandor por todo el Santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo del León, Goldie, el León de Kaiser se hallaba despierto y lamía el rostro de su dueño, quien yacía inconsciente junto con Death Toll de Cáncer, en esos momentos, desde las escaleras, la mascota del rubio se volteó y fue a mirar quién estaba avanzando.

\- ¡Uaaaaaagh!.- Se oyó el grito agotador de Rigby.

\- Ahhh, Ahhh.- Añadió Mordecai, quien llegaba cansado con los demás de tanto subir las escaleras.

\- Uffff, ¡la próxima pongan una escalera eléctrica! ¡¿Tanto le cuesta al Patriarca instalar una?! ¡Dios!.- Gritó el mapache cansado y sudado.

\- Ya...ya...ya casi llegamos, ya vamos por la Casa de Leo, miren.- Apuntó el Arrendajo Azul y allí los estaba esperando Goldie.

\- ¡Goldie, hola, amigo, ¿estás bien?!.- Fue Mabel corriendo con Dipper para ver al León, el cual, mientras que los esperaba, pateó a Death Toll, quien rodó cuesta abajo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Cuidado, arrojaste a Death Toll y...!.- Intentó Eileen ayudarlo al pelirrojo, pero fue tarde y éste rodó desde el Templo del León, aunque al final fueron Star y Marco quienes no pudieron detener su caída.

\- ¡Ay no, hay que rescatarlo!.- Pidió la rubia y ambos partieron hacia la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Por su parte, Oddyseus se hallaba ingresando en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo, donde no encontró a nadie allí, salvo por la destrucción que había en las demás Casas Zodiacales por el terremoto previo a su resurrección y los "adornos" que habían allí con respecto a los rostros de los muertos, el resto estaba todo "tranquilo", en cierto sentido de la palabra.

\- Supone que el Guardián del Templo del Gran Cangrejo es Death Toll, pero ¿por qué está vacío?.- Se preguntó hasta que de golpe, allí se encontró con el Caballero Dorado, el cual estaba inconsciente y había terminado allí por Goldie.- ¿Death Toll?.

\- Uhmmmmmmmmmmmm, dame un té de hierbas para despertarme, ¡¿ha?!.- Habló entre sueños hasta que despertó, abriendo los ojos y topándose con esa persona.- E...Este...¡Eres tú!. Oddyseus.- Reconoció el Santo de Oro al peli blanco.

\- ¡Death Toll, tranquilo, ya llegamos y...!. Ay, Mama.- Gritó Marco, quien llegó con Star pero ambos se quedaron helados al estar cara a cara con el Santo de Ofiuco.

\- Jejejejeje, hola, Señor Oddyseus, sin rencores, ¿no?.- Preguntó Star, mientras que saltaba a los brazos de su novio.

\- Chicos, váyanse de aquí, yo me las arreglaré.- Pidió Death Toll y de ahí miró a su oponente.

\- Death Toll, ¿a dónde habías ido?. Antes que respondas, ¿por qué está tu cuerpo así?.- Lanzó sus dos preguntas, una muy importante, Oddyseus, hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Ohohoho, hay una buena razón para ello, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo en contártela, p...pero dejando de lado eso, Oddyseus.- Dijo, sin ir a los detalles.- Te he estado esperando.- Mostró una sonrisa muy curiosa el Caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¿El hecho de que me hayas estado esperando, quiere decir que vas a obedecerme?.- Preguntó el peli blanco, yendo al punto central.

\- Así es, porque yo iría hasta el mismo Infierno o a cualquier otro sitio...- Respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Iré a matar a Athena.- Fue el mensaje que tenía reservado el Santo de Oro de Ofiuco.

\- ¿Eh?.- Death Toll quedó congelado de las dudas y se empezó a enojar.- Marco, Star, por favor, pónganme en el suelo.- Les pidió a la pareja y ellos obedecieron.- Oye...Oye...Oye, ¡OYE, NO ME ESTÉS BROMEANDO, TE AVISO QUE NO ME ENFUREZCAS!.- Exclamó con furia, dando a entender que la Segunda Batalla de la Casa de Cáncer estaba por comenzar.

\- Esto se va a poner feo.- Sostuvo Marco con miedo.

\- Sí, pero, Death Toll, ¿podrás tú con él?.- Preguntó Star junto con su novio.

\- Chicos, yo me haré cargo, como les dije, ustedes váyanse ahora mismo hacia la Casa de Leo y de ahí con Athena, ahora.- Pidió el hombre con determinación y decisión en su voz.

Ambos no querían discutir, tenía razón el pelirrojo en lo que iba a hacer, así que optaron por ir y proteger a la Diosa.

\- ¡Suerte, amigo!.- Le deseó la pareja, mientras que se iban.

\- ¡Igualmente, no lo olviden, protejan a la Diosa!.- Pidió el Santo de Oro de Cáncer.- Son buenos chicos, saben lo que hacen.- Finalizó éste y miró a su rival.

* * *

En el mismo momento en el que se preparaban para pelear Death Toll contra Oddyseus, un "meteoro" se pudo ver en los Cielos y con ello el aterrizaje que tuvo en las cercanías de la Estatua de Athena.

\- Ouch, mi cabeza.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que era protegido por sus hermana.

\- Genial, ¿en dónde estamos, Lisa?.- Preguntó Lori con bronca, ya que no había señal en su celular.

\- Chicas...- El rostro de la científica estaba helado.- Estamos en el Siglo XVIII, en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena, ¡durante los eventos de la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII!.- Alertó Lisa con asombro en su voz.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que veré a Nicolas Cage de "La Mandolina del Capitán Corelli"?.- Preguntó Leni con emoción, ya que al estar en Grecia, pensaba que estaban en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- Leni, estás totalmente equivocada, además, Lisa dijo que estamos en el Siglo XVIII, aunque no parece tanto, creo.- Alegó Lori.

\- Tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta por la zona y encontrarnos con alguien que nos ayude, como por ejemplo allí, miren.- Apuntó Luna hacia el Templo de Ofiuco, en donde había gente.

\- Sí, vamos, es buena idea.- Sostuvo Lisa.- Allí podré reparar el Reloj del Tiempo, aunque me tardaré mi tiempo.- Añadió la pequeña científica.

\- Vamos, no sé por qué, pero estoy temiendo mucho por esta zona, siento que no estamos solos.- Advirtió Lincoln y estaba en lo cierto, ya que en el aire se respiraba una tensión creciente.

\- Nadie se separa de Lincoln, ¿está claro?.- Dejó Lucy su aviso y todas, casi al borde un infarto por la repentina aparición de la gótica, acataron el pedido.

\- Entonces andando.- Pidió Lori y se pusieron en marcha hacia la Casa de Ofiuco, mientras que ella cargaba a la pequeña Lily.

\- Esto va a ser un viaje para el recuerdo, ¿no creen?.- Preguntó Luan con emoción.

\- Solo espero que no nos topemos con algún demente que nos quiera atacar o un grupo de chiflados que estén rebelados, luego estará todo bien el resto.- Finalizó Lincoln en esos momentos, mientras que dejaban la zona de la Estatua de Athena y partían hacia las Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy por iniciada la vuelta de "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension". Se viene una nueva pelea en la Casa de Cáncer, Death Toll no va a permitir que Oddyseus salga de su Templo para que cumpla su misión, pero, ¿logrará? ¿Y nuestros amigos qué plan tendrán en mente ahora que se viene un gran peligro? ¿Cumplirán su misión?. Todo esto lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **La parte de Mordecai y Rigby subiendo agotados las escaleras, junto con los demás, es una parodia al capítulo de Bob Esponja, el de los viejos, la que él y Calamardo, en una carrera al "Crustáceo Cascarudo", arrastraban un barco y un ancla, es muy graciosa esa escena.**

 **Sumado con la aparición de los Louds, tenía ganas de que se unieran y qué mejor que un buen viaje en el Tiempo, aunque en esta versión, es distinta la manera en que Lincoln se convierte en Hades, no es como en "El Heredero (Nueva Versión" y "Saint Simpsons: Obertura del Cielo".**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial FreedomGundam96, El Caballero de las Antorchas y lady-saintiasailor. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29:** Death Toll parecía hervir de la rabia cuando Oddyseus se presentó en la Casa de Cáncer, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, éste se calmó y comenzó a revotar como si fuera una pelota de fútbol o en un billar, siendo observado por la severa mirada del peli blanco-plateado, el cual no pensaba quedarse allí, ya que tenía que ir hacia el Templo del León.

\- Así es, eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero es ¡imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible!. No voy a desafiarte por ningún motivo, Oddyseus.-Dijo el pelirrojo tranquilo, con emoción en su voz, volviendo a revotar por toda la Casa del Zodiaco.-

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a seguirme?.- Preguntó Oddyseus a él.

\- Por supuesto, pero antes de eso, Oddyseus, quiero que me cumplas aquella promesa que me hiciste en el Pasado.- Pidió el pelirrojo como condición.

\- ¿Promesa?.- Quiso saber el Santo de Ofiuco al Constructor de Ataúdes.

\- Así es, eso que me dijiste aquella vez.- Comenzó Death Toll a hacer memoria, dirigiéndose hacia el Pasado.

* * *

 **Hace muchos años atrás en el Santuario:** En las ruinas, sobre una columna destruida, un joven pelirrojo se hallaba llorando, solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, sintiendo una gran tristeza en su ser, hasta que su llanto fue oído por una persona que estaba detrás suyo, que venía camino abajo, guiado por el dolor del chico.

\- Death Toll, ¿Estás llorando de nuevo en este lugar?.- Quiso saber el peli blanco-plateado.

\- Oddyseus, es que todos están siendo muy malos conmigo.- Respondió el joven Santo de Oro, llorando a más no poder.- ¿Acaso soy un travieso?. No sé si soy un hombre o una mujer. Oye, Oddyseus, ¿acaso soy distinto a todos los demás? ¿Podrías decirme si soy un hombre o una mujer?.- Pidió hacia él, yendo para preguntarle aquella incógnita que le tenía preocupado.

\- Death Toll, ¿acaso no te lo digo siempre?: No debes sentirte avergonzado por ser distinto a los demás.- Respondió el joven albino-plateado a aquella pregunta, con bastante tranquilidad en su voz y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.- Es algo normal que las personas tengan diferencias las unas con las otras.- Sostuvo, ahora sonriendo, pero eso no parecía animar a Death Toll.

\- P...pero yo...¿me volveré como una oruga que cuando crece, se vuelve una bella mariposa y despliega sus alas para volar?.- Quiso saber con angustia.

\- Death Toll, tú eres un Guerrero que ha nacido para volverse un Santo de Oro.- Le dijo aquel mensaje "futurista".

\- Un...Un Santo de Oro.- Quedó el pelirrojo asombrado y sin poder mediar palabra.-

\- Cuando superes un arduo entrenamiento y te vuelvas un espléndido Santo de Oro, tú desplegarás tu Alas con belleza, por encima de los demás.- Le dijo Oddyseus con suma franqueza a su amigo, viéndose una imagen de la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer.

\- Belleza por encima de los demás.- Comenzó el pelirrojo a asombrarse y a sentirse mejor.

\- ¿Entendiste, Death Toll?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado.

\- S...sí, entendí, voy a hacerme más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora para volverme un Santo de Oro, cuando eso ocurra, te pediré que mi cumplas mi deseo.- Juró el joven pelirrojo, iniciando el pacto que ambos tendrían.

\- S...sí, no hay problema.- "Prometió" su amigo.

\- ¡BIEN!. Es una promesa entonces, Oddyseus.- Sellaron ambos el "tratado".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora, estando más acordes, Oddyseus era quien debía cumplir esa promesa que le había hecho en el Pasado a Death Toll, sin embargo, podían haber trucos sucios en todo este asunto, la paciencia del pelirrojo se estaba agotado, así que había que actuar de inmediato.

\- Desde aquel entonces, tuve que sudar sangre para convertirme en un Santo de Oro. ¿Crees que ahora me encuentre desplegando mis alas de forma bella? ¿Qué te parece?.- Fueron las preguntas que le estaba haciendo el Santo de Oro de Cáncer al de Ofiuco.

\- S...sí, en realidad...- Iba a responder, pero el otro se adelantó.

\- Sin embargo, siento que hay algo que me falta dentro de la belleza que tengo por ahora.- Dijo Death Toll con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Quiso saber Oddyseus, pero ya el límite había llegado.

\- ¡Hazme más bello!.- Ordenó el Caballero de Cáncer, ahora furioso y girando violentamente.

\- ¿M...más?.- Oddyseus no podía salir del asombro.

\- Así es: ¡La búsqueda de la belleza es un tema eterno de las Doncellas!. Opérame.- Ordenó el pelirrojo, rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Operarte?.- Volvió a preguntar el peli blanco-plateado.

\- Así es, hazme más bello, p...pero, Oddyseus, hazlo con esas manos de un Dios que tienes. ¿Una persona como tú sería capaz de romper esa promesa que hiciste, Oddyseus?.- Quiso saber Death Toll y finalmente, el peli blanco-plateado tuvo que ceder.

\- Tienes razón, no...no me queda otra alternativa, e...entonces comenzaré con la operación.- Sostuvo, cediendo finalmente y el personaje comenzó con el trabajo, convirtiendo a Death Toll en una bella chica de largos cabellos castaños.

* * *

Por su parte, los Louds se hallaban yendo hacia la Casa de Ofiuco, sin embargo, en el camino, Lynn y Lincoln se separaron de los demás, recorriendo todo el Santuario y en ese momento, cuando estaban por tener su "Momento Privado", la chica rodeó al albino con sus manos y estaba lista para besarlo, estando a las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer, ya que no se habían percatado de todos los Santos de Oro que estaban inconscientes.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Mi Conejito? ¿Te da un tanto de nervios este momento?.- Preguntó ella, acariciando los cabellos blancos de su hermano.

\- No, para nada, Lynn, solo que, no sé, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo en otra parte?. Lo de besarnos y todo.- Sostuvo su hermano y de ahí, ella le tapó los labios y le dio un tierno beso, caminando, girando sin parar, hasta que no se percataron que entraron en la Casa de Cáncer, dirigiéndose justo en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la operación.

* * *

Death Toll miró el resultado y no le gustó para nada, ya que había quedado como una bella chica italiana y de largos cabellos castaños.

\- Esto es terrible, yo detesto los estilos occidentales.- Sostuvo, rechazando aquel cambio.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te parece este?.- Preguntó Oddyseus, cambiándolo nuevamente, sin percatarse que Lynn y Lincoln habían entrado en el lugar.

\- Bueno, no es lo que buscaba.- Respondió Death Toll, ahora con un modelo español, cabellos negros y listón rojo.- ¿Y esto? ¡Cámbialo!.- Rogó, ya que ahora estaba como una Geisha de japonesa.-

\- ¿Te gusta éste?.- Volvió a preguntar el Santo de Ofiuco, ahora que el pelirrojo era una hermosa Faraona egipcia.

\- Cámbialo, cámbialo.- Pidió y fue pasando por distintos modelos: De rubia americana, peli negra escocesa, castaña italiana nuevamente, japonesa, pelirroja irlandesa.- ¡Hazlo más sexy, haz que los senos sean más grandes!. Ahora son demasiado grandes, ¡haz que sean como los de una Ídol!. Tal como lo pensaba, quiero un poco de sex appeal, ¡no quiero ir por ese rumbo! ¡Es por eso que esa es la dirección equivocada! Espera, espera, ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Ya basta!.- Gritó furioso, ya que ahora estaba como "La Gioconda" de Leonardo Da Vinci, de una niña de un manga japonés y hasta de una Maid (Sirvienta) de Francia.- ¡Espera!.- Pidió, ya rindiéndose y recostándose en el piso, a pocos metros de los hermanos Loud.- C...como era de esperarse, supongo que quedare como estaba en un principio es lo mejor.- Finalizó, cansado de tantas pruebas fallidas.

\- C...como tú quieras.- Finalizó Oddyseus, cansado, mientras que el otro empezaba a salir de esa "pelota".

\- Gracias, Oddyseus, con esto yo también he podido dejar esas cosas atrás.- Dijo Death Toll tranquilo y sereno.

\- _Te quedaba bien el de Sirvienta de Francia y el de personaje de manga japones.-_ Escuchó una voz que era cercana.

\- Gracias, Misteriosa Voz, muchas gracias, es lo más tierno que he oído este día.- Agradeció el pelirrojo, sin darle importancia a los dos "intrusos" que estaban allí, pero Oddyseus se puso serio.

\- _De nada, te pareces a mi hermano Lincoln cuando se vistió de chica para ir al día del trabajo con mi papa.-_ Respondió Lynn con broma.

\- Jajajaja, qué gracioso, ¡jajajaja!. Un momento, ¡¿quién anda ahí?!.- Se río el Caballero Dorado y luego se puso serio.

\- _¡Otro gato!.-_ Fue la respuesta de Lincoln, ya que tenían que escapar.

\- Ah, bueno, no hay problema.- Sostuvo el pelirrojo.

\- _Ufff, ese tipo es más inocente que Leni, creo que deben ser primos perdidos.-_ Sostuvo la deportista, mientras que intentaban escapar de la Casa de Cáncer.

Ahora quedaba la pregunta principal para Oddyseus:

\- Tú siempre estuviste ahí para salvar mi cuerpo y a mi corazón y además, me enseñaste ¡a luchar por el Amor y la Justicia en la Tierra, AL LADO DEL CORAZÓN DE ATHENA! ¡No perdonaré a aquella persona que intente dañar a Athena!.- Bramó Death Toll, abandonando su estado de "pelota" para volver a la normalidad y destruyendo la "alianza" con Oddyseus, justo en el momento en que Lincoln y Lynn se estaban por ir de allí.- Oddyseus, ¡aunque esa persona seas tú!.- Sentenció, aunque le diera, tenía que pelear para proteger a su Diosa del enemigo.- ¿Eh? ¡Ustedes, alto!.- Les llamó el pelirrojo a los hermanos.- ¿Quiénes son, niños?. No deberían estar aquí, van a ver una pelea.- Sostuvo el hombre con preocupación.

\- Jejejeje, lo sentimos, Señor, nosotros ya nos íbamos.- Respondió Lincoln con nervios.

\- ¡No, Linky, yo quiero ver a este hombre pelear contra ese que se parece a Alexander, vamos, vamos, dí que sí! ¡¿Sí?!.- Pidió Lynn, zamarreando al albino.

\- Ufff, Lynn, Lynn, ufff, está...está bien...solo...solo espero que no sepa de mi secreto.- Aceptó el chico.

\- ¡SÍ, BUENA SUERTE, DEATH TOLL! ¡TÚ PUEDES!.- Animó Lynn al Caballero de Cáncer, el cual se sintió halagado.

\- _Qué gran muestra de respeto, me admiran, no les fallaré, niños desconocidos.-_ Prometió el hombre y se giró hacia Oddyseus.- ¿Así que se llaman Lincoln y Lynn?. No puedo creer que te hayas disfrazado de mujer para ir al trabajo de tu padre, pero yo te puedo dar unos consejos para que luzcas más "bella", Linka.- Bromeó el pelirrojo y de ahí se concentró en su rival.

\- Bien dicho, Death Toll.- Le felicitó Oddyseus, con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose hacia él.- Eso que dijiste, es algo digno del Santo de Oro de Cáncer, sin embargo, yo he revivido para matar a Athena.- Sentenció con seriedad en su voz.

\- Ay, mama, bien hecho, Lisa, ahora no sabremos si vamos a volver a casa.- Se lamentó Lincoln, mientra que Lynn lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No te muevas, si das un paso más entonces...- Le amenazó el rival.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Death Toll?.- Quiso saber Oddyseus, sin detenerse y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

No pudo decir nada.

\- ¡No temas, Death Toll, tú puedes!.- Le animó Lynn con su hermano.

\- ¡CLOTH MÍO, VISTE ESTE CUERPO!.- Invocó el pelirrojo a al Armadura Dorada de Cáncer, la cual fue en su auxilio, uniéndose a su cuerpo. Una vez puesta, se dirigió hacia su oponente.- Te haré regresar al Inframundo.- Prometió, eso sorprendió mucho a Oddyseus y se pudo ver la Constelación de Cáncer.- ¡NIÑOS, ALÉJENSE DE ESTA PARTE DEL TEMPLO, AHORA! ¡MEIKAI SEKISHI ("Ondas del Inframundo del Sekishiki")!.- Pidió el pelirrojo y de ahí, lanzó su ofensiva contra el peli blanco-plateado, sin embargo, el golpe falló por alguna extraña razón.

\- Esto se va a poner feo.- Sostuvo Lincoln con miedo.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Death Toll?.- Preguntó el albino.

\- No...no lo sé...¡¿P...Por qué no saliste volando hacia el Yomotsu Hirasaka?!.- Respondió el Caballero Dorado con dudas y temor, para luego lanzar su interrogante a Oddyseus.

\- Death Toll, niños, yo he regresado desde el mismísimo Infierno: Es más, yo estuvo en la "Octava Prisión" llamado el "Cocito", que es un lugar muy oscuro y muy frío aún dentro del Infierno. Intentar mandarme a la Entrada del Inframundo, no va a tener ningún efecto conmigo a esta altura.- Advirtió, como respuesta, a todos ellos, el peli blanco-plateado, viéndose una imagen de aquella "Prisión del Hielo" con los esqueletos de los caídos allí.- Mmmmh, sin embargo, he recibido tu reducción con mi cuerpo, será mejor que vuelvas a dormir apaciblemente.- Ordenó y de ahí alzó su mano izquierda para dar el golpe final, causando que Death Toll pegara un brinco en el aire.

\- ¡Kuh! Ya he dormido lo suficiente, uh...¡l...la somnolencia está regresando!.- Gritó y cayó al piso, desprendiéndose el Casco de Cáncer de su cabeza.- Mmmhh, es...espera...Oddyseus, d...debo detenerlo...si lo dejo ir ahora...Athena será asesinada...A...Athena...mis amigos y esos niños Loud...O...Oddyseus...d...dime una última cosa.- Pidió, haciendo el esfuerzo, arrastrándose por el piso y poniendo sus manos sobre uno de sus Ataúdes.- ¿Soy un hombre o una mujer? ¡Dímelo!.- Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta, solo la mirada severa del rival.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?. Sé más claro, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¡¿Soy una mujer?!.- Preguntó nuevamente.

\- Disculpe, ¿cuánto cuestan esos Ataúdes?. Me llevaré tres.- Apareció Lucy, la pequeña gótica de la familia, quien con sus clásicas apariciones sorpresa, asustó a Death Toll, el cual estaba con las manos sobre las manso del "Omertá", una de sus armas más importantes, causando que fuera arrastrado por aquella corriente.-

\- Uh...¡OH NO! ¡AL DECIR ESO, FUI YO QUIEN FUE RESPONDIDO!.- Gritó el Caballero Dorado Death Toll de Cáncer, mientras que caía en aquel "tornado" hacia la Colina del Yomotsu.

Pronto, todo el Templo del Gran Cangrejo quedó en silencio.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es el amigo del que cayó por ese misterioso Ataúd? ¿Cuánto sale?.- Preguntó la gótica a Oddyseus, el cual no respondió, pero se quedó asombrado que una niña pequeña no tuviera miedo al verlo.

\- Lo era, pero...Death Toll, esto fue lo que dije alguna vez: ¿Acaso no es lo mismo si eres un hombre o una mujer?. Como una persona, si es que vives una vida correcta, entonces tú serás el Santo de Oro más grande.- Felicitó el peli blanco-plateado a su amigo, para luego abandonar la Casa de Cáncer, dejando a Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy asombrados.

\- Lucy, ¡Lucy, ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó el albino con preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo asombrada, suspiro.- Respondió ella, mientras que se llevaba el "Omertá" de Death Toll.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí, rápido! ¡Volvamos con las demás, van hacia la Casa de Ofiuco!.- Pidió Lincoln a las dos y cargaron el "Omertá" hacia aquel Templo, tenían que ganar tiempo antes de que Oddyseus llegara con Athena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo, Mordecai y los demás estaban recuperando el aliento tras haber llegado hasta allí, sin embargo, pronto sintieron las terribles noticias que acaban de acontecer en el otro Templo Zodiacal.

\- ¡No, Death Toll también ha caído! ¡Kaiser, Kaiser, vamos, levántate, vamos, Kaiser! ¡KAISER! ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO! ¡GOLDIE, MIRA, UN INTRUSO, ATACA, ATACA!.- Intentaba Rigby en despertarlos pero era en vano.

\- Olvídalo, Mapache, no despertarán a menos de que Oddyseus lo haga, estamos perdidos.- Se lamentó Mordecai.

\- Y viene alguien, miren.- Apuntó Mabel hacia el Sur, temiendo lo peor, ellos tomaron posiciones, pero se encontraron con aquellos tres chicos que venían cargando el "Omertá" del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué traen ahí?.- Preguntó Nube con preocupación.

\- A Death Toll, está aquí dentro.- Respondió Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por un Demonio, lo que nos faltaba!.- Exclamó Rigby con bronca.

\- Nosotros somos Lincoln, Lucy y Lynn Loud, las demás de nuestras hermanas están en el Templo de la Serpiente, van para allá, así que, si quieren que llegar, vamos, antes de que llegue Oddyseus.- Pidió Lucy y todos asintieron.

Se prepararon para alzar el Ataúd de Death Toll y con ello, partieron hacia la Casa de Ofiuco, quedándoles la mitad del camino por recorrer, mientras que el rival iba para la siguiente Casa Zodiacal en esos momentos.

\- Espero que Kaiser y Goldie logren detenerlo.- Pidió Eileen con miedo.

\- Estoy seguro que ellos podrán, tranquilos.- Llevó Lincoln la calma, ya que él, a pesar de que recién se estaban conociendo, era mejor establecer los lazos de amistad entre los presentes antes del inevitable comienzo de otra gran batalla, la cual iba a darse ahora, en la Casa de Leo: Kaiser y Goldie vs Oddyseus de Ofiuco.

¿Quién iba a ganar?. La vida de Athena está en peligro y con ello, la defensa está centrada en sus Aliados del Santuario, Asgard y el Imperio Marino junto con aquellos chicos venidos de su Universo.

* * *

 **Death Toll de Cáncer ha caído en el "Omertá" hacia el Inframundo, ahora Oddyseus se dirige hacia la Casa de Leo: ¿Podrán Kaiser y Goldie detenerlo? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el resto?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Dedico este capítulo, nuevamente, para El Caballero de las Antorchas. Advertencia de Loudcest en el inicio, así que estén atentos.**

 **Saludos para él, FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor. Nos estamos en el siguiente tomo del manga y próximo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Buen Jueves para todos y que descansen, Camaradas.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30:** (Volga Boat Men, OST de Bob Esponja)

\- Chicos, hagan lo que hagan, no se vayan a voltear.- Pidió Rigby, el cual podía sentir una horrible sensación a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?.- Quiso saber Lincoln y para terror de ellos, allí se encontraba viniendo Oddyseus de Ofiuco, el cual acababa de salir de la Casa de Cáncer y ahora estaba en las escaleras de la de Leo.

\- ¡Agh!.- Gritó Mordecai, el cual tenía que cargar con los demás el "Omertá" de Death Toll, en el cual se hallaba el Caballero Dorado dentro, tras haber sido asustado por Lucy Loud, justo cuando estaba por acabar con Oddyseus, éste terminó abriendo la tapa y cayó al Inframundo.

\- Agh Agh.- Suspiraba Dipper junto con los demás, sin tener un respiro.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos...chicos...un poco...un poco más! Uf, esto es agotado, incluso para mí.- Sostuvo Lynn, la cual decidió tirarse en las escaleras para tomar un descansar con Lincoln y Lucy.

\- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, ahí viene!.- Gritó Rigby con miedo.- Oh, olvídenlo, ya está aquí. Jejejeje, hola, hola, Oddyseus, lindo día, ¿no?.- Saludó el Mapache al Santo de Ofiuco, el cual no le dio importancia.

\- Parece que hasta aquí llegó, miren, ¡Goldie, Goldie se hará cargo de él!.- Señaló Mabel con emoción, ya que el León de Kaiser estaba despierto y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, protegiendo a sus amigos y a su dueño, mirando con seriedad al oponente. Pero aquel animal acorazado estaba indeciso, viendo a aquel hombre que avanzaba hacia el Templo del León.

Pronto, tanto el animal como el peli blanco se quedaron mirando un buen rato.

\- _"Debería pelear o quizás él se trata de una existencia misteriosa. Es la primera vez que mis ojos de animal ven algo así, no puedo distinguir si se trata de un Humano o un Demonio, si es bueno o malo. ¿Acaso esta persona no es de este Mundo?. Imposible, ¿acaso es un Dios?".-_ Se preguntó así mismo Goldie, ante esa duda de si debía atacar o no.

 _\- "Hermano_ mayor".- Se acercó una Leona, la cual llevaba protección en sus piernas y una parte de la espalda, todas de color dorado, acercándose hacia el otro León.

 _\- "Blondie, se te hizo tarde ¿No es así?".-_ Dijo hacia aquella leona.

\- _"Perdóname, es que estas frutas son difíciles de encontrar".-_ Pidió perdón Blondie y mostró unas ramas con bayas rojas.

\- Oigan, ¿acaso son dos Leones?. Creí que Kaiser tenía uno.- Quedó Mordecai sorprendido de ver esa reunión.

\- Al parecer lo son.- Sostuvo Nube, quien se abrazó con fuerza a su novio.

De golpe, Oddyseus tomó aquellos racismos y los examinó, para después dirigirse hacia los dos Leones que montaban guardia.

\- Estos son los "Frutos del Corleone", los cuales poseen un efecto inmunosupresor.- Sostuvo el peli blanco, para después sacar su hipótesis.- ¿Ustedes no han caído dormidos?. Parece que el Cosmo Curativo de Ofiuco no funciona con los animales. ¿Ustedes estaban recolectando esto para Kaiser?.- Preguntó sobre aquellos frutos y de ahí solo obtuvo una serie de gruñidos de aquellos felinos.- Ya veo, parece que su corazón de León sigue latiendo ¡normalmente!.- Finalizó aquel personaje, quien cerró los ojos para recordar una anécdota del Pasado.

* * *

 **Algunos años atrás:** Un bello día se alzaba sobre Grecia, cerca del "Reloj de Fuego", allí se hallaban dos personas discutiendo sobre un asunto muy importante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En Villa Rodorio?!.- Preguntó un conocido Caballero rubio de Leo.

\- Así es, Kaiser, parece que los habitantes del lugar están siendo atacados por un grupo de Leones y ha habido bajas considerables. Se dice que son 100 Leones que se ocultan en la Colina de Nemea.- Le informó un joven Death Toll al rubio.

\- Muy bien, yo me haré cargo.- Juró y se preparó para partir.

\- Espera, Kaiser, pero no puedes hacerlo tú solo.- Detuvo el pelirrojo a su amigo, con aires de preocupación ante la superioridad numérica.

\- Jun, son solo 100 de ellos.- Dijo Kaiser, quien estaba preparando sus cosas para partir inmediatamente.

\- Tal parece que están dirigidos por un líder increíble: Lo conocen como el "Rey León".- Agregó Death Toll más información, llevando a que Kaiser se volteara para oírlo.

\- ¿"Rey León"?.- Se preguntó el rubio.

\- Existe una Leyenda que dice que el que obtenga el "Corazón del Rey León", se convertirá en el Guerrero más poderoso, hasta ahora muchos lo han intentado, pero todos han fallado.- Contó el pelirrojo aquella historia, viéndose una escena de una zona nocturna de montañas y con un enorme León Salvaje, mirando hacia su próxima victima.

\- Interesante, parece que eso me servirá como entrenamiento extra.- Sostuvo Kaiser y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-

\- E...Espera por Ox o Izö al menos.- Intentó su amigo pelirrojo en detenerlo, pero era en vano.

\- Ahora Izö está viajando hacia Zipangu* para entrenar.- Mencionó el rubio al Caballero de la Casa de Capricornio.

\- Ya...ya veo, y Ox, Caín y Cardinale se encuentran en otros lugares. Los demás candidatos a Santos de Oro todavía son jóvenes, uhhh, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.- Se preguntó el futuro Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, intentando pensar, pero por los nervios, terminó por perder la calma.

\- ¡Death!.- Le llamó su amigo rubio, girándose con seriedad en su voz.

\- S...¿Sí?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo y para su sorpresa, el horror que se llevó al ver como Kaiser se arrojaba desde el risco para ir a la caza del "Rey León".

\- ¡PREPARA UN ATAÚD PARA ESE "REY LEÓN"!.- Pidió como recado a su amigo.

\- ¡KAISER! Ahhh, ¡realmente lo va a hacer!.- Se lamentó Death Toll, desesperado, viendo como el rubio iba hacia su futura muerte.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó un conocido peli blanco-plateado, quien escuchó todo el escándalo que se estaba produciendo.

\- Oddyseus.- Se giró Death Toll y arrodilló ante aquella persona.

\- Death Toll, ¿qué sucede?.- Quiso saber aquel Santo de Oro de Ofiuco.

\- Es...es que.- Comenzó el pelirrojo a contarle todo lo acontecido.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Quedó el peli blanco-plateado sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Colina de Nemea, allí había ido Kaiser y en esos momentos se encontraba luchando contra la "Guardia de Élite" del "Rey León", los cuales le intentaban bloquear el paso para que no llegara hasta su líder. Con sus puños, el rubio se abrí paso entre las filas enemigas, las cuales caían pero más "Soldados" llegaban para defender la posición en el Monte.

\- ¿Dónde está el "Rey León"?.- Preguntó a dos Leonas que estaban bajo una posición defensiva, mostrando los colmillos.- Estas mediocridades no quieren decírmelo. Muéstrenme dónde está el "León Rey.- Volvió a preguntar hasta que un rugido detuvo a las ya cuatro Leonas, dejando sorprendido y helado al rubio, el cual miró hacia adelante suyo: Allí se hallaba el "Rey León", su melena blanca como la nieve, tres cicatrices de guerra en su rostro y sus dos ojos de diferente color, el de la izquierda era rojo y el de la derecha, amarillo y allí se encontraba, arriba de una columna de rocas, como si fuera un "Trono", éste había llegado para proteger a sus Camaradas.- Parece que has salido, ¿tú eres el "Rey León"?.- Quiso saber Kaiser.

\- _Muchacho, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_.- Se dirigió el Monarca felino con un tono lleno de severidad en su voz.

\- T...tú, ¿conoces el lenguaje Humano?.- Quedó el rubio totalmente helado.

\- _No estoy diciendo ni una sola palabra, le estoy hablando directamente a tu cerebro.-_ Respondió el "Rey León" a la pregunta de Kaiser.

\- Muuhhh, tal como lo esperaba, éste no es un León cualquiera.- Sostuvo el Caballero de la Casa de Leo.

\- _Muchacho, escúchame bien: Muchos Guerreros han venido buscando tomar mi vida para así intentar conseguir el Poder más grande de todos. ¡¿Tú también deseas el "Corazón del León"?!_.- Lanzó su pregunta el Monarca.

\- ¿Esa cosa existe?. Yo solo he venido a eliminarlos porque ustedes causan mucho daño a los Humanos.- Respondió Kaiser, yendo objetivo principal.

\- _En un principio han sido los Humanos quienes nos han causado daño.-_ Le corrigió el "Rey León".

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el rubio, asombrado.

\- _Nos expulsaron a nosotros, que vivíamos tranquilos, todos los territorios a los que acudíamos eran eventualmente invadidos por los Humanos. No tuvimos más opción que viajar errantemente, es por eso que no tenemos más alternativa que atacar a los Humanos de vez en cuando, para poder mantenernos con vida.-_ Relató aquel personaje aquella historia, viéndose una escena nocturna bajo una Luna Dorada, donde todas las manadas de Leones partían al exilio con sus cachorros.-

Kaiser no pudo decir nada, estaba helado.

\- _¿Entiendes, muchacho?. En este Mundo, el fuerte se come al débil. Solo el más fuerte es capaz de sobrevivir, si aprecias tu vida, entonces retírate.-_ Le aconsejó tras dejarle esas palabras de supervivencia.

\- Mi vida...no me interesa en lo absoluto.- Tomó el Caballero de Leo su decisión y pegó un salto en el aire, con su objetivo en el "Rey León", el cual alzó la cabeza vio como dirigía el rival su puño contra él.- Toma esto.- Sentenció, pero cuando lo rozó, Kaiser fue herido y rodó por aquel "Trono" de rocas hasta el piso.- Kuh, e...es fuerte, que con un solo roce haya sido capaz de dañarme de esta forma. Como era de esperarse del "León Rey", p...por ahora yo no soy rival para él.- Sostuvo Kaiser, mientras que intentaba parar el sangrado en su pecho, hasta que sintió una presencia.

\- _Muchacho, al final de cuentas, tú si aprecias tu vida.-_ Dijo el "Rey León", mostrando sus respetos hacia él.

\- ¿Q...Qué?.- Preguntó el rubio con asombro al estar cara a cara con su enemigo.

\- _Es debido a que aprecias tu vida que ahora has atacado de esa forma tan ligera, si de verdad piensas en derrotar a alguien más fuerte que tú, entonces deberías atacar arriesgando tu propia vida. Esta vez pasaré por alto lo que has hecho, por respeto a tu valentía, retírate de una vez.-_ Aconsejó el Monarca de melena blanca.

\- N...No me retiraré, si no te derroto y huyo, nuevamente las personas serán atacadas, además...- Se negó con irse.

\- _¿Además qué?.-_ Quiso saber el "Rey León" y vio que el rival se puso de pie, a pesar de las heridas y estar agotado.

\- Yo soy Kaiser de Leo, no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi Orgullo de León, dándole la espalda a un enemigo.- Se presentó y de ahí causó asombro en el rival felino.

\- ¿Kaiser?. Parece ser que tú ya posees el "Corazón del León".- Quedó impresionado el Rey.

\- ¿Q...Qué yo tengo el "Corazón del León"?.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- Es el Noble Espíritu del Valiente, el Alma del León. Será lamentable matarte, pero como te he dicho, en este Mundo, el que sobrevive es el más fuerte.- Sostuvo con pesadez en su voz, pero de ahí, el Monarca de los Leones se lanzó al asalto con sus garras.- Kaiser, tú que has dicho que no piensas retirarte, ¡será mejor que te lleves esto como recuerdo al Otro Mundo: Recibirás el "Colmillo del Rey León!.- Finalizó y de ahí, ambos contrincantes chocaron hasta quedar separados por unos metros de distancia.

En ese momento, una nueva herida en el pecho del Santo de Oro provocó que cayera más sangre al piso.

\- L..."León Rey", parece que seguí tus Enseñanzas, ¿qué te pareció, "León Rey"?.- Preguntó y de ahí colapsó en el piso, inconsciente.

\- K...Kaiser...no puedo creerlo, el hecho de que hayas dado tu vida para conseguir que nos derrotásemos al mismo tiempo...- Se volteó, el Monarca, también herido y lanzó un fuerte rugido al aire.- E...Eres un Humano Admirable...Yo, el "León Rey" he perdido...- Reconoció su derrota, pero antes de morir, el "Rey León" mostró sus respetos al rubio, para finalmente caer muerto al piso.

Hubo silencio, el luto invadió aquel "Reino", mientras que una voz se alzaba en la lejanía.

\- Kaiser, Kaiser, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Caminaba Death Toll junto con Oddyseus, en medio de los restos de la batalla, donde habían Leones muertos e inconscientes por doquier.- Ah...Kaiser, ¿acaso derrotó al "Rey León"?.- Se preguntó y corrió hasta su amigo, a quien lo tomó y vio un hueco en su pecho, Oddyseus se acercó para ver si podía ayudarlo.- O...Oddyseus, esto es...- Quedó el pelirrojo helado.

\- Tiene el corazón perforado.- Observó aquel daño severo.

\- A...Apresúrate y sálvalo, apresúrate, Oddyseus.- Pidió Death Toll, desesperado.

\- Es inútil, no puedo hacer nada con un corazón tan dañado.- Dijo con lamentación en su voz el médico.

\- N...No puede ser...Kaiser va a morir.- Comenzó Death Toll a llorar por la posible muerte de su amigo.-

En esos momentos, los ojos del peli blanco-plateado se dirigieron hacia la derecha, donde unas garras se alzaban y ante ellos aparecía aquel enemigo derrotado y que se creía muerto.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!.- Gritó el Santo de Oro de Cáncer del terror.- E...Es el "Rey León", sigue con vida.

\- _Parece que posees Conocimiento Médico.-_ Se dirigió el Monarca hacia Oddyseus.

\- ¿Eh?.- Cayó el pelirrojo al piso, asombrado por escuchar hablar al felino.

\- Tengo un poco de Conocimiento.- Respondió el Santo de Ofiuco de forma tranquila.

\- _En ese caso, quiero que le entregues mi Corazón a Kaiser. Kaiser consiguió que nos derrotásemos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo, sin temor a la Muerte, por lo que es verdadero Valiente. Es un hombre apropiado para heredar mi "Corazón de León".-_ Fue la última voluntad del "Rey León", el cual cayó al piso, muriendo en paz y pidiendo que salvaran al rubio con su Corazón.

\- Comprendo.- Sostuvo Oddyseus con los ojos cerrados.

\- _Yo me iré pronto de aquí, pero...de aquí en adelante, dentro de Kaiser, continuaré viviendo.-_ Finalizó y de ahí murió en paz, al lado del Santo de Oro de Leo, dejando aquella "herencia" en él.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Nadie podía creer aquella historia, incluso Lynn, quien se acercó hasta Kaiser junto con su hermano, quedando admirada por la valentía de ese hombre.

\- Es increíble, aún en el combate más duro, este chico pudo luchar hasta el final y yo haría lo mismo por ti, Linky.- Prometió la castaña, quien abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, sin dejarlo ir, lo mismo pasó con Lucy.

\- Lynn...jejejeje...gracias...pero...no...no puedo respirar.- Agradeció el albino y de ahí ella lo soltó pero no se separó.

\- Jejeje, perdón, hermanito, lo siento y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?.- Quiso saber la castaña, mientras que se volteaban y allí estaba Oddyseus, rodeado de Goldie y Blondie, quienes le tenían bien vigilado.

No hubo palabras por decir en esos momentos, cuando vieron que Oddyseus estaba por pasar delante de ellos, éste simplemente se les quedó viendo.

\- _¿Qué le pasa?.-_ Se preguntó Dipper, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Chicos, recuerden lo que Ox nos pidió: Volvamos al Templo de Ofiuco y protejamos a Athena, es una orden.- Pidió Mordecai a todos ellos.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarlos?.- Preguntó Lynn.

\- Mientras más seamos, mejor todavía. Bienvenidos a bordo.- Dijo Rigby, mientras que incorporaban a Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy en esta batalla y de ahí partían de la Casa de Leo, dejando todo en manos de Kaiser, Goldie y Blondie, el cual enfrentaría al Caballero Dorado de Ofiuco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Ofiuco, los que se habían quedado allí, faltando solamente los que fueron hacia abajo de todo, se encontraron con una desesperada situación, debido de que ya Shion, Ox, Caín y Abel y Death Toll habían sido derrotados y solo quedaban Kaiser en la Casa de Leo, en la de Virgo no había nadie pero esperaban que la "Barrera" de Shijima siguiera de pie, pero si ésta era traspasada, Oddyseus podría llegar a la Casa de Libra, ya que Dohko estaba en los acantilados, inconsciente y de ahí solo le faltaban Escorpio y Sagitario, Écarlate y Gestalt, los dos Santos de Oro de aquellos Templos y de ahí tendrían que enfrentarse al rival.

\- Me pregunto que es lo que pasará con los otros Caballeros Dorados, los de Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.- Quiso saber Hyoga con preocupación.

\- Por más que intentemos pensarlo, debemos mantener la vigilancia en Athena, protegerla, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacerle ese demente.- Pidió Bart de Géminis con un tono de preocupación.

\- Bart está en lo cierto, a este paso, ya habremos quedado atrapados en el Pasado y sin vías de escape, no sé ni cuánto tiempo habremos perdido. Esto simplemente era ir y destruir la Espada Imperial de Hades, pero ahora estamos en serios problemas.- Se lamentó Lisa de Virgo y estaban todos en lo cierto.

\- No perdamos las esperanzas, chicos, mientras que todos estemos aquí, la vida de Athena estará protegida y estoy seguro de que volveremos a nuestra Era.- Prometió Shun, llevando la calma a todos los presentes.

\- Eso espero, tengo que terminar unos documentos para la semana que viene o sino tendré problemas.- Fue el deseo de Benson de estar de regreso en el Presente.

\- Todo a su tiempo y...- Pidió Allison de Piscis y de ahí vio que un grupo venía hacia ellos.- ¡Alerta, enemigos!.- Exclamó la castaña y todos tomaron posiciones.

Sin embargo, cuando los vieron más de cerca, depusieron su actitud hostil.

\- ¡Tranquilos, no nos ataquen, somos civiles!.- Pidió Lori, quien venía junto con Leni, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lily, tras haberse separado de Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy.

\- Wow, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?.- Quedó Shun sorprendido de ver a aquellas personas allí.

\- Es una larga historia, que con gusto se las puedo explicar, hasta que estemos todos reunidos.- Prometió Lisa y para su suerte, allí vieron venir por las escaleras a Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, Twilight, Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy, todos ellos estaban ayudando en cargar el "Omertá" que tenía a Death Toll en su interior.

Pronto, los que faltaban pudieron darse un descanso y recuperar el aliento tras haber estado llevando ese artefacto tanto tiempo, de ahí escucharían la historia de cómo los Louds había terminado en ese Pasado, en el Siglo XVIII y con ello tenían que prepararse para cuando Oddyseus llegara al Templo de Ofiuco.

Por ahora debían tener Fe en que Kaiser y sus dos Leones podrían detenerlo, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **Mientras más avanza esta historia, más interesante se pone, cada día conocemos más sobre los Caballeros Dorados, pero esto no le quita la esencia original de que el objetivo a perseguir es la destrucción de la Espada Imperial de Hades y detener a Oddyseus cuanto antes. Y hablando de él, ¿qué ocurrirá en la Casa de Leo? ¿Podrán Kaiser, Goldie y Blondie detenerlo antes de que pase a la de Virgo?.**

 **Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana largo.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31:** **Sigue el Flashbacks:**

Allí, recostado en una "camilla" yacía un joven rubio y futuro Santo Dorado de Leo, el cual había tenido una feroz batalla contra aquel Monarca, el llamado y temido por todos, el "León Rey", quien fue derrotado por aquel personaje, sin embargo, ambos quedaron heridos y tras ese encuentro, Oddyseus no podía hacer nada para sanar a Kaiser, a pesar de los ruegos de Death Toll de Cáncer, lo único que podían hacer era aguardar, hasta que alguien intervino: Para su sorpresa, el "Rey León", antes de morir, había reconocido la valentía y determinación de aquella persona, dirigiéndose hacia el Caballero Dorado de Ofiuco, éste le pidió, como último deseo, que utilizaran su corazón para sanar las heridas de Kaiser.

Y así fue: El "Corazón del Rey León" fue trasplantado en Kaiser. Su vida fue salvada milagrosamente, pero su cuerpo comenzó a rechazar el nuevo órgano trasplantado.

\- Estos son los "Frutos del Corleone", los mismos poseen un efecto inmunosupresor, así que si no quieres morir, no olvides consumirlos.- Dijo Oddyseus, quien se dirigió hacia aquel rubio que se estaba recuperando de la operación y llevaba consigo unas ramas de aquellos frutos.

\- Entiendo, gracias, Oddyseus.- Tomó Kaiser aquellas ramas con frutos y agradeció a su amigo.

\- A quien deberías agradecer, es al "Rey León".- Sostuvo el peli blanco-plateado con seriedad y cerrando los ojos.

\- Al "Rey León".- Quedó Kaiser asombrado de oírlo y verse una escena de aquel Monarca fallecido sobre ese "Trono" de rocas junto con esa postura severa pero firme.

\- Fue gracias al "Rey León" que tú lograste sobrevivir.- En el interior de tu cuerpo, reside el "Alma del León", el palpitante "Corazón de León".- Le explicó Oddyseus, dejando con la boca abierta a Kaiser.

\- El "Corazón del León".- Quedó congelado del asombro, mientras que su amigo iba hacia él.

\- Hay una cosa más.- Dijo Oddyseus y quedó cara a cara.

\- Ah...- Iba a decir Kaiser y se llevó una gran sorpresa: Recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, de parte de su amigo.- ¡¿Uh?! O...Odysseus?.- Quiso saber al respecto de por qué fue abofeteado.

\- Kaiser, lo que hiciste no fue heroico: Eso fue una Imprudencia.- Advirtió el peli blanco-plateado con tranquilidad en su voz y sin abrir los ojos.-

\- ¿I...Imprudencia?.- Preguntó el rubio, casi tartamudeando.

\- El momento en que entregues tu vida, serás cuando debas proteger a Athena y a la Paz y al Amor sobre la Tierra. Nunca debes poner tu vida en riesgo en otro tipo de peleas. ¿Entendido?- Dejó aquellas palabras y el juramento que debía cumplir el segundo, mientras que se retiraba de allí, bajando las escaleras.

\- Oddyseus.- Dijo Kaiser hacia él.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** En ese precioso momento, en el cual Goldie y Blondie estaban protegiendo al inconsciente rubio de Leo, éste comenzó a moverse y alzando la mirada, un tanto mareado y confundido por lo que había ocurrido. Ya Mordecai, Rigby, Mabel, Dipper, Star, Marco, Twilight, Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy habían dejado ese sitio, depositando su confianza en Kaiser para que pudiera derrotar al enemigo. Pronto, éste empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Has despertado, Kaiser?.- Preguntó una voz familiar.

\- ¡¿Uh?! ¡Oddyseus!.- Quedó el rubio asombrado de ver a su amigo, quien portaba la Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco y rodeado de una misteriosa niebla.- ¿R...Realmente has resucitado?.- Quiso saber al respecto, mientras que sus dos Leones no bajaban la guardia.

\- Así es, lo he hecho para asesinar a Athena.- Respondió de forma tranquila y eso alarmó a Kaiser.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?.- Volvió a preguntar el rubio, quien no podía salir de ese momento de temor.

\- Déjame atravesar este lugar.- Pidió Oddyseus a él.

\- N...No te lo permitiré.- Se negó el Caballero de Leo en darle vía libre.

\- ¿Acaso quieres morir?. Si te me opones, tu "Corazón de León" quizás sufra una gran hemorragia.- Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado, de forma amenazante, mirándolo con frialdad.

\- Oddyseus, como una vez me has dicho: _"Este es el momento en que debo dar mi vida por Athena".-_ Hizo Kaiser valer su juramento y de ahí, el rival comenzó a avanzar, poniendo su pie izquierdo sobre el primer peldaño de las escaleras que llevaban a la Casa de Leo.

\- Lo has recordado bien.- Felicitó Oddyseus a su oponente y de ahí, Kaiser se preparó para el combate, alzando su puño izquierdo.

\- Te dije que no te dejaré pasar. Si avanzas un paso más, te atacaré, por más que se trate de ti.- Advirtió el rubio y lanzó un primer ataque contra el enemigo, el cual pasó delante de él, sin hacerle daño. Pronto, Oddyseus pasó el primer peldaño y fue hasta el siguiente, Kaiser disparó nuevamente su ataque, pero era inútil, los rayos rebotaban contra el rival, sin hacerle ningún daño.

Los ojos de Kaiser se horrorizaron al ver a su oponente avanzar, sin importarle el peligro que representaban esos rayos contra él, rebotando como una piedra al ser lanzada hacia un lago y luego dejar sus ecos sobre el agua, parecía no surtirle efecto alguno.

\- ¿Por qué te contienes?. Con ese Puño tan lento, no podrás proteger a Athena. Si de verdad quieres derrotarme, ¡atácame con tu Puño a la Velocidad de la Luz!.- Preguntó, desafiando y luego ordenando, el peli blanco-plateado, que le lanzara su ofensiva más severa.

\- Mmmhh, O...Oddyseus, en...en ese caso, ¡permíteme!.- Aceptó Kaiser la "Oferta" y se preparó, disparando nuevamente un ataque más fuerte que impactó sobre el rival, quedando detenido.-

\- _"Oh...Ohhhh...acaso esto es...".-_ Pensó detenido, mientras que escuchaba el grito del rubio y una imagen del León Salvaje que iba hacia él.

\- ¡EL "COLMILLO DEL LEÓN"! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Respondió el Caballero Dorado de Leo y lanzó su ofensiva más potente contra Oddyseus.

\- ¡Éste es su Sendero de Luz!.- Reconoció el rival aquel poder.

\- Oddyseus, estoy en deuda contigo, sin embargo, derrotaré a quien intente hacerle daño a Athena, ¡aunque seas tú!.- Sentenció Kaiser, dejando su advertencia y atrapando al enemigo en un bombardeo de rayos que lo inmovilizaban.

Pronto, el Santo de Oro de Ofiuco cayó por las explosiones causadas, escaleras abajo, destruyendo parte de los escalones de la misma, siendo observado por Kaiser, Goldie y Blondie, los cuales no bajaban la guardia todavía.

\- O...O...Oddyseus...- Dijo el rubio y sus Leones alzaron la mirada junto con él, hallándose con la sorpresa de que el rival no había sido destruido, sino que se incorporó y arrodilló.

\- El Tratamiento Médico, ¡ha sido completado!.- Anunció con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo esa tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¿Q...Qué?. Que haya curado todo el daño que recibió...eso es algo...- Quedó Kaiser helado, mientras que el otro se levantaba.

\- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que soy un Médico?. Algo tan superficial resultará tan inútil si es que deseas derrotarme. ¡Tienes que acabar conmigo por completo!.- Explicó Oddyseus y dejó esas órdenes al sorprendido rubio.

\- Mmmhh, ¡ahhhhhhh!.- Se lanzó Kaiser al asalto, pero de golpe, un misterioso dolor y un sangrado apareció en su pecho, justo en el costado del corazón.- Guuh, mi...mi pecho está...- Se arrodilló, sintiendo el peor de los dolores.

\- Parece que ha comenzado a rechazarlo.- Observó con seriedad aquel padecimiento.

\- No...¡No te acerques!.- Pidió Kaiser, adolorido.

* * *

\- ¡Kaiser!.- Gritó Mabel, mientras que intentaba volver hacia donde estaban él y Oddyseus, pero Dipper la detuvo.

\- Mabel, no podemos hacer nada, si vamos allí, Oddyseus nos destruirá a todos.- Le dijo su hermano gemelo, abrazándola con fuerza, ya que ella estaba llorando por el sufrimiento que estaba pasando aquel rubio.

\- Dipper, ¿Kaiser se va a salvar?. Él no tiene que morir, no quiero que le pase eso, ya perdí a Kanon y ahora con ver morir a otro Caballero Dorado me destroza el alma.- Preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos. No hubo respuesta de parte de su hermano, el cual simplemente la abrazó y no la soltó por nada del Mundo.

\- Él va a estar bien, Mabel, no te preocupes, estoy segura, aunque hayamos estado nosotros y en especial yo aquí, tengo Fe que Kaiser va a salvarse.- Le prometió Wendy, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia el Suroeste, hacia la Casa de Leo, con los demás integrantes y los Louds.

* * *

Kaiser intentaba acercarse hacia aquellos frutos que Blondie había traído desde las Montañas, pero por su estado en el que se hallaba, Oddyseus fue avanzando hacia él.

\- Apresúrate, será mejor que tomes el "Fruto de Corleone". Si te demoras mucho, las células mono-nucleares van a filtrarse y el "Corazón del León" comenzará a necrosarse.- Le aconsejó su amigo y rival a Kaiser.

\- E...Este no es momento para tomar ninguna medicina, no lo haré hasta que te haya derrotado con certeza.- Se negó a escucharlo, pero estaba empeorando cada vez más.

\- Kaiser, si no controlas el rechazo ahora mismo, entonces el corazón que te fue trasplantado se desprenderá de ti, cuando eso ocurra, tú morirás.- Intentó Oddyseus en convencerlo de que se curara.

\- O...Oddyseus, fuiste tú quien me lo enseñó, para proteger a Athena.- Dijo Kaiser y poniéndose de pie, a pesar de su herida en el corazón, éste se lanzó al ataque, siendo observado por el otro personaje, de forma seria.- Cuando tenga que protegerla, sacrificaré mi vida por ello.- Juró y estaba por disparar en esos momentos.

\- ¡Tonto, yo no soy el oponente con el cual tú tendrás que sacrificar tu vida!.- Exclamó el peli blanco-plateado y de ahí evadió el ataque enemigo, distorsionando su cuerpo y quedando cara a cara con Kaiser.- Kaiser, el enemigo con el cual realmente lucharás arriesgando tu vida, ¿acaso no es el Ejército de Hades?.- Fue la pregunta que lanzó aquel personaje hacia el sorprendido rubio.

\- O...Oddyseus, ¡¿acaso tú...?!.- Preguntó el chico, pero de golpe, éste cayó al piso, inconsciente y sus dos Leones se preocuparon por él. Pronto, Oddyseus se hizo cargo de curar el dolor que tenía en el pecho.

\- Ya ha ingerido el "Fruto de Corleone", así que dentro de poco estará mejor. De esta forma, Kaiser se quedará dormido una vez más gracias al Poder Curativo del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente.- Anunció Oddyseus, mientras que recostaba al rubio en el piso y se dirigía hacia Goldie y Blondie.- Ustedes protejan este Templo del León en lugar de Kaiser, ¿entendido?.- Impartió esas órdenes y ambos Leones acataron aquel mensaje.- Yo me dirigiré al Templo de la Virgen que se encuentra adelante, ¡para tomar la cabeza de Athena!.- Sentenció y reanudó su viaje, ingresando en la Casa de Leo, siendo observado por Goldie y Blondie, los cuales permanecieron con Kaiser, protegiendo a él y al lugar, mientras que el rival se dirigía hacia su próximo objetivo.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de Oddyseus de Ofiuco?. No estaba del bando de Athena, pero aún así ayudaba a sus Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

\- Ay no, ¡no, no, no!.- Alertó Stan Pines.

\- ¿Qué sucede, tío?.- Preguntó Dipper.

\- Oddyseus ya ha cruzado la Casa de Leo y se dirige a la de Virgo, estamos cada vez más cercados, después la que nombré, quedan las Casas de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario, ¡hay que detenerlo a toda costa!.- Exclamó el Caballero de la Corona Boreal.

\- Imposible, Stanley, tú y yo, como antiguos Santos de Plata que lucharon en la Guerra Santa contra Hades en el Siglo XVIII, conocemos muy bien que Oddyseus no puede ser tomado tan a la ligera, debemos permanecer aquí y proteger a Athena.- Intervino Ford de la Corona Austral.

\- ¿Acaso está demente, Señor Ford?. Si nos quedamos aquí, todos terminaremos en el Inframundo, hay que llevar a Athena a otro sitio.- Sostuvo Gideon, el cual no pensaba moverse de allí.

\- No nos quedaría otra opción que la dijo Gideon: Hay que largarnos de aquí.- Sostuvo Soos.

\- Pero Athena tiene que ser curada por Oddyseus.- Intervino Shun, quien estaba con Hyoga y Shiryu.- Por desgracia, no nos queda otra opción que esperarlo, además de que no sabemos qué nos puede deparar allá afuera, en especial con el Ejército de Hades.- Añadió el peli castaño al respecto.

\- El Maestro Shun está en lo cierto, por ahora deberemos esperar y ver qué nos deparará el camino, pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no hemos llegado con la Espada Imperial de Hades.- Mencionó Lisa de Virgo el verdadero objetivo por el que estaban metidos.

La Espada de Hades, aquella Arma que debían destruir para salvar la vida de Seiya, quien estaba siendo cuidado por Abraham de Acuario, el General Skips de Crisaor, Shaina (la cual había caído bajo el poder de Ofiuco e intentó asesinar al Caballero de Pegaso), Marin, quien detuvo a la atacante y por las Saintias, pero cuando ella mencionó al respecto sobre el objetivo principal que tenían, Lincoln sintió una punzada en su pecho, haciendo que el joven se enfocara hacia lo lejos, hacia el Castillo de Hades donde Alone estaba en ese sitio.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Luan.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Se acercó Bart de Géminis con los demás hacia él.

\- Nada, tranquilos, creo, creo que me bajó la presión un poco por todo el viaje que tuvimos.- Sostuvo el albino, mientras que Luan y Luna lo recostaban en el piso y se quedaban sus hermanas a su lado.

\- ¿Estará bien?.- Intervino Lucy, mientras que se formaba todo un círculo secreto.

\- _No sé por qué, pero cuando se enfocó hacia el Norte, algo pasó por su cabeza.-_ Informó Lola sobre el Castillo de Hades.

\- _Mmmm, no bajemos la guardia, hay que proteger a Linky.-_ Pidió Lucy a todas ellas y asintieron con la cabeza en ese preciso momento.

En ese momento, mientras que las chicas protegían a su hermano, una serie de dudas comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

\- ¿Están seguras que está bien?.- Quiso saber Bart a ellas.

\- Sí, tranquilos, no pasa nada, solo está mareado por el viaje.- "Respondió" Lucy, llevando la calma, pero una situación como ésta no iba a durar mucho tiempo, oculta en las sombras y las dudas comenzaban a llegar al Templo de Ofiuco.

* * *

 **Oddyseus está cada vez más cerca de su Casa Zodiacal, ahora se dirige a la de Virgo, la cual está vacía, pero no estemos tan seguros que le será fácil atravesarla, el Cosmos de Shijima sigue allí, a pesar de estar inconsciente, en teoría, todo esto lo comprobaremos en el próximo capítulo. Sumado a ello, luego de Virgo, vienen las Casas de Libra (Dohko no está, se encuentra inconsciente en los riscos, tras haber salido para matar a Athena también y cayó por el poder de la "Hipnoterapia"), Escorpio y Sagitario (allí están Écarlate y Gestalt), pero ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a la Casa de Ofiuco? ¿Tomará la cabeza de Athena o tendrá que enfrentar una feroz resistencia?. Por otra parte, Lincoln, con el Alma de Hades en su cuerpo, empieza a sentir esa conexión entre él y el Emperador del Inframundo, en especial con el Castillo que se halla en los Valles de las afueras del Santuario, ¿veremos al Heredero de Hades despertar su poder y Cosmos Divino en el Siglo XVIII? ¿Será Aliado o enemigo?.**

 **Todas las respuestas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo, hasta el próximo Miércoles.**

 **Buen comienzo de Junio para todos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32:** Las dudas estaban creciendo con respecto al supuesto "malestar" que Lincoln tenía dentro suyo, el joven decía estar bajo los efectos de los "mareos" provocados por el viaje en el Tiempo, sin embargo, muchos de los integrantes que estaban en la Casa de Ofiuco no parecían compartir esas sensaciones de preocupación. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo allí y pronto saldría a la luz, pero tampoco podían meterse en una pelea por una supuesta infiltración de Hades en el Santuario, ahora tenían un peligro mayor y era Oddyseus de Ofiuco, el cual estaba llegando a las puertas de la Casa de Virgo, en donde solo le quedarían Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario para arribar a su Templo, donde asesinaría a Athena y así destruir a los Dioses.

Ya había derrotado a Shion de Aries, Ox de Tauro, destruyó a Abel de Géminis y también venció a su hermano Caín, Death Toll de Cáncer había intentado vencerlo en combate, pero cuando estaba por atraparlo en su "Ataúd Omertá"; Lucy asustó al Caballero del Templo del Gran Cangrejo y éste cayó al Inframundo nuevamente. Kaiser de Leo había dado su gran batalla, pero éste, por el problema con el "Corazón del Rey León", no pudo vencer a su oponente y fue curado por los "Frutos del Corleone", mientras que Oddyseus le impartía órdenes a Goldie y Blondie, los dos Leones del Santo del Templo de Leo, que vigilaran y protegieran aquella Casa Zodiacal de cualquier enemigo, mientras que ahora hacía su camino hacia Virgo.

\- Es raro que Ikki y Nelson no hayan llegado todavía.- Dijo Todd de Aries.

\- Esperemos que estén bien, la última vez que supimos algo de ellos fue en el Templo de la Luna, en las zonas montañosas.- Añadió su hermano Rod de Tauro.

\- El Maestro Ikki y Nelson son valientes y temerarios, estoy seguro de que llegarán hasta aquí.- Prometió Bart de Géminis, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Lincoln, ya que una nueva sensación de dudas e incomodidad sacudió todo su interior.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Bart?.- Preguntó Martin de Capricornio y éste le hizo una seña de que se acercara en silencio junto con los demás niños de Springfield.

\- _Algo no me gusta de esta persona, ese Lincoln Loud, me parece que nos están ocultando algo.-_ Apuntó el joven rubio.

\- _No sé qué será, pero desde que llegaron, sus hermanas no se separan de él, es como si su unión fuera más que fraternal, pero estoy segura de que tienes razón, Bart, no debemos bajar la guardia por lo que más queramos, si lo hacemos, estaremos perdidos. Además de eso, el Maestro Shun y los demás no permitirán que lastimen a Athena.-_ Añadió Lisa sus dudas con respecto a la Familia Loud.

\- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?.- Preguntó Lori, cruzándose de brazos y llamando la atención de todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué? Emmm, nada.- Dio Allison de Piscis su "respuesta", mientras que aquella rubia no les quitaba un ojo de encima y aumentaba la seriedad.

* * *

Por su parte, en las puertas de la Casa de Virgo, allí se encontraba aquel Templo Zodiacal, cuya fachada había quedado dañada por el terremoto anterior, mientras que en el suelo yacían Ikki y Nelson de Fénix, los cuales estaba recuperando la consciencia tras el desmayo ocurrido por Oddyseus y su "Hipnoterapia".

\- Uhh, Uhh.- Despertó Ikki tras el desmayo y de ahí comenzó a preguntarse de todo.- Nelson, Nelson, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó éste a su Aprendiz, quien abrió los ojos.

\- Sí...Maestro...agh, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.- Respondió el chico, mientras que se levantaba con la ayuda del hermano mayor de Shun.

\- Ni yo tampoco lo recuerdo, ¿Qué...qué sucedió? ¿Acaso nos dormimos repentinamente?.- Cuestionó Ikki aquellas dudas.

\- ¡Maestro, mire!.- Señaló Nelson con horror en su voz.

\- Kuh, a pesar de que llegamos a esta distancia del Templo de la Virgen, ¿acaso perdimos el Tiempo?. Pero de cualquier forma, tenemos que seguir a Shun y a los demás lo antes posible, de prisa, Nelson.- Pidió Ikki y éstos emprendieron el ascenso por las escaleras de la Casa de Virgo, bajo un Cielo totalmente distorsionado.

\- ¿Cree que algo pasó?.- Preguntó su Aprendiz con dudas.

\- No lo sé, pero siento una presencia maligna y no es de Hades, sino de alguien más.- Respondió el castaño, mientras que seguían subiendo las escaleras.

Pronto, ambos personajes distinguieron en la fachada, el símbolo de Virgo.

\- El Templo de la Virgen, en el Futuro este Templo es protegido por Shaka, "El Hombre Más Cercano a Dios".- Recordó Ikki aquella pelea que tuvieron durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas para salvar la vida de Athena y cuando se sacrificó junto con Nelson para así abrirles el camino a sus amigos.

\- Sin embargo, no siento la presencia de nadie. ¿Acaso no hay nadie?.- Se preguntó Nelson y en ese momento, el bravucón cayó al piso, atrapado por un misterioso sonido.

\- ¡Nelson! ¡Uh! ¡¿Qué...Qué es este sonido en mis oídos?! Uhhhhh, ¡Nelson!...Estoy perdiendo la razón, lo mismo mi Aprendiz...esto no debería estar en el Templo de la Virgen...¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Quiso saber Ikki, mientras que tambaleaba y trataba de ayudar al bravucón, hasta que alguien apareció para responder a sus dudas.

\- ¡Ese es el Espacio Anecoide!.- Señaló Nelson.

De golpe, en medio de la Casa de Virgo, una intensa luz roja apareció y con ella, un Caballero Dorado que estaba cruzado de piernas, meditando en el aire y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué...¡¿Quién eres?!.- Quisieron saber Nelson e Ikki.

\- Soy Shijima de Virgo, aquel que custodia el Templo de la Virgen.- Se presentó el pelirrojo, sin abandonar su actividad.

\- ¡¿Shijima?!.- Exclamaron con dudas Nelson e Ikki.

\- Atacaré a aquellos que ingresen a este Templo sin permiso.- Lanzó el Caballero Dorado su advertencia.

\- Oye, tranquilo, viejo, nosotros no somos tus enemigos.- Le dijo Nelson con ese clásico tono de rebeldía.

\- E...Espera, tal y como dijo mi Aprendiz, nosotros no somos invasores. Tenemos cosas que hacer y para ello, debemos cruzar este Templo. Tenemos que seguir adelante.- Pidió Ikki, pero no iba a ser fácil.

\- He dicho que voy a matarlos.- Sentenció Shijima con su voz tranquila y comenzó con el ataque.

Ambos sentían una horrenda presión en su ser, era como si estuvieran siendo pisoteados por una fuerza indescriptible, cayendo al piso y tratando de taparse sus oídos.

\- ¡Maestro, ¿qué es esto?!.- Preguntó Nelson con terror en su voz.

\- Uooh, m...mis tímpanos están siendo destruidos. Kuh, Nelson...es imposible evitarlo, ¡vamos a tener que oponernos a él!.- Pidió Ikki, como última carta, ante la desesperación que ocurría en esos momentos.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"!.- Lanzaron ambos personajes su ofensiva, viéndose la imagen de aquella Ave de Fuego, sin embargo, ésta fue repelida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!.- Quedó Nelson sorprendido de aquel fracaso.

\- No puede ser, no le hizo absolutamente nada. ¿Qué significa esto?.- Preguntó Ikki también.

\- Soy un Pensamiento Residual.- Respondió Shijima con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¿Un Pensamiento Residual?.- Quedaron Ikki y Nelson confundidos por esa respuesta.

\- Yo no me encuentro en este lugar, sin embargo, mi "Barrera" ha sido desplegada por completo, nadie podrá destruirla.- Les contó sobre aquella defensa, mientras que se elevaba un poco más en el aire.

\- " _El Santo de Virgo de esta época, ¡¿acaso es un hombre que supera a Shaka?!"_.- Se preguntó Ikki con asombro.

\- Si ahora lo entendieron, retírense.- Pidió Shijima nuevamente y atacó con su poder.- Ya no tendré más compasión.- Advirtió.

\- N...No hagas que tengamos que retirarnos, nosotros...nosotros debemos seguir adelante.- Se negaron ambos en irse.

\- En ese caso, morirán.- Sentenció el pelirrojo e inmovilizó al Maestro y al Aprendiz, quienes cayeron al piso.- El "Espacio Anecoide" continúa siendo desplegado, ya que tus tímpanos han sido destruidos, lo que sigue es la destrucción de sus cerebros.- Continuó hablándoles, pero a pesar de ello, Ikki y Nelson se arrastraron por el suelo para salir de la Casa de Virgo y avanzar hacia la de Libra.- Estos dos hombres, sin tener el Sentido del Oído, ¿continúan avanzando a pesar de que se encuentran al borde de la Muerte?. Sin embargo, aquello que les espera, es esto: ¡"LAS CUATRO PUERTAS DE BUDA"!.- Exclamó y mostró aquellas "Puertas" que debían elegir, misma prueba que le había hecho a Suikyo de Garuda anteriormente.

\- ¿Q...Qué es esto? ¿"Las Cuatro Puertas de Buda"?.- Preguntó Ikki con su Aprendiz.

\- Si quieren seguir adelante, entonces no les queda más opción que elegir una de ellas. Sin embargo, sea cual sea la Puerta que escojas, les espera una adversidad. ¿Acaso vas a morir en este "Espacio Anecoide"?. Sea cual sea la Puerta que abran, lo único que les espera son dificultades. No queda mucho para que sus cerebros sean destruidos por completo. Ya no les queda tiempo.- Impuso esas "reglas" y tras explicarlas, dio el ultimátum.

¿Qué debían hacer en aquellos momentos?

\- E...En ese caso, ¡elijo esta Puerta!.- Dijo Ikki y cuando estaba por abrirla, algo pasó.

\- Espera.- Pidió una voz que venía desde la neblina levantada.

\- ¡El "Espacio Anecoide" ha sido paralizado!.- Señaló Nelson con asombro.

\- Pueden leer mis labios, ¿no es así? ¿Saben qué Puerta es esa?: Es la "Puerta de la Muerte".- Dijo aquel Caballero de Ofiuco con seriedad.

\- ¿"Puerta de la Muerte"?.- Preguntó Ikki, quien se volteó para ver al personaje recién llegado.

\- Tal como señala su nombre, si abren esa Puerta, van a morir.- Respondió Oddyseus con los ojos cerrados.

\- E...En ese caso, las otras Puertas son la "Puerta de la Vejez", la "Puerta de la Enfermedad" y la "Puerta de la Vida". Cada una de esas Puertas, tal y como señalan sus nombres, harán que pasen por dificultades. No sé qué clase de personas son, pero ¿acaso piensan abrirlas, a pesar de que acabo de advertirles?.- Explicó el peli blanco-plateado aquella situación y luego lanzó su pregunta.

\- T...tenemos que abrirlas, para proteger a Athena.- Sentenció Ikki y de ahí, con Nelson, abrieron la Puerta que habían escogido, pero se desplomaron en el piso.

\- Parece que sus cerebros no han recibido aire, si sus condiciones son éstas, los curaré enseguida.- Dijo Oddyseus y caminó hacia aquellas dos personas.

\- ¿Vas...vas a aplicarnos un tratamiento médico a pesar de que no sabes si soy tu enemigo o tu aliado? ¿P...Por qué?.- Quiso saber el castaño, mientras que empezaba la curación.

\- Yo soy un Médico. Es mi obligación curar a las personas si tienen heridas y si se encuentran enfermas.- Respondió el Caballero de Ofiuco y los recostó en el piso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Preguntó Nelson.

\- Oddyseus.- Se presentó aquel personaje.

\- O...Oddyseus...p...parece que estamos en deuda contigo.- Fueron las palabras de Ikki y de ahí cayó inconsciente con Nelson.

\- Muy bien, con esto el tratamiento médico ha terminado, dentro de poco recobrarán el Conocimiento. Sin embargo, este hombre y su Aprendiz dijeron que protegen a Athena. ¿Quiénes son?. Son unos Santos que no he visto antes.- Se quedó mirándolos con bastante seriedad, pero de ahí reapareció Shijima para defender su Templo.

\- Miserable, ¿quién fue el que destruyó el "Espacio Anecoide"?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- No tiene sentido alguno que hable con un Pensamiento Residual: Ahora voy a despertar a tu verdadero cuerpo. La "Ley del Despertar", Shijima, despierta.- Sentenció el peli blanco-plateado y lanzó su ataque, provocando todo un vendaval en la Casa de Virgo y llegando hasta donde se hallaba el pelirrojo inconsciente.

* * *

\- Uh...Uhhhh...- Comenzó a despertarse aquella persona.

\- _¿Has despertado, Shijima?.-_ Preguntó aquella voz que lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- A...Alguien está hablando directamente con mi cerebro...¡E...Esa es la voz de Oddyseus! ¿Finalmente has resucitado?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo hacia esa persona.

\- _Así es, para matar a Athena: Shijima, ¿tú también me obedecerás?.-_ Respondió y de ahí fue al grano.

\- Tonterías, yo juré lealtad a Athena, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida. Oddyseus, quiero que me escuches ahora mismo: Athena...- Iba a comunicarle todo lo ocurrido, sobre la Diosa, Hades, la llegada de ella y de aquellas personas del Futuro.

* * *

\- ¡NO VOY A ESCUCHARTE SI ES QUE NO VAS A OBEDECERME, AHORA SEGUIRÉ HASTA QUE ESTAS "CUATRO PUERTAS" DESAPAREZCAN POR COMPLETO!.- Bramó con severidad el rival.

* * *

\- ¡¿"Las Cuatro Puertas"?!. Eso es ridículo...aunque seas tú, no podrás conseguir algo como eso.- Le advirtió el Caballero de Virgo, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido.

* * *

\- En ese caso, será mejor que lo percibas.- Fue la respuesta final de Oddyseus, mientras que iba tomando aquel artefacto y símbolo de su poder.

* * *

\- No...No puede ser...esa Vara es...¡La "Vara de Asclepio"!.- Exclamó Shijima con asombro ante aquel símbolo que portaba su oponente; pero algo más aterró a aquel Caballero y que llamó la atención del de Ofiuco.- _"Un momento...¿qué...qué clase de energía es esta?. Procede desde la Casa de Ofiuco...no...no puede ser...¡no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma!.-_ Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras que una sensación de miedo le invadía.

* * *

\- _"Así que también está aquí: Hades".-_ Pensó Oddyseus, mirando hacia su Templo y con ello la presencia de aquel oponente.

* * *

En el Templo de Ofiuco, Lincoln había sido invadido por un extraño cuadro de "fiebre", cosa que llevó al muchacho a que se recostara en el suelo, sus hermanas lo cuidaban y no se separaban por nada del Mundo. Lucy estaba a su lado, cuando en esos momentos, los cabellos del muchacho comenzaron a cambiarse del blanco al negro.

\- _"Por fin: El Señor Hades está despertando en Lincoln".-_ Pensó la gótica, quien no se separaba de él por nada en el Mundo junto con las demás.

Ahora las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas y solo quedaba por saber si él iba a ser su aliado o su enemigo. Pronto lo iban a descubrir.

De golpe, el albino se levantó del piso y llamó la atención de todos los presentes:

\- ¡Ay, caramba!.- Gritó Bart, viendo el cambio en los cabellos del albino.

\- Finalmente ha despertado: Señor Hades, bienvenido.- Dijo Lucy y con sus hermanas, se arrodillaron ante el chico, quien sonrió al ver a sus futuras Espectros, Diosas y Jueces del Infierno a su lado, en especial su Harem que tenía con ellas.

\- Je, veo que ésta era la sorpresa, se siente genial, pero...con Athena...yo...creo que ya tomé mi decisión.- Finalizó el ahora peli negro, mirando a todos los presentes y de ahí, todo quedaba sumergido en una atmósfera de dudas y temor por lo que diría a continuación.

* * *

 **¿Ikki y Nelson van a pasarse al bando de Oddyseus? ¿Qué pasará con Shijima y los otros Caballeros Dorados? ¿Y con Lincoln?. El Alma de Hades ha despertado en el albino y con ello está el peligro de que intente asesinar a Athena, las cosas no van para nada bien en el Santuario del Siglo XVIII, así que tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y que tengan un buen Viernes para todos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33:** Los cabellos de Lincoln se habían vuelto negros como la noche, largos y sus vestimentas cambiaron por completo. Todos tragaron saliva por lo que estaba ocurriendo: El Alma de Hades acababa de tomar posesión del cuerpo de aquel albino, el miedo que les invadía a todos, ya que ahora Saori estaba en un doble peligro: Entre Oddyseus y ahora tener a Hades frente a ella, era una situación que se tornaba inestable para todos.

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿qué te pasó?!.- Preguntó Bart de Géminis al chico y éste los miró a todos con una mirada fría pero tranquila.

\- A partir de este momento, te dirigirás ante mí como tu Emperador, soy el Dios Hades del Inframundo.- Se presentó el ahora peligro negro ante todos, mientras que tomaba la Espada Imperial suya y se preparaba para ir hacia la Diosa.

\- ¡No te lo vamos a impedir, ustedes, sus hermanas, hagan algo, deténganlo!.- Les ordenó Lisa.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?. Nosotras somos Espectros, Jueces y Dioses del Inframundo, ya nada se puede hacer.- Advirtió Lucy, ya que estaban del bando de aquel joven.

\- ¡Por un Demonio, lo que nos faltaba, ahora nos van a romper la cabeza de forma triple!.- Gritó Rigby, molesto, ya que ahora tendrían que luchar contra aquel peli negro.

\- ¡¿Ustedes lo sabían y nunca nos dijeron nada?!.- Quiso saber Dipper con asombro en su voz.

\- De hecho no, nosotras empezamos a tener extraños cambios en nuestro ser, en especial con la llegada del Cosmos y demás, pero hasta ahí. Lucy siempre nos mantuvo esto oculto.- Intervino Lori al respecto.

\- ¿Creí que ya lo sabíamos desde un principio? ¿O fue un sueño?.- Quedó Leni en las dudas, mientras que se quedaba pensativa un buen rato y su hermana mayor se llevó las manos a la cara, haciéndose un facepalm.

\- Gracias por arruinar toda la sorpresa, Leni, muchas gracias.- Dijo Lori y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Toma!.- Gritó y la rubia inocente se puso a llorar.

\- Pipipipipipi.- Lloró ella, secándose las lágrimas.

\- _"Pipipipipipi",_ ¡y no te doy otra no más porque...!.- Exclamó Lori, mientras que las otras hermanas se lamentaban del hecho.

\- Ahora va a venir Alexander aquí, téngalo por seguro.- Sostuvo Lisa, ya que esa persona sabía bien cuando su novia estaba en problemas.

\- ¡Ahora si te descalabro los cachetes, Lori!.- Respondió Leni al golpe recibido y atacó a su hermana, tirándola al piso.

\- Leni...no me simpatizas.- Sostuvo la otra rubia y se desmayó en el piso.

\- ¡Oigan! Paren, ¿sí?.- Pidió Luan, mientras que señalaba a Lincoln, quien iba hacia Saori/Athena, la cual yacía inconsciente en el piso, protegida por todas esas personas.

Su hermano iba hacia ella, portaba la Espada Imperial en sus manos, aquella Arma que debían destruir, pero no esa, sino la de esa época, de ese siglo y Guerra Santa, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba, del ofrecido por Cronos?. Una sonrisa tranquila, la cual desapareció de su rostro, llevó a una de seriedad y frialdad, donde se preparó para matar a Athena, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Lincoln, al azar la Espada al aire y dar la estocada final, ésta quedó en el aire, suspendida, sin poder dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritaron sus hermanas y en esos momentos, viendo que no podía hacerlo, no podía matar a Athena, era una niña y al verla así, le recordaba a su hermanita Lily, quien cumpliría, dentro de poco, los siete años, así que bajó la Espada y se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Perdóneme, Señorita Athena, jamás alzaría mi puño contra usted. Lo siento mucho.- Ofreció el joven sus disculpas, mientras que dejaba sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Lynn con asombro.

\- Yo sí, pero no importa: El corazón de Lincoln, aún mientras que esté en posesión del Alma de Hades, sigue mostrando su Humanidad, es por eso que él nunca haría una cosa como esa.- Apuntó Lucy, asustando a todos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no matará a Athena?.- Preguntó Leni, mientras que Lori se levantaba del piso.

\- Así es: No lastimaré a Athena y es más, los ayudaremos en su lucha contra Oddyseus.- Prometió Lincoln a aquellos personajes, sumándose ese apoyo y de ahí se sintieron más seguros, sin embargo, no debían bajar la guardia por nada del Mundo.

\- ¡Oigan, escuchen!.- Les alertó Hyoga a todos ellos.-

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntaron los Louds con los demás.

\- Oddyseus sigue en la Casa de Virgo, algo ha pasado.- Dijo el rubio de Rusia y una tensa volvió a caer, mientras que tomaban posiciones y las Louds no se separaban de Lincoln.

* * *

Oddyseus había desplegado su misterioso "Báculo de Asclepios" delante de Shijima, el cual era una simple ilusión provocada por el Santo de Oro de Virgo, quien se hallaba en la Casa de Acuario. Éste debía mantener la defensa de su Templo a cualquier costo, no podía permitir que el enemigo fuera y cruzara sus puertas para ir luego hacia Libra.

\- _¿"El Báculo de Asclepios"?_.- Se preguntó Shijima, queriendo saber de la funcionalidad de ese artefacto.- _Oddyseus, por más que se trate de un Báculo Legendario, no podrás destruir las "Cuatro Puertas"_.- Advirtió el pelirrojo, ya que aún estaba su rival en esa zona.

\- No las destruiré, las voy a abrir.- Respondió de forma sencilla.

\- _¿Qué?. Tú ya deberías conocer el poder de las "Cuatro Puertas", sin importar que "Puerta" sea elegida, esa persona será víctima de una gran calamidad. Por favor, ahora escúchame, Oddyseus: Athena ahora mismo está siendo afectada por el "Veneno de Samael", así que no es necesario hacerle daño. La muerte de Athena es inminente, solo tú puede salvarla. Si vas a salvarla, desharé todas las Barreras y dejaré que pases por este Templo. Sin embargo, si aún continúas con tu intenciones de asesinarla, entonces tendré que derrotarte, por más que se trate de ti. Oddyseus, te lo ruego.-_ Intentó el pelirrojo en negociar con él, viéndose una imagen de Athena inconsciente y cuidada por los Caballeros de ella y sus Aliados, mientras que una sensación de seriedad invadió a Oddyseus y de ahí vino el ruego de aquel Caballero Dorado de Virgo para que salvara a la Diosa.

 _-_ Shijima, atravesaré estas "Puertas" por la fuerza.- Advirtió y de ahí utilizó el "Báculo de Asclepios", provocando toda una explosión en las "Puertas" junto con una onda expansiva.

 _\- ¡Tonto, has abierto las "Cuatro Puertas"!. Tu cuerpo recibirá todas las calamidades de la muerte, la vida, la vejez y la enfermedad. Primero atacarán la vejez y la enfermedad y tu cuerpo se marchitará en un instante. Luego la vida y la muerte te alcanzarán sin darte cuenta y dentro de lo poco que quedará de tu cuerpo, habrá una disputa entre ellas, pero eventualmente, la vida será vencida. Oddyseus, tú quien en el Pasado fuiste fiel a Athena y predicabas cual era la misión de los Santos. Ahh, Oddyseus.-_ Advirtió Shijima, mientras que el rival veía como su Armadura Dorada se desprendía y era atacado con todo a la vez, para después reducirse a cenizas y desaparecer.

Pronto, empezaron los recuerdos:

* * *

 **Flashbacks: Santuario, algunos atrás**

Ubicados en las cercanías del "Reloj de Fuego", un niño pelirrojo con túnica azul y agarrándose a una vara como bastón, venía hacia sus compañeros, totalmente lastimado.

\- ¡Ah, Oddyseus, es Shijima!. Shijima ha regresado del Ganges.- Informó Death Toll a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¡Shijima!.- Gritaron todos ellos.- ¡Shijima ha regresado!.

\- Shijima, muy bien, has logrado soportar los "Mil Días de Ascetismo".- Felicitó Oddyseus con una sonrisa en su rostro al pelirrojo de La India, refiriéndose a la práctica Budista que propone alcanzar la perfección moral y espiritual, mediante un estilo de vida austero.

\- O...Ody...Uh...Uhh...Uhh...- Decía el chico con la voz entrecortada y llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- Shijima, tú...¿acaso has perdido la audición?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado con preocupación en su voz y de ahí, el joven se desplomó en sus brazos.

\- Ahhh, Shijima.- Dijo Death Toll.

\- ¡Shijima, resiste!.- Pidió Kaiser.

Con un par de días de cuidados y demás, el pelirrojo se recuperó por completo y uno de esos mismos, Oddyseus lo encontró sentado, cruzado de piernas y en una de las columnas de las ruinas.

\- Shijima, ¿cómo se encuentra tu audición ahora?.- Se acercó Oddyseus para ver cómo estaba su amigo.

\- Ah, Oddyseus, debo agradecerte, la he recuperado gracias a tu tratamiento.- Agradeció el muchacho, bajando de aquella columna.

\- ¿Acaso el Ascetismo del Ganges ha sido muy intenso?.- Quiso saber el futuro Caballero Dorado de Ofiuco.

\- No, fue por mi Pasividad.- Respondió Shijima con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.-

\- ¿Pasividad?.- Preguntó nuevamente el peli blanco-plateado.

\- Pedía escuchar las Voces de los Dioses y de Buda con todo mi corazón durante mil días, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. En medio de una constante falta de ecos y sonidos, en un muy muy profundo silencio; yo me encontraba observando el Sagrado Río Ganges.- Comenzó con el relato, viéndose escenas de él en La India, la Estatua de Buda y de ahí, aquel sitio sagrado para todos sus habitantes, en donde en las aguas flotaban los restos humanos, los huesos y los Cuervos se posaban.- Allí, es natural que cada día pasen cadáveres flotando y eso me hizo preguntarme ¿por qué las personas nacemos si la Muerte es inevitable?. Dentro de las Leyes de este Gran Universo, los Seres Vivos estamos indefensos, después de todo, la vida no puede vencer a la Muerte. Fui preguntándome y respondiéndome a mí mismo una y otra vez en aquella Pasividad Silenciosa, en la que me encontraba y eventualmente fui perdiendo mi Audición sin darme cuenta. Al final pasaron los mil días y no pude comprender nada, así que no puedo calificar para convertirme en un Santo de Oro.- Contó y de ahí se vio una imagen de la Armadura Dorada de Virgo.

\- Te equivocas, Shijima: Tú estuviste hablando con los Dioses y Buda sin darte cuenta.- Sostuvo Oddyseus, corriendo aquel pequeño detalle de la historia de su amigo.

\- ¿Ah?.- Quedó el pelirrojo sin palabras.-

\- La pérdida de tu Audición es la mejor prueba de ello: Las palabras no sirven de nada para hablar con los Dioses y Buda, tú eres el que más se ha acercado a los Dioses entre los Santos de Oro.- Alegó éste con los ojos cerrados, viéndose otra vez una escena de la Estatua de Buda.

\- Oddyseus.- Iba a decir Shijima, pero no tenía las palabras para expresarlo.

\- Seguramente has observado mucha muerte en el Río Ganges, sin embargo, no debes quedar atrapado en la búsqueda de la verdad sobre la vida y la muerte, de la cual no obtendrás respuesta alguna. A partir de este momento, lo que debes hacer es dejar de sentarte a meditar. La razón por la que ahora mismo estás viviendo en este Mundo, es para proteger la vida: Debes protegerla a toda costa con Athena. ¿Entiendes, Shijima?.- Dejó Oddyseus sus palabras en aquella persona.

\- S...Sí, Oddyseus, siempre lo llevaré grabado en mi mente.- Hizo el joven esa promesa ante el peli blanco-plateado, quien tenía los ojos cerrados..-

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks: En el Templo de Acuario**

\- ¡Mistria (Mystoria)!.- Intentó Shijima con despertar al Caballero Dorado de Acuario, pero éste estaba inconsciente en el piso.- Mmnh, es inútil, no hay indicios de que vaya a despertar en lo absoluto. No veo a Athena ni a esos niños por ninguna parte, ¿acaso ese tal Hyoga junto con Twilight y los demás se la han llevado con ellos?. Sea como sea, debo ir tras ellos, mientras esté despierto, debo ir, aunque sea yo solo...Mnh.- Comenzó Shijima a recapitular todo lo ocurrido y cuando estaba por dejar aquella Casa Zodiacal, algo llamó su atención, sintió el poder del "Báculo de Asclepios" y con ello estaba el regreso de la Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco que volvía a su Portador.- P...Puedo sentirlo...en el Templo de la Virgen...Oddyseus ha...- Iba a decirlo, pero pronto se vio al Santo de Oro rival recuperado nuevamente.- C...Cómo...su cuerpo que se había desintegrado, ha resucitado una vez más. Eso significa que las "Calamidades de las Cuatro Puertas" ¿no sirven contra él en lo absoluto?.- Se preguntó con dudas al respecto.- Mmmmnh.

* * *

\- Shijima, tú no puedes proteger a Athena.- Dijo Oddyseus con seriedad desde aquel otro sitio.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Quiso saber el pelirrojo con asombro.

* * *

\- Sin dudas, estás actuando de manera pasiva y por eso no puedes mostrar seriamente tus colmillos contra mí, que soy tu enemigo. Si de verdad posees la determinación de impedirme el paso por este Templo; entonces déjame ver tu propio podo.- Lo desafió Oddyseus a su oponente de cabellos pelirrojos.-

* * *

\- Kuh.- Quedó el Caballero de Virgo helado, mientras que el rival iba hacia su proyección, el Falso Shijima.

* * *

\- _E...En ese caso, ya no pensaré en ti como el Oddyseus que una vez fuiste. Ahora mismo, yo, Shijima, te consideraré como un verdadero enemigo ¡y te atacaré con todo mi poder!.-_ Tomó su decisión final, mientras que una luz roja lo envolvía, llamando la atención de su rival y la Casa de Virgo iba cambiando de aspecto, adquiriendo un toque Budista.

\- Ah...Ah...esa es la mayor técnica secreta de Virgo: "Tenbu Horn".- Observó Oddyseus con asombro, mientras que Shijima iba sacando aquel conocido artefacto, esa Arma que era el terror para los Espectros de Hades.

\- _Como bien sabes, éste es un campo de batalla que reúne ataque y defensa al mismo tiempo. Ahora ya no podrás atacarme ni defenderte. Esta vez acabaré contigo verdaderamente: Vamos, regresa al Inframundo: "Tenma Hofuku".-_ Sentenció Shijima, alzando aquel "Rosario de los 108 Espectros", listo para acabar con su enemigo de una buena vez.

Un ataque que representa una trise despedida hacia el que alguna vez fue su Mentor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Ofiuco, ahora con más apoyo, la defensa estaba lista para contener a Oddyseus, Lisa ya temía que la situación se estuviera poniendo más complicada y estaba en lo cierto.

\- _"Es ahora o nunca: Shijima tiene que detenerlo".-_ Rogó la Santo de Oro de Virgo del Siglo XXI, ya que los otros habían fallado rotundamente.

Estaba ella en lo cierto: Tenía que utilizar el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros" para que pudiera derrotar al enemigo de una vez, pero ¿funcionaría al respecto?.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Presente, un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata sentía aquella presencia en el aire, algo no estaba funcionando bien en la máquina de lo que se llama Tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza y dio un respiro.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo pudiste sentir?.- Preguntó Chloe Park al bosnio.

\- Sí, andando, nos necesitan.- Pidió el muchacho y los dos cruzaron un Portal que él mismo había abierto.- Leni, Señor Hades, aquí vamos para ayudarlos: Prepárate, Oddyseus.- Sentenció y los dos saltaron hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

 **Amigos míos, la semana que viene, lamento informarles, es el último número que sale de "Next Dimension" y no se sabe cuándo volverá. En el grupo de Facebook que estoy ("Saint Seiya: Next Dimension"), unos dicen que vuelve dentro de seis meses, para Noviembre-Diciembre, otros dicen que todavía no se sabe la vuelta. Sumado a ello, también están demorándose mucho con "Saintia Shö" pero tengamos en cuenta de que se toman su tiempo al respecto, así que tengamos paciencia, es lo que nos queda a todos nosotros.**

 **Sin embargo, hacia mitad de Agosto y principios de Septiembre de este año, lanzaré la secuela de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" y del fic de FreedomGundam96, "Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED", será en Wattpad. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos el Miércoles que viene, en donde se definirá la batalla entre Shijima de Virgo vs Oddyseus de Ofiuco, ¿quién ganará?. Eso lo veremos para la semana que viene. Buen Viernes para todos ustedes.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34:** Los ojos de Shijima se abrieron, todo Caballero de Bronce recordaba muy bien, de los antecedentes del Pasado, que cuando el Santo de Oro de Virgo los abría, eso significaba una sola cosa: Peligro Mortal inminente. El pelirrojo alzó el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros", agitándolo, blandiendo su "Espada" contra el enemigo que era Oddyseus de Ofiuco, mientras que el sitio comenzaba a cubrirse de Ángeles, Angelotes, Querubines, Rosas y todo un aire celestial envolví al rival, el cual comenzaba a desintegrarse, a quedar nada más que huesos, la carne que se evaporaba, desaparecía en el aire y con ello estaba la futura victoria del Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Lo ves, Oddyseus?. ¡Este es el poder del "Tenma Kofuku"!.- Alegó Shijima, refiriéndose a la ofensiva lanzada por él, llamada "Capitulación del Demonio".- Le explicó aquella "proyección" suya, mientras que el esqueleto del peli blanco-plateado iba desapareciendo, haciéndose polvo, cayendo al piso.- Cualquier tipo de Demonio por el poder de Buda, aquí mismo será derrotado. Oddyseus, regresa nuevamente al Mundo de los Muertos, desaparece.- Finalizó y de ahí, el esqueleto se hizo polvo para luego desaparecer y de ahí, Shijima cerró los ojos nuevamente.- Oddyseus, yo tengo una gran deuda contigo, perdóname por haber levantado mi mano en contra de ti. Sin embargo, esto lo hice para proteger a Athena y a mis amigos.- Pidió disculpas, pero cuando se suponía que la pelea había terminado, una extraña y familiar presencia llamó su atención.- Q...¡¿Qué?! ¡ES EL "TENBUHORIN" EL QUE ESTÁ DESVANECIENDO!. N...No es...eso y...yo, Shijima, estoy desapareciendo.- Quedó sorprendido, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a quedar reducido a un esqueleto y las Paredes del Templo Budista eran destruidas por una fuerte explosión.- Mmnh, no puede ser, ¡¿esto es un sueño?! ¡¿Se trata de un sueño?!.- Se preguntó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Pronto, delante suyo, apareció su rival, el cual volví a la normalidad, recuperando su cuerpo y la Armadura Dorada de Ofiuco, para de ahí quedar cara a cara con aquella persona.

\- Así es, es un sueño. Lo que estás viendo es solo un sueño.- Dijo, como respuesta, aquel peli blanco-plateado, mirándolo con severidad y portando también el "Báculo de Asclepios".

\- O...Oddyseus...I...Imposible, tanto el "Tenbuhorin" como el "Tanma Kofuku" ¡¿acaso fueron sueños?!.- Quiso saber Shijima por el asombro.

\- Simplemente deshice la "Ley del Despertar" que te había aplicado.- Respondió, de forma tranquila, Oddyseus, para después cerrar los ojos.-

\- Oddyseus, ¡¿Qué clase de técnica es esta?!.- Preguntó Shijima con seriedad.

\- Yo no utilizo técnicas.- Fue la respuesta del oponente, quien no abrió los ojos, para que de ahí comenzara a verse una escena de su Casa Zodiacal, la cual resplandecía de un intenso color blanco.- Y debido al Cosmos Curativo que emana el Templo de Ofiuco, caíste dormido nuevamente. Eso sucedió justo antes de que lanzaras el "Tenbuhorin".

\- Mmnh...Oddyseus...¿Qué es lo que realmente...Qué demonios estás intentando hacer? ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?.- Fueron las preguntas que le lanzó el pelirrojo, mientras que su "proyección" desaparecía y él caía al piso, inconsciente, bajo aquel sueño profundo en el Templo de Acuario.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Virgo, Oddyseus había logrado derrotar al Caballero Dorado Shijima de Virgo, ahora solo le quedaban las Casas de Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario para llegar hacia la de Ofiuco.

\- Parece que finalmente el cuerpo de Shijima ha caído en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, Shijima, yo he aceptado tu determinación: Duerme bien, hasta la próxima ocasión.- Felicitó el peli blanco-plateado a su oponente, mientras que detrás de él, Ikki y Nelson se despertaban.

Oddyseus se volteó para verlos con seriedad.

\- Parece que nos has brindado una gran ayuda, debo pagar esta deuda que tenemos contigo.- Sostuvo el Caballero del Fénix.

\- Sí y además, ¿quién eres?. Pareces ser un Santo de Oro, pero nunca antes había visto ese Cloth.- Preguntó Nelson.

\- Yo tampoco sé quiénes son ustedes.- Alegó Oddyseus con franqueza.

\- Yo soy Ikki de Fénix y él es mi Aprendiz, Nelson de Fénix también, hemos venido del Futuro para proteger a Athena.- Se presentó el castaño junto con el bravucón.

\- ¿Del Futuro?. Ya veo, fue por eso que tu sueño y el de tu Estudiante fueron más livianos, ¿verdad?. Acabas de decir que vas a proteger a Athena, pero ¿acaso son parte de ese grupo?.- Fue aquella pregunta que lanzó el peli blanco-plateado, tras voltearse.

\- Probablemente no me creas...- Iba a decir Ikki.

\- Maestro, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.- Advirtió Nelson, desconfiando de aquella persona de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- Más allá de si les creo o no, yo he venido del Inframundo con un fin: Yo soy Oddyseus de Ofiuco, el Decimotercer Santo de Oro y he resucitado para asesinar a la Athena venida del Futuro.- Se presentó el rival, abriendo los ojos y mostrando una mirada fría hacia el Maestro y su Aprendiz.

\- ¿Q...Qué? ¡¿El Decimotercer Santo de Oro?!.- Preguntó Nelson con asombro.

\- ¡¿Por qué alguien como tú es un Santo de Oro?!.- Añadió Ikki.

\- Ikki y Nelson, ¿verdad?. Recién dijeron que debían pagar la deuda que tenían conmigo.- Les recordó Oddyseus aquello, hablando con tranquilidad en su voz y bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- Ciertamente lo dije.- Respondió el castaño de Fénix.

\- ¿Acaso no cumplirán con su palabra?.- Lanzó Oddyseus su pregunta central.- Un joven siempre cumple con lo que dice: ¿Debo repetirlo entonces?.

\- Qué molesto.- Sostuvieron Ikki y Nelson con seriedad hacia el oponente, quien blandió el "Báculo de Asclepio".

\- Muy bien, en ese caso me ayudarán, ¿no es así?: ¡Ikki y Nelson, deben tomar la cabeza de Athena!.- Fue la orden que lanzó Oddyseus hacia aquellas dos personajes, cuya mirada fue hacia aquel Báculo de la Serpiente, el cual intentaba dominar sus mentes para que llevaran a cabo el ataque contra Athena.

Sin embargo, Ikki y Nelson mostraron resistencia.

\- T...Tonterías...Q...¡¿Que nosotros tomemos la cabeza de Athena?!.- Preguntó el castaño con sorpresa en su voz.

\- Dijeron que los jóvenes siempre cumplen su palabra.- Les recordó Oddyseus, sin levantar la cabeza y mantener los ojos cerrados.-

\- ¡Un momento, lo que estás pidiendo es una locura!.- Exclamó Nelson, negándose a formar parte de un plan tan maligno.

\- Mmmmmnh, p...pero...- Iba a decir Ikki, pero de golpe, las "Cuatro Puertas" volvieron a aparecer.

\- Ohhh, la "Barrera" se está reiniciando debido a que Shijima ha caído dormido, si no salimos ahora mismo, quedaremos atrapados nuevamente en este Templo.- Dijo Oddyseus.- Ikki, Nelson, elijan cualquiera; salgan por la "Puerta" que tengan más cerca. Si no salen a tiempo, aparecerá nuevamente el "Espacio del Silencio Absoluto".- Les aconsejó el Santo de Oro, ya que tenían que ser rápidos en esos momentos.- Si eso llegara a pasar, esta vez significaría la muerte.

\- ¡De prisa!.- Pidió Nelson y con Oddyseus e Ikki decidieron atravesar las "Cuarto Puertas" a la vez, sin embargo ¿qué es lo que les esperaba adelante?

Los Santos de Bronce y sus Aliados se verán afectados por una nueva turbulencia dentro del Santuario, el cual se encuentra atrapado por una Distorsión del Espacio-Tiempo.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Templo de Ofiuco, ya no quedaba más que esperar, debían trazar un plan de forma urgente para detener el avance de Oddyseus, si salían de Virgo y se dirigían hacia Libra, solo quedarían dos Casas Zodiacales más.

\- El Cosmos de Ikki y Nelson ha desaparecido en la Casa de Virgo.- Advirtió Lisa a los presentes.

\- Lo mismo Oddyseus, algo no me gusta.- Temió Allison de Piscis, mientras que una tensión envolvía todo el sitio.

Mientras que todos estaban reunidos, permaneciendo en la Casa de Ofiuco, comenzaron a sentir una presencia en el aire, un Portal que se abría delante de ellos y ahí aparecían dos personas junto con una más.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritó Clyde, mientras que corrían para abrazar a su amigo y "Hermano".

\- ¡Clyde, Hermano!.- Recibió el ahora peli negro al moreno.

\- Chloe.- Dijo Lucy a la coreana.

\- Lucy.- Respondió la muchacha, mientras que se iban introduciendo todos ellos y de ahí, delante de Leni, frente a ella, allí había un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos rojo-escarlata.

Éste caminó hacia Lori y la miró fijo.

\- ¿Le diste un coscorrón a Leni?.- Preguntó de forma seria.- Olvídalo, no te haré daño, jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer, pero la próxima te haré que experimentes el peor terror.- Sostuvo y cuando llegó hacia donde estaba Leni, ésta se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó Bart con Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y los demás.

\- Es conocido como la "Mano Derecha" del Señor Hades: Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y también es la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos.- Presentó Lincoln a aquel peli blanco-plateado.

\- Así es, pero no hagamos formalismos ni nada, seré un Dios, pero no soy de esos que se creen superiores a los Humanos.- Pidió el bosnio con amabilidad, mientras que se iban reuniendo todos: Había que prepararse, Oddyseus llegaría dentro de poco a la Casa de Ofiuco.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos, lamentablemente les tengo que traer esta noticia muy triste: Este ha sido el último capítulo del manga de "Next Dimension", por desgracia, sé que esta parte del año fue bastante lenta y demás, pero no nos enojemos con Masami Kurumada, como dijo lady-saintiasailor, él ya no dibuja a la misma velocidad como lo hacía antes, además, dicen que tiene artritis o artrosis en las manos por su trabajo en el dibujo y le cuesta demasiado estos días.**

 **Muchos también se deben estar preguntando cuándo volverá "Next Dimension", estoy en dos grupos de Facebook que son de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension y tanto ahí como en Youtube dicen que volvería entre Noviembre-Diciembre de este año, mientras que en Youtube dicen que será hacia Febrero-Marzo del 2019, sea cual sea la fecha del retorno, habrá que esperar, además de que en Agosto y Octubre, Kurumada anunció nuevos proyectos, en especial con la secuela del "Episodio Zero", del cual tengo pensado hacer un pequeño trabajo al respecto, pero por ahí será en Wattpad o acá, no está decidido todavía.**

 **Sumado a ello, en Septiembre haré un proyecto en Wattpad y compartido con FreedomGundam96, AnonimousReader98, LucasAbad0, El Caballero de las Antorchas, RCurrent y yo, así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Pero miremos también el lado amable: En Julio regresa Saintia Shö y ya saben qué significa: Vuelve también "Saintia MLP".**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo y por ahora, esta historia entra en Hiatus hasta el regreso de "Next Dimension". Cuídense y nos estamos viendo. Buen Viernes para todos ustedes.**


End file.
